Promesas Pasadas
by Kary
Summary: COMPLETO Luego de la muerte se presenta una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos en la actualidad pero ¿que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida resulta ser el ser que mas odias? y peor, no lo sabes por que él no te lo dice! KK SM AM
1. Capitulo I: Es un caso de escasez

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo I:

Es un caso de escasez

Esta historia comienza como muchas, había una vez en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, llena de sol y de vida… no, no. 

Había una vez en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, llena de gente, trabajando y … no, no tampoco. 

Había un vez en la ciudad de Tokio, en una calle llena de vida, donde todos se conocen y viven en relativa paz, un banco donde todos hacen sus pagos, un restaurante donde todos disfrutan de ricos almuerzos y reuniones, una peluquería donde todos se arreglan, una boutique donde todos mandan a hacer sus trajes de gala, un consultorio medico al cual van todos cuando tienen que ir y una hermosa floristería, y allí es donde llegamos, pero esta no es cualquier floristería, por que esta es la 'Floristería Las Kamiya', siempre llena de alegría y sobretodo flores, muchas flores, ese lugar era lo que principalmente le daba vida a esa calle, claro, ese lugar y las personas que vivían en el…

- ¡Mou! es tarde! es tarde! es tarde! apurence!!- ella es Kaoru Kamiya, de largo cabello negro como la noche y brillantes ojos azules, es la segunda hija del matrimonio Kamiya, siempre vivaz y con una increíble determinación para lograr lo que quiere, a sus diecinueve años fue la que principalmente tuvo que encargarse de la floristería (patrimonio familiar) luego de la muerte de sus padres.

- ¡¡Ya vamos Kaoru-neechan!!- estas dos niñas tan llenas de vigorosidad y energía son Ayame y Susume Kamiya, las más pequeñas de la familia, hermanas adoptivas de Kaoru, de seis y siete años

- ¡¡Niñas apurence que van a llegar tarde al colegio!!- grito Kaoru apurando un vaso de leche

- Oi Tanuki- chan, deberías calmarte un poco, aun es temprano- la que hablo con tanta tranquilidad es Megumi Kamiya, la mayor de la familia, siempre sensual y bien arreglada, de aproximados veinte años, ojos como almendras y cabello negro, ella estudia septimo semestre en la facultad de medicina, aunque también tiene que encargarse de la floristería, y del cuidado de sus hermanas menores

- ¡Claro dices eso por que estas ahí tiradota sin hacer nada! ¡Por que no te pones a revisar el inventario que parece que falta dinero!- grito al borde de la histeria Kaoru amarrándose una larga cinta azul en el cabello y apresurando a las dos niñas que se habían puesto a jugar, Megumi la miro 'siempre es lo mismo' pensó tomando de su jugo, Kaoru miro el reloj de la pared casi con histeria- ¡Misao apresúrate!  

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy Kaoru!- grito una voz bajando de las largas escaleras que iban al piso superior de la casa, de ella se podían esperar muchas cosas, ella es Misao Kamiya, la hija menor (de sangre) de los Kamiya, de largo cabello negro siempre en una muy larga trenza y grandes ojos verdes. Misao siempre era optimista, (diferencia notable a sus dos hermanas) y veía el lado positivo de todo, aunque estuviera todo negro ella siempre veía algo de luz, aun cursaba la secundaria. Misao era la que se encargaba de escribir las tarjetas de los ramos, por eso era conocida, no importa cuan enojada estuviera una mujer con su novio, cuando leía la tarjeta escrita por Misa, se volvía un trozo de mantequilla derretida, sus tarjetas siempre eran dulces y optimistas. A sus dieciséis años, Misao era una joven muy ágil, aunque no tanto para despertarse temprano.

Y sonara raro, pero esta era la familia Kamiya, si, en ella solo habían mujeres, Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, Ayame y Suzume, Kamiya se conocían solo dos hombres, el difunto padre de las hermanas y un hermano de este, los demás, eran todas mujeres, primas, tías y sobrinas, parecía que de hombres había escasez en la familia.

Kaoru tomo los morrales de las dos niñas y comenzó a empujarlas a la salida de la casa, mientras le gritaba a Misao que se apresurará. 

Kaoru a pesar de ser muy optimista, últimamente no la estaba pasando bien, estudiaba quinto semestre en la facultad de contabilidad, no le gustaba mucho esa carrera, pero había tenido que elegirla principalmente para encargarse de la contabilidad de la floristería, y la floristería no estaba pasando un muy buen momento económico, por eso no era raro ver a Kaoru de mal humor, gritando o peleando con cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente. Jalando de la trenza a Misao (que se atraganto con el jugo) salio corriendo, para llegar temprano al colegio y dejar a sus tres hermanas.

Megumi suspiro cuando la vio salir, definitivamente su hermana menor se estaba volviendo algo paranoica, siempre corriendo de un lugar a otro, fijándose en el bienestar de todas, menos en el suyo, entre la floristería, los problemas, la crianza de las niñas, la universidad,  y la infinita lista de cosas, nunca tenía tiempo para ella, aunque Megumi le decía que era su culpa, ya que ella (Megumi) tenía las mismas responsabilidades y ocupaciones, y no estaba tan estresada, aunque en el fondo Megumi sabía que no era así, Kaoru se ocupaba de hacer los ramos, de hacer la contabilidad de la floristería, de hablar con los proveedores de las cintas, los globos, las flores y los papeles, de estar atenta de que todo se entregara bien, de pagarle a los repartidores, de la limpieza (aunque se turnaban en eso, Kaoru tenía obsesión de que todo estuviera limpio) sin contar con sus estudios, simplemente Kaoru no tenía vida y hacia más de dos años que no tenía una cita (aunque no por que no se lo pidieran). 

Megumi abrió la puerta de la sala y caminó por un corto pasillo, abriendo otra, donde se dejo ver un espectáculo de flores, vivían en su casa que estaba detrás de la floristería, por lo tanto estaban siempre ahí (casi), era un lugar enorme, el vitral que daba hacía la calle estaba impecable, dejando ver tras su vidrio muchos arreglos de muestra, Megumi se coloco un delantal azul que decía en letras negras pequeñas a un costado 'Floristería Las Kamiya', los arreglos que debían entregarse esa mañana estaban estrictamente acomodados sobre un estante de vidrio, dentro de este estante, se podían ver peluches de todos los colores y tamaños, acomodados juguetonamente, las cintas y lazos estaban sobre otra mesa de cristal en perfecto orden, y todo lleno de flores, habían muchas largas mesas de cristal en donde habían enormes jarrones con flores, orquídeas, amapolas, violetas, rosas, margaritas, magnolias, jazmines, alelí, botones de oro y cientos y cientos de tipos de flores distintas, de tamaño, color y olores, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y tonos claros, dándole un toque delicado al lugar.

Megumi suspiro comenzando a quitarle las espinas a una rosa, bajo el papel de periódico para no ensuciar (Kaoru armaría un escándalo si eso pasase) antes, cuando su madre aun estaba con vida, las personas llegaban de todas partes a pedir arreglos florales, la campanilla de la tienda sonaba constantemente, sin duda era la tienda más exitosa de la ciudad, de eso ya hacían dos años, pero eso cambio cuando la señora Kamiya murió, al parecer las personas no confiaban en que tres niñas sin experiencia manejaran la tienda, y dejaron de ir, aunque los arreglos seguían siendo tan hermosos, y las flores mas frescas junto a las tarjetas mas originales, ya no iban, eso sumado a que la situación económica del país no iba del todo bien, y sumado a que habían cinco bocas que alimentar en la casa, cinco mentes que necesitaban ser educadas y cinco mujeres que habían estado toda la vida acostumbrada a la buena vida, no estaba del todo bien, sin sumar los gastos de luz, gas, teléfono, flores, peluches, globos, y el pago de los repartidores, o mejor dicho él repartidor, no, definitivamente estaban mal, no tenían mucho dinero. Kaoru había tenido que pedir un préstamo al banco, pero aun no le daban respuesta, por suerte solo faltaba una semana para el comienzo de las vacaciones, eso les daría más tiempo.  

La campanita de la tienda sonó, indicándole a Megumi que alguien había entrado, si tenía suerte sería un cliente, dejo la rosa a un lado y vio quien era, suspiro decepcionada, era el repartidor, un joven alto y de cabello castaño.

- Ohaiyo Tomo-kun- saludo Megumi

- Ohaiyo Megumi-san- dijo él

- Allí están los arreglos que tienes que entregar hoy, ten cuidado… - la joven no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el muchacho hizo una señal con la garganta

- Megumi- san tengo algo que decirle- dijo él, y Megumi vio en sus ojos que no era nada bueno.

- ¡¡No cierre, no cierre, señor!!- grito Kaoru mientras dejaba una estela de humo de tras de si, en cada mano llevaba arrastrando a sus dos pequeñas hermanas, mientras la otra corría desesperadamente detrás de ellas, el portero del colegio sonrió al verlas llegar 

- Pasen, pasen antes de que se les haga más tarde- dijo en tono amable el anciano, Ayame, Suzume y Misao entraron como alma que lleva el diablo, sin ni siquiera saludar al portero ni despedirse de su hermana mayor

- Arigatou Sonamo-san- dijo Kaoru secándose el sudor de la frente, el anciano sonrió y cerro la reja de la entrada al colegio.

'Muy bien' se dijo Kaoru mentalmente comenzando a caminar 'hoy tengo mucho que hacer, por suerte no tengo clases, así que regresare a terminar los arreglos que faltan y luego iré al banco, si eso haré, hoy estoy de muy buen humor' claro tal vez el buen humor repentino de Kaoru se debía al sueño que había tenido ese día, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, una era antigua, un dojo donde se practicaba el kendo, ella pasaba horas hablando con una persona desconocida, su rostro escondido entre el sueño, solo su hakama blanco y su gi rosa le eran visibles y claro, un largo cabello rojo, tan rojo como el fuego; ese sueño era lo mejor que le había pasado a Kaoru en muchos días, lastima que solo era un sueño. 

- Oi Tsubame- chan ¿por que no fuiste al colegio?- ella Tae Kamiya, hermana de padre de Kaoru y sus hermanas, su cabello castaño estaba en un moño bajo y sus ojos siempre risueños estaban algo enfadados

- Es que no me siento bien kaasan- esta es Tsubame Kamiya, hija de Tae Kamiya, por lo tanto prima de Kaoru y las demás, su cabellos castaño corto, sus ojos cafés y su timidez la representaban, tiene once años.

- Bueno, entonces descansa un rato, yo voy a salir un momento- dijo Tae

- Yo voy contigo kaasan- dijo Tsubame quitándose las sabanas

- Esta bien- dijo Tae saliendo de la habitación de su hija. Tae no había tenido mucho éxito en la vida, si tenía éxito en los negocios, era la dueña de el restaurante más conocido en la cuidad 'EL Akabeko' y era muy buena en administrarlo, ella era la que trataba de ayudar a sus sobrinas con la floristería, pero ellas siempre se negaban a recibir su apoyo económico. Pero en lo que respecta a SU vida, no había tenido tanta suerte, se había enamorado de un pobre estúpido, que luego de prometerle el cielo y la tierra, la dejo cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, esa es la razón por la que Tsubame, lleva el apellido Kamiya, que es él de su madre. Tae se había enamorado varías veces, pero siempre terminaban siendo pobres diablos, que la buscaban solo por interés. La pobre Tae había decidido dejar el amor a un lado y dedicarse a cuidar a su hija, su negocio y sus sobrinas, que por cierto no la estaban pasando del todo bien.  

- ¡Ya llegue!- Kaoru entro por la puerta de la floristería haciendo sonar la campanilla- Ohaiyo Obaasan, Tsubame- dijo al notar la presencia de su tía Tae y su pequeña prima Tsubame

- Ohaiyo Kaoru- chan- dijeron estas  

- Oi Megumi-oneesan, hay que entregar estos ramos ¿Ya llego Tomo? Tengo que…

- Kaoru tengo malas noticias- dijo Megumi apartando las rosas que estaba acomodando- Tomo- kun renunci

- ¿Qué?

- Hai, y no lo culpo. Ya le debíamos dos meses del pago, según me dijo consiguió un mejor empleo en donde si le pagaban- explico Megumi preocupada

- Mou, ¿Ya ahora que hago? Hay que entregar estos ramos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más clientes, tendré que entregarlos yo, ya no podré ir al banco, no se si llegué a tiempo para buscar a las niñas al colegio, no podemos dejar la tienda sola y…

- Kaoru-chan- dijo calmadamente Megumi, Kaoru estaba como histérica, contando con los dedos y hablando sin parar- tranquilízate, yo hoy tampoco tengo clases, puedo quedarme cuidando la tienda, y por lo que respecta a las niñas Misao ya esta bastante grande para llegar sola

- Hai Misao si, pero Ayame y Suzume no. Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez, Misao se olvido de ellas en la heladería, y si no fuera por Okon que las vio, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Misao a veces es muy despistada y…     

- Maa, Maa Kaoru- chan yo puedo ir a buscarlas- dijo Tae sonriendo, Kaoru la miro felizmente agradecida

- Arigatou obaasan- dijo contenta- por cierto Tsubame ¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy?

- Es que no me sentía muy bien- dijo agarrando varias margaritas y comenzando a acomodarlas en un ramillete. Todas las miembros de la familia disfrutaban haciendo arreglos y siempre colaboraban (aunque trabajaran en algo diferente) eso es lo que hacía los ramos tan hermosos.

- Ya veo. Bueno entonces me voy a entregar estos ramos. Onegai ayúdame oneechan, a llevarlos al auto.

- Hai- dijo ella saliendo detrás del mostrador. En poco tiempo los ramos estaban todos guardados en auto de Kaoru, Megumi le dio la lista de las direcciones.

- Bueno me voy, cualquier cosa me llaman al celular ¿si?- dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta de su coche, prendió el motor y dio marcha atrás, su auto desapareció en la esquina.

- Pobre Kaoru- murmuro Tsubame 

- Esta muy estresada- dijo Tae

- Lo que necesita mi hermana es un novio- Megumi entro suspirando a la tienda, mientras las otras dos mujeres asentían con la cabeza. 

- Hoy no hay clientes- murmuro Omazu Kamiya sentada en la silla frente al espejo de su peluquería, su cabello era largo y negro

- Bueno es mejor, tengo sueño- dijo Okon  Kamiya viéndose las uñas. Okon y Omazu son hermanas, ellas dos dirigen la peluquería más solicitada de la ciudad "El Aoiya" aunque ahora no había nadie, su padre, Okina Kamiya, era el hermano del padre de Kaoru y sus hermanas, por lo tanto su tío.

La peluquería era un lugar amplio, muy claro por las ventanas, frente de las sillas donde las clientas se sentaban habían grandes espejos, todo estaba ordenado, los peines, las tijeras, los secadores, las toallas, todo, lo que hacía ver al lugar un poco solitario cuando no había nadie.

- ¿Por qué no hay hombres?- pregunto Okon más para si que para su hermana

- Por que los que no están casados son raros o pobres diablos- dijo suspirando   Omazu. Un silencio cubrió el lugar, y ambas hermanas suspiraron.

- Creo que tendremos que cerrar temprano- dijo Omazu escuchando el silencio.

- ¿Viste al alumno nuevo?

- ¿Cuál?

- Ese que sonríe de lo más bonito

- Ah! ya se quien, esta hecho un bombón

- ¿Un bombón? Un bombonazo           

- ¿De que hablan amigas?- pregunto Misao a sus tres compañeras que hablaban en cuchicheos, faltaban quince minutos para salir de clase y todos los alumnos lo aprovechaban para hablar

- De ese muchacho nuevo ¿acaso no lo haz visto Misao?- le pregunto una muchacha de ojos grises

- Iie- respondió Misao

- Eres muy despistada para lo que no te importa Misao - dijo otra de cabello rubio- Esta en séptimo B, y al igual que nosotras es su último año en secundaría. Es muy raro, ya que solo queda una semana de clases y el apenas se cambio ayer, no entiendo eso. Seguro que lo haz visto Misao, tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos también, siempre que lo veo esta sonriendo.

- Misao tú eres muy buena investigando cosas, podrías investigar sobre el- pregunto con anhelo la pelirroja, las tres amigas vieron con ojos como estrellas a Misao mientras suplicaban con las manos

- Yare, yare… veré que puedo hacer- dijo Misao sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras una gota rodaba por su frente.  

- Uff! Hasta que termine de entregar todo- dijo suspirando Kaoru, mientras subía a su coche, nunca había imaginado que entregar los ramos fuera tan pesado, y el día casi había acabado, estaba cansada y con hambre, mucha hambre, solo había desayunado en todo el día, tendría que contratar urgente a un nuevo repartidor, uno que no cobrara mucho, además llamaría al banco apenas llegara a casa, necesitaba saber si le iban a dar el préstamo ó no, tendría que ponerse a estudiar para su examen de matemática. Sin darse cuenta, llego hasta la calle donde estaba su casa, bajo del coche le puso la alarma y entro a su casa extrañada de que Megumi hubiera cerrado la floristería 

- ¡¡Kaoru- neechan!!- Ayame y Suzume salieron corriendo hacia su hermana cuando la vieron llegar, Kaoru las saludo cerrando la puerta tras de si 

- ¿Dónde están todas?- pregunto Kaoru llegando a la sala, la casa estaba dividida en dos plantas, en la planta de abajo estaba la cocina, la sala y el comedor, además de un baño, en la planta de arriba estaban las habitaciones, era una casa muy grande con un estilo cómodo y agradable, las paredes estaban pintadas de anaranjado claro y blanco, los muebles eran negros y habían muchos cuadros coloridos.

- Misao-neechan esta bañándose, y Megumi- neechan esta haciendo la cena- explico Ayame 

- mmm… ya veo, bueno vayan a jugar, ahora voy a bañarlas- dijo Kaoru, tomando una libreta negra de un estante, era mejor llamar al banco antes de que se hiciera más tarde, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco un número, espero a que le contestaran- Si, soy Kaoru Kamiya…si la de la floristería… aun no tienen respuesta… ¡mou! son todos unos inútiles… ¡¿nani?!... si, esta  bien, mañana lo espero- dijo colgando 

- ¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo Kaoru?- pregunto Megumi saliendo de la cocina con un paño entre las manos

- ¡Son esos estúpidos del banco! ¡Diciendo que necesitan verificar las instalaciones de la floristería y los inventarios para ver si pueden aprobar el préstamo! ¡Mou! ¡Dudan de mi palabra!

- Ya cálmate Kaoru- oneechan, si necesitan ver las condiciones de la floristería por algo será- dijo Misao bajando las escaleras, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y secándose el cabello con otra

- Estas muy estresada Kaoru-chan – dijo Tae, Kaoru se sorprendió al verla- deberías ir mañana a trotar un poco para desacerté del estrés, a mi siempre me funciona 

- No mañana no puedo, el tipo este del banco viene a inspeccionar todo temprano, ¿Cómo es que se llama? No me acuerdo, bueno el dijo que iba a tratar de convencer a la gente esta del banco y que luego pasaba por aquí, además tengo hacer algunos arreglos, buscar un repartidor, revisar los inventarios, hacer algunas compras…

- Kaoru- dijo Megumi interrumpiéndola- cállate y ve a bañarte 

Kaoru subió con pesadez las escaleras, seguida por las dos pequeñas que saltaba a su alrededor.

- Creo que debería hacerse unos masajes o hacer algo diferente- dijo Tae viéndola subir 

- Iie, ya lo dije, Kaoru se esta amargando. Lo que necesita es un novio- dijo Megumi sonriendo mientras dos orejas de zorro le salían y regresaba a la cocina, Tsubame, Misao y Tae asintieron con la cabeza.

Pero  ninguna de ellas sabía que pronto, sus suplicas serían escuchadas. Por que ahora lo que sobraría serían hombres en esta historia, y Kaoru no será la única beneficiada.

________________________________________

Notas de la autora: 

¡Hola minna-san! Bueno como verán esta es la continuación de "Es una promesa…" no pensaba hacer una, pero pensé que había sido muy mala con Kenshin y Kaoru ^^U así que quise darles una oportunidad. Es la primera historia que hago de reencarnación con estos personajes y es algo difícil, sobretodo por que ya comencé la escuela otra vez *suspiros* así que sean buenitos y déjenme sus comentarios.

Le dedico esta historia a todas las personas que siempre me apoyan con mis otros fics (por cierto perdón por comenzar una historia sin terminar otra ^^'') los quiero muchísimo a todos!! 

Bueno la idea principal en la que me estoy basando para hacer esta historia es de una novela llamada "Las Gonzáles" de mi país, les digo que yo no he visto esta novela, por lo tanto solo me baso en lo que me han contado, y solo me gusto la idea principal (quitando lo culebrones y los rollos familiares ^^') así que si alguien que ha visto la novela y ve parecidos en mi historia, ya saben por que es ^^ aunque no creo que se parezca mucho.

Como se habrán dado cuenta estoy intentando con una forma de narración más personal, diferente, pero me gusta, díganme que tal les parece, es algo nuevo que estoy intentando, espero que les guste.

Por cierto también para hacer esta historia me inspire en "EL Fraude" de Shiomei y en "Por siempre" de Koneko-dono ¡¡Muchas gracias por ser mi inspiración, las admiro mucho!! 

Por ahora no ha pasado mucho pero tengan seguro que se va a poner bueno, así que es principalmente un K+K, con S+M, M+A, y quien sabe si no saco otra pareja :P

Por cierto las palabras en '' son pensamientos. Díganme que les parece, yo acepto feliz todos los comentarios!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	2. Capitulo II: Encuentros, encuentros y pa...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo II: 

Encuentros, encuentros y para colmo…más encuentros

Un nuevo día amaneció en la ciudad de Tokio, las personas comenzaban su rutina diaria, mientras el sol salía por el horizonte.

Los automóviles comenzaban a movilizarse por las calles, los niños comenzaban a prepararse para ir al colegio y las madres los apresuraban. 

Los comercios apenas estaban abriendo y muy pocas personas transitaban por las calles.

- ¡Mou!- gimoteó Kaoru cansada, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente- ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mi?- murmuro jadeando. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, para hacer los quehaceres rápido y esperar al hombre del banco, el hombre llegaría a las 11 de la mañana y cuando termino de hacer todo apenas eran las 8:30, así que entre Tae y Megumi la convencieron de que fuera a practicar kendo un rato antes de las 11. Kaoru adoraba practicar kendo y de alguna u otra forma ella se sabía algunas técnicas desde que nació, sin que nadie se las hubiese enseñado nunca. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, en el dojo Shiru, agotadísima por que tenían quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin hacer deporte, los ejercicios no le estaban saliendo muy bien, falta de practica, en un arranque tiro el bokken de sus manos hacia la pared, solo que… no le pego exactamente a la pared 

- Ahhhh!!!!

La espada de madera había conectado directamente en la cabeza de alguien, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un paseo por el suelo, aunque parece que por acto de inercia la persona había tirado sin darse cuenta a Kaoru lo que tenía en sus manos, un bolso negro, lo cual la hizo gritar y caer al suelo.

- ¡Ah idiota! ¿Qué diablos te pasa cretino?!- grito Kaoru aun en el suelo

- Gomen nasai, no fue mi intención tirarle mi bolso señorita, creo que fue por inercia al golpe- un par de ojos lilas la vieron avergonzados por el incidente, mientras en sus manos sostenían el bokken de la muchacha, Kaoru lo vio, su cabello rojo y largo caía como lava ardiente sobre sus hombros, de seguro la coleta se le había caído con el golpe… un momento, Kaoru había visto ese cabello en algún lugar ¿no? no. Su rostro era suave y fino, y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era… por un momento Kaoru sintió un fuerte deja'vu, ella lo conocía, si… no, no lo conocía, pero…dejo ese pensamiento a un lado.

- ¿Daijoubu ka?- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo que no respondía, sintiéndose extraño, como si ese brillo en los ojos de la joven fueran conocidos 

- Ah! hai, hai, estoy bien, no fue nada, fue mi culpa no debí haberlo golpeado- dijo Kaoru parándose como resorte y sonriendo, lindo papel de estúpida estaba haciendo, babeándose por el hombre… pero es que sonreía tan lindo que…

- Bueno entonces le pido que me disculpe, Sayonara!- dijo el muchacho tomando el bolso y comenzando a correr hacía la salida del gimnasio del dojo. Kaoru lo vio alejarse. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de pronto, se quedo como estatua por unos minutos. Vio su reloj y eran… las 11:15, dio un grito y comenzó a correr como loca hasta su automóvil, si tenía suerte, pensó prendiendo el motor, y no había tráfico, dio marcha atrás, llegaría para poder hablar con el abogado del banco. Pero la pobre Kaoru ni se imaginaba que a esas horas de la mañana, todas las vías principales de Tokio estaban total y completamente embotelladas. 

- Misao- chan, onegai estate pendiente de la tienda mientras voy a guardar estos arreglos en la parte de atrás- dijo la voz de Megumi detrás un enorme arreglo de gardenias

- Hai- dijo Misao sin prestarle atención, mientras le daba vuelta a la página de su revista 'Que aburrimiento, se quieren deshacer de nosotros antes de tiempo' pensó molesta, este día se lo habían dado libre en el colegio, era una tontería ya que faltaba solo una semana para que terminaran las clases, en vez de decirles que no habría clases los próximos dos días, por que no les daban las vacaciones de una vez. Estaba algo aburrida, Megumi había terminado con los pocos arreglos que tenían que entregar ese día, Kaoru estaba haciendo ejercicio y los demás haciendo sus cosas.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó, pero Misao, muy metida en sus pensamientos no la escucho, alguien enfrente suyo hizo sonidos con la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Si ¿Qué dece…?- la voz de Misao murió en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se habrían como platitos de té al ver a la persona enfrente de ella. Era un hombre alto, bien vestido, de cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, y eran los más hermosos y bellos que Misao hubiera visto algunas vez, según su humildísima opinión. 

- Busco a la señorita Kamiya Kaoru. Mi nombre es Shinomori Ahoshi y soy abogado del Banco Central. ¿Es usted la señorita Kaoru?- pregunto, su voz fría y su rostro serio

- Yo…yoo… soy… no…soy… 'estúpida estas tartamudeando, mira la cara que puso, Misao no hables como imbecil, ¿haz algo ¿haz algo? Ah! ya se sonríe' No, mi nombre es Misao Kamiya, mi hermana mayor es Kaoru, pero ella no se encuentra…

- Usted debe ser el hombre del banco ¿ne?- pregunto  Megumi saliendo por una puerta y sonriendo, Ahoshi asintió con la cabeza, Megumi se inclino levemente- Soy Megumi Kamiya, Onegai shimasu, acompáñeme para que pueda recorrer las instalaciones- Megumi dijo, Ahoshi hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y siguió a la mujer sensual.

Misao escucho un "Misao encárgate de la tienda" por parte de su hermana mayor, pero poco escuchaba ella, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la hermosa imagen del hombre que había visto 'Ahoshi-sama' pensó con un suspiro.

- Okane pásame los alfileres onegai- Ella es Tomoe Himura, perdón, Tomoe Himura Kiyosato, hija mayor de Seiyuro Hiko Himura, su cabello negro esta amarrado en una cola baja, su piel es blanca como la nieve y sus ojos son de un escarlata.

- Aquí esta kaasan- esta pequeña de seis años es Okane Kiyosato, su cabello corto y negro amarrado en dos coletas, su piel suave y blanca, sus ojos lilas y su vestido rosa la hacen ver como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, ella es la única hija del matrimonio Kiyosato. Es decir de Tomoe y Akira. La pequeña le paso una almohadita pequeña y roja llena de alfileres a su madre.

- Arigatou- dijo Tomoe tomándolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una tela suave y roja sobre un maniquí de mujer. 

Ella era una de las diseñadoras más prestigiadas del país, Tomoe era reconocida tanto por la delicadeza y originalidad de los vestidos como por sus precios bastante altos. El taller de confección y costura era bastante elegante para ser solo un taller, las paredes eran de tonos suaves, habían muchos espejos y maniquíes con elegantes vestidos de gala, habían varios anaqueles de vidrio con telas y cintas. Todo allí se veía extremadamente delicado, y daba la impresión de que al menor movimiento la magia y la delicadeza se rompería.

- kaasan ¿Dónde esta ojiisan? Debería haber llegado hace rato a buscarme- dijo la niña sentándose sobre un banquito, Tomoe suspiro 

- No sé. Debe estar por llegar. Sabes que tiene la cabeza por las nubes, pero no te preocupes, si no llega dentro de media hora, yo misma te llevo a… ¿A dónde es que querías ir?

- A comprar una muñeca, y no me puedes acompañar kaasan, por que ojiisan  prometió llevarme  

- Yare, yare. ¿Pero para que quieres otra muñeca? Ya tienes suficientes y…

- Esta me la va a regalar ojiisan- dijo ella de forma testaruda. Tomoe suspiro poniéndole otro alfiler a la tela. Okane parecía más hija de su hermano que suya, igual de tercos los dos.

El automóvil de Kaoru se estaciono atropelladamente en la calle frente a la floristería, era tarde, muuy tarde. Bajo del auto corriendo y entro dejando una estela de humo y pétalos (de la pobres flores que arrollo) a la tienda, allí estaba su hermana menor Misao, viendo a la nada, con una verdadera cara de boba, soñando despierta

- Imouto-chan ¡¿Dónde esta el sujeto del banco?!- pregunto apresurada Kaoru moviendo su mano frenéticamente sobre la cara de su hermana, que parecía en otro mundo

- No te va a contestar Kaoru, lleva soñando despierta desde hace rato- la voz de Megumi se escucho debajo del mostrador, Kaoru se asomo y vio a Megumi roseándole agua a algunas flores, esta se levanto y miro seriamente a Kaoru- Imouto-chan no hay muy buenas noticias, Shinomori- san dijo que no era muy probable que nos dieran el crédito, dice que las instalaciones son perfectas pero que las cuentas de la administración no estaban muy bien y que faltaban algunos papeles, además dijo que en gerente general del banco, opinaba que invertir aquí era una perdida de tiempo… Kaoru… ¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?!

- Voy a llamar a ese imbecil y decirle lo que pienso, ja! ¡Decir que mi floristería, el patrimonio de toda mi familia, es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡pérdida de tiempo le voy a dar!- grito Kaoru tomando el teléfono y quitándole una libreta negra a Misao de las manos (la cual ni se inmuto) 

- Kaoru-chan- dijo quitándole la libreta de la mano- por ahora no vale la pena gritarle a ese hombre, Shinomiri-san dijo que hablaría con él

- ¡Mou! Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo es que se llama el cretino ese?

- mmm… al parecer el que esta encargado en estos momentos es el hijo del dueño…creo que se llama…    

- De verdad creo que no esta tan mal ese lugar

- Pero ya revisamos eso y faltan cosas, los papeles más importantes no están. Y si hay falta de organización nada puede llegar a tener futuro

- Lo se pero…

Una puerta de roble se abrió dejando entrar a dos hombres, el alto de cabello negro y ojos azules es Ahoshi Shinomori, abogado, de tal vez veinticinco  años, vestido elegante, con corbata. El otro hombre es mucho más bajo, su cabello como el fuego es desordenado y largo (algunos lo consideran como muestra de rebeldía) y sus ojos son de un color malva, suave y tranquilo, su rostro es suave, de rasgos finos, viste de una forma menos elegante, una camisa vino tinto con los tres primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, simple, ellos dos eran amigos desde que podían recordar. 

- Podrías darles otra oportunidad Battousai…

- Battousai Himura- dijo distraídamente Megumi a su hermana menor- o por lo menos así es como le dicen

- ¡¡¡¡Battousai Himura cuando te vea te mato!!!!- grito Kaoru sacando de su ensueño a Misao, que dio un brinco hasta llegar al techo.

- No me llames así Ahoshi, no me gusta- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en un escritorio en su silla frente al escritorio negro. La habitación era de lo más elegante y amplia, había un ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad de Tokio (la oficina estaba en el quincuagésimo y último piso) pero en ese momento las cortinas rojas estaban cerradas, una alfombra negra cubría el piso del lugar por completo, algunas lámparas claras estaban en las esquinas, habían varios libreros y una computadora negra, un lugar bastante elegante, por los cuadros que estaban en las blancas paredes.  

- Pero si tú te ganaste ese nombre, todos te conocen por el, deberías estar orgulloso de eso- dijo Ahoshi sentándose en la silla, frente al pelirrojo- Como te decía con respecto a lo de las Kamiya…

- No veo de que tenga que sentirme orgulloso- dijo prendiendo la computadora- y con respecto a lo de esas muchachas… si no hay cifras correctas, no hay crédito

- Después te quejas de que te llamen Battousai- murmuro Ahoshi cruzándose de brazos

- ¡¡Ohaiyo minna-san!!- de once o doce años, cabello café apuntando hacía el cielo y ojos como almendras, este es Yahiko Mioyin. Cuando era más pequeño Kaoru le enseñaba las bases del kendo, además de que su madre y la madre de ella habían sido amigas desde siempre, por eso Yahiko siempre estaba en casa de las Kamiya, incluso se podía decir que prácticamente vivía allí.

- Ohaiyo Yahiko-kun- saludaron Megumi y Misao, Yahiko vio como a un costado, Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, a su alrededor habían muchas carpetas y papeles, ella revisaba los papeles casi con histeria

- ¿Qué le pasa a la busu?- pregunto  Yahiko, un instante después una carpeta azul choco contra su cabeza- ahhh!!!

- ¡¡Será mejor que te calles Yahiko-chan!!- grito ella sin dejar de revolver los papeles 

- ¡¡¡¿Ha quien llamas –chan bruja?!!!- pregunto tirándole devuelta la carpeta azul, la cual Kaoru esquivo con facilidad   

- Oneesan ha estado todo el día de mal humor, será mejor que no la provoques más- le sugirió Misao

- Últimamente eso es normal- susurro Yahiko, tratando de que Kaoru no lo escuchara, conocía lo suficientemente bien a la chica Kamiya como para dejar de tomar en serio las palabras de Misao, claro falló en su intento de bajar la voz, por que una vez más la carpeta azul dio directamente en su cabeza- ahh!!!

- No deberías enojarte cuando te dicen la verdad Kaoru- dijo sonriendo con ironía Megumi, es que era tan fácil hacer enfadar a la Takuni-chan. Kaoru subió la mirada, la vio enfadada y luego siguió revolviendo los papeles mientras le daba vueltas a la calculadora

- Ah! Hoy en la noche llega mi hermano, ayer me llamó- dijo emocionado Yahiko. Él vivía con su madre a unas tres casas de Kaoru y sus hermanas, pero hacía unas dos semanas su madre había muerto (sufría de cáncer en los pulmones) y Yahiko había quedado solo, su padre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y solo le quedaba su hermano, bueno, medio hermano, este era hijo del primer matrimonio de su madre, pero hacía muchos años que vivía fuera del Japón, y ahora regresaba para encargarse de su hermano menor.

- Creo que me acuerdo de él- dijo Megumi pensativa- tenía solo cinco años la última vez que lo vi, recuerdo que era un abusivo y un holgazán de primera

- Hai- asintió sonriente Yahiko- Pero… tengo algo que hará que por lo menos se esfuerce en conseguir un trabajo- del bolsillo de su chamarra saco un sobre grande y blanco

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa Misao 

- Una carta de mamá- dijo Yahiko sonriendo y guardándola nuevamente- con esto, mi hermano no tendrá excusas

- Ya veo…- dijo Misao, recordando como eran las "sutiles" formas de la madre de Yahiko para convencer (obligar) a alguien a hacer algo, estaba segura que si leía esa carta tendría pesadillas por lo menos por una semana. 

- Kaoru… Kaoru…- llamo Megumi a su hermana que estaba muy concentrada revisando los papeles, mientras ponía y quitaba el lápiz de su oreja- ¡¡¡¡Kaoru!!!!

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- saltó ella, varios papeles volaron por el aire con su salto

- Hay dos ramos que entregar, y yo me tengo que ir a la universidad- dijo ella quitándose el delantal

- Ah!!!!!- grito Kaoru dándose cuenta de la hora, se paro como resorte comenzando a recoger los papeles del piso- ¡¡Yo también me tengo que ir, hoy tengo el último examen!!

- ¿Y como se supone que los arreglos van a llegar a las casas, por arte de magia?- pregunto con sarcasmo Megumi, Kaoru la miro

- No se- dijo

- Yo tengo que quedarme aquí- dijo Misao descuidadamente 

- ¿Acaso no hay nadie que pueda hacernos un favor?- pregunto al aire Megumi, luego tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el joven Yahiko que sudo frío

- Oh no… yo no…de ninguna manera- murmuro Yahiko, viendo con horror como las tres hermanas se le acercaban.

Un segundo después vemos a Yahiko yendo en su bicicleta por las calles de Tokio, llevando dos enormes, y cuando digo enormes son enormes ramos de rosas blancas y margaritas.

- Maldición- murmuro con un suspiro Yahiko a su derrota.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, sobresaltado al pelirrojo que estaba concentrado escribiendo algunos papeles.

- ¡¿Que?!- levanto la vista para encontrarse a una pequeña de 6 años bastante enojada  

- ¡Ojiisan lo prometiste!- grito molesta Okane mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio 

- Gomen, se empeño en venir- dijo la voz de Tomoe desde el marco de la puerta  

- ¡Que!- murmuro el pelirrojo, recordando que le había prometido a la pequeña acompañarla a comprar una muñeca- Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai- dijo parándose de la silla, se inclino a la altura de la pequeña pidiendo disculpas graciosamente- lo olvide Okane, gomen nasai

- Esta bien, te perdono- dijo ella riendo- pero ahora me tienes que acompañar

- Hai- dijo él sonriendo calidamente, Okane sonrió y tomo la mano de su tío sacándolo de la oficina 

- Creo que te convenció- dijo Tomoe viéndolos salir

- Hai- dijo el sonriendo, luego de dirigió a su secretaria, una mujer rubia de cabello corto- Por favor Minako-dono cancele todas mis citas de la tarde, onegai shimasu

- Demo Himura-san, si hago eso… 

- Arigatou- dijo él entrando al ascensor con la niña y Tomoe

- Diablos- murmuro Megumi mientras esperaba la llegada del autobús público, el sol se estaba poniendo levemente sobre la ciudad y el autobús tenía media hora de retrazo. Con un suspiro pensó en porque diablos no le había hecho caso a Kaoru, esta cuando la había dejado en la facultad de medicina le pregunto si no necesitaba que la fuera a buscar, pero Megumi le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se iría sola, Y ahora estaba de  muy mal humor esperando el autobús. 

Los frenos del transporte sonaron cuando se detuvo en la parada. La puerta del autobús se abrió y Megumi dando un suspiro subió, paso su ticket por el torniquete de metal, el conductor le dio una mirada maliciosa, pero ella no le hizo caso y camino hacía un asiento libre al final, no habían muchas personas, una anciana con un niño, tres muchachos estaban sentados hablando y murmurando cosas, y dirigiéndole miradas obscenas a Megumi, un muchacho estaba en el último puesto del autobús, mirando por la ventana, una cinta roja estaba sobre su frente, lo vio por un momento y el dándose cuenta de su escrutinio la miro y sus ojos se encontraron, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se miraron, como si no existiera nada ni nadie; el sonido de la bocina de un auto trajo a Megumi a la realidad, apartando la mirada se sentó en uno de los puestos vacíos.

- Oi nena, ¿Por qué tan solita?- uno de los tres hombres que estaban murmurando se sentó en el puesto de adelante. Megumi, lo miro con fastidio sin decir nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con 'tarados sin cerebro' como ella les llamaba.

- Oye, oye, comparte hermano, no seas egoísta- dijo acercándose el otro, seguido por uno más pequeño. 'Idiotas' pensó molesta Megumi

- Bueno nena que tal si nos cuentas de ti-

- 'Muy bien Megumi tendrás que aplicar el dicho a palabras necias oídos sordos'- pensó mirando a la ventana, sin prestarle ni un medio de atención a los hombres. Ellos por su parte estuvieron todos los 10 minutos en el trasporte, hablando como loros, tratando de que Megumi dijera algo, (lo cual no lograron) invitándola a salir, diciéndole cosas, adulándola etc. 

El autobús se detuvo en la parada en la que Megumi tenía que bajar, así que sin decir nada, agarro sus pesados libros y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- ¿Para donde vas belleza?- dijo el más alto tomándola de la muñeca, Megumi se soltó bruscamente, comenzando a fastidiarse bastante, bajo del autobús, los tres muchachos se bajaron también. Megumi suspiro molesta…

- Ahora… podemos ir a un lugar más cómodo- dijo uno evitándole el paso, Megumi lo miro ceñuda

- Puede quitarse de mi camino, si no es mucha molestia- dijo molesta ella

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡Hasta que el bombón hablo!! Creí que era muda- 

- No, creo que no me puedo quitar- dijo el hombre que le impedía el paso, el tercero la agarro de la muñeca, sin decir nada

- Bueno vamos a otro lugar…

- Yo creo que no van a llevarla a ninguna parte- dijo una voz, los tres hombres y Megumi se dieron vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz. Megumi ensancho sus ojos, era el joven al que se le había quedado viendo en el transporte, el de la cinta roja, estaba cruzado de brazos sobre un poste, mientras, con los ojos cerrados, hablaba con actitud arrogante

- Ja! ¿Y quien eres tú idiota?- hablo el más grande soltando la muñeca de Megumi y enfrentado al muchacho

- Bueno eso no te importa, pero confórmate con saber que soy tu peor pesadilla- dijo abriendo sus ojos de un color miel, el hombre se le lanzó un puño al muchacho, el cual esquivo fácil, y le dio un codazo por la espalda, el pobre infeliz calló pesadamente al suelo, muy débil o cobarde para seguir peleando, salio corriendo

- ¡Ja! Eso fue fácil- dijo el muchacho sacudiéndose las manos y dándose vuelta para enfrentar a los otros dos hombres. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras, sentía una gota rodar por su nuca, los otros dos pobres diablos estaban tirados en el suelo, al parecer inconscientes, con enormes marcas cuadradas y rojas en la cara, y la muchacha estaba recogiendo sus libros del suelo

- Y pensar que me queje todo el año por cargar estos libros- murmuro Megumi alegre, no era difícil lidiar con idiotas, y menos si les dabas algunos golpes con los pesados libros de microbiología y genética

- Oi eres una zorra astuta, no creí que te defendieras tan bien sola, aunque esos tipos no era muy fuertes y… ¡oye espera!- Megumi había comenzado a caminar hacía su casa, molesta 'Idiota, como se atreve. Y yo que le iba a agradecer por haberme ayudado, aunque no lo necesitara. Estúpido, llamarme zorra a mi…' pensó molesta mientras le pisaba la cara a uno de los hombres que había dejado aplastado sobre el suelo. Él muchacho la vio caminar rápidamente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella 'Que malagradecida, yo que la ayude y ni si quiera me dio la gracias, bueno… de malagradecidos esta lleno el mundo' pensó tomando un bolso blanco del suelo y cargándolo perezosamente en su espalda.

La puerta principal de la residencia Kamiya se cerró con un fuerte azote. Megumi tiro sus libros sobre el mueble negro  y se sentó murmurando cosas. Misao estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un cojín, mientras, cambiaba los canales de la televisión, Ayame y Suzume estaban cada una a un lado de ella acostadas, sosteniendo sus cabezas entre sus manos mientras veían los canales que Misao cambiaba, esperando a que ella se decidiera por uno.

- ¿Qué paso oneesan? Por que estas de tan mal humor- pregunto Misao pasando los  canales.

- Es que todos los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo Megumi, parándose del mueble

- Ahoshi-sama no- dijo Misao sin verla, Megumi dio un suspiro. Misao solo había visto una vez en la vida a ese tal Ahoshi y parecía como si estuviera encantada por el. Bueno… después de todo aun era una niña que se enamoraba fácilmente. Camino hasta la cocina y vio a Kaoru en su intento de cocinar algo que pudiera ser digno de llamar 'comestible'

- Hola oneesan, que bueno que llegaste, me tenías preocupada, ya iba a llamarte al celular, viste te dije que si te iba a buscar llegabas más temprano, pero no importa ya llegaste, como no llegabas tuve que empezar a preparar la cena, bueno… si a eso se le puede llamar cena- dijo bajando su tono acelerado de voz, había hablado muy rápido y Megumi apenas había entendido algunas cosas

- El estúpido autobús no llegaba, por eso llegue más tarde, y…- dijo mirando la olla donde se supone que había comida, por que más parecía una pasta pegajosa que cualquier cosa comestible- que tal si me dejas terminar la cena a mi- dijo Megumi tratando de salvar su vida y la de sus hermanas menores de las artes culinarias de Kaoru

- Bueno si quieres- dijo ella dándole la cuchara que tenía en las manos a su hermana

- ¿Y como te fue en el examen?- le pregunto Megumi apagando la candela 

- Bien, estuvo más fácil de lo que creí y… ahhh Megumi!!!- grito molesta, viendo con la boca abierta como  Megumi tiraba todo el contenido de la olla al fregadero 

- De noche es mejor comer algo más ligero 'mejor dicho algo que no nos mate'- dijo y luego pensó Megumi medio sonriendo, mientras la mezcla desaparecía en el fregadero.  

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Yahiko a la insistencia de la persona que tocaba el timbre de su casa. Abrió la puerta y frente a el se encontró a un hombre alto, apoyado en el marco, su cabello era café y apuntaba al cielo, como el suyo propio, sus ojos era de un color miel, en su frente tenía una larga cinta roja y en su boca masticaba una espina de pescado.

- ¡¡Yahiko!!- dijo alegremente cuando el niño abrió la puerta

- ¡¿Sanosuke?! ¡¿Eres tu Sano?!- pregunto emocionado Yahiko

- Pues claro que soy yo- dijo alegremente, el es Sanosuke Sagara, el tan esperado hermano de Yahiko, algo holgazán, busca pleitos, grosero y mal hablado, pero también de gran corazón y fidelidad a la amistad.

- Ya llegamos kaasan!- dijo alegre Okane mientras entraba a su lujosa casa, seguida por su tío 

- Hola! ¿la pasaron bien?- saludo Tomoe

- Hai. Y mira lo que me compro ojiisan- dijo la niña feliz mostrando una muñeca que apenas podía sostener, teniendo en cuenta que era tres veces más grande que ella

- Esta muy linda- sonrió ella. Él pelirrojo se sentó cansado sobre el mueble de color perla

- Te canso mucho ¿ne?- este es Akira Kiyosato, esposo de Tomoe, y cuñado del pelirrojo, es bastante amable y divertido, según la opinión de los que lo conocen. 

- Hai. Okane tiene mucha energía- suspiro el pelirrojo

- Bueno Kenshin, sumada la energía desgastante de Okane y tú trabajo en la oficina es normal que estés tan cansado- dijo ella sentándose frente a Kenshin Himura, mejor conocido como Battosai Himura, por su destreza en el kendo se había ganado el apodo del samurai sanguinario de la era Meiji, además que lo comparaban por su frialdad en las situaciones más criticas, tanto en los negocios como en las competencias de kendo, claro el odiaba ese sobrenombre, que por alguna razón le dejaba un sentimiento amargo cada vez que se lo decían.

- Es culpa de otousan, ¿Por qué tenía que irse en estos momentos a dar la vuelta al mundo?- pregunto Kenshin imaginándose a su padre recorrer el mundo, comprando cosas por todas partes y caminando feliz, mientras el lidiaba todos los días con los problemas del banco 

- Bueno hermano, ya conoces a papá, le gusta divertirse

- Si ya lo se- dijo Kenshin suspirando.

- Hable con Enishi esta tarde- dijo Kaoru, mientras arropaba  a Suzume que dormía placidamente

- ¿Y que te dijo?- le pregunto Megumi poniendo una manta sobre Ayame que también dormía y quitándole el dedo de la boca, el cuarto que compartían las dos niñas era espacioso, y tenía muchos juguetes, ellas por ser pequeñas eran las únicas que compartían la habitación, todas las demás tenían sus propios cuartos.

- Bueno… dijo que no me aseguraba nada pero que intentaría hablar en el banco, con su jefe, el tal Battousai- dijo con un suspiro Kaoru

- Ya es hora que haga algo útil- dijo saliendo de la habitación Megumi.

- ¡¿Qué yo tengo que hacer que?!- grito Sano, mientras, terminaba de leer la carta que le había dejado su madre, su cara tenía una mueca de espanto y su ceja temblaba de miedo mientras el sudor recorría su frente, derrotado murmuro- Okaasan era muy cruel 

- Bueno Sano tendrás que ponerte a trabajar, a menos que quieras desobedecer a mamá- dijo sonriendo Yahiko, él no había leído la carta pero sabía que era lo que de seguro decía

- No, no puedo hacer eso, demo, en donde voy a encontrar un trabajo donde me paguen bien, y no tenga que hacer mucho

- ¡¡Ya se!!- brillo Yahiko- mañana te llevare a un lugar donde puedes trabajar

- Como que… no tengo ninguna otra opción- suspiro Sanosuke tumbándose en el sofá.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Ohaiyou Tokio!! ¡¡Son las 8:30 de la mañana!! ¡¡Este día tan especial tenemos muchos invitados para todos ustedes, gente maravillosa del Japón!, el primer invitado esta mañana es la cantante…!!- la voz de la radio despertadora se murió con el manotazo que le dio Misao, tenía mucho sueño ya que la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde viendo una película, pero se había olvidado de reprogramar el despertador. Dio un suspiro y se estiro entre las sabanas blancas de su cama, se paro, paso al baño, se ducho canturreando una canción, se cambio, un short negro y una camisa blanca, y bajo al comedor, Ayame y Suzume estaba comiendo cereales mientras cantaban alguna canción que de seguro habían aprendido en el preescolar.

- ¡Ohaiyo!- saludo Misao

- ¡Ohaiyo Misao- neesan!- saludaron ambas niñas

- ¿Dónde están Kaoru y Megumi?- pregunto sirviéndose leche en un vaso 

- Kaoru-neesan fue al parque ha hacer ejercicio antes de que todos nos levantáramos, dejo una nota y Megumi-neesan fue ha abrir la floristería- explico expertamente Ayame

- Megumi-neesan nos preparo el desayuno!- dijo Suzume jugando con la cuchara    

- Que raro que Kaoru haya salido tan temprano, bueno… estoy en la floristería ya vengo- dijo abriendo la puerta que conectaba mediante el pasillo la floristería de la casa

- ¡¡Hai!!- dijeron ambas niñas

- ¡Ohaiyou!- saludo Yahiko entrando alegremente por la puerta de la floristería, haciendo que la campañilla sonara, recibió el saludo caluroso de Misao y Megumi, la primera estaba escribiendo algo y la otra estaba dada vuelta del mostrador, regando algunas plantas que estaban en orden

- Megumi ¿aun necesitan un repartidor?- pregunto ansioso Yahiko

- Hai- respondió ella sin darse vuelta- ¿acaso quieres el empleo Yahiko? aunque estas muy pequeño

- Iie. Yo no pero tengo alguien que si puede aceptarlo- dijo Yahiko saliendo por la puerta 

- ¿Quién será?- pregunto Misao levantando la vista, Yahiko traía casi arrastrando a un muchacho alto, que traía una cinta roja en su frente, la campanilla de la tienda sonó otra vez cuando Yahiko abrió la puerta

- De seguro es un amigo de él- dijo Megumi tomando algunas violetas y formando un pequeño ramito

- ¡El es mi hermano! De seguro le pueden dar el empleo ¿ne?- dijo Yahiko, Sano veía para todas partes, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de flores

- Bueno…- dijo Misao viéndolo, al fin había conocido al hermano de Yahiko, parecía que la carta de su madre lo había convencido a buscar trabajo, por que ha simple vista se veía como una vago de primera.

Megumi comenzó a darse vuelta, sorprendida de que fuera el hermano de Yahiko quien le pidiera el empleo de repartidor, claro que se lo daría, por que era el hermano del niño.

Sano se dio vuelta para ver a las dos muchachas, una era pequeña como una comadreja, pensó, y la otra era mayor, aunque no podía verle el rostro por que estaba volteada.

Megumi se volteo, el ramillete de violetas se cayo al suelo cuando levanto las manos, viendo al hermano de Yahiko. Sano abrió la boca

- ¡¡¡Tú!!!- gritaron ambos señalándose de forma acusatoria, bajo las miradas confundidas y sorprendidas de Misao y Yahiko. 

- ¿¡Por que a mi!?- grito molesta Kaoru mientras le pegaba con la espada de madera a un muñeco de tela con fuerza, en el enorme gimnasio de kendo en el que había estado el día anterior. El teléfono había sonado a las siete de la mañana despertándola, y que peor noticia pudo recibir cuando se estaba levantando si no era que le habían vuelto a negar el préstamo, frustrada y dolida le colgó el teléfono al abogado, molesta y con el día ya amargado, decidió salir a caminar, era temprano por lo cual no quiso despertar a nadie, así que dejo una nota diciendo que había salido a practicar kendo un rato. Necesitaba despejarse o mataría a alguien en cualquier momento. Su vista se nublo por un momento, mientras seguía golpeando el muñeco con maña, no podía llorar, no por culpa de un tarado que se negaba a ayudarla, ella no se rendiría y sacaría su negocio familiar adelante, como aquella vez cuando estuvo sola y el la ayudo ¿el? ¿Qué estaba pensando si no conocía a…

*past*

- ah!!!

Nuevamente el pensamiento de Kaoru fue interrumpido cuando el muñeco de tela se desprendió del techo y fue directamente hacía alguien en la entrada, que, milagrosamente pudo esquivarlo, pero Kaoru estaba demasiado molesta como para ver quien era o que hacía, como estaba, o simplemente para reaccionar de una forma civilizada, y opto por deshacerse de la rabia que tenía, mala suerte la del pobre hombre que salio golpeado esta vez con su bokken

-¡¡Maldito cretino!!- grito cuando la espada golpeo al joven, claro no le gritaba a el en si, si no al hombre que le estaba arruinando la existencia 

- ¡¡Oro!!!!!!!- el muchacho pelirrojo calló al suelo, sin darse cuenta, preocupado más por otras cosas, por segunda vez en la semana no se fijo en el camino y ahora repentinamente termino estrellado contra el piso

Kaoru reacciono de repente, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, corrió hacía el pelirrojo

- Gomen nasai- dijo inclinándose levemente- no fue mi intención golpearlo tan fuerte ¿se hizo daño?

- Iie- respondió Kenshin viendo a la muchacha. Era la misma con la que había tropezado el día anterior, la muchacha bonita de lindos ojos azules, ojos que el había visto una vez… hacía mucho tiempo… Kaoru también se dio cuenta de eso- creo que fue cosa del destino que nos encontráramos de esta forma… otra vez- dijo Kenshin sonriendo, mientras alejaba de su mente esas extrañas inquietudes

- Eso parece- dijo Kaoru sonriendo también. De pronto sintió sus piernas débiles y presa de la rabia y la impotencia, cayó sollozando sobre el tami del gimnasio junto al pelirrojo. Kenshin la vio preocupado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto- ¿Se hizo algún daño?

- No- respondió ella- hay cosas que hacen más daño que un golpe

- Bueno, puede contármelo si eso la hace sentir mejor- dijo Kenshin sonriendo, Kaoru lo vio un momento, sus ojos azules, llenos de lagrimas que no dejaba salir, vieron mucha sinceridad en los ojos violetas, de ese pelirrojo tan dulce, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de deja'vu pero mucho más fuerte, como si lo que ocultaban esos ojos ella lo supiera mejor que nadie. Y sin dudarlo más comenzó a desahogarse. 

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! ¡¡¡¿Qué tal?!! ¿Cómo quedo? Les gusto, de verdad espero que si. Fue un capitulo muy largo para mi gusto, pero espero que haya quedado bien.

Bueno al fin se encontraron los personajes, ahora hay que ver que pasará jijiji

Bueno creo que ya no se parece tanto a la trama que lleva la novela, trato de alejarme cada vez mas porque sinceramente esa novela me choca ¬_¬ (perdón para las perdonas a las que le s guste ^^) por eso solo toco partes esenciales que si me agradan

Muchas gracias por sus review, me alegra mucho que les este gustando, creo que el proximo capitulo tardará un poquito, por culpa de algo maligno llamado colegio ^^' es que me tienen hasta el cuello con cosas. Al igual creo que tarde en el capitulo de mi otro fic 'Futuro Incierto' pues es la idea que tengo no me gusta como queda, he escrito ese capitulo como cinco veces y no me termina de gustar, así que seguiré intentando y cuando lo logre lo publico.

Agradecimientos:

**Sakura Kinomoto:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo y te allá gustado el encuentro de Kenshin y Kaoru ^o^ 

**Ale:** Bueno ya aprecio Kenshin ¿Qué tal? Espero que te allá gustado y muchas gracias por tus ánimos

**Jockerita**: Gracias por tu mensaje, me anima a seguir, bueno espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado   ^^ 

**Roxy:** Hola!! Pues si me pareció que fui muy mala con Ken-san y Kaoru-chan en el fic anterior y por eso quise hacer esta historia. No te preocupes, pronto seguiran apareciendo los personajes, por ahora han aparecido ya varios.

**Kaily:** Bueno ya aprecio Ken-san que tal? No es una preciosura ^O^!! gracias por tu mensaje. Por cierto cuando vas a seguir con tu historia, mira que ando esperando ¬.¬

**Hitokiri Lady:** Gracias por tu mensaje y por tu apoyo de siempre. Eres un gran apoyo moral sabes? ^^ Las cosas comenzaran a desarrollarse pronto espero que te guste ^^ y no te preocupes creo que todas andamos como Kaoru -_- Arigatou 

**Cath:** ¬.¬' bueno… pues releyendo el capitulo anterior pues si, si se parece bastante a la novela en muchos aspectos ^^' pero no me culpes manita es mi obsesión con las flores, no me pude resistir a poner la floristería. Pero este capitulo no se parece tanto ya (^^ según mi opinión) dime que tal quedo. Espero que bien. Vale a ver si algún día puedo hablar decentemente contigo y no me caiga del msn ^^'''

**Chi2:** Gracias!! Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo, espero que te halla gustado.

**Flor Dulce:** Hola!! Bueno al parecer también eres de Venezuela no? Que alegría! Bueno espero que me des tu opinión de este capitulo

**Smcg2:** Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste la historia. Espero ver pronto mas historias tuyas ^^  
**Gaby-chan:** ^^' pues si al principio es algo extraña pero luego que la lees (según creo yo) se entiendo mejor. Pobre Kaoru verdad, y en este capitulo también andaba algo loca ¬.¬ se parece  a mi ya con tanto trabajo- Pues si soy (muy orgullosamente ^^) de Venezuela, tu también? Por que si lo eres me da mucha alegría. Gracias por tu mensaje, ájala te guste este capitulo

**Laza:** Hola!! Pues si no he podido estar más de 5 minutos en el msn ;_; esa cosa me odia verdaderamente. Con respecto a tu pregunta, si el Aoiya era un restaurante, y en realidad estaba en Kyoto, pero no me pareció que hubieran dos restaurantes famosos y además de parientes, seria como competencia familiar y no es la idea, por eso lo puse como peluqueria. -_-' que mala como le dices a tu mamá… bueno dime que te parece este capitulo!!!

En fin espero que a todos les allá gustado este capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme sus mensajes, también me gustaría si no es mucha molestia claro que me dijeran algunas criticas constructivas, como que no les gusto y por que o que si les gusto y por que, así me ayudan a mejorar mis historias. Gracias!!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	3. Capitulo III: Cambios de humor… he inter...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas 

Por Kary

Capitulo III:

Cambios de humor… he intercambios de… insultos

'Idiota cabeza de pollo. Si no fuera por que es hermano de Yahiko, lo hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí por irrespetuoso' pensó Megumi cortando de más los tallos largos a unas rosas, mientras, miraba de reojo a Sanosuke 

'¿Quien diablos se cree esta zorra engreída? Después de que la ayude con esos sujetos, va a tratarme así como si fuera una porquería, ignorándome y hablándome como si fuera su esclavo' pensó Sanosuke rociando las flores que Megumi le había ordenado rociar, mientras, miraba de reojo a la mujer. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron calor en sus mejillas, claro voltearon de forma inmediata, murmurando maldiciones. Misao los veía divertida, mientras escribía algunas tarjetas para los ramos, ellos actuaban como si se conocieran desde hacia mucho tiempo, bueno, en si, si se conocían pero tenían muchísimos años sin verse, así que casi no se recordaban.

- Misao-chan, esos son los últimos ramos que nos encargaron para hoy, así que me voy a la clínica, Kaoru debe estar por llegar, así que no te preocupes- dijo Megumi mientras se quitaba el delantal, luego se dirigió a Sanosuke de forma algo soberbia- Y tú Sanosuke, tienes que entregar esos ramos rápido, no te distraigas con tonterías, y que te firmen las facturas no se te olvide, luego quiero que arregles las plantas que están en la nevera y limpies un poco allí dentro- 

- Si jefa zorrita- murmuro Sano con resentimiento, aunque Megumi lo escucho y le tembló una ceja, no dijo nada, luego salio de la tienda murmurando cosas sobre tipos idiotas con cintas ridículas en la cabeza. 

Misao se rió entre dientes cuando la vio salir, hacía muchos años que Megumi no se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil, y de alguna u otra forma eso era algo bueno.

- Entonces el idiota ese, lo único que hace es criticar, y arruinar mi vida y la de mi familia en vez de ayudarme- termino de contar Kaoru, a su lado Kenshin la escuchaba atento, estaban sentados sobre el tami del dojo, que extrañamente se encontraba vacío, cuando normalmente más de cincuenta o setenta estudiantes practicaban diariamente, tal vez era muy temprano, incluso se oían los cantares de algunos pájaros. 

Kaoru le había contado su situación en general, claro no le había dicho que era que le habían negado un préstamo bancario y que su tienda estaba a punto de quebrar, simplemente se había limitado a decir que un cretino le estaba arruinando la vida, ella pensó que tampoco conocía demasiado bien al hombre a su lado como para contarle todo con lujo de detalles, aunque…

- bueno…- murmuro Kenshin cuando ella termino de hablar. No le había dicho mucho que digamos; solo que alguien, un hombre, en pocas palabras estaba devastándole la vida, y lo que más había resaltado en el relato eran los insultos hacía el sujeto por parte de la chica. Kenshin sonrió para si, hacía mucho tiempo que no  conocía a nadie con tanto valor y tanta determinación. Ahora le sonrió a ella- creo que su novio no sabe lo que esta haciendo al tratarla de ese modo señorita.

Kaoru soltó una risa divertida, como si todo el peso que hubiera estado llevando esos días se hubiera desvanecido como el humo. 

- ¿Que? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- pregunto Kenshin confundido por la risa de la muchacha

- Iie. Es que ese idiota no es mi novio. No tengo novio- dijo ella aun riendo. Kenshin sonrió también, sintiéndose desde hacia mucho tiempo contento

- Bueno entonces ese sujeto tampoco sabe lo que hace al tratarla así. Creo que no debería dejarse derrumbar, tiene que luchar por sus ideas y sus derechos, demuéstrele a ese hombre que no tiene miedo y que usted es lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo.

Kaoru lo miro por un momento sin sonrisa, escuchando sus palabras, era cierto, ningún idiota le quitaría su fuerza, le sonrió al muchacho- Arigatou- luego miro su reloj sobresaltándose- ¡Es muy tarde! Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por escucharme- dijo parándose del tami y agarrando el bokken de suelo

- No fue nada- dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- ¡ja ne!- dijo comenzando a correr Kaoru

- ¡ja na! Espero verla pronto!- grito Kenshin sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras 

Kaoru se detuvo un momento sorprendida y se dio vuelta

- ¡yo también!- grito sonriendo y agitando su mano mientras volvía a correr.  

Claro, ninguno de los dos se imagino que seria más de una vez las veces en que se volverían a ver. 

- Ohaiyo Dr. Gensai- saludo Megumi entrando en la clínica, era grande, un lugar bastante grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y la sala de espera era un lugar agradable con sillas cómodas y varias plantas

- Ohaiyo Megumi-chan - este es el doctor Gensai, un bondadoso anciano, amigo desde siempre de la familia Kamiya. Megumi practica en su clínica siempre que tiene tiempo, tomando apuntes y siguiendo los consejos que el Dr. Gensai le da. Esa era una de las razones por las que Megumi tenía una de las mejores calificaciones de su promoción, podía tener prácticas directas en la clínica.

- Ohaiyo Tomoyo-san- saludo Megumi a la recepcionista. Una muchacha joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros.

- Buenos días Megumi-san- saludo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo están todas en la casa?- pregunto Gensai comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, mientras leía una carpeta, Megumi lo seguía calladamente

- Están todas muy bien, Kaoru ha estado un poco malhumorada, Misao esta igual y las niñas también- dijo Megumi con cierto tono de fastidio

- ¿Acaso hay algo que te molesta Megumi-chan?- pregunto Gensai notando el tono de molestia en la voz de la muchacha, el conocía perfectamente a cada una de las Kamiya, sabía cuando estaban felices, enojadas, molestas, o preocupadas…

- No nada- respondió ella

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto mirándola de reojo

- Bueno…

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa Megumi- chan- dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina

- Bueno…- volvió a decir Megumi tratando de descubrir que la molestaba…

- lara la la la- canturreo Kaoru mientras revolvía algunos papeles y manejaba la calculadora. Había llegado hace rato y estaba revisando las cuentas, otra vez, pero a diferencia de siempre, Kaoru estaba… de buen humor. Ella se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con cierto pelirrojo que había conocido esa mañana. 

Había conocido al hermano de Yahiko, y pensó resignadamente que ambos hermanos eran iguales, groseros, mal hablados y altaneros, pero eran buenas personas. Ella no se acordaba mucho que digamos de él, Sanosuke Sagara, pero si recordaba la forma en que el la llamaba…

- Oi Jou-chan ¿Dónde pongo estas cosas?- pregunto Sano a Kaoru detrás varios materos que cargaba tapándole la vista

- Ponlos en la nevera Sano- le dijo Kaoru "si, definitivamente Sanosuke no es un mal muchacho" pensó viendo  como abría de una patada la puerta que conducía a las neveras "Pero es un bruto!" 

La campanita de la tienda sonó y Kaoru volteo emocionada con el presentimiento de que podía ser un cliente que quería un gran ramo de cien rosas para su novia… lastima que los presentimientos no siempre son acertados…

- ¡Hola Kaoru!- El es Enishi Yukishiro. De cabello blanco y corto y lentes pequeños, fue el novio de Kaoru por más de dos años, bueno si a su relación se le podía llamar un noviazgo. 

La historia es larga, Kaoru y Enishi se conocieron cuando Kaoru tenía 15 y Enishi 18, su relación surgió fácilmente con la llegada del verano y las vacaciones, salían juntos al cine, a tomar helados e incluso a las practicas de kendo, todo fue muy bien hasta que el verano termino, ese año Enishi entraba en la universidad por lo que el y Kaoru tenían menos oportunidades de verse, ya no salían con tanta frecuencia, incluso pasaban días sin verse o hablarse y como una planta que sin agua se marchita, su relación se fue deteriorando. Kaoru no lo amaba, ella estaba clara en eso, pero la costumbre es el peor mal de todos, y Kaoru se acostumbro a la poca compañía de Enishi, al principio si le dolía un poco que Enishi la olvidara tanto, pero al pasar el año ya no le importaba, a veces se veían y a veces no y sin previo aviso ya habían pasado dos años desde que Kaoru y Enishi eran 'novios'. 

Pero un día cualquiera Kaoru decidió ir a buscar a Enishi a la universidad, en el fondo (aunque muy en el fondo) ella quería recuperar su relación con Enishi, el siempre había sido un gran amigo y un gran apoyo para ella, especialmente cuando sus padres murieron ese mismo año. Claro Kaoru nunca en la vida se imagino que ese mismo día se enteraría de que Enishi no era tan fiel como ella pensaba, el tenía otras 'novias' en la universidad. Cuando supo eso Kaoru corrió lejos, enojada y dolida en el orgullo, pero… ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no habían lagrimas. Ni una sola lágrima había salido de sus ojos al enterarse de eso. Y había una sola razón. Ella no amaba a Enishi, tal vez alguna vez si lo amo, pero ya no, el era más que todo su amigo (algo traidor) y siempre sería eso, claro eso no evitaría que Kaoru lo golpeara un rato y le gritara por traidor, pero siempre sería su amigo. Ese mismo día Kaoru hablo con Enishi, y le grito y lo golpeo.

 Enishi aunque no quería tuvo que resignarse a perder a Kaoru, después de todo había sido su culpa, sabía que aunque Kaoru tenía buen corazón y que de cierta forma lo había perdonado, ella odiaba más que nada las mentiras, siempre lo había sabido y lo primero que hizo fue que le mintió.

En fin, de ese día ya han pasado dos años…

- Hola Enishi- lo saludo Kaoru indiferentemente

- ¡Kao-chan!- una vocecita chillo tras Enishi. El es Aoi Yukishiro, el hermano menor de Enishi. Aoi tiene el color de cabello castaño y sus ojos son como dos pequeñas almendras, a sus cuatro años distingue todas las cosas a la perfección y habla como si tuviera ya cinco o seis años, el tiene una extraña adoración por Kaoru, lo cual no es extraño ya que Kaoru lo adora de igual manera, para Kaoru el era como otro hermano menor más, solo que era más pequeño y por lo tanto el más consentido. Aoi prácticamente vivía en casa de las Kamiya, sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenía solo un año y Enishi como su hermano mayor tuvo que encargarse de el, Enishi tenía que trabajar y no tenía a nadie a quien dejarle el cuidado de Aoi, así que lo llevaba a casa de Kaoru (Megumi se quejaba de que cada día su casa se parecía más una guardería) casi siempre, a Kaoru no le molestaba Aoi, pero Enishi… Enishi era otra cosa

- Hola Aoi!- dijo Kaoru alzando al pequeño en sus brazos sonriendo, luego de un momento lo bajo al suelo- ¿Qué tal si entras a la casa y juegas con Ayame y Suzume? Ya sabes por donde es…

- Aa- asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y comenzó a correr para ir  de la floristería a la casa

- Gracias por cuidar ha Aoi, Kaoru –dijo Enishi

- No, no hay ningún problema- dijo ella volviendo a los papeles- Por cierto Enishi ¿pudiste hacer algo relacionado a lo del préstamo?

- No, no he ido a la oficina, pero no te preocupes hoy veo que puedo hacer- Enishi agito perezosamente sus brazos

- Arigatou- dijo Kaoru comenzando a tararear otra canción

- Estas muy feliz ¿ne?- pregunto Enishi extrañado, últimamente Kaoru lo único que hacía era quejarse y andar de mal humor, Enishi ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la escucho tararear una canción

- Puede ser -respondió ella, mas para si que para su amigo.     

- Buenos días!- Misao saludo alegremente entrando a la peluquería del Aoiya

- ¡Buenos días Misao-chan!- saludo Omazu recibiéndola

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Han sabido algo del viejo Okina?- pregunto Misao saludando con la mano a Okon que estaba aplicándole el tinte a una muchacha

- Iie. La última vez que supimos de el fue la semana pasada cuando estaba en Roma, de seguro se perdió mientras perseguía ha alguna jovencita- dijo suspirando Omazu, Misao se rió un poco - ¿Cómo están todas por allá?- pregunto refiriéndose al resto de las Kamiyas

- Bien, se podría decir…- dijo débilmente Misao, luego estirando los brazos sonrió- ¡Que bien dentro de tres días termino las clases!

- Felicidades Misao-chan- dijo Omazu contenta por su pequeña prima, que a finales de ese año estaría entrando ya en la universidad- Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que vas a estudiar?

- mmm… todavía no se, tal ves estudie comunicación social- respondió ella

- Creo que serias muy buena periodista Misao-chan- dijo Omazu arreglándose el cabello

- Aunque también me gustaría dedicarme a los deportes- dijo Misao moviendo sus brazos- ya sabes gimnasia y artes marciales, todo eso me encanta 

- Si, lo se Misao- dijo Omazu, recordando que ella misma y Okon le habían enseñado muchas técnicas y movimientos, aunque ella siempre había tenido un don especial para los movimientos furtivos, como si los conociera desde siempre, inexplicablemente Okon y ella misma también las habían aprendido como si fuera solo un repaso, un recuerdo.

- ¡Buenos días!- la puerta de la oficina de Kenshin se abrió de un golpe; este levanto la mirada de su lapto para ver al muchacho que había entrado

- Buenos días Enishi- saludo Kenshin secamente, no es que le cayera mal el muchacho, lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero… bueno ese era otro asunto. Enishi formaba parte del bufete de abogados del banco junto con Aoshi, solo que Aoshi era mucho más amigo de Kenshin.

- ¿Estas muy ocupado?- pregunto Enishi sentándose en la silla frente al pelirrojo

- Algo- respondió Kenshin viendo algunos papeles y luego tecleando en el computador- Pero dime que necesitas

- Es… sobre un caso… un préstamo- dijo tímidamente Enishi, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le estaba presentado: Kenshin Himura andaba de buen humor. Se le notaba en el rostro a pesar de su tosca actitud.

- ¿Cuál préstamo?

- Es sobre el préstamo a la floristería de Las Kamiya, ya sabes las hermanas- dijo Enishi viendo como el rostro de Kenshin se tensaba

- ¿Tu también?- pregunto algo molesto el pelirrojo- Aoshi estuvo con lo mismo hace unos días, no se que manía tienen con eso, y mi respuesta Enishi, sigue siendo no. 

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien, solo decía- dijo Enishi moviendo las manos mientras se paraba de la silla- pero no pierdas el buen humor con el que te encontré hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Kenshin miro severamente por encima de su computador como Enishi salía de su oficina, a penas la puerta se cerró, sus músculos se relajaron, dejo de teclear y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, verdaderamente andaba de buen humor, a pesar de haber quedado embotellado en una cola de cientos y cientos de automóviles, a pesar de que tenía que preparar dos conferencias y asistir a dos reuniones y a pesar de que seguramente no comería nada durante las próximas diez o doce horas, él, se encontraba de un increíble buen humor… tal vez, solo tal vez la persona causante de su buen humor era una joven de ojos azules como el cielo y de cabello negro como la noche amarrado en una cola alta.  

Serian la una del medio día cuando Yahiko y Misao entraron en la floristería, el muchacho venía del Akabeko donde según él, había estado estudiando junto con Tsubame para el examen del día siguiente. Misao llegaba muy contenta luego de visitar a sus primas, aunque había mencionado algo sobre un helado y un perro, cosa que Kaoru no comprendió en lo absoluto. Kaoru por su parte, cuando llego Sanozuke, decidió invitarlos a todos a almorzar y pedir unas pizzas, según las palabras de Yahiko Algo que sucedía cada mil años aunque al final Kaoru decidió cocinar, algo que puso los rostros de todos (excepto de Sanozuke que no sabía el porque) algo verdosos.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Kaoru con inocencia mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo doblaba.

- No, no nada- dijeron Yahiko y Misao haciéndose los despistados

Pero pronto Sanozuke entendió el porque las caras de Misao y Yahiko he incluso el porque las caras de los tres niños estaban con tonos  verdosos y sonrisas, por no decir falsas, muy forzadas. Kaoru les sirvió fue una especie de sopa verdosa, que parecía un pegote de muchos vegetales

- Espero que les guste- dijo sonriendo la joven Kamiya. Los demás tomaron sus cucharas y dieron un sorbo al líquido del plato.

- Esta salada- dijo Ayame

- Esta agria- dijo haciendo una mueca  Aoi

- Esta dura- dijo Suzume dándole golpes al contenido del plato con la cuchara

- Esto…- murmuro Misao viendo el rostro de Kaoru

- …sabe…- murmuro Yahiko viendo el contenido con una mueca de asco

-… horrible- dijo sinceramente Sanozuke mordiendo una espina de pescado mientras apartaba el plato de sopa de él

*past* *pans* *patapum* 

Todo en la casa retumbo, algunos cuadros cayeron al suelo, los pétalos de algunas flores se desprendieron, algunos pájaros emprendieron vuelo del techo y los árboles de la casa, de una forma muy precipitada…    

- Tadaima- anunció Megumi confundida por el escándalo, llegando por la puerta, tenía puesta una bata de doctor blanca, cargaba algunos libros bajo sus brazos y una bolsa en la mano.

- Konichiwa- saludo Sano apoyando su brazo sobre un mueble que estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras, con una espina de pescado en su boca, veía con sorna el rostro confundido de Megumi. El mueble negro que estaba entre la separación de la sala y el comedor estaba tirado, Misao, Yahiko, Sanozuke, Ayame, Suzume y Aoi, estaban riendo, mientras se escondían tras el mueble. 

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Megumi- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto a Sano

- Pues se supone que ha comer pero si lo que Jou-chan cocina es comida, prefiero vivir en ayuno- dijo el muchacho

- Oh! eso es razonable- dijo Megumi entrando a la sala por donde parecía que había pasado un ciclón. 

Después del inconveniente con la comida de Kaoru, esta decidió encerrarse en su habitación, Megumi había llevado comida rápida en su paso de la clínica a la casa, ella sabía que seguramente Yahiko almorzaría con ellas como siempre, también sabía que de seguro Enishi había llevado a Aoi a la casa para que Kaoru le hiciera de niñera, aunque no contaba con Sanozuke, de mala gana le dio el almuerzo de Kaoru, por que ella se había rehusado a comer.

En su habitación Kaoru refunfuñaba viéndose en el reflejo del espejo del tocador, su habitación era sencillamente preciosa, las paredes eran se un color blanco perla, la cama era bastante grande con frazadas lilas oscuras y sobre ella bastantes peluches, en una esquina habían varias repisas con libros de diferentes colores y tamaños, un closet bastante amplio y pegadas a las puertas de este habían diferentes fotos: Kaoru con sus hermanas, Kaoru con Enishi y Aoi, una mujer de cabello negro largo y un hombre de cabello corto negro abrazados (seguramente los padres de Kaoru), Kaoru el día de su graduación de secundaría, Kaoru y Megumi de bebés, Kaoru y algunas amigas de la universidad, y más. En otra esquina había un bokken de madera bien acomodado y cuidado. El tocador donde Kaoru estaba era muy elegante, de madera antigua, y estaba muy ordenado, algunos apuntes de la universidad estaban sobre el escritorio, bueno en realidad en esa habitación todo estaba ordenado.

- Tontos, más nunca voy a cocinarles, que después no me vengan con que tienen hambre…- murmuro molesta, luego dio un resoplido más parecido a un suspiro y se recostó sobre los apuntes del escritorio del tocador, algo abatida- todo me sale mal, no puedo hacer nada bien, solo quisiera que… que… él estuviera aquí…

Kaoru ni siquiera noto lo que dijo, no se fijo en sus propias palabras, ni se extraño por pedir que _él_ estuviera aquí, alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía. ¿o tal ves si? Pero no pensó en eso, en cambio pensó en el consejo que el pelirrojo le había dado esa mañana, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, había sido una mañana muy agradable y la conversación con ese muchacho había estado muy bien, en realidad había estado maravillosa, cuánto tiempo tenía sin sentirse tan bien al hablar con alguien, y eso que era un desconocido, alguien a quien nunca antes había visto… o tal ves si, Kaoru recordó un sueño, de esos que la frecuentaban, ella hablaba con un muchacho del cual su rostro no recordaba  y se sentía muy bien tan bien como se había sentido esa mañana… agradable y confortada… segura… 

Mejor dejar ese pensamiento tan encantador a un lado y pensar en el consejo del pelirrojo, era verdad ella tenía que demostrarle a todos (y más a ella misma) que podía con esa responsabilidad, y que su esfuerzo, el de sus hermanas y el que habían hecho sus padres en vida valía la pena.

Tomó la tarjeta de presentación que había dejado Ahoshi Sinomori, allí estaba también el teléfono del banco, la miro por unos momentos, tomo el teléfono en forma de mapache  (regalo de cumpleaños, cortesía de Megumi) que estaba a un lado y tras un momento de incertidumbre, con decisión, marco el número.  

- Himura-san tiene una llamada- comunicó la voz sensual de la secretaría desde el altavoz del teléfono

- Dije que no quería llamadas Minako-dono- contesto Kenshin de mal humor, la aburrida y extensa reunión había terminado hacía solo minutos, Kenshin no había prestado el mínimo de atención, y eso le había dejado como resultado, cientos de papeles que firmar, leer y sobretodo entender.

- Pero es que insiste, dice que no va a dejar de llamar hasta que pueda hablar con usted- dijo la voz de la mujer preocupada, después de todo no quería seguir escuchando los gritos de la mujer por el teléfono

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Kenshin ahondando el ceño que se le había formado

- Es la señorita Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya, Himura-san ¿Qué hago? ¿le digo que esta en una reunión?

- No- dijo Kenshin bruscamente, mejor terminar con el problemita de las Kamiya- comunícame con ella Minako-dono –

- Como diga Himura-san- dijo la voz y luego de la musiquita se escucho la voz de una mujer algo… molesta

- Si habla Kaoru Kamiya ¿Himura-san?- dijo la voz de la muchacha

- Kamiya-san puedo saber que se le ofrece- pregunto de mal humor Kenshin

- He… si- tartamudeo Kaoru desde el otro lado de la línea- Yo quería ver si podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, usted sabe, sobre el préstamos para la floristería de mi familia, las Kamiya ¿recuerda?

- Si claro que recuerdo señorita- contesto Kenshin- pero también recuerdo que ese asunto fue finalizado con la carta y la llamada de rechazo que le fueron enviadas el día de hoy.

- Si lo sé- contesto Kaoru, elevando la voz y acentuando la nota de molestia en su tono- pero creo que si se hace…

- Lo lamento mucho señorita, la decisión ya fue tomada y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, tal vez algún otro banco decida invertir en su negocio, pero este no. 

- ¡¡¡¿Sabe que?!!!- grito Kaoru enfadada, con el altavoz su voz resonaba en toda la oficina de Kenshin- ¡¡¡Puede meterse su estúpido préstamo por donde mejor le quepa!!! ¡¡¡A mi ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con su mediocre banco y mucho menos con un cretino como usted!!!

- ¡Buenas tardes y Adiós!- dijo molesto Kenshin cortando la comunicación y el insulto de Kaoru por la mitad (¡¡¡Cabeza de alcornoque!!!) 

Luego de cortar la comunicación, de pedir a regañadientes que no le pasen ninguna llamada, comenzó a revolver los papeles en su escritorio (sin prestarles atención en realidad) mientras, pensaba que Kaoru Kamiya era una niña malcriada y maleducada…

____________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Aquí esta el capitulo, lo hubiera publicado anoche, pero mi computadora no se quiso conectar (u.u mou mi eterno karma)

9 review *.* que lindos son como los amo!!!

Se que el titulo no tiene mucha concordancia con el capitulo, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor, y aunque las cosas están calmadas pronto dejaran de estarlo :P

Por cierto veo que nadie a notado un cierto detalle con lo que pasa en la historia y con los personajes, a ver quien se da cuenta primero ^-^

No estoy poniendo el mini diccionario de palabras en japonés, por que se hace muy largo, pero si alguien no entiende alguna palabra que uso y prefiere que ponga el diccionario con gusto lo hago, o si no me preguntan y ya, algo para decir es que 

Ja ne: es la forma femenina de despedirse 

Ja na: es la forma masculina de despedirse

^^ por si alguien se dio cuenta y cree que esta mal dicho

Mil gracias por sus mensajes y espero que este capitulo también les halla agradado y no se olviden de decírmelo

**kaoru_sanz: **^^ Gracias!!Pues la idea de poner a Kenshin y a Kaoru como hermanos la tome prestada del fics de Koneko-dono "Por siempre" (fic que recomiendo un 100%) por que me gusto la idea de hacerlos hermanos para que no tuvieran ninguna otra relación y Kenshin no sienta tantos remordimientos… por ahora wajajajajajajaja :P 

**Ale: **Me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia que la guardes en tu computador^^ en algo muy gratificante para mi ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y por Kenshin y Kaoru no te preocupes, ya van a pasar muchas cosas, demasiadas :P

**smcg2: **Bueno si ya se encontraron y me agrada que te halla gustado la forma, y ahora es que faltan bastantes encuentros y encontronazos :P. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje  ^^

**Roxy: :**:^.^:: que penaaaa, no, no soy la mejor pero gracias por pensar así en mi y por decírmelo claro esta :P Bueno me alegro que te gustaran los encuentros, espero que este capitulo te guste también

**Hitokiri lady:** Que bueno que no te dio nada :P la verdad es que puse esa parte así apropósito, para asustarlos un poquito. Deseo que también te agrade este capitulo y por cierto ¿para cuando el tuyo? Mira que ya me voy desesperando de saber que pasa en tu historia ^^

**Mer:** Hola!!! Como que parece que no les darán el crédito, bueno hay que esperar a ver como cambian las cosas (algo que ni yo se y eso que soy la autora) Por cierto me alegro que ya pusieras otro capitulo de tu fic, me encanta ^^

**Jockerita:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje   ^^ me encanta que te guste *.* que lindo Aoshi ¿verdad? Y ¿Ken-san? Mucho mejor

**Ady:** Bueno aquí voy escribiendo otro capitulo que en verdad espero que te guste

Gracias por todo y no se olviden de dejarme un mensaje con lo que piensan!!!

 ****


	4. Capitulo IV: ¡Eso no es una cita! ¡De ve...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas 

Por Kary

Capitulo IV:

¡Eso no es una cita! ¡De verdad!

Un trueno resonó en mitad de la noche, al mismo instante en que un pelirrojo despertaba sobresaltado y asustado, llevándose una mano a su mejilla izquierda. Le tomo a Kenshin unos minutos comprender que estaba en su cama, en su habitación y en su apartamento. Sentía escocer la mejilla y aun podía sentir también el líquido pegajoso y caliente que había brotado de ella, de la herida, solo que… había sido un sueño, una pesadilla horrorosa, de esas que lo frecuentaban varias noches, estaba utilizando su espada y la dirigía a alguien que lo hirió en la mejilla y luego caía muerto y allí cubierta de sangre estaba su hermana Tomoe.

En la penumbra de su habitación vio en una esquina, su katana convertida en sakabatou envuelta en una funda blanca, su espada de filo invertido, regalada por su padre cuando cumplió los 10 años, una espada muy antigua e invaluable, Kenshin la utilizaba para practicar y en las competencias importantes, y su uso era recibido con una nostalgia inexplicable.

Toco de nuevo su mejilla, estaba lisa, sin ninguna herida ni cicatriz sangrante, aunque aun sentía el líquido correr por ella. Tomo el teléfono que estaba a un lado de su cama, y marco un número.

Un repique, dos… tres…

-  mo… moshi, moshi…- se escucho una voz masculina y adormilada desde el otro lado de la línea

- moshi, moshi, Akira soy Kenshin ¿podrías pasarme a Tomoe?- pregunto al reconocer la voz semidormida de Akira  

- ¿ah?... si claro- dijo Akira, se escucho un quejido seguido de una maldición y luego la voz de Tomoe, notablemente adormilada y molesta por la línea

- moshi, moshi ¿Kenshin?-

- ¿Tomoe? ¿oneesan?- pregunto Kenshin, sintiendo un enorme alivio al escuchar la voz de su hermana, tranquila

- ¿Qué pasa Kenshin?- pregunto Tomoe con un bostezo

- He… bueno…- Kenshin dudo un momento y luego pregunto sin pensar ni siquiera- ¿estas bien? ¿Okane esta bien? ¿lindo día no?

Por un momento Kenshin no escucho nada por la otra línea, habían dos opciones, o su hermana se había dormido o lo más probable, estaba tratando de buscar una palabra para definir  a la estupidez de Kenshin.

- ¡¿que diablos te pasa Kenshin?! ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de la hora que es?!- dijo Tomoe molesta, Kenshin dirigió su mirada al reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche, las agujas fosforescentes le decían que eran las 3:36 de la madrugada y no se movían, el reloj se había parado, digamos que en ese momento Kenshin calló en cuenta del por que de la molestia de su hermana mayor- Creo que no. De verdad que andas mal Kenshin, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones o por lo menos conseguirte una novia… tanto trabajo te esta trastornando… 

- eso creo…- susurro Kenshin, luego volvió a preguntar tercamente- ¿Demo estas bien?

- Hai Kenshin, estoy bien, todos estamos bien pero con sueño, ahora que tal si te duermes y me dejas dormir

- Si, discúlpame por despertarte- dijo Kenshin, cuando Tomoe se iba a despedir Kenshin la interrumpió- ¿oneesan?

- ¿Si  hermano?- pregunto Tomoe con su voz somnolienta nuevamente

- Te quiero mucho hermana- dijo suavemente Kenshin, Tomoe sonrió por el otro lado de la línea

- Yo también, ahora trata de dormir- con una despedida la comunicación entre hermanos termino, al taparse con sus sábanas Tomoe pensó que era muy raro escuchar a su hermano dando muestras de cariño, era algo atípico de el, pero no termino de pensar en el asunto cuando el sueño la envolvió nuevamente. 

Kenshin se quedo viendo el auricular del teléfono unos minutos, el sabía que había sido una tontería llamar a su hermana para estar seguro de que estaba bien, claro que estaba bien, esas imágenes y esa sangre eran solo un sueño, aunque un sueño muy real, demasiado para el gusto de Kenshin. De mal humor se recostó nuevamente en su cama, había sido un tonto sueño, nada más, y con eso Kenshin se durmió nuevamente. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Despierta Kaoru!- los golpes incesantes a la puerta de su habitación, trajeron del mundo de los sueños a Kaoru, no había soñado bonito, todo lo contrario aunque no se acordaba que había sido ¿Por qué diablos tenían que despertarla de ese modo? Además su despertador no había sonado aun 

- ¡Ya me desperté! ¡Misao deja de golpear la puerta como si la quisieras derribar!- grito Kaoru de mal humor, dado que Misao no había dejado de golpear la puerta

- ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Me voy al colegio! ¡Es tarde, adiós!- grito Misao como si a ella y a Kaoru las separara una muralla de piedra y no una simple puerta, Kaoru escucho los pasos de su hermana menor alejarse corriendo

- "¿Por que tanto escándalo? Aun es temprano…"- pensó Kaoru sentándose en la cama, miro su reloj despertador sobre la masa de noche 3:36 ¡¿Qué?! No podían ser las 3:36, ni de la madrugada, ni de la tarde, Misao nunca se despertaría a esa hora. Kaoru se paro y abrió las cortinas de su ventana, un sol radiante ilumino la habitación, entre las cosas de su escritorio encontró su reloj de pulsera, según el eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana

- ¡Diablos es tarde!- grito comenzando a cambiarse, esa mañana tenía que hacer una suplencia a un profesor de kendo del dojo Shiru, donde ella solía practicar siempre, ya le habían ofrecido varias veces ser profesora en ese dojo, pero Kaoru había reclinado la oferta siempre, no por que no quisiera, le encantaba enseñar casi tanto como los dulces, pero no tenía tiempo, entre la universidad, la casa y la floristería a Kaoru solo le quedaba tiempo para dar algunas clases especiales o alguna que otra suplencia,  era lamentable ya que como muchos decían Kaoru tenía un arte especial para enseñar el kendo, y no importaba si tuviera o no 19 años, ella enseñaba tanto a adultos como a niños.

Paso corriendo por las escaleras y vislumbro rápidamente que Ayame y Suzume aun seguían dormidas, ya habían terminado las clases, sería una osadía tenerlas día y noche en la casa por todas las vacaciones. Llego hasta la cocina, había unas tostadas y un vaso con jugo de naranja, seguramente, pensó Kaoru, cortesía de Megumi, a veces Megumi podía ser muy atenta, bueno… solo a veces.

Mientras Kaoru se tomaba a prisa el jugo, pensó en lo horrible que habían sido las últimas dos semanas desde que había tenido esa molesta y acalorada discusión con el gerente del banco Battosai Himura, o por lo menos a si era que se hacía llamar, de todas formas si era ese o no su nombre a Kaoru le importaba un guisante.

Tanto ella como Megumi habían terminado las clases en la universidad y Misao las había terminado el día anterior, pero hoy iban a tener un paseo de despedida o algo así, por eso es que había ido al colegio. Los últimos días Kaoru se había dedicado a arreglar lo mejor posible las cuentas de la floristería, realmente le habían dolido las palabras de Battosai Himura, le habían golpeado en el ego, aunque en realidad ella era la que mas lo había insultado y gritado pero las palabras del hombre aun resonaban en su mente ___ese asunto fue finalizado con la carta y la llamada de rechazo que le fueron enviadas el día de hoy la decisión ya fue tomada y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, tal vez algún otro banco decida invertir en su negocio, pero este no  "estúpido idiota" pensó Kaoru saliendo por la puerta, sin acordarse de despedirse de su hermana mayor, que de seguro se encontraba ya en la floristería y sin pararse a pensar como iba a hacer su hermana menor para llegar al colegio._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Ahhh voy a llegar tarde! ¡¿Por qué Kaoru se tuvo que quedar dormida justo hoy?!- Misao corría por las calles rumbo a su escuela, hoy era el día en que su clase iría a un paseo final, dado que ya habían terminado la secundaria, al parecer iban a ir a una caballeriza o algo así, y ella ya iba bastante tarde. Paso enfrente del Akabeko donde su tía Tae estaba hablando con dos ancianas, el semáforo había cambiado hace segundos a rojo, mejor cruzar rápido antes de que cambiara a verde nuevamente. 

Luces, bocinas, gritos, suelo -¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- un automóvil  frenó a solo centímetros de Misao que del súbito susto cayó al suelo sobre su retaguardia.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Qué no vez que el semáforo esta en rojo imbécil?!- grito molesta, la puerta del automóvil azul se abrió y de allí salió…

- Shinomori-san…- murmuro Misao, sintiendo como  si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida estaba enfrente suyo y ella lo había insultado bastante (ya se había olvidado que casi la atropella) 

- El semáforo esta en verde- dijo secamente Aoshi, Misao volteo la cabeza y efectivamente era ella la que se había atravesado. Muchas bocinas de los automóviles detrás del de Aoshi sonaban y los automovilistas comenzaban a gritar cosas, mientras Misao y Aoshi solo se observaban.   

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi estaba en la floristería, tan llena de flores y colores como siempre, solo que igual que siempre no habían clientes, ni uno había llegado en toda la mañana y la mayor de las Kamiya tenía la tentación de cerrar e irse a la clínica del Dr. Gensai, donde seguramente tendría algo mas interesante que hacer, además el irresponsable cabeza de gallina no había llegado aun, así que no tenía a nadie con quien discutir, Kaoru seguro ya se había ido a dar la clase en el dojo, Misao estaba en clases, y las niñas gracias a Dios estaban dormidas. 

Megumi sonrió malignamente al pensamiento que le llego, era la segunda vez que Sanosuke llegaba tarde en la semana, y si no llegaba pronto, la mujer zorro tendría la perfecta excusa para despedirlo, después de todo era su culpa por ser tan irresponsable, seguro andaba con sus amigotes, jugando en algún lugar barato.

En las semanas que llevaba conociendo a Sanosuke, Megumi había sentido como si todas las mañas del muchacho, ella ya las conociera, estaba claro que sonaba raro pero era así, Megumi no se sorprendió al saber que Sano era un jugador empedernido y mucho menos un buscapleitos, simplemente le pareció algo normal, y sus discusiones también se habían convertido en algo normal, siempre discutían por casi todo, si ella decía que el día estaba hermoso, Sano alegaba ver nubes de lluvia por un lado, si él decía que las flores que habían traído en la mañana eran muy lindas ella les encontraba hasta el mas mínimo defecto. Pero aunque Megumi no lo aceptaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo, a ella verdaderamente le agradaba Sanosuke Sagara, de verdad que le agradaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡UNO! ¡DOS!- el grito monótono de los estudiantes, resonaban en el gimnasio del dojo Shiru, mientras Kaoru supervisaba a cada uno, mostrándoles las posiciones correctas para agarrar la shinai o los pasos correctos para un buen ataque. Yahiko refunfuño cuando Kaoru le dijo que debía prestar más atención por que estaba haciendo los pasos al revés. 

- Si ya entendí busu- murmuro enfadado Yahiko- no entiendo por que busu nos tiene que dar la clase de hoy- dijo mas bajo, Kaoru solo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada- No me gusta como la da- murmuro otra vez Yahiko, esta vez mas alto, pero Kaoru lo volvió a ignorar. Claro que era falso lo que había dicho, Yahiko, aunque nunca lo admitiría, adoraba las clases de kendo que impartía Kaoru, aunque a veces eran algo repetitivas 'Primero aprende lo básico' decía siempre ella, y Yahiko aunque renegaba sentía que eso era lo correcto, aprender primero lo básico y después lo avanzado y no saltar pasos. 

- ¡Vamos Yahiko no te duermas!- le grito Kaoru y Yahiko que había disminuido el ritmo por ponerse a pensar volvió ha aumentarlo 

- ¡¡SI!!

"Mocoso insufrible" pensó Kaoru mirando a Yahiko con el ceño fruncido, luego miro a sus alumnos, eran todos niños de 11 a 14 años, y eran bastante buenos, pero sin duda alguna Yahiko era el mejor, tenía un talento especial, solo que su actitud arrogante no le ayudaba mucho y Kaoru siempre lo estaba reprendiendo, aunque no es que el niño le hiciera mucho caso, siempre la molestaba. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada al gimnasio del dojo, era un lugar antiguo pero en muy buen estado, a ella le gustaba visitar los dojos, le traían lindos recuerdos, un momento… ¿Qué recuerdos? La pregunta le provoco un dolor de cabeza a Kaoru por lo que dejo de mirar el punto especifico del tami que tenia mas de un minuto mirando, y subió la mirada para encontrarse con…

- ¡¡Oye hola!!- grito Kaoru agitando su mano en el aire, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por esa actitud, sus alumnos también se sorprendieron

- ¿Ah?- Kenshin se detuvo en su paso y se fijo en la muchacha que lo estaba saludando, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, le dijo algo al muchacho que lo acompañaba, y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba la muchacha de cabello negro 

– Hola- lo saludo Kaoru una vez más

- No sabía que dabas clases aquí- dijo Kenshin viendo a los niños que habían disminuido el ritmo, sobretodo uno de cabello castaño oscuro apuntado el suelo, interesados en la platica de su maestra

- Bueno solo estoy haciendo una suplencia, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría mucho enseñar aquí- sonrió Kaoru

- ah…- dijo Kenshin golpeándose mentalmente por no decir algo mas inteligente

- mmm…- murmuro Kaoru tontamente, luego vio su reloj y miro a los niños sonriendo- Bueno creo que es todo, pueden retirarse lo han hecho muy bien hoy- varios de los niños sonrieron, de verdad que su sensei provisional era bonita, ojala siempre les pudiera dar clases.

Kenshin vio como la muchacha se acercaba a su bolso, verdaderamente era bonita, incluso con su ropa de ejercicio y sudando pocamente, era muy linda, y tan simpática, era una de las personas más simpáticas que había conocido en mucho tiempo incluso era agradable el solo verla y Kenshin comprendió, como si se prendiera una luz en su cerebro el por que en las últimas dos semanas había estado yendo todos los días a practicar a ese dojo, cuando prácticamente tenía tiempo para comer, el iba por una sola razón, y esa razón era ella. Aunque no la conociera, ni supiera siquiera su nombre, el quería verla y hablarle sin saber por que, en si no importaba el porque, ni tampoco el como o el cuando, solo quería verla.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- las palabras salieron de los labios de Kenshin antes de que las pudiera pensar, ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso cuando se suponía que el siempre pensaba antes de hablar?

Kaoru lo miro asombrada, ¿había escuchado bien? Por que si no era así iba a gritar, ese pelirrojo le había propuesto ir a tomar algo cuando ni la conocía prácticamente, pero eso a ella no le importo, no le importaba quien era el, ni que hacía ni nada. Era algo diferente lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaoru, diferente y extraño, pero emocionante, era como si una tibieza se extendiera por su cuerpo y se concentrara en sus mejillas, y ella simplemente comprendió en ese instante que había esperado toda la semana y la anterior para volver a verlo, que esa mañana había estado mirando hacía la puerta del gimnasio inconscientemente con solo la curiosidad y la esperanza de verlo pasar por allí

- Si claro…- contesto ella sin pensar antes en nada, mientras sus mejillas estaban suavemente coloreadas por la inesperada invitación.

Kenshin también sonrió, pensando en que tenía mucha suerte de que la muchacha no lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos. Desde cierta distancia Yahiko observaba a Kaoru, la muchacha que prácticamente había sido para el como una hermana mayor, y al pelirrojo, oh si, definitivamente Yahiko tendría algo con que divertirse el día de hoy. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Qué te pasa Misao-chan?- pregunto preocupada una muchacha de lentes que estaba al lado de la joven Kamiya. La cual parecía en otro mundo. 

Lo que paso fue…

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- humm… gracias por llevarme hasta mi colegio- dijo tímidamente Misao, sentada en el puesto de copiloto del carro de Aoshi, este se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta el colegio luego de casi matarla. El hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al comentario de Misao pero no pronunció palabra

-humm…- murmuro Misao pensando algo en que decir- Shinomori-san, no le molesta que le diga solo Aoshi…-sama – Misao estuvo a punto de omitir el –sama, pero pensó que era mas apropiado  no hacerlo

Aoshi luego de un momento hizo otro movimiento con la cabeza que parecía ser un si como respuesta, Misao sonrió.

- Y… ¿Cuántos años tiene Aoshi-sama?- pregunto Misao sin poder evitarlo, realmente Megumi tenía razón cuando decía que ella podía hablar mucho

- veintidós- dijo secamente, sin apartar la mirada del camino

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto asombrada, era ilógico que tuviera veintidós años, era muy serio e incluso frío para tener esa edad, además si tenia veintidós años significaba que estaba recién graduado de la universidad- ¡Noo mentira! ¡No puede tener veintidós años! ¿A que edad término de estudiar?

- Termine la universidad a los diecinueve- dijo el sin darle mayor importancia

- Por Dios- murmuro ella- debe ser muy inteligente…- pero entonces Misao se sonrojo al pensar en lo que le dijo, y habrá sido su imaginación pero ella podía jurar haberlo visto sonreír un instante, aunque cuando lo volvió a ver tenía su expresión seria y fría nuevamente 

- humm… ja que lindo día, ¿Aoshi-sama usted tiene hermanos?- pregunto Misao sin poder resistirse nuevamente

- No- respondió Aoshi, Misao dio un suave resoplido ¿acaso no podía dar una respuesta mejor?. Aoshi volvió  hablar- soy hijo único 

- Que lastima, es decir yo tengo cuatro hermanas más y a veces me hubiera gustado ser hija única, pero ahora que nuestros padres ya no están, me alegro de tenerlas conmigo- termino de decir Misao torpemente mientras veía sus manos

- Eso es bueno- comento Aoshi, Misao iba a volver a hablar cuando el dijo algo- Ya llegamos

- ¿Ah?- Misao volvió su vista, estaban estacionados frente a su colegio, habían bastantes alumnos en la puerta, formando en filas desordenadas para entrar a un gran autobús que estaba también estacionado allí- Oh, ya llegamos… muchas gracias por traerme Aoshi- sama- dijo ella abriendo la puerta del coche, Aoshi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza 

- hum… bueno… hasta pronto Aoshi-sama- se despidió torpemente la menor de las Kamiya, no le gustaba la palabra adiós, por eso siempre trataba de no utilizarla, el joven hizo un movimiento de despedida con la mano y arranco el coche, se perdió entre los autos y Misao se quedo viéndole como hipnotizada.  

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Misao…- murmuro una muchacha rubia mientras pinchaba Misao en el brazo con su dedo 

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto la muchacha de lentes a la rubia, viendo extrañada a Misao

- Quien sabe- dijo la rubia- Misao vámonos, ya casi todos han subido al transporte… Misao…

'Genial' pensó con sarcasmo Misao, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de conocer mejor a Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que mas le había llamado la atención a ella en mucho tiempo y solo había logrado fastidiarlo con su habladera. Aunque al parecer el era siempre así de serio, así de frío y de alguna u otra forma a Misao no le pareció tan extraño, aunque si era verdad que había sonreído en el automóvil, definitivamente Misao no descansaría hasta volverlo a ver, y claro hacerlo sonreír.

- ¡Así es! ¡Aoshi-sama va a sonreírme aunque sea lo último que haga!- grito Misao asustando a sus dos compañeras que la veían con una gota de sudor.   

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Voy a cerrar, me canse de estar como tonta aquí- murmuro Megumi molesta mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo tiraba al suelo, se dio vuelta del mostrador y comenzó a pisarlo mientras gruñía- Y el estúpido cabeza de gallina ni se molesto en aparecer, cuando lo vea voy a…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer kitsune? 

Megumi se volteo, no había escuchado la campanita, y allí en el marco de la puerta estaba apoyado Sanosuke Sagara, con su cinta roja en la cabeza, tan descarado y vulgar como siempre, pero, estaba sangrando, su ceja tenia una herida bastante fea y su labio inferior también y de ambos brotaba bastante sangre manchando su chaqueta deportiva.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué te paso Sanosuke?!- exclamó ella preocupada, sintiendo un hoyo en el estomago al verlo así 

- Ya, ya zorrita no hace falta que grites, vas a dejarme sordo ¿sabes?- dijo Sano burlonamente entrando por completo al lugar

Unos minutos después, Sano estaba sentado sobre el mostrador, la chaqueta manchada de sangre estaba a un costado, quedando Sano en solo una camisa negra sin mangas, a un lado había un botiquín de primeros auxilios y Megumi estaba aplicándole en la ceja un líquido que hizo a Sano soltar una maldición.

- No te quejes, tienes suerte de que no sea tan grave, si no, habría que ponerte sutura- explico ella soplando suavemente sobre la herida, a lo cual Sano mascullo algo, en realidad se veía peor de lo que era - ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?

- No fue nada- dijo el

- Pues ese 'nada' te dejo bastante mal, mira esto…- murmuro ella poniéndole una bandita sobre la herida de la ceja

- jajaja- rió sarcásticamente Sano, Megumi comenzó a prestarle atención a la herida en su labio, cuando le puso un poco del liquido, él abrió las ojos como dos platitos y estos se llenaron de lagrimas por el dolor

- Ya te dije que no te quejes- lo amonesto Megumi, Sano murmuro algo sobre 'zorras insensibles y solteronas', Megumi arqueo una ceja pero lo ignoro y siguió revisando la herida- no se ve tan grave, se pondrá bien en unos días

Sano sintió las suaves yemas de los dedos de ella sobre sus labios, su toque era tan prudente y cuidadoso, como una caricia preocupada, y algo se formo en su estomago, como si hubiera comido algo vivo, el la miro y ella dirigió su mirada a él, y ese simple contacto visual los hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, dando su luz a la agitada ciudad a sus pies.

Ellos estaban sentados en una cafetería cerca del dojo, no era muy elegante, ni muy grande, ni mucho menos famosa, pero era un lugar agradable donde la gente podía tomar algo en la barra y hablar con cualquiera, mientras miraban pasar los coches y la gente en la vereda.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados cerca de la barra, con solo dos botellas de plástico de agua mineral, hablando, hablando como si fueran dos personas que se conocen desde hace mas de cien años, hablando de tantas cosas y de nada al mismo tiempo que cualquiera que pasara cerca y los oyera podría pensar que son grandes amigos, habían dejado las formalidades para pasar al 'tu' sin darse cuenta, y se habían encontrado riendo por tonterías, cuando la realidad es que supuestamente se acaban de conocer, pero por ahí dicen que existen las conexiones, o también las casualidades, pero las casualidades no existen solo existe lo real y lo inevitable lo que no se puede cambiar de ninguna u otra forma.

- … aunque no es que me agrade del todo mi carrera pero no esta mal, aunque paso por mucho trabajo y casi nunca tengo tiempo de nada- comento Kenshin mientras veía como la muchacha tomaba agua. Diablos era muy bonita.

- Se a lo que te refieres, desde la muerte de mis padres toda la responsabilidad a caído en mis hombros y en los de mi hermana mayor, y la verdad es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes- dijo Kaoru viendo al muchacho. Diablos era muy atractivo.

- ¿Y que paso por fin con el asunto de ese hombre?- pregunto Kenshin dudando

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo al recuerdo de Battosai Himura- Nada, al idiota ese no le importa de lo que pueda ser el futuro de una familia, no sabes cuanto lo odio

La alarma del reloj de pulsera de Kenshin sonó.

- ¿Ya es la una?- pregunto al aire Kenshin, enarcando una ceja, luego vio a Kaoru y sonrió- Como que el tiempo se ha ido muy rápido

- Al parecer, tenemos mucho tiempo hablando y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado- dijo sonriendo Kaoru ¿Por qué diablos no sabía su nombre aun? Tenia casi dos horas hablando con el y no sabía su nombre

- Es verdad- Kenshin se sorprendió de lo tonto que había sido

- Mi nombre es…

- Mi nombre es…

Sonrieron al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

- Yo voy primero- sonrió Kaoru- Me llamo…

El sonido del celular de Kenshin interrumpió las palabras de Kaoru. Kenshin lo atendió molesto, oh claro, tenia que molestarlo en el preciso momento en que iba a saber el nombre de la bella muchacha. Oh genial, era Aoshi y sonaba molesto, y para que Aoshi estuviera molesto, debía ser algo serio, y antes de que Aoshi dijera algo mas Kenshin reacciono como si algo lo hubiera golpeado, lo repetía, oh genial, tenia una reunión sumamente importante con unos inversionistas extranjeros a las doce y llevaba una hora de retrazo sin contar que tenía que pasar por su casa y cambiarse por que no podía llegar con la ropa de ejercicio. Oh Genial, genial, genial, ¿se nota el sarcasmo? Y tenia que pasarle esto justo en cuando estaba a punto de saber su nombre.

- Si ya se Aoshi, gomen, ya voy saliendo- Kenshin corto la comunicación, se paro del banquito en el que estaba sentado y luego le hablo a la muchacha- Gomen nasai me tengo que ir, pero que tal si nos vemos aquí a las siete y seguimos hablando- ¿De donde había salido eso? ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Kenshin no dejo que ella contestara para que no le pudiera gritar por ser tan abusador, y salio rápido mientras se despedía con la mano y soltaba un – ¡Nos vemos a las siete!-

Y Kaoru se quedo allí, sentada en el banquito de la barra, con la botellita de agua en sus manos, mientras miraba hacía donde el pelirrojo se había ido, murmuro un leve – De acuerdo- que el pelirrojo no escucharía ¿Qué había sido eso?, aunque no importaba lo que había sido, fue como si algo se desatara dentro de Kaoru, y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, iba a volver a verlo en la tarde y lo vería mejor, es decir, sin esa ropa deportiva, si no que normal, no es que importaba mucho, pero… Oh Dios si se veía así de atractivo cuando estaba en esa ropa, ella ni se quería imaginar lo bien que se vería con ropa informal, bueno si quería pero, ah! algo hizo que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza, esta vez no se verían por casualidad, esta vez estaba… digamos planificado, y eso significaba que ella tenia…

- No puedo creer que tengas una cita busu- murmuro alguien al oído de Kaoru, lo que hizo que esta saltara tres metros lejos, completamente roja

- ¡Yahiko! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- dijo sorprendida mirando al niño que a su vez la miraba de forma picara 

- Será genial cuando todos sepan que busu tendrá una cita- dijo el niño de forma despreocupada

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es una cita!- reclamo Kaoru aun sonrojada

- Veremos que opinan los demás- Yahiko sonrió maliciosamente y salio corriendo por las calles, seguido de Kaoru que le gritaba y trataba de agarrarlo antes de que abriera su bocota, este definitivamente seria un día interesante. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Primero que nada, mil gracias por su apoyo y por esperar, se que me tarde mucho pero creo que valió la pena, es que con todo lo que esta pasando en mi país, la inspiración se me escapo y no había tenido ánimos para buscarla, pero que tal, hoy desperté y estaba aquí! Esta mas loca que yo pero bueno… espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus mensajes ¿bien? Como que deje muchas cosas sueltas =^O^= jeje pues esperen a ver el próximo capitulo, seguro se solucionan varias cosas. En lo que es la cicatriz de Kenshin, pues esperen un poco ¿vale?

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Hitokiri Lady, jokerita, Ale, Ady, Hikari Kage y Shiory Karin por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, me han ayudado a recobrar un poco la fuerza que he perdido con todo lo que esta pasando en mi pais, de verdad se los agradezco mucho por eso este capitulo va para ustedes en especial y para todas las personas que me han dado una palabra de aliento ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

**Kaoru_dono:** Mil gracias por tu review, bueno aquí se ve mejor como van las cosas entre Kaoru y Kenshin pero te recomiendo algo, no te pierdas el proximo capitulo!

**Cathy:** Pues me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Siempre me imagine como seria si ellas fueran hermanas :P por eso decidí probar aquí, espero que te guste este capitulo y me digas 

**Mer:** jeje pues aquí no paso muuuucho que digamos, pero por lo menos ya se 'conocen' :P espero que te guste este capitulo también

**Sakura Kinomoto:** Pues si quieres ver eso no te pierdas el proximo capitulo ^.^

**Ale:** :P no soy la mejor pero gracias, -__- creo que me tarde mucho en actualizar lo siento, tratare que no vuelva a pasar, espero que te guste y me dejes un mensaje

**Kaoru:** espero que también te guste este capitulo ^___^ y mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**Laza:** Hola! Pues eso parece Kaoru nunca creo que vaya a cambiar mucho, me alegro que te este gustando

**Vale:** Pues ya pudiste ver mejor la relación entre los personajes, espero que te este gustando y gracias por tu review y no olvides de decirme que tal te pareció este

**Roxy:** ¬¬ siempre con tantas palabras, pero no importa!! Gracias por tu mensaje amiga y espero que te guste el capitulo, ya sabes que aunque me digas 'lindo o feo' yo estoy satisfecha, aunque si me dices que es feo tienes que decirme el porque he?

**Ady:** Me alegro que te guste! No olvides dejarme tu review también

**Hanen:** Pues gracias! Que bien que te guste, y claro que espero llevarme muy bien contigo! Espero que te guste este capitulo tambienMarina: Si se quien eres!!! Hay pues me alegro que te guste y mas que te hayas dado cuenta de que medio metí a Soujiro, pero no se si lo voy a terminar poniendo es que se me hacen muchos personajes -__-uu pero ya veré que hago, deja que llegue el proximo capitulo y veras, espero que te este gustando!!

**Hitokiri Lady:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, lo valoro muchísimo, y sabes que? ¡Me encantan los reviews lagos! :P Bueno primero que nada, en lo que me dices que es raro que ni Kenshi ni Kaoru se hayan presentado aun, si, lo admito es muyyyyy extraño, pero ellos tienen una conexión mas haya de los nombres o algo, no se si te a pasado pero a veces cuando conoces a alguien hablas con esa persona por que tienen afinidad y no saben sus nombres hasta al final de la conversación, a mi me paso con un primo que ni idea tenia que era familia mia, y hablamos rato sin saber nuestros nombres y cuando nos presentaron ¡sorpresa! Mi primo, creo que era afinidad sanguínea o algo :P aunque lo de Kenshin y Kaoru es mas fuerte por que es amor. En lo de los recuerdos, pues para ellos son simples sueños a los que no les prestan mucha atención por creer que son eso, eso se puede notar mas en este capitulo. Y lo de Kenshin y Enishi, bueno aquí Enishi no tiene todo ese rencor que tenia, siempre me pareció que el era alguien bastante amable, pero lo que pasa con Enishi lo explicare mas adelante, digamos que es algo ingenuo ^_^uu Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ya sabes sigue con el tuyo que me encanta!! 

**Jokerita:** Gracias por tu apoyo me alegro que te guste, y ya puse algo mas de M&A y S&M, espero que te guste!

**Marinita:** Ahy me halagas, no es la mejor historia pero trata de serla, me alegra mucho que te guste! Gracias!!

**Val:** Aquí hay mas, dime que te parece

Creo que es todo, no se olviden de dejarme sus mensajes y decirme que les pareció!

Kary

Ja ne


	5. Capitulo V: La vida te da sorpresas… sor...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo V: 

La vida te da sorpresas… sorpresas te da la vida

Yahiko corría por las calles gritando cosas que muy pocos entendían, la sonrisa en su rostro estaba llena de picardía y felicidad, como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de toda su vida, bueno, la noticia que llevaba era de las mejores que había podido saber. Había logrado perder a Kaoru y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, llego a la calle donde estaba la Floristería, que bien, aun estaba abierta, grito algo mas y corrió más rápido, resbalo un poco antes de abrir la puerta del lugar, contento.

- ¡A que no saben…!- y su voz murió en sus juveniles labios al ver la escena ante él. Megumi estaba dada vuelta del mostrador, al parecer guardaba algo en una caja y se veía de muy mal humor, sentado sobre el mostrador estaba su hermano Sano, cruzado de brazos, también parecía de mal humor, tenia una bandita sobre la ceja izquierda y el labio lo tenia roto, pero ya no sangraba. Pero eso no fue lo que mas agobió al niño, ni el al humor de los dos mayores, ni las heridas de Sano, ni el hecho de que para ellos al parecer él era invisible por que ni lo habían notado, no,  lo que mas atención le llamó a Yahiko fue el ambiente de pesadez y tensión que había en un lugar en que siempre se sentía alegría y paz ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¡Oi Yahiko-chan no te había visto!- grito Sano al parecer abandonando su mal humor, Megumi volteo a verlo

- ¡No me digas –chan!- grito Yahiko- ¿Y que te paso? ¡Seguro andabas de vago y borracho tan temprano y te caíste por ahí!

Sanosuke frunció el ceño mientras Yahiko prácticamente se destornillaba de la risa

- Eso no te importa enano- dijo Sanosuke, Yahiko paro su risa y lo miro extrañado ¿desde cuando Sano hablaba así? Normalmente le hubiera gritado y habría alegado que no era cierto y lo hubiera perseguido por todas partes, pero no

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres Yahiko-kun?- pregunto de repente Megumi, un poco mas fría de lo normal, pero Yahiko no se dio cuenta, ya que había recordado la gran noticia que llevaba consigo.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡¿A que no saben lo que yo se?!- dijo con una voz melosa

- Claro que no lo sabemos niño, por eso te preguntamos- dijo Sano de malas pulgas, Yahiko no le hizo caso y continuo

- Kaoru… ¡¡tiene una cita!!- grito y pareció como si la tensión y el mal humor de Sano y Megumi se desvaneciera al instante. Sano soltó una carcajada

- ¿De verdad? ¿Jou-chan tiene una cita?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Megumi interesada, la takuni-chan tenía una cita!

- Escuche cuando ese sujeto se lo pedía- comenzó a explicar Yahiko distorsionando "un poco" la realidad, cuando termino sonrió satisfecho frente a los rostros de Megumi y Sano

- Esto será genial- murmuro sonriente Megumi

- ¿Y no sabes quien es?- pregunto Sano frunciendo el entrecejo

- Ya te dije que no, nunca lo había visto antes, aunque pensando bien si me parece que lo vi un día en el dojo Shiru, pero no recuerdo- explico Yahiko, sonriendo, definitivamente esto se iba a poner bueno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'Chiquillo odioso' pensó Kaoru, mientras caminaba con pesadez por las calles llenas de gente, seguramente había perdido media hora corriendo tras Yahiko tratando de evitar que siguiera gritando quien sabe que cosas. 

De repente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no podía creer que tuviera una cita, bueno… si a "seguimos hablando a las 7" se le podía llamar cita, ¡¿en que pensaba?! Claro que podía ser una cita, algo extraña, pero lo sería, y Kaoru no había tenido una cita desde…, Kami ya ni se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había salido con un muchacho. Mientras caminaba con mas animo que antes, debido a sus pensamientos, se fijo mejor en el camino y en las personas ¿era su impresión o todos la estaban mirando demasiado? 

- ¡Felicidades Kaoru-san!- le grito una muchacha de cabello celeste desde el otro lado de la calle, Kaoru no la conocía mucho, solo la había visto algunas veces en el Akabeko, ¿Por qué la felicitaba? No era ni su cumpleaños, ni se había ganado nada… ¡Por Dios! Acaso fue… ¡¿Cómo podía ser que Yahiko tuviera una bocota tan grande?! ¡¿Acaso ya le había contado a la mitad de la ciudad que ella iba a tener una "cita"?!

Con renovada furia Kaoru literalmente voló hasta la floristería de su familia, pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de matar a Yahiko. Ella no exageraba al decir que todos sus vecinos la miraban de forma extraña, sonrisas llenas de picardía que la hacían sonrojar.

Entro a la floristería que aun estaba abierta (normalmente estaba ya cerrada a la hora del almuerzo) pero no había nadie allí, no estaban ni Sano ni Megumi, era algo extraño. Kaoru se encargo de cerrar, paso por el corredor que separaba la casa de la floristería, al parecer tampoco había nadie en la casa, lo cual era aun más extraño, sabía que Misao no regresaría de su paseo hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde, las niñas tal vez estaban con el doctor Gensai o con su tía Tae, pero Megumi normalmente permanecía en casa. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, un cuadro de frutas le recordó que lo único que había comido en todo el día había sido un par de tostadas y un jugo, y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, pero Kaoru pensó que si comía algo lo iba a vomitar, acaso eso eran… ¿nervios? 

Luego de un largo y relajante baño con agua bien caliente, Kaoru se recostó en su cama con una extraña mezcla de emociones, por un lado no quería ir a esa 'cita', después de todo, no lo conocía, no sabía casi nada de él, solo que había estudiado la misma carrera que ella estaba estudiando, administración y economía, en el extranjero, que le gustaba el kendo y que odiaba las peleas, solo cosas triviales, y lo más importante  no lo sabía ¡No sabía su nombre! Y si era una trampa, y si el era un secuestrador y quería raptarla para pedir un rescate por ella. No, eso era imposible, sus ojos eran muy sinceros al hablar para poder tener malas intenciones, pero eso no lo sabría nunca, podía ser un lobo disfrazado de oveja que se la quería comer, y sus hermanas tendrían que pagar el rescate vendiendo flores en las esquinas y las avenidas bajo la nieve y la lluvia y así pasarían muchos años para poder tener todo el dinero reunido y ella se haría vieja esperando a que la suelten, atada y amordazada en una silla vieja, bajo un sótano oscuro y tenebroso y luego…¡ya! mejor dejar aquellas fantasías novelescas, porque cada vez se parecían más a una novela mala de un canal local. Mejor prestarle mayor atención a ese otro lado que le gritaba fuertemente que era tenía que ir, por que ella tenía increíbles deseos de ir, era como una fuerza mayor que le susurraba que tenía que conocerlo mejor, verlo, por que si no lo hacía, si no iba, algo horrible pasaría, y él no parecía alguien malo, era muy dulce y simpático, muy amable, además ella quería saciar su curiosidad, aunque tampoco es que le importara demasiado su nombre, con nombre o sin el, ese pelirrojo había prendido algo dentro de Kaoru, algo que ella creía apagado para siempre, como una llama, pequeña aun, dentro de si, y si el iba a lograr convertir esa llama en hoguera, Kaoru no, pero no lo iba a despreciar. Con eso y con el agotamiento que tenia, Kaoru quedo profundamente dormida. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había sido una de las reuniones mas largas y tediosas que Kenshin había tenido en su vida, tres preciosas horas que solo había utilizado para asentir con la cabeza como idiota a todo lo que Aoshi decía y le explicaba a él y a los inversionistas extranjeros. Verdaderamente odiaba su trabajo. Vio como Aoshi se despedía de los hombres y cerraba la puerta de su oficina, aunque el siempre era frío y de pocas palabras, Kenshin podía distinguir cuando su amigo de prácticamente toda la vida estaba molesto. Y ese era el caso.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Himura? No prestaste atención a nada de lo que dije- gruño Aoshi sentándose en la silla frente al pelirrojo

- No me pasa nada Aoshi. Solo estoy  cansado. Espero que shishou regrese pronto- suspiro cansado Kenshin, miro el reloj en la pared, pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde y ya solo faltaban tres horas para las siete, cuando tal vez la vería de nuevo. Desde que llego a la oficina no había dejado de pensar en…en… en todo. Primero, ¿desde cuando era un casanova que invitaba a las muchachas a 'tomar algo'? ese no era él, bueno, tal vez había sido él cuando era más joven y aun estaba en la universidad, pero eso, según Kenshin era culpa de las malas influencias de sus amigos, y había sido hacía varios años cuando el y sus amigos eran los mas populares de la universidad y salían con cada mujer con la que cruzaban palabra, y como todas querían conocer al grupo de Kenshin, es poco decir que había salido con mas de la mitad de las mujeres de cada facultad de la universidad. Pero ahora era diferente, esas relaciones eran con mujeres superficiales, y Kenshin no duraba mas de una semana o dos con ellas, se sentía vació, ellas siempre lo buscaban por que el era popular y con dinero, en cambio, esa muchacha pelinegra que había conocido era diferente, para Kenshin había sido como encontrar un oasis en un desierto, había logrado desconectarse por completo de los problemas y de la oficina mientras hablaba con ella, podía hablar y sentirse tranquilo, y era una sensación agradable. Ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, el no había tenido la intención de invitarla, había querido decir "Nos vemos otro día" pero en vez de decir eso como alguien normal, había soltado un frase que casi sonaba a novela "que tal si nos vemos aquí a las siete y seguimos hablando" ¡Que estúpido! Lo mas probable es que ella pensara que era un aprovechado por eso, y no lo querría ver mas, peor aun, no iría, estaba seguro de que ella no iría a la cafetería en la noche como el le había pedido, después de todo no tenía por que hacerlo, ella no lo conocía a él, no sabía quien era, pero diablos el quería verla, y estaba casi seguro que ella también quería verlo, así que de todos modos él iría y la esperaría, por lo menos tenía que saber su nombre. 

- Kenshin me estas escuchando- reclamo molesto Aoshi al ver que Kenshin volvía soñar despierto y no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención

- ¿nani? Gomen nasai Aoshi, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- pregunto sonriendo Kenshin

- Olvídalo- dijo Aoshi

- Sabes creo que hoy me voy a ir temprano- dijo Kenshin parándose de su escritorio, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando está se abrió de improviso, golpeándolo

- ¡oro!- dijo mientras se agarraba la frente que era donde se había lastimado

- Gomen nasai Himura-san- dijo la rubia secretaría, cargaba en sus brazos cientos de carpetas que formaban una pila bastante alta- buenas tardes Shinomori-san- Aoshi movió la cabeza

- ¿Que es eso Minako-dono?- pregunto Kenshin viéndola y viendo la larga pila de carpetas, mientras rogaba que no fuera lo que pensaba que sería

- Trabajo Himura-san, tiene que tener revisadas todas estas carpetas y estos documentos para mañana a primera hora- explico ella poniéndole las carpetas en los brazos de Kenshin, el cual perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi se le cae todo

- ¡Pero no terminaré hasta media noche!- replico el pelirrojo

- Pareces un niño quejándote- se burlo Aoshi, Kenshin frunció el entrecejo ¿desde cuando Aoshi tenía sentido del humor?

- Gomen nasai Himura-san- volvió a repetir la secretaría algo azorada por la molestia de su atractivo jefe, pero agrego en un tono sensual y servicial- Si quiere, me puedo quedar a ayudarlo hasta que termine

- Hai. Arigatou Minako- dono, si no nunca terminaría- dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta el escritorio y apoyando sobre él, las cientos de carpetas- además hoy tengo un compromiso y no quisiera llegar tarde por culpa de esto- agrego mirando las carpetas con cansancio 

- ¿Para donde vas?- pregunto con interés Aoshi

- ¿hu? Nada especial, solo una tontería- dijo, 'si, una tontería, como no' pensó adquiriendo un muy suave color carmesí en las mejillas   

- ¿Tiene calor Himura-san?- pregunto la rubita secretaría al ver la reacción acalorada de Kenshin de un momento a otro

- Iie. Iie – dijo y tomo la primera carpeta que estaba encima de la pila para cambiar de tema, pero cuando comenzó a leer frunció el entrecejo- Esto es sobre el asunto de las Kamiya- dijo molesto- Ya le fue enviada la carta de rechazo, no entiendo que hace esto aquí

- Kenshin no me parece que seas tan duro, solo son unas niñas y están solas…- comenzó Aoshi

- No Aoshi- dijo Kenshin cortantemente

- No entiendo como se mezclo esa carpeta- dijo la secretaría algo apenada, después de todo ella era la encargada de mantener todo en orden

- Son solo unas niñas- repitió Aoshi, Kenshin eran tan terco a veces

- No importa. No pienso tener nada que ver con una niña tal malcriada y maleducada como lo es Kaoru Kamiya- dijo Kenshin tirando la carpeta a la papelera. 

   *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había dormido por mucho tiempo, se sentía cansada y ni siquiera sabía el porque. Ella no solía dormir siestas, y mucho menos por tanto tiempo. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, Kami había dormido demasiado, se levantó de la cama y se miro en el espejo, tenía algunas marcas de las sabanas en el rostro, se froto los ojos con las manos y se acomodo el cabello que aun estaba algo húmedo en su cola de caballo normal. Tal vez comería algo e iría a la floristería y luego… luego iría a la cafetería, ya lo había decidido, haría eso, bueno por lo menos esos eran sus planes antes de bajar por las escaleras y encontrarse a medio mundo en la sala de estar.

- ¡Kaoru-chan!- gritaron Omazu y Okon a la vez ¿Qué hacían ellas con casi, por no decir todas las cosas de la peluquería en la casa?

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kaoru asombrada, además de sus dos primas Omazu y Okon, estaban su tía Tae, Tsubame, Ayame, Suzume, Sanosuke y Yahiko (seguro era culpa de la bocota del mocoso) Cuando Kaoru le iba a preguntar a Sano del porque de las banditas en su rostro, unos brazos la rodearon por el cuello casi ahorcándola 

- ¡¡Hohohoho imouto-chan tiene una cita!!- rió Megumi mientras apretaba mas fuerte el agarre en el cuello de Kaoru y le salían dos orejas de zorro

- No no es eso- trato de decir Kaoru cuando todas comenzaron a decir cosas como "Era hora" "Creí que se quedaría solterona" "¡Al fin!"

- Tanuki-chan ¿a que hora es que tienes que ir?- pregunto Megumi soltándola, y no es que no supiera que era a las siete, solo quería escuchar a Kaoru decirlo

- humn… a las siete- dijo tímidamente- pero aun no se si ir

- ¿¡nani!? Kaoru-chan tienes que ir, no puedes perder la oportunidad- dijo Tae

- Hai Jou-chan, no querrás quedarte solterona como la kitsune- sonrió Sano, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Megumi

- No pierdes nada al ir- dijo Omazu sonriendo

- Bueno si iré pero…- comenzó Kaoru cuando las muchachas gritaron 

-¡¡¡SUGOI!!- y comenzaron a jalar a Kaoru por todas partes

El timbre sonó y como todas andaban muy ocupadas diciéndole y preguntándole cosas a Kaoru, Yahiko tuvo que abrir, encontrándose a Enishi Yukishiro mas pálido de lo normal, este entro y se acerco a Kaoru que sonreía aturdida a todo lo que las muchachas le decían.

- Kaoru dime que no es cierto- dijo cuando la vio con un tono de voz apagado

- ¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Kaoru

- ¡De esa tontería de que tienes una cita!- dijo exaltado Enishi

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto extrañada Kaoru de que Enishi ya lo supiera

- El guardia de la farmacia me lo dijo, que se lo dijo el heladero al que se lo dijo la señora de la panadería quien lo supo por su prima que lo escucho del cartero a quien se lo dijo el señor verdulero que lo escucho de…

- ¡¡¡Yahiko se lo dijiste a todo la ciudad!!!- grito Kaoru al niño, interrumpiendo a Enishi, Yahiko puso una sonrisa inocente pero los ojos le brillaban

- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡No puedes…!- grito Enishi, pero no siguió ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Misao entro saltando sobre Enishi y tirándolo al suelo

- ¡Onee-san tienes novio! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡malaaaaaa!- comenzó emocionada Misao, Kaoru puso una cara de espanto ¿Qué ella tenía novio? ¡Si apenas lo conocía!

- No eso no es así- alego acaloradamente Kaoru mientras Okon desamarro la cinta de su cabello- no tengo ningún novio y solo es alguien con quien voy a conversar un rato   

- No seas modesta Kaoru-chan- dijo sonriendo Tae

- Por cierto takuni-chan ¿Cómo se llama el chico?- pregunto Megumi interesada, todos la miraron, incluso Enishi que estaba recuperándose del golpe improvisto de Misao

- Pues… verán- sonrió nerviosamente- hemos hablado a veces pero… hum… ja ¿pueden creer que no se su nombre? 

Todos la miraron con escepticismo y en silencio

- ¡No sabes su nombre! ¿Cómo vas a salir con un tipo del que ni siquiera sabes su nombre?- dijo exaltado nuevamente Enishi y de pronto agrando los ojos -¿Y si es un secuestrador? ¡un loco asesino!

- ¡Por Kami Enishi eres un paranoico!- dijo Kaoru molesta aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que Enishi dijera

- Creo que, en cualquier caso Jou-chan se puede defender sola- dijo Sano masticando su espina de pescado

Enishi alego algo pero nadie lo escucho ya que Tsubame dijo algo sobre la hora, las niñas comenzaron a gritar y a jugar alrededor de su hermana mayor y todas comenzaron a gritar y moverse como hormigas por la casa, arrastrando a Kaoru con ellas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si increíble, era conocido por su siempre puntualidad en todos los asuntos que mas odiaba, y estaba llegando tarde al lugar a donde mas quería ir desde temprano. Kenshin maldijo no encontrar un puesto para su automóvil mientras se desamarraba con una mano la corbata roja, por lo menos tres calles seguidas antes y después de la cafetería estaban totalmente repletas de coches, y no fue hasta que llego a la quinta calle de distancia cuando encontró un pequeño puesto. Estacionó rápidamente y bajo del auto, comenzó literalmente a correr, no podía creer que fueran las siete y cuarto, de seguro ella tenía rato esperando, si era que había ido, y el estaba llegando tarde, buena forma de comenzar Himura, se reprocho. Unas ancianas se le cruzaron ¡diablos! ¿no podían ir más rápido' bueno… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ya, comenzó a caminar nuevamente esquivando a las viejecitas y vio la cafetería, con sus toldos azules y las paredes de piedra, el sol aun no se había ocultado, rogando con todo su ser que ella estuviese allí, Kenshin entro al lugar.  

Kaoru suspiro como por cuarta vez desde que había llegado al lugar, estaba vestida con solo unos blue jeans y un polo color verde claro, bastante sencillo si comparaba lo que Okon le había propuesto que se pusiera, su cabello estaba amarrado en su coleta típica pero se veía rizado al final, Omazu le había hecho bucles, pero Kaoru pensó que era muy exagerado así que para el disgusto de su prima se lo amarro con su cinta azul, pero los rizos aun se veían. 

Había sido una osadía salir de la casa, con Enishi diciendo todo tipo de cosas, al final Misao había tenido que encerrarlo dentro de la casa, mientras los demás salían a despedirla, Megumi le había dado algunos consejos que la hicieron sonrojar y Sanosuke le dijo que si el tipo se sobrepasaba con ella, lo golpeará y si no podía que lo llamará y él mismo sería el que le daría una paliza por pervertido, Megumi murmuro algo de 'para que lo dejen peor' pero Kaoru no lo entendió, en fin parecía que no necesitaría ni de los consejos de Megumi ni de la ayuda de Sano, por que el pelirrojo no había llegado, y tal vez no llegaría, Kaoru pensó amargamente que había sido una tonta broma y que ella había caído como una tonta mayor.

Mientras se reprochaba por caer como estúpida, se paro de la mesa en la que estaba para pagar el jugo que estaba tomando he irse a casa, pero en ese momento vio una cabellera roja entrar, seguida por su dueño y sin darse cuenta el corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Kenshin entro en la cafetería, estaba llena de gente para ser las siente de la tarde, no la veía por ninguna parte, al parecer ella no estaba, Kenshin sintió una punzada al pensar que no había ido, pero de repente vio una mano agitándose en el aire, y de por si a su dueña, Kenshin sonrió, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto se acerco hasta ella, estaba muy linda, muchísimo.

¡Había llegado! Kaoru no lo podía creer, no había sido una broma. Y viéndolo bien ¡que atractivo se veía! Los primero botones de su camisa negra estaban desabrochados y el pantalón también era negro, el contraste del negro de su ropa con su rojo cabello lo hacían ver muy sexy… Kaoru mala, mala, mala, se reprocho mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba, no podía pensar en eso ¿Por qué no? le dijo otra voz en su mente, pero Kaoru no le presto atención por que Kenshin llego hasta ella.

- Gomen nasai por llegar tarde, es que en la oficina había mucho que hacer- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru comprendió el por que se veía elegante- ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

- Iie- mintió Kaoru sonriendo, que importaba que tuviera casi veinte minutos esperando sola cuando el ya había llegado, y así comenzaron a hablar, divertidos.

Kaoru le contó que tenía cuatro hermanas, una mayor y tres menores, pero que las dos mas pequeñas eran adoptadas, le contó que sus padres habían muerto hace un año y que ellas habían quedado al cargo del negocio familiar.

Kenshin le contó que tenía una hermana mayor que estaba casada y que tenía una hija, le comento que él adoraba a esa pequeña y ella a el. Kaoru supo que él sustituía a su padre en el trabajo por que este se encontraba viajando, rieron por un rato hasta que Kaoru recordó algo de repente.

- Oi, aun no se tu nombre- dijo sonriendo y sonriendo aun más cuando lo vio a él sonreír

Kenshin sonrió contento de que ella sacara el tema, iba a decirle su nombre cuando ella hablo primero

- Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, es un placer

Kenshin pareció aturdido por un momento, mientras procesaba la información y de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platitos de té, su rostro se torno pálido y miro al vació ¿Su nombre era _Kaoru Kamiya? ¿había escuchado bien?  Oh si, si lo había hecho. _

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

¿Me quieren matar? Espero que no ^^  ahhhhhh no puedo creer que terminé este capitulo y eso que desde hace una semana lo tenía en mi mente y no había encontrado las palabras correctas para escribirlo. Me quedo muy largo no u.u creo que si, pero espero que de todos modos les guste y me dejen muchos muchos mensajes :p

Prometo contestar reviews en el proximo capitulo por que ando corta de tiempo, gracias a jockerita, mer, roxy, Laie Himura de Fanel, ady, hikari, Demi- san, Ale y Laza por sus mensajes, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones.

Por cierto he tenido un problema con mi computadora y no puedo abrir ninguno de mis correos, por eso si quieren decirme algo díganmelo en un reviewn por que con el paro no se hasta cuando pueda arreglar mi computadora o ver mis correos en otra, además por el mismo problema mi corrector ortográfico no sirve así que me disculpo si hay errores. Besos.

Kary

Ja ne


	6. Capitulo VI: Todo es de color

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". __Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo VI: 

Todo es de color

- ¡Baka! *golpe* ¡Baka! *golpe* ¡Baka! *golpe* *golpe*¡Baka! 

Se repetía Kenshin golpeándose la cabeza contra el espejo del baño de hombres de la cafetería

- *golpe* ¡Kenshin no baka! *golpe*

Se escucho el sonido del bajar de un retrete, una de las puertas de los cuvículos se abrió y salió un hombre gordo, este miro al pelirrojo que aun seguía golpeándose contra el espejo, murmurando cosas, y mascullo algo como juventud desquiciada antes de salir.

Kenshin por su parte no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, ella, la dulce muchacha de ojos azules que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacia varios días era nada más y nada menos que Kaoru Kamiya, la misma a la que él había tachado de malcriada y odiosa, aunque podía tener la pequeña suerte de que se tratara de otra Kaoru Kamiya, si claro, por que seguro habían cientos ¡despierta! Eso es prácticamente imposible, además ¿Cuántas Kaoru Kamiya hay que sean dueñas de una floristería? Por que la Kaoru que estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería, esperándolo, lo era, Kenshin había logrado preguntarle cual era su negocio en medio de su shock nervioso y cuando supo la respuesta se disculpo y salió corriendo hasta el baño, dejando a la muchacha bastante confundida.

Ahora estaba allí, maldiciéndose y golpeándose contra un espejo. Genial, _él era el desgraciado que le arruinaba la vida y el ser que ella _más_ odiaba, era _él_ quien le había negado un préstamo para levantar el negocio del que vivían cinco mujeres, incluyendo dos niñas pequeñas ¡¿Qué clase de desgraciado era?!_

- Pero fue su culpa…- le murmuro Kenshin con pesadumbre a su reflejo en el espejo- los papeles y las cuentas estaban mal…

"Ah si, pero podrías haber sido mas condescendiente y no te costaba nada ayudarla" dijo una voz en algún lado de su cerebro.

- Si lo sé- dijo en voz alta golpeándose la cabeza nuevamente contra el espejo- baka…- se miro en el espejo

- ¿Y ahora que le dirás Kenshin?- le pregunto a su reflejo- Hola Kaoru ¿sabes? Yo soy quien te ha hecho la vida miserable este último mes, pero es que no sabía que _ella_ eras tú- recito Kenshin y luego suspiro- hasta suena estúpido. Eres un estúpido Kenshin Himura, ella te querrá matar cuando lo sepa, te va a odiar más que nunca ¿y ahora que harás?- dijo suavemente, luego se volteo de espaldas al espejo

- Ya hasta comienzo a hablar con mi reflejo- murmuro

El no podía dejarla ir por esa tontería ¡claro que no! no de nuevo ¿Qué? No importa. ¿Qué importaba que el hubiera pensado que Kaoru Kamiya era alguien insoportable por solo un mal encuentro telefónico, cuando la realidad es que era una hermosa muchacha dulce y simpática? Eso no importaba. Kaoru había movido algo dentro de Kenshin y el no quería que eso se volviera a quedar quieto. Pensó en lo linda que se veía. No, claro que no la dejaría ir. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'Magnifico' pensó con sarcasmo Kaoru poyando su cabeza sobre su brazo que estaba en la mesa '¿Cómo que ya lleva demasiado tiempo en el baño?' se pregunto con respecto a la repentina desaparición del pelirrojo '¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se veía raro, como asustado ¡A dame! será que… ¿que le pareció que me veía muy mal comparada a lo elegante que estaba el? Si eso es así, es un tonto. ¿Se habrá ido? Pero si ni siquiera pude saber su nombre. Espero que no se haya ido sin despedirse por que si fue así, cuando lo vuelva a ver juro que…" pensó Kaoru enojadamente, pero en eso él llego sonriendo y se sentó en frente de ella nuevamente, el pelirrojo se había puesto la chaqueta azul verdosa que antes llevaba en la mano.

- Gomen nasai Kaoru, es que me llamaron por teléfono- dijo él mostrándole su celular y dejándolo sobre la mesa

- Daijoubu- dijo Kaoru sonriendo y el silencio entre ellos reino por unos momentos, hasta que Kaoru hablo de nuevo, con interés y simpatía- ¿Por fin me vas a decir tu nombre? No creo que sea agradable que te este llamando pelirrojo todo el tiempo

- Aa- dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Himura- vio como Kaoru fruncía el ceño- Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió contenta, guardando el nombre en su mente

- Es un lindo nombre- dijo ella contenta

- ¿sou?- pregunto Kenshin incrédulo, ¿Por qué no se había puesto a gritarle que era un desgraciado?

- Aa. Aunque para ser sincera me asuste cuando dijiste tú apellido, ¿sabes? El idiota del que te he contado también tiene ese apellido, creo que es Battousai Himura, o algo así- dijo ella tomando de su jugo

- ¿sou?- pregunto idiotamente Kenshin otra vez, sintiéndose contento ¡solo sabía como le decían! ¡No sabía que _él_ era él mismo! Aunque sintió también como si plomo cayera sobre su estómago

- Hai. ¿no será primo tuyo, ne?- pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño nuevamente

- ¿nani? No, no, claro que no, no se quien es- dijo apresuradamente, sintiendo como si el plomo se le duplicará en el estómago, pero cuando la vio sonreír olvido el peso de su conciencia

- Oh eso es fabuloso entonces- dijo Kaoru contenta, por un momento había sentido como si el mundo se cayera al escuchar su apellido, pero no, no era Battousai si no Kenshin, un nombre hermoso. En ese momento Kaoru sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, demasiadas como para ser algo casual. Oh si, esto era obra de la boca del enano de Yahiko, seguramente todos estaban pendientes de su cita ¡Acaso era tan increíble que ella saliera con un chico!  Bueno – dijo un susurro en su mente- si cuentas que desde hace mas de dos años que no sales con nadie, es razonable que quieran saber. Pero no lo era, se dijo Kaoru, ella quería hablar con Kenshin sin tener que apostar que su conversación saldría en los periódicos nacionales.

- Kenshin, creo que hay demasiada gente aquí, casi no te puedo oír- mintió ella- mejor salimos ¿ne?

- Daijoubu- dijo Kenshin un poco extrañado, aunque también él prefería salir de allí, estaba sintiéndose muy incomodo, como observado.

Uno de los meseros se acerco para llevarles la cuenta del jugo que había  tomado Kaoru, Kenshin iba a abrir la boca para decir que el lo pagaba, pero Kaoru ya le había pagado al mesero que se estaba alejando

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto sonriendo Kaoru, Kenshin asintió, tomo su celular  y ambos abandonaron la cafetería, seguidos de las miradas de muchos. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, era una hermosa noche de principios de verano, las calles estaban llenas de gente yendo de un lado a otro, hablando, riendo o caminando.

Kenshin y Kaoru también caminaban, buscando inconscientemente un lugar menos bullicioso, no lo encontraron hasta tres calles después. Un pequeño parque infantil, desolado por ser la hora que era, solo había un pequeño puesto rodante de helados, y un señor pequeño y calvo que lo manejaba. Kenshin no había comido nada en  todo el día más que una manzana y una pera que le había llevado su secretaria amablemente ya que el se encontraba en una reunión, así que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de un helado, le pregunto a Kaoru si quería uno, y ella acepto feliz, después de todo solo había tomado un jugo en la cafetería, desde la mañana.

Mientras Kenshin compraba los helados, Kaoru se sentó en uno de los columpios. Hacía frío para ser comienzos de verano, pero no importaba, por que ella estaba feliz, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no alejaba los problemas de su mente de esa manera y hacerlo era magnifico ¿Qué importaba si no había revisando el inventario de la floristería en todo el día. Ella se merecía ese momento de tranquilidad tan esperado. La imagen de un helado enfrente la saco de sus pensamientos, sonriendo acepto la barquilla que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, Kenshin se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado. 

- Arigatou- le dijo Kaoru

- No es nada- respondió Kenshin sonriendo ligeramente

Kaoru probó su helado y sus ojos se iluminaron

- ¡Chocolate! Es mi preferido

- lo sé- dijo ausentemente Kenshin

- ¿nani? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto divertida y extrañada Kaoru. Kenshin también parecía confuso de su respuesta

- No se, creo que solo… lo supe- dijo sabiendo lo raro que eso sonaba, pero Kaoru sonrió

- Eres extraño ¿sabes?- murmuro volviendo la vista a su helado de chocolate- pero me caes bien Kenshin 

- Aa. Tu también me caes bien Kaoru- dijo él sonriendo

Y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de todo. Del aire fresco, del canto de los grillos, del dulce sabor de los helados, de su silencio y de la compañía mutua.  Y Kenshin sintió de repente un aroma a jazmines, era como si viajara a otro mundo, donde ese aroma lo envolvía en un torbellino de emociones, una sensación de haber esperado mas de doscientos años para volver a sentir ese preciado aroma. Kenshin busco al dueño y vio que lo tenía a su lado, comiendo un helado de chocolate. Vio que la dueña de ese aroma que lo embriagaba no era otra que Kaoru Kamiya y sin saber el porque, se sintió feliz de que fuera así.  

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru

- veintidós- dijo el terminando de comer su helado

- ¿sou? Me estas mintiendo- dijo ella asombrada

- Iie. Esa es mi edad, no te miento- dijo y luego pensó 'en eso'

- Te ves mas joven, creí que tenías mi edad, aunque la diferencia no es mucha, solo tres años- dijo ella, Kenshin sonrió, por un momento se había asustado ¿y si tenía menos de 16 años? Pero no, que alivio

- Son bonitas las estrellas- dijo Kenshin de repente, cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo tan de pronto como un suspiro

- ¿te gustan? Siempre pensé que era la única a la que le gustaban, mi hermana mayor siempre me decía que era una tonta por eso- dijo Kaoru recordando su niñez y sonriendo ligeramente al hacerlo

- Yo pensaba lo mismo. Me gustaba mirar las estrellas, siempre creí que ellas guardaban historias y secretos, algo tonto pero me gustaba sentarme sobre el tejado a verlas, aunque siempre sentí como si me faltara algo. Tenia tiempo sin mirarlas- dijo el sin apartar la vista del cielo estrellado

- A mi me pasaba lo mismo, también me sentaba sobre el tejado a ver las estrellas y me sentía triste tal ves algún día las podemos ver juntos- dijo ella risueñamente, más para si  que para él

- Aa, un día…- dijo él y el silencio reino nuevamente, aunque era un silencio cómodo y confortable.

Una brisa azoto fuertemente contra todo lo que había a su alrededor y Kaoru se encogió un poco del frío, tal vez era también culpa del helado y el polo que llevaba no la calentaba mucho, había olvidado llevar un suéter con todo el escándalo al salir de su casa; pero de pronto el frío se fue, y sintió calor sobre su espalda, una tela caliente la cubría. Kenshin se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto a ella sobre los hombros

- Creo que es tarde, es mejor irnos- dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Kaoru le iba a devolver la chaqueta y también iba a decirle que ella aun no quería irse pero el solo ver su sonrisa le hizo olvidarse de todo, parándose del columpio y murmurando un suave "gracias" Kenshin y Kaoru abandonaron el pequeño parque. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las calles que habían estado hacía no muchos minutos llenas de gente ya no lo estaban, solo pasaba alguna que otra persona con paso apurado, las tiendas estaban cerradas, solo quedaban algunos restaurantes abiertos con pocos clientes. 

Mas pronto de lo que Kaoru quería la cafetería llego a sus vistas, estaba casi vacía, con tres o cuatro personas en las mesas como mucho, no quería despedirse aun pero era lo más probable, después de todo se habían encontrado allí por lo que era lógico que allí se despidieran, pero para su sorpresa Kenshin siguió caminando, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si no viera el local, Kaoru no dijo nada, tal ves pensaba en ir a otro lugar. 

- Tendrás que decirme donde queda tu casa, es muy tarde para que te vayas sola- dijo Kenshin de repente leyendo los pensamientos de la muchacha

- ¿hu? Oh no Kenshin, yo puedo llegar sola, no tienes que molestarte- dijo ella adquiriendo un tono escarlata en las mejillas debido a la cortesía del pelirrojo 

- No es molestia, además es muy tarde para que te vayas sola, puede ser peligroso- dijo Kenshin viendo su reloj

- ¡mou Kenshin! Yo me puedo defender bien sola- dijo Kaoru notando un tono de… ¿cómo diríamos? 'preocupación por su debilidad' en la voz de Kenshin

- Estoy seguro de eso Kaoru, pero no me sentiría bien si no te acompaño hasta tu casa, solo para estar seguro de que estarás bien- dijo él sonriendo y Kaoru no dijo nada más, siguieron caminando hablando de esas cosas de las que hablas cuando no tienes nada mejor que decir, hasta que el teléfono de Kenshin sono, el contesto esperando que no fuera nada importante, al ver el número reflejado en la pantalla del teléfono todo le vino a la mente como un latigazo.

- Okane-chan- murmuro débilmente al contestar- Gomen nasai, lo olvide 

- Siempre olvidas todo ojii-san dijo la voz molesta de la niña al otro lado de la línea

- De verdad lo siento Okane-chan, demo… ¿Qué te parece si mañana te invito a almorzar a un lugar muy lindo?

- hum… bueno esta bien, ¡pero que no se te olvide!. Kaa-san dice que es tarde, sayonara la voz contenta de la niña se despidió, mientras al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Tomoe algo molesta. Kenshin cerro el teléfono sonriendo, era una pena que olvidara que había invitado a su sobrina a cenar, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Kaoru había escuchado algo apartada la conversación de Kenshin, y sintió algo dentro, parecido a los celos y parecido al miedo ¿Por qué Kenshin le hablaba así de dulce a esa persona? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo sabía y antes de pensar las palabras salieron de sus labios

- ¿Era tu novia?- pregunto y al darse cuenta se sonrojo ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiscreta?

Kenshin solo sonrió y le respondió amablemente – Iie. Okane es mi sobrina ¿recuerdas? Te hable de ella.

- Hai, ya recuerdo, la hija de tú hermana- dijo respirando, por que se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo mientras esperaba que él respondiera

- Aa- dijo el- espero que la puedas conocer algún día, es muy linda y también a Tomoe

- Seguro- dijo ella, Kenshin sonrió y de pronto ella se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, el frente era de piedra, el tejado era blanco y en los balcones habían bastantes flores, la puerta era de madera y las ventanas eran de un vidrio oscuro, a un lado de la casa, donde normalmente estaría otra casa, había un local bastante grande, el vidrio de la vitrina estaba reluciente y escrito en el en una letra grande, blanca, antigua y hermosa estaba escrito "Floristería Las Kamiya".  Kenshin supo donde estaba, seguramente esa era la casa de Kaoru Kamiya. 

- Ya llegamos esta es mi casa- dijo ella sonriendo y Kenshin sonrió como tonta al mirarla, se quedaron en silencio un momento

- Bueno… gracias por acompañarme hoy- dijo él con un tono tímido que muy pocas personas habían escuchado alguna vez

- Iie- dijo ella agitando la cabeza levemente, con sus mejillas coloradas Kenshin pensó que se veía adorable- gracias por invitarme

Y sin saber por que y sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente Kenshin se acerco a ella y poso sus labios contra su mejilla colorada, en un beso suave y dulce, al separarse Kenshin vio que Kaoru estaba aun más colorada.

- Ano… Kenshin… espero verte pronto- dijo ella tratando de disimular su tonto sonrojo mirando el cielo

- Aa- dijo él, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la puerta de espaldas a Kaoru se abrió de golpe contra la muchacha que casi se va de bruces al suelo, si no fuera por los reflejos de Kenshin que la atrapo en sus brazos antes de que cayera, y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, Kaoru pensó que el corazón se le saldría de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo y Kenshin pensó exactamente lo mismo… cuando…

- ¡hohohohoho Takuni-chan vas rápido!- dijo una voz sensual conocida como la de Megumi

Kaoru se separo tan rápido de Kenshin como si el tocar las manos de este le hubieran quemado, y volteó a ver a su hermana mayor enfadada y con el rostro completamente rojo 

- ¡Onee-san!- grito Kaoru- ¡¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?!

- Esperándote- dijo ella como si nada y fijo su vista en el pelirrojo- Así que tu eres la cita de mi imouto-chan- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kenshin- Pues no estas nada mal

- ¡Megumi!- dijo enfadada y sonrojada Kaoru

- ¡hohohohohoho!- rió la casi doctora

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡onee-san llegaste!- dijo Misao asomándose por la puerta, aunque no sacaba mas de la cabeza, volteó hacía dentro hizo un movimiento y se volvió a asomar sonriendo

- ¿Qué Jou-chan llego?- dijo Sano saliendo, tenía como de costumbre su espina de pescado en la boca

Kaoru no lo podía creer, seguro eran mas de las diez y media de la noche y ellos estaban esperándola ¿acaso creían que ella aun tenía quince años?

Sano por su parte miro fijamente al pelirrojo, estrecho los ojos, un silencio extraño se había formado cuando…

- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!- grito Sano tirándo al aire su espina de pescado, y lo dijo tan alto que las muchachas casi se mueren del susto, además algunas luces de las casas vecinas se prendieron asustadas. Sano había ido hasta Kenshin y lo había abrazado por el cuello, desde cualquier ángulo era un abrazo de hermanos que Kenshin correspondió.

- Hola Sano, tiempo sin verte amigo- dijo Kenshin cuando Sanosuke lo medio soltó, por que aun tenía su brazo abrazando a Kenshin por el cuello

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Kaoru extrañada

- ¡Claro! Conozco a Kenshin desde que nací, tenía meses sin verlo desde que regreso a Japón cuando terminamos la universidad- explico sonriendo Sano, Kenshin sonrió también, Sano era su amigo de toda la vida, era quien mayor 'mala influencia' aplicaba en él en la universidad, y lo conocía al igual que a Aoshi de toda la vida

- ¿Tu fuiste a la universidad?- preguntaron con los ojos muy abiertos las tres muchachas, incluso Misao, que estaba forcejeando con algo, dejo de hacerlo de lo asombrada que estaba

- Por supuesto- dijo Sano frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡¿creen que soy un vago que nunca a hecho nada y solo sirvo para repartir tontas flores?!

Las tres muchachas miraron para otro lado haciéndose las despistadas

- ¡Pues no! Estudié en la universidad de Boston, Ingeniería electrónica- dijo Sano orgullosamente, las tres muchachas parecían sorprendidas… muy pero muy sorprendidas ¡¿Qué el había estudiado que?! Wooohh

Misao pareció salir de su asombro, empujo algo con el pie y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Me alegro por ti cabeza de pollo- dijo Misao, Sano mascullo algo como 'comadreja tonta' pero Misao al parecer no lo escucho por que vio a Kenshin que sonreía a lo que estaba pasando y contento de ver a un viejo amigo- así que tu eres la cita de Kaoru onee-san, bueno es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Misao Kamiya- dijo inclinándose

- Megumi Kamiya- dijo esta también inclinándose levemente

- Es un placer, Kenshin Himura- dijo inclinándose igualmente, Sano de pronto lo miro y miro a Kaoru

- Jou-chan tienes un gran corazón- dijo Sano sonriendo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la aludida desconcertada

- ¡¿Por qué va a ser?! ¡Si este es el gran Ba…!- pero Sanosuke no termino de hablar por que Kenshin le había tapado la boca con las manos nerviosamente y le murmuro para que el solo escuchara

- No digas nada, luego te explico-

Sano asintió con la cabeza

- Bueno ya es tarde mejor me voy- dijo Kenshin

- Yo te acompaño amigo, tenemos tiempo sin hablar- dijo Sano, Kenshin se despidió con la mano de las muchachas y Sanosuke les hablo a ellas – entren a casa de una vez

- Si otou-san- dijeron en forma burlona Megumi y Misao

Pronto los dos muchachos se perdieron al doblar la calle, Kaoru que se había quedado viéndolos alejarse de pronto salto

- ¡No le devolví su chaqueta!- dijo alarmada, como si fuera una tragedia, iba a comenzar a correr para alcanzar a Kenshin cuando Megumi la jalo de la coleta- ¡¡Itai!! ¡¡Me duele!! ¡¿Por qué haces eso Megumi?!

- No seas tonta takuni-chan, si tu tienes su chaqueta también tienes la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo- dijo guiñándole un ojo y Kaoru pensó que no era mala idea eso

- Ya entremos para que nos cuentes onee-san- dijo Misao emocionada, y cuando abrió la puerta algo salio, algo que era conocido como Enishi

- ¡Kaoru-chan llegaste! ¡¿Estas bien?! No te hizo nada ese tipo- dijo exaltado, a Kaoru le rodó una gota de sudor

- Hasta otro día Enishi- dijo Kaoru sin contestarle a sus preguntas, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella, Megumi estaba diciendo algo sobre lo increíble que era que el Tori Atama baka con su cerebro pudiera estudiar algo más que primaria y Misao dijo que estaba de acuerdo, pero Kaoru no escuchaba, estaba demasiado contenta. Con una sonrisa en sus labios que no se borraría en días, Kaoru pensó que este había sido el mejor día de su vida y, que era el principio de una hermosa amistad con el pelirrojo y quien sabe, tal vez podría ser también el principio de algo mas que eso.  

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto bastante ^^ aunque creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de los capítulos largos ¬¬ 

Y comenzando este 2003 espero que les haya traído felicidad, buenos recuerdos, comida, salud, dinero, amor ^-^ y todo lo que deseen, yo por mi parte les traje este capitulo que deseo que les guste

Aun no he podido arreglar mi problema con el corrector ortográfico así que pido disculpas al igual que con mi correo, si quieren decirme algo déjenme aquí un mensaje

Y como verán ahora Ken-san se metió en camisa de once varas :P ¿Qué hara? Pues déjenme decirles que tengo pensadas muuuuuuuchas cosas antes de que Kao-chan descubra que Ken-san es conocido también como Battousai ^^

Por cierto el titulo creo que no tiene nada que ver, pero no se me ocurría nada así que me gusto eso y se lo puse :P ^^Uu

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y NO SE OLVIDEN POR FAVOR DE DECIRME COMO LES PARECE QUE ME ESTA QUEDANDO, QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJARME UN MENSAJE, SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHISISISIMO!!

Ahora contestaré reviews individuales del cuarto y quinto capitulo: 

**Mer-san:** Pues ya viste como reacciono Ken-san, ahora hay que ver como hará para ocultar la verdad y como hará para lidiar con su conciencia jeje espero que te guste este capitulo!!

**Laie Himura de Fanel- san:** Ahy que alegría que te guste mi historia, esa parte también me gusto mucho, este capitulo hubo algo de waff pero tengo guardado lo bueno para mas adelante, ellos se acaban de conocer ^^u ojala te guste y no te olvides de decirme si es así o si no lo es

**Ady- san:** jaja pues yo haría lo mismo con Ken-san en esas condiciones (Kary se babea al imaginar a Ken-san solito para ella, ejmm despierta) :P Habrá que esperar para ver la reacción de Kao-chan, pero por ahora me divertiré haciendo sufrir a Kenshin con su conciencia :P me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste este capitulo también ¡¡gracias por tus mensajes!! Por cierto puedes encontrar mi historia lemon aquí ::sonrojo::  

**Hikari- san:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Lo aprecio mucho. Me divertí escribiendo eso de que todos supieran de la cita de Kaoru, este capitulo no se si estuvo tan bueno pero de igual modo espero que te guste ^^

**Demi-san:** ¡Gracias! Pues eso no lo dudes, pobre Kenshin debe haberle quedado un moretón en la frente de tanto golpearse con el pobre espejo  ^^   Pues si al parecer Enishi resulto algo celoso pero que vamos a hacer, en lo de Megumi y Sano, bueno ese es un cabo suelto que veré como ato mas tarde aunque tengo planes ^____^   por cierto gracias por ponerme como tu autora preferida, es un honor para mi

**Jockerita- san:** Pues ya ves como le cayo a Kenshin, peor que un balde de agua fría, pero salio con suerte por que Kao-chan no sabía que el y battousai eran los mismo así que ahora le toca lidiar con su mentira. Con Misao y Aoshi también tengo algo preparado para ellos pero será un poco mas adelante ¡espero que te guste y dímelo!

**Ale-san:** Gracias por tu apoyo con este fic y con el otro "Bajo la lluvia" me alegra que te gusten. Al parecer todo estará bien, bueno mientras Ken-san logre sacar de la mente de Kao-chan pasaran muchas cosas y con el préstamo, bueno haber que hace Ken-san, con las demás parejas pronto pasaran muchas cosas!!

**Laza- san:** Gracias!! Espero que te guste, ¿eres venezolana? De que parte? Es que yo lo soy también, gracias por tus comentarios!!

**Kitiara- san:** Me alegra que me hayas dejado tu reviews me alegre mucho al verlo!! GRACIAS!! Pues ya viste la reacción de Ken-san, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me dejes otro mensaje!

**Valentina- san:** Que alegría que te guste tanto mi fic, me tarde un poco con este capitulo pero espero que haya valido la pena!!

**Shiomei- san:** Pues si me sorprende tu reviews un poco pero me alegra que leas mi historia y no te preocupes, cuando no tenía tarifa plana tenía que aguantar esas charlas por lo menos 6 veces al día. También creo que es por ahora la mejor historia que he escrito, espero no terminar arruinándola  luego ¬.¬  Y el titulo del capitulo anterior, si lo saque de la canción de Pedro Navaja ^^   el otro día mi mamá estaba revisando unos discos viejos de 1810 (no tanto, de cuando aun era joven, aunque es lo mismo :P) y aunque ya había escuchado esa canción antes cuando la vi dije "Este es el titulo perfecto para el capitulo 5"  ^^ no se solo me pareció ideal, y si me gusta bastante esta canción, espero que te guste el capitulo y continúes con tus historias pronto!!

**Cherry- dono:** Me emociona que te guste la historia, y el pobre de Ken-san tendra que ver que hace ahora, espero que me dejes mas mensajes y así me dices lo que piensas!

**Chizuru:** Te puedo apostar que Ken-san se arrepiente 100% de lo que dijo, pero pronto veremos como hace con su conciencia

GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y POR LEER MI HISTORIA, DEJENME MUCHOS MUCHO MAS ¿SI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kary

Ja ne


	7. Capitulo VII: Cuando las cosas empiezan ...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo VII: 

Cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar

En la noche dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, caminaban lentamente por las desoladas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, hablando de todo lo que les ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, dos viejos amigos…

- Okaa-san murió hace unos meses y tuve que regresar a cuidar del enano de mi hermano menor, Yahiko ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto Sano, había estado contándole a Kenshin lo que había hecho desde que el pelirrojo volvio a Japón y el porque el también había tenido que hacerlo

- Si claro, pero él solo tenía cinco años la última vez que lo vi, no creo que me recuerde. También lamento mucho lo de tu madre- dijo Kenshin, recordando a la madre de Sano, había sido una buena mujer si apartamos los castigos que les imponía cuando hacían una travesura, Kenshin sintió un escalofrió al recordados. 

- No te preocupes- dijo Sano, luego hablo animadamente- Oi Kenshin hemos hablado de todo, ya me dijiste como conociste a Jou-chan, pero aun no entiendo algo, ¿Ella sabe que tu eres el dueño del banco que le negó el préstamo? ¿Mejor dicho que eres la persona que se lo negó?- pregunto alzando una ceja, después de todo el había sido testigo de lo mucho que Kaoru había sufrido cuando recibió la carta de rechazo del banco, además Megumi le había contado sobre la discusión que esta había tenido con el dueño, un tal "Batousai Himura" Sano tenia la sospecha de que era su amigo Kenshin, ya que ese era el apodo que le habían dado desde joven por algo relacionado con una leyenda, y también por que el padre de Kenshin era el dueño de un banco, pero Sano prefirió no decir nada, y ahora resultaba que Jou-chan estaba saliendo con Kenshin Himura que era el mismo Battousai Himura, su amigo de toda la vida ¿suena confuso? Para Sano lo era más confuso aun

- No, no lo sabe- dijo con pesadumbre Kenshin- y me siento muy mal por eso

- Las vueltas que da el destino- murmuro Sano- Conociéndola, como la conozco cuando lo sepa te querrá matar, no te imaginas lo mucho que te aborrece  ¿Cuándo le dirás que tú y _él son las mismas personas? _

- No lo se- respondió el y Sano arqueo una ceja- No quiero arruinar la amistad que he comenzado a tener con ella, pero tampoco quiero mentirle

- Bueno no se lo digas- le sugirió Sano y Kenshin lo miro de mala forma- No lo hagas por ahora, tómalo como que no le estas mintiendo, solo… le ocultas la verdad por un tiempo, sabes, hasta que se olvide del asunto del '_desgraciado' de Battousai, luego de eso se lo podrás decir, es decir, se lo tendrás que decir, Jou-chan es inteligente, se dará cuenta con el tiempo_

- No quisiera ocultárselo- dijo Kenshin

- No es algo bueno, en un tiempo si no se lo dices tu, lo haré yo, no es bueno mentir- dijo serio Sano

- Te estas contradiciendo- bufó Kenshin frunciendo el ceño

- ja lo sé- dijo riendo Sano y suspirando Kenshin pensó que su amigo no había cambiado en nada

- Creo que esperaré un tiempo para decírselo, solo unos días- dijo mirando el cielo- pero por favor Sano, no le digas nada aun

- No, no le diré nada, aunque no me gusta esto de mentirle a Jou-chan- dijo Sano

- Demo… si tu fuiste quien me acaba de decir que no se lo dijera aun- le reclamo Kenshin confuso

- Ah, si es verdad- dijo Sano y soltó una carcajada- Tranquilo Kenshin, no le diré nada, por cierto ¿podrías dejarme en mi casa? Es que el enano tiene mucho tiempo solo y no se si destruyo la casa- mintió  cuando ambos muchachos se encontraron frente al automóvil negro de Kenshin, en realidad le dolía el cuerpo y no tenía ganas de volver a caminar

- Si claro, pero dime Sano- dijo Kenshin sacando las llaves del carro y su semblante se puso serio- ¿no has vuelto a lo mismo ne?- pregunto viendo las banditas en la cara de Sano y el labio que estaba roto

Sano miro hacía otro lado y murmuro algo que sonó a – Claro que no- 

Kenshin no le creyó, pero no dijo nada, se sentía muy contento como para ponerse a discutir con su amigo del que tenía casi dos años sin ver. A pesar de haber que tenido que salir furtivo de la oficina dejándole a Aoshi y a su secretaría todo el trabajo, a pesar que casi se muere del susto cuando pensó que Kaoru lo mataría, a pesar de tenerle que hacer caso a los malos consejos de Sano, y a pesar de todo, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los días comenzaron a pasar muy rápido luego de que Kenshin y Kaoru salieran por primera vez. Las visitas del pelirrojo a la casa de las Kamiya se habían hecho cada vez mas frecuentes, tal vez gracias a la presencia de Sanosuke en la floristería, por que el se había convertido en una especie de excusa para que Kenshin pudiera ver a Kaoru. Así que todas las miembros de la familia ya no conocían. Había sido una osadía para Kenshin poder entender y contestar las millones de preguntas juntas que le hicieron las primas, tía y hermanas de Kaoru la primera vez que fue a cenar a la casa de esta, pero por suerte Kenshin salio airoso del interrogatorio y con buen puntaje según todas las Kamiya.

Como Kenshin había estudiado la misma carrera que Kaoru, se ofreció a ayudarla con las cuentas de la floristería, así que ambos pasaban horas revisando inventarios y cuentas, y en lugar de ser una tarea tediosa como Kaoru la habría catalogado en otros momentos, era algo que de verdad disfrutaba. Para ser sinceros Kaoru disfrutaría hasta estar en un pozo con miles de culebras siempre y cuando Kenshin la acompañara. 

Sus salidas también se habían hecho muy seguidas, tanto que la mayoría de las personas creían que eran pareja, una pareja no oficial, ni declarada, pero pareja al fin, por lo tanto siempre se les podía ver sonrojados debido a algún comentario.

Kenshin y Kaoru habían descubierto que definitivamente estaban unidos por algo mas que una amistad, aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, eran claros sus sentimientos, podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa o simplemente en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y su cercanía, que cada día se hacía mas fuerte de lo que se pudiera pensar, una cercanía que traspasaba todos los límites del alma y era completamente verdadera y sincera. 

Y hablando de verdades y sinceridades, pues aun hay una verdad no revelada, por que si, nuestro querido pelirrojo Kenshin, aun no había tenido el suficiente valor para decirle a Kaoru que él y Battousai Himura son la misma persona, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando vez sus hermosos ojos azules brillando de alegría al verte? El solo pensar en que su brillo alegre se trasformara en brillo de odio y furia le producía a Kenshin una horrible punzada en el pecho, así que Kenshin comenzó a dejar pasar los días… un día, otro, otro mas, otro y al darse cuenta habían pasado casi tres semanas y nada de nada. 

Pero hoy era él día, se dijo Kenshin apagando su despertador, hoy en la tarde llevaría a Kaoru a un lugar muy especial y también le diría la verdad, tenía días acumulando el valor para hacerlo, solo esperaba que ese valor no se esfumara al verla sonreír. También tenía muchos planes para hoy, comenzaría a arreglar todas las metidas de pata que había cometido y luego, luego ya vería. Pensando en esto Kenshin entro al baño para ducharse. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao camino silenciosamente por la floristería tratando de llegar a la puerta, que en estos momentos era sinónimo de libertad para ella. Desde que Kaoru 'salía' con Kenshin su tiempo en el negocio se había reducido muy notablemente lo cual no era nada agradable para Misao. Ella y Megumi habían acordado que dejarían que Kaoru disfrutara por un tiempo de su relación con Kenshin, es decir, que la disfrutara sin tener que preocuparse tanto por los problemas que la tienda ocasionaba, por que ellas se encargarían, error, Misao deseaba no haber propuesto eso nunca. Ahora entendía lo útil que Kaoru era en la tienda, aun si estuviera todo el día gruñendo y de mal humor, sin ella ahí, todo el peso caía mayormente sobre Misao, por que Megumi siempre tenía que hacer algo relacionado con su trabajo de estudiante de doctora en la  clínica del Doctor Gensai, así que sin ninguna de sus dos hermanas mayores, Misao tenía que hacer los arreglos, tarjetas, limpiar, atender a las personas que de casualidad llegaban, regar las plantas y acomodar las cosas todo sola, por que Sanosuke no representaba nada de ayuda, todo el día tirado en una silla detrás del mostrador.

Y hoy justo hoy que Misao iba a salir, recibió una estupenda noticia, Kaoru había salido temprano quien sabe a donde y Megumi había ido a dejar a Ayame y Suzume con Tsubame, para luego ir a la clínica ha presenciar una operación cardío algo, dejando a Misao con todo el trabajo, y no, ella no iba a arruinar sus planes, de este día dependía el resto de su vida.

La puerta estaba a pocos centímetros, Misao casi podía tocar la manija, solo un centímetro más y estaría libre…

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas pequeña comadreja?- la voz de Sano dijo y Misao soltó un grito de susto y dolor cuando este le jalo la trenza

- ¡Itai! ¡Baka suéltame!- grito Misao tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sanosuke en su cabello

- Te pregunte que ¿para donde vas? – le pregunto Sano soltándola y haciéndola tropezar

- ¡Eso no te importa!- dijo Misao acercándose más a la puerta- baka

- Creí que Megumi dijo estrictamente que te quedaras aquí- dijo Sano haciéndose el distraído, sabía que Megumi le había dicho que tenía que quedarse. No podía dejarlo a el solo con todo.

- ¡Me tengo que ir!- dijo ella apresurada y esquivando a Sanosuke

- ¡Oi comadreja ven aquí!- grito Sanosuke cuando Misao salio por la puerta y empezó a correr- ¡Baka que regreses!

Pero Misao ya se había ido y se había perdido entre las personas que pasaban por la concurrida calle

- Mocosa estúpida, me dejo hablando solo- murmuro irritado Sano cruzando los brazos- 'Por suerte nunca viene nadie y no tendré que preocuparme por…'- tan distraído en sus pensamientos estaba Sanosuke, que no noto hasta luego de un momento a la anciana que estaba a su lado jalándole el brazo, este se volvio a verla irritado, era sumamente bajita y con el cabello canoso - ¿Qué pasa anciana que es lo que quiere?- le pregunto y luego sonrió interiormente, al pensar en lo que diría Megumi si lo escuchara hablar así a una viejecita, seguramente le diría que era un grosero y un, he! Un momento… ¿Qué hacia él pensando en la estúpida zorra? Ella no tenía por que estar en su mente, sobretodo cuando era su culpa que estuviera en este problema por que ella decidió que hoy tenía que ir a presenciar una operación de emergencia de quien sabe que cosa, ¿acaso no podía pedirle al paciente que se operara otro día? Noooo ella era feliz molestándolo y haciendo de su vida un completo infier…

- ¡¿Qué quiere anciana?!- grito Sanosuke cuando la anciana le jalo fuertemente la manga de la camisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¡¿Que se supone que voy a querer en un lugar como este? muchacho idiota- dijo la anciana pagándole a Sano con su bastón en la pierna

- ¡Itai! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa vieja?!- grito él sobándose la pierna

- ¿Tu trabajas aquí no?- pregunto la anciana sin prestarle atención a lo que él dijo- Quiero un arreglo baka- dijo empujándolo con su bastón y entrando al local mientras murmuraba- juventud estúpida, le faltan neuronas…

Sano se quedo en la puerta congelado, estaba solo y el no sabía nada de nada de flores y… ¡¡¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer ahora?!!

 *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Qué dijo Himura-san?- pregunto totalmente incrédula la secretaría llamada Minako a su jefe. 

Había sido el comienzo de una mañana dura para ella, el trasnocho no era algo recomendable cuando tienes que trabajar al día siguiente, no había podido desayunar bien y por más había tenido un sueño pésimo así que seguramente lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su increíblemente atractivo jefe era parte de su mente cansada, por que lo que acababa de decir no podía ser otra cosa, a menos que hubiera pasado algo en el mundo que lo volvio todo loco, mientras ella estaba dormida o definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca. 

- Dije que hay que hacer los trámites para darle el préstamo a la Floristería esa… Las Kamiya… si  esa- dijo Kenshin escribiendo en la computadora distraídamente, mientras deseaba que no sonara muy raro lo que había dicho

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Aoshi parándose de la silla donde estaba sentado frente a Kenshin

- ¿hu? Hai, claro que me siento bien ¿Por qué no…?- Kenshin calló mirando a las dos personas en frente suyo que a su ves lo miraban como si él estuviera diciendo la mayor locura del mundo, al parecer si había sonado algo raro lo que dijo- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Dije algo raro?

- Kenshin- dijo Aoshi recuperando con algo de esfuerzo su semblante serio- Claro que dijiste algo raro. La única palabra que habías dicho siempre que se planteaba este asunto de las Kamiya era: No. Y ahora de repente estas diciendo que preparemos todo para otórgales el préstamo que les has negado desde hace mas de dos meses. ¿Se puede saber por que este cambio tan súbito? 

-  ¿oro? No es nada raro que haya decidido cambiado de decisión- dijo Kenshin sonriendo nerviosamente, Aoshi frunció el ceño y Kenshin se apresuro a decir algo más- Solo estuve pensando en que son solo unas muchachas y que no hay por que negarles ayuda

Aoshi no dijo nada pero lo miro de tal forma que Kenshin sintió que sabía absolutamente TODA la verdad sobre la razón de su cambio de opinión.

- Minako-dono, onegai, encargate de todo lo que haga falta- dijo Kenshin a la secretaría que se veía aturdida, con un leve "Hai" esta salio de la oficina

- Desde hace un tiempo estas muy extraño- dijo luego de unos minutos Aoshi, Kenshin trato de parecer indiferente- Estas de buen humor, faltas a reuniones haciéndome suplirte, pareces más distraído de lo normal y ahora decides ser gentil con la niña que según tú era una molestia

- Iie, iie eso no es así Aoshi, hum… solo he reflexionado un poco, además, no tiene nada de malo, tu eras el que quería que las ayudara ¿ne? Eso es lo que hago

Aoshi levanto una ceja con dudas, pero está vez tampoco dijo nada, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Kenshin- Hoy hay una reunión con… con… bueno con alguien y yo no puedo estar, tienes que hacerlo tú Aoshi

- No puedo- dijo Aoshi sin verlo- Hanya me pidió un favor y voy tarde

- ¿Qué favor?- pregunto Kenshin intrigado, muy pocas veces Aoshi le hacia favores a los demás, aunque Hanya era uno de sus mejores amigos 

Aoshi movió la cabeza de mal humor 

- Hanya se inscribió como voluntario para ser tutor vocacional en un instituto. Creo que es para mostrar a jóvenes muestras de diferentes profesiones, Hanya esta enfermo y no va a poder ir, así que me pidió el favor de reemplazarlo y ya le dije que si, así que lo siento mucho Kenshin, pero sea lo que sea que tenías que hacer olvídalo, por que la reunión de hoy es importante- dijo Aoshi saliendo de la oficina

Kenshin pareció aturdido, no podía dejar la oficina, pero mucho menos podía dejar esperando a Kaoru. Bueno, se dijo moviendo la cabeza, siempre hay que atender primero las prioridades ¿no?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Domo Arigatou- dijo Kaoru haciendo una inclinación a la anciana que salía de la tienda con un arreglo de claveles y margaritas mas grande que ella, Kaoru le había dicho que Sanosuke podía llevárselo pero la mujer murmuro que no quería que el joven estúpido le estropeara sus flores, Kaoru aun estaba riéndose de la cara de Sonó al escuchar a la anciana.

- arrg ya cállate Jou-chan- dijo molesto Sano cuando Kaoru se agarro estómago de la risa

- Es que… tu cara fue tan graciosa- dijo ella riéndose aun

- Si, si claro, anciana tonta- murmuro molesto él

- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Misao? Creí que se iba a quedar aquí- dijo Kaoru luego de calmar su risa. Había llegado a la tienda para encontrarse a Sanosuke peleando con una anciana por el tipo de flores que eran o no causantes de alergias y como Sano no sabía nada, tenía armado un escándalo, pero por suerte Kaoru llego y se encargo de todo.

- ¡Esa niña se fue dejándome solo!- grito Sano recordando lo que paso con Misao- ¡dijo que tenía que irse a algún maldito lugar y luego se fue!

- Que extraño- dijo Kaoru viendo el reloj- Yo también me tengo que ir, Kenshin debe estar por llegar 

- ¡No me vas a dejar solo tu también!- grito enfadado Sanosuke

- Claro que no- dijo sonriendo Kaoru- Hable con Megumi, al parecer postergaron la operación para otro día, ya debe estar por venir

- ¡Es lo mismo!- grito él mirándola feo- la zorra esa no hace más que mandarme a hacer cosas todo el día

- Si no lo sabías ese es tú trabajo Sanosuke- dijo mirándolo escéptica Kaoru, Sano mascullo algo 

Kaoru se acerco a uno de los espejo de aparador y se acomodo la cinta en su cabello, Sano se le quedo viendo

- ¿nani?- pregunto Kaoru al darse cuenta de su escrutinio

- Últimamente estas muy contenta Jou-chan, me pregunto si tiene que ver con Kenshin- dijo pensativo

- ¿hu?- Kaoru se sonrojo levemente, Sano iba a decir algo cuando la bocina de un automóvil sonó

- ¡Es Kenshin!- dijo contenta Kaoru agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo

- ¡Espera!- grito Sano saliendo también- ¡Tú no me vas a dejar solo también!

- Hol… oroooooo- gimió Kenshin cuando Kaoru lo agarro de la mano y empezó a jalarlo. Había escogido su prioridad, que en estos momentos de su vida era Kaoru, a estar en esa reunión, le costo salir de la oficina sin que lo vieran. Había llegado hasta la casa de la joven y al imaginarse que estaría en la floristería toco la bocina para avisarle que había llegado, se bajo para buscarla y de repente se sintió jalado por el brazo.

- ¡Kenshin que bueno que llegaste!- dijo contenta Kaoru cuando lo soltó

- Hola Kaoru – dijo confuso

- ¡Jou-chan te dijo que no puedes dejarme solo!- grito Sano. Kaoru lo vio de mala forma, de ninguna forma el cabeza de pollo iba a arruinarle su salida con Kenshin

- Vamos Kenshin- le dijo ella sonriendo. Kenshin iba a preguntarle que le pasaba a Sanosuke pero cuando la vio sonreír olvido todo. 

- Hai- dijo el sonriéndole

- ¡Niña tonta te dije que…!

- Mira allá viene Megumi, Sayonara- se despidió Kaoru interrumpiendo a Sano al ver a su hermana mayor acercándose. Entro en el automóvil de Kenshin y luego de que ambos se despidieran con la mano se fueron.

Sanosuke soltó un bufido, esto se estaba volviendo rutina.

- Hola kitsune- dijo Sano al ver a Megumi que paso a su lado y entro a la tienda ignorándolo totalmente- ¡Oi no me ignores tonta!

Oh si esto se estaba volviendo una total rutina. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Oh si lo se soy una escritora mala u.u , lo sientooooo se que la tardanza fue mucha esta vez pero es que a pesar de que mi colegio esta cerrado por el paro me han mandado una guía de estudios y tareas del tamaño de mi libro e historia (y eso es muuuuuucho) así que apenas ayer termine y hoy cuando la entregue me dieron otra ;__; 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, para el proximo tengo preparado muchas cosas, me regalaron una caja de chocolates que voy a comer mientras escribo así que esperen WAFF!! 

Aun tengo el problema con mi correo así que ya saben que si me escriben no se cuando pueda contestarles y mi corrector también así que pido disculpas si hay errores ortográficos ;__;

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no se olviden de decirme lo que les parece por favor así mejoro para el proximo capitulo

Ahora contesto reviews:

**Ale-san:** Disculpa por tardarme, tenía pensado actualizar mas rápido pero no pude ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo y me digas, el proximo será lindoooo

**Mer-san:** ¡gracias! Ojala te siga gustando este capitulo también

**Kitiara-san:** XDDD pues hasta a mi me impresiona que Sano haya estudiado :p (y eso que soy la que lo escribe) pero siempre pensé que sano podía ser inteligente si se lo propone, a su modo pero bueno :P Y mi Ken-san bueno, a ver que pasa cuando Kao-chan lo descubra :p gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Chizuru-san:** gracias!!!!! Aunque creo que he aflojado un poco, espero que igual te guste!!

**Valentina:** gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que te guste!!

**Keyko-san:** Pues la respuesta a por que Sano no trabaja en lo que estudio lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo ^o^ que mala soy jaja. Y para Misao y Aoshi también tengo algo preparado para el proximo capitulo así que prepárense. Me alegro que te guste y mas que me lo digas gracias!!!!

**Ady-san:** XDDDD a mi también me gusto la parte del baño. Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que me dejes otro diciéndome que te pareció este capitulo ^^

**Roxy-san:** XDD siempre dices eso pero gracias!! A Kenshin bueno ya hable contigo sobre eso, si si no te dije nada ::se encoge de hombros:: pero que puedo hacer, tendrás que esperar amiga

**Hitoriky lady-san:** Me imagino que estarás mejor, ya que he sido perezosa para contestar y actualizar :p así que me alegro que te guste!! ¡por cierto espero la secuela de tu fic he!!

**Michele-san:** Gracias por tu mensaje!!!!! Me emociona que te guste, espero que me dejes tu opinión de este capitulo también!!

Bueno MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES LOS QUIERO!!!!!!!

Y ahora en el proximo capitulo tan ta ta tannnnnn XDDDD

- ¡Kenshin-chan es mi novio!

- Eso será genial… 'esta es mi oportunidad' 

- Sesha wa rurouni… Gracias por todo…Sayonara

Nos vemos!!


	8. Capitulo VIII: A mil por hora

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo VIII: 

A mil por hora

- Kitsune tienes toda la semana ignorándome, no puedes seguir haciéndolo para siempre- le murmuro Sano a Megumi que estaba leyendo una revista

- Solo obsérvame- contesto Megumi sin levantar la mirada

-No puedo creer que aun estés enfadada por esa tontería- mascullo Sano indiferentemente tirando a un lado un pequeño bolso negro

- ¿Tontería?- murmuro con escepticismo Megumi al escucharlo, su ceja izquierda adquiriendo un tic nervioso al recordar la 'tontería' de la que Sano hablaba. 

Habían recibido una llamada de un cliente pidiendo un ramo de veinte rosas azules y treinta blancas, algo sencillo de hacer, hermoso y de bastante costo. El único problema era que las rosas azules eran bastante costosas y ya no les quedaban en la floristería, pero ese no era ningún obstáculo, se dijo Megumi, ella era una genio y sabía como solucionar ese inconveniente. Pero… Sanosuke en su oficio de buen samaritano decidió ayudarlas con una brillante y estúpida idea, según Megumi, aunque Kaoru había admitido que había sido algo dulce de su parte y que lo había hecho con buena intención y Misao se había reído de eso hasta las lagrimas sin poder opinar nada racional. En fin a Sanosuke se le ocurrió la misma idea que a Megumi; colorear las rosas blancas de azul, el único inconveniente había sido que Sano utilizo pintura acrílica y no vegetal como se supone que debería haber hecho, provocando la muerte de las rosas, sin contar que en su estupidez no había cerrado bien el rociador con la pintura que había utilizado (cuando no tenía por que usar un rociador)  y cuando Megumi comenzó a gritarle y él a responderle, se le resbaló el rociador y toda, TODA la pintura azul cayó sobre la kitsune.

- ¿Tontería?- volvió a murmurar Megumi con más escepticismo observando fugazmente su cabello, del que aun se podía ver reflejos azules por la pintura. El tic nervioso en su frente se ahondo y la vena que había aparecido mientras recordaba creció, eso había sido hace una semana y aun no podía terminar de quitarse la pintura ¡Su precioso y sedoso cabello aun se veía azul, además de que tenía marcas de pintura en su piel todavía! 

- Yare, yare… fue un accidente- dijo Sano viendo a la muchacha

Uno, dos, tres… Megumi suspiro y le dio a Sanosuke una mueca que parecía sonrisa pero en realidad estaba más cercana a ser de exasperación

- Esta bien Sanosuke, ahora solo déjame tranquila y no hagas mas tonterías- dijo ella tratando de ser lo mas 'dulce' posible

- Yo no hago tonterías- le reclamo el molesto- Solo trataba de ayudar

- Si claro gran ayuda, perdimos casi media docena de rosas por tú culpa- dijo Megumi frunciendo el ceño y llevándose un dedo a su cien

- ¡Pero si me las descontaste!- grito Sanosuke parándose enfrente de ella

- ¡Y que esperabas que hiciera estúpido!- grito ella, luego agito su cabello y soltó algo parecido a un suspiro, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sano sabía que ella tenía razón pero de ninguna forma lo iba a aceptar, ella volvio a hablar indiferentemente luego- Aun no entiendo como pudiste terminar de estudiar en la universidad, aun peor ni siquiera entiendo como fue que entraste

- Inteligencia de macho- dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo 

- Si como no- dijo ella tratando de que no le perturbase la actitud de él- Entonces si eres tan inteligente ¿que diablos haces trabajando de repartidor?

- Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo el poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla pensativamente.

Megumi se le quedo viendo tratando de ocultar su intriga, Sanosuke había hecho una carrera, había estudiado por cinco años en una universidad Ingeniería electrónica, una carrera no muy fácil que digamos, se había esforzado por graduarse, entonces… ¿Por qué había aceptado trabajar como repartidor de flores por un sueldo mínimo? No es que a Megumi le importara mucho lo que Sano hiciera con su vida, pero… ¡tenía curiosidad!

- Bien, al principio fue lo primero que se me presento, Yahiko dijo que necesitaban a alguien para repartir flores, acababa de llegar de otro país y digamos que no tenía ganas de buscar algo mejor- explico Sano perezosamente

- Me lo imagino- dijo ella sarcásticamente - ¿Y luego?- pregunto Megumi viendo hacia otro lugar intentando fallidamente no parecer curiosa, Sano sonrió arrogante al darse cuenta de la curiosidad de la kitsune

- Bueno, no es que sea el mejor lugar del mundo, pero me agrada estar aquí- murmuro Sano mirando la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante en el universo- digamos que me gusta y me he acostumbrado a estar aquí, contigo… y con las demás claro- agrego Sano luego de unos momentos largos y su comentario fue recompensado con el rostro de Megumi

¿Había ella escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el había dicho _"contigo"_? ¿Con ella? ¡Pero si ellos peleaban mas que perro y gato cuando estaban juntos! No es que le molestará eso, incluso había sentido algo extraño y doloroso cuando una voz en su cerebro le dijo que lo mas probable que el diría fuese 'Ya estoy buscando algo mejor por que no soporto estar aquí' ó incluso 'No tengo ganas de buscar otra cosa y además ustedes me dan comida gratis' pero nunca de los nunca Megumi se imagino que Sano diría eso ¿Qué le gustaba estar allí? ¡Pero si el se quejaba por lo menos cinco veces al día por todo y sobretodo de ella! ¿Por qué decía que le gustaba estar allí entonces, con ella… y con las demás? 

Megumi salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de Sanosuke sobre ella, él le estaba sonriendo arrogantemente y tenía una chispa extraña en los ojos que hizo que un temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Megumi, ella solo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y agarro las primeras flores a la vista comenzando a hacer un ramo, pero lo que en verdad trataba de hacer era controlarse ¡Por que se comportaba así! ¡Ella no era de esas niñitas tontas que se sonrojaban cuando un atractivo muchacho las miraba! ¡¿Entonces por que sentía sus mejillas arder y sus manos temblar?! ¡¿Por qué el corazón de repente le estaba latiendo a mil por hora?! ¿¡Por que Sanosuke Sagara con esa mirada y esa sonrisa causaba esto en ella cuando nadie antes había podido hacerlo?! Y alguna parte en Megumi susurro algo que ella no esperaba oír, algo que definitivamente no quería oír, eso era imposible, es decir, estamos hablando del holgazán y busca pleitos de Sanosuke, del estúpido cabeza de pollo, el no podía haberle hecho esto a ella ¡Simplemente no! 

- ¿A dónde crees que fueron Ken-san y Kaoru?- pregunto ella tan de repente y en un tono de voz tan extraño en ella que Sano tardo en reaccionar y entender que ella le estaba hablando

- ¿he?- pregunto él tontamente, ¿Ahora que diablos le pasaba a esa zorra? ¡Le había dicho algo bonito ¿no?! ¿Entonces por que tenía ese tono de voz tan extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando y quisiera golpearlo? ¡Había sido amable por una vez e incluso le había sonreído y ella reaccionaba así! No es que hubiese esperado que ella se le lanzara a los brazos, por que Megumi no era de esas tontas mujeres, pero tampoco esperaba que cambiara el tema así como así… un momento ¡¡¿Por qué diablos él le había sonreído primero?!! Y peor aun… ¡¿Por qué había deseado por un segundo que ella se le lanzara a los brazos?! Sano se encontró aterrado por un momento ¡¿Por qué él se estaba comportando así?! El había estado… había estado… coqueteando con Megumi… con la zorra insoportable… ¡¡Con ella!!

- No se- dijo él aturdido aun de su reciente descubrimiento- seguramente la llevo al orfanato

- ¿Un orfanato?- pregunto Megumi confundida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Un orfanato?- pregunto Kaoru con su rostro bañado en confusión, Kenshin estaba sonriendo a su lado. El le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar especial, no es que un orfanato no fuera un lugar especial, de hecho lo era, pero Kaoru se había imaginado algo diferente, estemos claros, ella se había imaginado algo mucho más romántico que estar rodeada por niños gritones, donde no podría estar tranquila con Kenshin para hablar… y claro hacer otras cosas de las que aun no habían tenido oportunidad de hacer, siempre con alguien vigilándolos, siempre alguien pendiente de sus citas y sus salidas.

Pero Kenshin se veía feliz, se dijo Kaoru viendo la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro Kenshin, era una de esas pocas sonrisas sinceras y felices que mostraba Kenshin, y que simplemente podían hacer que ella se tirara desde un precipicio si el le regalaba una a cambio, así que si este lugar era tan especial que podía arrancarle al pelirrojo una de esas sonrisas, Kaoru tenía que descubrir el porque lo era, y conociendo a Kenshin y su cariño por todo lo que es considerado como frágil y débil, no era muy difícil imaginar razones del por que ese enorme edificio blanco y verde significaba tanto.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo el apretando suavemente su mano. Kaoru sonrió como contestación y juntos entraron por la enorme puerta de madera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿No es un lugar extraño para tener una cita?- pregunto Megumi frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno, si, pero Kenshin es extraño- dijo Sano aun atontado, y cuando entendió la expresión de susto de Megumi añadió apresurado y molesto- ¡No me refiero de esa forma! Tonta… lo que quiero decir es que Kenshin suele tener debilidad por las personas que han sufrido o necesitan ayuda, siempre ha sido así, es como si sintiera que le debe algo al mundo, siempre ha tratado de ayudar a los más desvalidos,  no importa si el sale herido a cambio o si se mete en algún problema. Por eso creo el orfanato hace algunos años…

- ¿Él lo creó?- pregunto incrédula Megumi frunciendo el ceño- Ken-san no tiene el dinero suficiente para construir un orfanato Sanosuke, ni que fuera rico ¿o lo es?

- ¿he?- Sano trago al darse cuenta de su indiscreción, era verdad, para todos Kenshin era solo un empleado de una pequeña empresa, que no ganaba mas de lo necesario, por eso para Megumi era imposible entender que Kenshin en verdad había construido ese orfanato, después de todo su familia siempre había sido muy adinerada ¡diablos! Pensó Sano con mal humor, Kenshin aun no le decía nada a Kaoru y él estaba empezando a pagar las consecuencias gracias a su bocota, y Megumi tenía una expresión de esas que ponía cuando estaba dispuesta a "De aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques" – '¿Ahora que hago?'- pensó Sano rápidamente, cuando algo en el rostro de Megumi le llamo la atención

Megumi vio como Sano se le acercaba, el mostrador de por medio ¿¡Por que se le acercaba tanto?! Pensó ella sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerarse, peor aun ¡¡¿Por qué diablos ella se ponía así con el simple hecho de que _él se le acercara tanto?!!  No tenía sentido nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, esa sensación de emoción que se le trancaba en la garganta y no le permitía respirar, el hecho de que tener que cerrar sus puños para que las manos no le temblaran ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ella?!_

- Sa…Sanosuke… ¿q…que haces?- pregunto débilmente ella, el rostro de él estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración a solo centímetros de la piel caliente de sus mejillas

- Espera un segundo kitsune…- dijo suavemente Sano, acercándose a ella más y subiendo una mano hacía su mejilla. Megumi no sabía que pensar que hacer o que decir, solo se quedo allí viéndolo, y esperando algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que era 

- Sa…Sanosuke…- murmuro ella nuevamente cuando los dedos de el se posaron sobre su piel, él murmuro algo y…

- ¡Aja! Una pestaña, puedes pedir un deseo- dijo Sano alegremente mostrándole la pestaña en su dedo, Megumi pestañeo por lo menos diez veces antes de entender todo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tan fuerte que pensó que hasta en la esquina lo podrían escuchar, y ella solo se volteo bruscamente para ocultar el rubor sin saber si llorar o reír y solo pidiendo que se abriera la tierra y se tragara a Sanosuke. Por lo menos había olvidado lo relacionado con Kenshin y el orfanato.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una gran edificación estaba frente a Misao, había sido toda una aventura llegar hasta allí, primero escaparse de Sanosuke, luego casi chocar contra Megumi, alcanzar el autobús público donde sus dos amigas ya la estaban esperando, darse cuenta de que había olvidado su bolso en la floristería mientras peleaba con Sanosuke, por lo tanto no tenía nada de dinero, luego caer en un charco de barro y llenarse de él hasta las rodillas, definitivamente este no era un buen día para ella.

- Alguien me odia- murmuro Misao cuando un tipo paso corriendo y ella cayó de llano al piso, bastante molesta y frustrada se quedo así.

- Vamos levántate Misao- los ojos grises de su amiga la vieron sonriendo

- Si recuerda que ya es tarde- dijo la otra de cabello negro, aunque lo dijo sin ninguna malicia. Ambas ayudaron a levantar a Misao del suelo

- Diablos, me veo horrible- murmuro Misao cuando las tres entraron a lugar, viendo su ropa que hace algunas horas había estado limpia y planchada, ahora estaba llena de barro y arrugada. El lugar era enorme, bueno no era para menos, era un instituto pre- universitario muy famoso, pocas personas tenían oportunidad de entrar allí y mucho menos de poder asistir a las sesiones como el día de hoy. Pero Misao tenía suerte de que el padre de una de sus amigas fuera el organizador, así que podía asistir al evento.

Cuando entraron vieron que habían diferentes cuviculos organizados contra las paredes, y todas las personas que allí estaban se veían algo serias, al igual que Misao había otros estudiantes recién graduados de secundaria que estaban allí por la misma razón que ella: Buscando ayuda para escoger la mejor carrera.  

Era sencillo, las personas que se encontraban en cada uno de los cuviculos eran graduados o estudiantes de universidad de distintas carreras, ellos estaban allí voluntariamente para ser tutores de los estudiantes que decidieran probar una carrera, les enseñarían las características prácticas y ventajas de esa profesión para ayudarlos a elegir por toda una semana.

Misao ya sabía a donde quería ir primero, lo que quería ella era periodismo, esa era indiscutiblemente su carrera, así que se dirigió al cuviculo donde había un cartel que decía "Comunicación Social" mientras sus dos amigas se dirigían a otro, cuando algo capto su mirada. 

Aoshi resoplo molesto, esto no era exactamente como Hanya le había dicho que sería, se supone que solo tenía que repartir estúpidos folletos que decían el porque, derecho era la mejor carrera del universo y sus semejantes, no que aparte de eso tenía que hacer de maestro y vigilante por una semana de algún chiquillo, algo que no haría nunca. 

A las casi treinta niñas que se habían presentado en su cuviculo, sonriendo como tontas y balbuceando cosas, Aoshi les decía lo mismo –"No trabajo aquí adiós"- y ellas se iban decepcionadas y asustadas de su frialdad, eran solo chiquillas materialistas que lo buscaban a el y no querían investigar realmente sobre la carrera, así que Aoshi no se molestaba ni siquiera en contestarles. Si no fuera por que Hanya se lo había pedido ya se hubiera ido de ahí.

Sintió una presencia cerca y cruzándose los brazos hablo…

- No trabajo a…

- ¡Aoshi-sama!- grito Misao alegremente apoyándose de la mesa blanca llena de folletos, detrás de esta estaba lo más hermoso que Misao había visto en varias semanas: Aoshi Shinomori.

- hum… Hola Kamiya-san- dijo Aoshi al ver a la menor de las Kamiya

- Aoshi-sama solo dígame Misao- dijo ella ondeando la mano ligeramente, esto era bueno, muy bueno. Aoshi era uno de los voluntarios y al parecer aun no había nadie que hubiera pedido su tutoría

- De acuerdo- dijo él, de algún modo no le molestaba llamarla por su nombre. 

- No sabía que estaría aquí ¿Es voluntario?- pregunto Misao solo para estar segura

- Hai- dijo inmediatamente Aoshi y no se detuvo a pensar el porque le había dicho a ella que si cuando tenía toda la mañana respondiendo que no a la misma pregunta. Tal ves era por que no le importaba ayudar a Misao. 

- Oh que bien, yo aun no me decido que carrera estudiar, aunque había estado pensando en Comunicación Social, me gusta el periodismo- dijo sonriendo Misao

- Ya veo- murmuro Aoshi

- Aunque me gustaría saber también sobre derecho- Misao sonrió alegremente- creo que seria una buena abogada 

- Bueno…- murmuro Aoshi titubeando ¿Qué era eso que se le venía a la mente? No, el no podía, el estaba supliendo a Hanya un rato, no tenía por que ser tutor de nadie, no quería serlo aunque… ser tutor de Misao por una semana no sonaba tan malo, tal ves seria una buena experiencia, ella era joven y enseñarle sobre una buena carrera sería bueno para su futuro, además Misao se veía inteligente y linda… ¿linda? Bueno si era una niña linda - Si quieres Misao, te puedo ayudar

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto ella alegre y asombrada ¡Esto iba mas rápido de lo que pensó!

- Hai- dijo el tratando de no sonreír a la emoción de ella, se sentía bien cuando ella sonreía- Puedes ser mi asistente, te enseñare lo que pueda y veras si te gusta, si no es así, puedes probar con periodismo luego

- Eso será genial… 'esta es mi oportunidad'- dijo y luego pensó, estaba feliz, no se había esperado que Aoshi cediera tan fácilmente, pensaba que le costaría mas convencerlo de ser su tutor. Claro que no le interesaba mucho ser abogada, muchas leyes y cosas que aprender de memoria, pero la idea de pasar toda una semana junto a Aoshi era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar 

- Arigatou Aoshi- sama- dijo ella sonriendo, tenía que lograr alcanzar una sonrisa suya, además quien sabe, tal ves le terminaría gustando eso de ser abogada ¿ne? Lo único que sabía ella ahora era que su mal día se había transformado en uno bueno.

- Entonces vamos- dijo Aoshi caminando hacía ella.

En uno muy pero muy bueno. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Si lo se, no tienen que gritarlo, soy un fraude, prometí otra cosa en el capitulo anterior pero es que no podía saltar esto! ¡Perdónnnnn pero tengo buenas razones! Me han amenazado por no poner nada sobre Aoshi y Misao al igual que sobre de Sano y Megumi ( no son lindos?? ^.^) Así que decidí hacer este capitulo solo sobre estas dos pequeñas parejas y un poco de K&K, pero en el próximo capitulo LO JURO solo va a haber Kenshin + Kaoru, si no es así que me parta un rayo y además pueden lincharme :p

Además lo que tengo pensado para Ken-san y Kao-chan es un poco largo y necesito un capitulo entero para ellos, no quería dejarlos cortados a la mitad, ni poner un capitulo kilométrico, así que perdonnnnnnnnnnn

De todos modos espero que les guste este capitulo que va dedicado a todos lo que me pidieron algo sobre estas dos parejas y también para las que me amenazaron ¬¬

ASI QUE DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE TAL LO HAGO Y COMO VAN LOS CARACTERES! Eso es algo que me preocupa un poco, por que me cuesta tratar un poco con la personalidad y los sentimientos de Aoshi es que el es tan frío ;_; pero espero que no sea muy OCC aunque de todos modos siempre lo será un poco

Ahora a contestar reviews!

**Mer-san:** gracias, me alegra que pienses que me esta quedando bien, por que a veces lo dudo ;_; ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Kitiara-san:** jeje me alegra que te gustara la parte de Sano y la anciana, y para que veas que iba a poner lo de la planta carnívora O_o de verdad ^-^ pero luego pensé que no, creo que me leíste la mente :p Ya veremos si mi Ken-san le dice a Kaoru la verdad aunque yo lo dudo pero… upps! Hable mucho ya :p y eso que no dije nada. En lo que Sano anda metido lo veremos más adelante y el por que no trabaja en lo suyo pues ya esta la respuesta ¡Espero que también te guste este capitulo!

**Rayen-san:** Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje me alegro que me lo dejaras y que te guste mi historia! Pues bueno… el waff de Kenshin y Kaoru estará para el próximo capitulo DE VERDAD pero a cambio puse algo de Sano y Megumi, a mi también me encantan ellos ^_^

**Jocky-misao-san:** Pues yo creo que cuando Kaoru se entere será peor que la primera la segunda y todas las guerras juntas :p Al parecer Aoshi si será el tutor de Misao!! Haber que trae esto, espero que te allá gustado y gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Demi-san:** jeje me alegro que te guste, pues si no había podido actualizar antes pero ahora lo hago y creo que esta ha sido la actualización más rápida que he hecho O_o espero que te guste!! ^_____^

**Ale-san:** Que bueno que pienses que vale la pena esperar por mi historia, soy feliz!! Y bueno lo de mi Ken-san y Kaoru de verdad, verdad verdaita que para el próximo capitulo va, espero que te allá gustado de todas formas este capitulo y me lo digas! Gracias

**maribel flores reymundo-san:** HOLA!!! Primero que nada mil gracias por tus mensajes, en esta y en mis demás historias, me alegra que te gusten! ¡Gracias por ponerme como tu autor favorito! Me hace feliz ^_______^ Espero poder hablar algún día contigo, no te he podido responder a tus preguntas por que tengo un problema con mi computadora que no me deja abrir ningún correo existente en la tierra -__- y no se cuando lo pueda arreglar pero apenas lo haga te escribo para contestarte mejor. Y es verdad siempre hay que sonreír a pesar de todo, vamos a salir de estos problemas pronto!!

**Hitokiri Lady:** Que malo que estés otra vez enfermita ojala te cures pronto y así te pones a escribir :P ¡Gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo!!

Así que ahora déjenme reviews y díganme lo que piensan!!!

Y DE VERDAD VERDAD PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!

- ¡Kenshin-chan es mi novio!

- Sessha wa rurouni… Gracias por todo…Sayonara

- Esto sabe muy bien!

Kary

Ja ne


	9. Capitulo IX: Con sabor a chocolate

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo IX: 

Con sabor a chocolate

Kaoru se maravillo al entrar a la enorme edificio frente a ella, las paredes estaban todas pintadas de colores claros y habían líneas de marcas de manos de diferentes colores fuertes, el techo estaba bastante alto dando la impresión de que todo era mas grande. Kenshin le había dicho que había sido en tiempo de Meiji una iglesia Cristiana encubierta y cuando se decreto la prohibición de la religión cristiana en el país, el lugar había sido desalojado y había permanecido por muchos siglos desabitado, pero hacía algunos años había sido recuperado y convertido en un orfanato para los niños desamparados.

- Bienvenido Himura-san, teníamos tiempo sin verlo- dijo una muchacha joven que pasaba por uno de los pasillos, parecía una especie de enfermera por su forma de vestir

- Hola Aya-dono- la saludo Kenshin. 

Al parecer allí todos conocían a Kenshin, por que siempre que se cruzaban con alguien ya fuera encargada, enfermera, o ayudante siempre le dirigían sonrisas calurosas y saludos amables, aun así Kaoru no sabía que era lo que tenía en mente Kenshin, se veía muy contento mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos, era un lugar muy bonito y caluroso, distinto a como ella se imaginaba que normalmente eran los orfanatos, estrictos y fríos. 

- Kenshin…- dijo bajito Kaoru

- ¿Si Kaoru? – pregunto Kenshin viéndola suavemente

Kaoru iba a preguntarle que diablos era lo que estaban haciendo caminando por los pasillos sin llegar a ninguna parte cuando se escucharon pasos corriendo y algo golpeo contra la pierna de Kaoru haciéndola tambalearse y si no fuera por que Kenshin aun la tenía agarrada de la mano y no la soltó, hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Daijoubu Kaoru?- pregunto Kenshin suavemente cuando ella se compuso

- Hai- contesto Kaoru- Mou ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

- ¡¡Ken-chan!!- grito una voz sumamente aguda, y Kaoru vio a una niña de seis o siete años que corrió hasta Kenshin agarrandose a sus piernas. Tenía el cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos colitas y los ojos eran de un verde aguamarina muy brillante.

- Ohayou Mei-chan- dijo Kenshin calurosamente acariciando la cabeza de la niña. Kaoru sonrió, se veía muy dulce y educada

- ¡Ken-chan tenía tiempo sin venir a ver a Mei!- dijo ella alegre cuando Kenshin la alzo en brazos, en eso vio por primera ves a Kaoru que le estaba sonriendo - ¿Y quien es esa tipa?-

'¡¿Tipa?!' se dijo Kaoru abriendo grande los ojos y comenzando a molestarse, al parecer  esta niña no era tan dulce y educada como pensaba. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _Luego de muchos años de sufrir tanto bajo la crueldad de su inclemente tía, la joven de los rizos dorados junto al gran amor de su vida, viajó al mundo donde el sol del amor esta siempre presente y donde los sueños siempre son posibles…_- recito suavemente Kaoru 

- ¡Eso fue muy lindo, me gusto esa historia!

- ¿Ese lugar existe en verdad Kaoru-neesan?

- Si- respondió ella sonriendo

- ¡¿Y nosotros podremos ir alguna ves?!

- Quizá

- ¡Genial!

Kenshin sonrió cuando vio a Kaoru sentada sobre el césped del patio del orfanato, un libro en su regazo y varios niños alrededor de ella, el sol la golpeaba suavemente resaltando la luminosa sonrisa que le mostraba a los niños, esa era una de las imágenes que Kenshin guardaría para siempre en su memoria, se sentía bien siempre que viera a Kaoru sonreír, era como si un deseo de anhelo en el se cumpliera.

Era bueno también ver a la pequeña Mei riéndose junto a los demás niños y a Kaoru, esa niña pocas veces en su vida había reído, Kenshin la había encontrado cuando ella tenía solo tres años, él había venido a Japón de vacaciones, la encontró sola y en un lugar oscuro y frío, era una de las tantas que formaba parte de la mafia de trafico de niños, sus padres estaban muertos, no tenía ningún otro familiar, estaba desnutrida, el mejor lugar para ella era el orfanato que Kenshin había formado con ayuda de su madre antes de que esta muriera. Pensar en todo lo que la niña debía haber pasado hacía sentir a Kenshin una tristeza y un furia increíble, pero Mei se había recuperado, por que cuando llego no hablaba y ahora hablaba mas que una radio prendida. Ella solía ser muy celosa con Kenshin a pesar de ser solo una niña, no le gustaba nadie que estuviera con él, pero para el alivio de Kenshin, parece que Kaoru había salido bien esta vez, por la forma en que ambas reían junto a todos lo niños. 

Aun no había podido hablar con Kaoru, al principio Kenshin había pensado tontamente que decírselo en un lugar lleno de niños reduciría sus posibilidades de muerte, pero era peor, por que si antes no podía encontrar oportunidad para decírselo ahora menos, todos lo niños parecían de repente tener un imán con Kaoru y siempre que iba a hablar algo pasaba, como en el almuerzo. Kenshin había estado tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban y sin querer con su tenedor salpico a Kaoru en toda la cara con arroz y como Kaoru no se queda atrás, le tiro a Kenshin parte de su comida en la cara, alguien grito "¡Guerra de Comida!" y algo parecido a la segunda guerra mundial sucedió cuando el aire se lleno de comida que volaba de un lado a otro, al final todos habían terminado llenos de arroz, carne azada, verduras y puré mientras la encargada los sermoneaba, Kenshin suspiro viendo su camisa sucia, se habían bañado pero la ropa que llevaban puesta ahora él y Kaoru estaba tan manchada de comida y tan sucia que parecía sacada de un basurero, pero a Kaoru no parecía importarle mucho. 

Kaoru sonrió cuando vio a Kenshin acercándose y su sonrisa se agrando aun más cuando se sentó a su lado, no es que fuese el mejor día de su vida pero no podía negar que le gustaba estar allí, todos esos niños eran muy lindos, y cada uno guardaba su propia historia, además de que actuaban casi totalmente diferente a como ella recordaba que actuaban los niños, al primer niño que recordó fue: Misao. Cuando Misao era una niña pequeña, parecía tener energía para todo, siempre saltando por todas partes, subiéndose a los lugares menos pensados y haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas a todo el mundo, nunca estaba quieta. Los segundos niños en los que Kaoru pensó fueron Yahiko y Tsubame, Yahiko aunque seguía siendo un niño, cuando era más pequeño era definitivamente un mocoso del infierno, como ella solía llamarlo, siempre molestando y entrometiéndose en todo, por su parte Tsubame siempre había sido muy tímida, pocas veces preguntaba algo o hablaba. Y los últimas infantes que Kaoru había tenido que cuidar eran sus hermanas Ayame y Suzume, aunque también estaba  Aoi, ellos tenía una energía que cualquiera envidiaría, pero estos niños eran diferentes, a pesar de ser niños, en sus miradas había algo diferente, tenían una mirada que ocultaba emociones que para su edad deberían ser desconocidas, era una mirada que escondía mucha tristeza detrás de esas sonrisas que mostraban y Kaoru no podía dejar de sentir piedad.

Kenshin le sonrió a Kaoru cuando se sentó a su lado, los niños comenzaron a decirle cosas sobre princesas y soles, pero Kenshin no les presto mayor atención por que la sonrisa de Kaoru de Kaoru acaparaba toda su vista.

Era linda.

Era la mujer mas linda que Kenshin había conocido alguna vez, y mientras mas lo repetía más lo creía.

- Hola Kenshin- lo saludo Kaoru viéndolo, el era muy atractivo, mucho. Pero Kaoru no podía dejar de sentir algo raro al ver su rostro. No es que tuviera nada malo, ni mucho menos, solo que ella tenía la impresión de que le faltaba algo, era una cosa tonta ella sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

- Kenshin- nii, Kaoru-neesan nos contó una historia muy linda- dijo la pequeña Mei sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban mucho

- ¿En verdad? Me alegro por eso- respondió el sonriéndole a Kaoru, la niña de cabello castaño lo miro ceñuda, los demás niños se despidieron y comenzaron a correr por todas partes diciendo cosas alegres

- ¿Ken-chan ya no quiere a Mei?- pregunto la niña cambiando su ceño a una expresión triste

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Kenshin confundido- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Por que Ken-chan le sonríe más a Kaoru-neesan que a Mei!- grito ella, Kaoru la vio un poco aturdida. Kenshin le sonrió y puso una mano mansa sobre su cabeza

- Yo te quiero mucho Mei-chan- dijo suavemente Kenshin, la niña sonrió un poco, luego soltó una carcajada y de un salto se sentó sobre el regazo de Kenshin haciéndolo gemir un poco por la rudeza 

- ¡Deacuerdo!- dijo alegremente Mei- Kaoru- neesan es muy linda ¿ella es tu novia?- le pregunto Mei viéndolo. Kaoru se sonrojo y de repente se encontró viendo una hoja seca como si fuera una maravilla. Kenshin solo le sonrió a la niña.

- Oh ya veo – dijo la niña pensativamente, tomando la sonrisa de Kenshin como un si- Pero Kenshin no puede olvidar que Mei es su otra novia

- hum, no lo olvidare- dijo Kenshin viendo por el rabillo del ojo el rostro sonrojado de Kaoru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A las cuatro o cinco de la tarde Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban por una calle muy poco transitada, pero muy linda. Habían varias tiendas y alguno que otro automóvil pasaba por la calle. Habían salido del orfanato cuando los niños iban a tomar su siesta, se despidieron de todos y salieron, pero, intencionalmente o por idiotez, habían comenzado a caminar olvidándose que el automóvil de Kenshin estaba estacionado al frente del lugar.

El sol no era muy fuerte, pero todo estaba muy claro.

Una muchacha pelirroja estaba en la puerta de una tienda colorida, tenía una bandeja en las manos que estaba llena de galletas y cuando vio a Kenshin y a Kaoru acercarse les sonrió.

- ¿Quieren una muestra gratis?- pregunto

- ¡Si!- Kaoru se acerco emocionada, agarrando una de las galletas en forma de triangulo y mordiéndola- ¡Esto sabe muy bien!- dijo alegremente

- ¿De que es?- pregunto Kenshin interesado

- Chispas de chocolate- respondió ella- ¿quieres? 

- bue…- pero Kaoru ya se había comido la galleta por completo, Kenshin rodó sus ojos a la vidriera 

- ¡Mira todos esos chocolates Kenshin!- dijo ella alegremente acercándose a la vidriera junto a él. Habían todo tipo de chocolates y caramelos ordenados en su propio desorden, que brillaban y tentaban a todo el que los viera, habían chocolates blancos y negros, en forma de corazones o Ángeles y caramelos tan grandes como canicas.

- ¿Quieres alguno?- le pregunto Kenshin a Kaoru viendo como los ojos de esta brillaban en la excitación y emoción, definitivamente Kaoru a veces podía ser un tanto infantil, pero eso era lo que la hacía única

- ¿nani? Hu… he… Iie Kenshin no tienes… que molestarte- dijo ella cohibidamente 

- No es molestia- dijo él sonriendo- es un regalo

- ¿hu?... Kenshin no hace falta de verdad- dijo ella sonrojándose tontamente y su mirada se fijo en un chocolate que estaba arreglado sobre una bandeja muy linda de plata, era una palabra de chocolate y las letras eran tan grandes como la mano de un hombre.

Kenshin vio atentamente lo que Kaoru estaba viendo, era una palabra de chocolate: _Adiós._

- Ya se lo que te puedo regalar cuando me vaya- dijo Kenshin simpáticamente.

Pero para Kaoru no fue simpático. No fue alegre. No fue cómico. Fue como si algo afilado golpeara su pecho, y el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

De repente ya no era de día, si no de noche ¿Cuándo había anochecido tan de repente? ¿Cuándo el sol había sido cambiado por la luna? Kaoru volteo confundida a sus lados, no había ninguna calle ni ningún automóvil, si no hierva y maleza y un pequeño riachuelo que corría sin hacer ruido, y ya no estaba la tienda con sus dulces, si no que había hierva y los dulces brillantes ahora brillaban en el aire, todos emitiendo luces fosforescentes, a Kaoru le tomo un segundo darse cuenta: No eran dulces, eran luciérnagas.

¿Dónde estaba? Pensó con angustia ¿Dónde estaba Kenshin? ¿Acaso esto era alguna clase de sorpresa que él le tenía preparada? Por que si era así, no le estaba gustando mucho que digamos.

Kaoru trato de dar un paso al frente, pero casi tropezó al darse cuenta de que sus pies estaban limitados al movimiento por que su pantalón y su camisa habían desaparecido y ahora ella llevaba puesto un kimono parecido a los que había usado alguna vez ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Se había cambiado y no se acordaba? 

Escucho algo a sus espadas y se volteo con rapidez: Era Kenshin. A pesar de que llevaba ropa extraña compuesta por un hakama blanco y un haori rosa y que no podía ver su rostro con claridad, su cabello rojo como el fuego lo delataba, Kaoru reconocería su cabello en cualquier lugar.

- Kenshin…- dijo ella tratando de acercarse, pero no podía, primero por que le costaba moverse con la ropa que llevaba puesta y segundo por que lo que vio mando una ola de tristeza que invadió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

No era Kenshin. No podía serlo, a pesar de que era exactamente igual, este hombre no podía ser su Kenshin, por que aunque sus ojos eran del mismo malva claro, los ojos de este hombre estaban nublados por la tristeza, estaban llenos de emociones confusas y agobiantes, llenos de culpabilidad, de una angustia y una desesperación mal disimulada, los ojos de su Kenshin siempre estaban alegres, irradiando mucha clama y tranquilidad. Además este hombre tenía algo que su Kenshin no, tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda y ella sintió mucha mas tristeza al verla bien, sin entender como Kaoru supo que esa cicatriz guardaba una historia triste. Este hombre era Kenshin y no lo era a su vez. Sus labios se movían diciendo cosas que Kaoru no alcanzaba a oír, pero por alguna razón sentía sus ojos picar por las lagrimas, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido ¡¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?!

Quería irse, quería correr y alejarse hasta llegar a donde sea que su Kenshin estuviera, no quería ver la tristeza en los ojos de este Kenshin, ni ninguno de los sentimientos que reflejaba su aura, pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que estar ahí y verlo, no podía gritar ni hablar por que su voz parecía haber corrido hacía algún lugar lejano.

Y sin previo aviso él la abrazo suavemente, era un abrazo que lleno aun más de confusión la mente de Kaoru, era muy cálido, pero muy triste, demasiado triste, y cuidadoso, era como si una pared de cristal invisible se interpusiera entre su abrazo, haciéndolo difícil y doloroso, y las lagrimas que Kaoru estaba tratando de tragarse se le escaparon y corrieron libremente por su rostro, empapando la tela rosa de él. Ella no sabía por que lloraba, no sabía por que sentía ganas de que el mundo se acabara, quería empujarlo lejos, gritar y preguntar que estaba pasando, quería hacer algo que no fuera llorar y sentir ese dolor y esa desesperación que sentía, pero no podía, solo se quedo allí, en su abrazo triste, llorando, hasta que escucho su voz, era la misma voz que siempre anhelaba escuchar cuando el teléfono sonaba en su casa, la misma voz que siempre le decía cosas dulces, pero Kaoru deseo en ese momento no escuchar, deseo que él no dijera lo que su corazón sin sentido le estaba gritando hasta más no poder que él le diría, pero lo hizo, lo dijo…

"Sesha wa rurouni… Gracias por todo…Sayonara"

Y Kaoru sintió que algo dentro de ella estallaba, haciéndola llorar mas fuerte y difícilmente ¿le estaba diciendo Adiós? ¿Por qué? Sus piernas no aguantaban mas su peso, se sentía débil, quería que esto se acabara de una vez, quería que el sol regresara y que la tienda de chocolates estuviera a su vista, quería a su Kenshin devuelta. Él la soltó lentamente y se separo, Kaoru quería ir tras el y pedirle una explicación pero nada le respondía, el se alejaba y lo único que ella podía hacer era llorar fuertemente sintiéndose desgraciada, sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse en mil pedazos. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin vio con angustia como lagrimas gruesas y pesadas nacían en los ojos de Kaoru y rodaban libremente por su rostro, ella parecía lejos, viendo hacía algo que el no podía ver, ella no respondía a sus suplicas que le pedían tranquilidad, ella solo lloraba y lloraba. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Qué había hecho para que Kaoru llorara de esa forma cuando hacía un momento estaba riendo feliz? 

Sus ojos distantes y cristalinos por las lagrimas parecieron regresar a la realidad y lentamente se enfocaron en Kenshin, él la observo sin saber que hacer, no quería que ella siguiese llorando pero no quería asustarla tampoco. 

Kaoru soltó un sollozo estrangulado y más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando prácticamente se lanzo sobre Kenshin, que reaccionó de forma confusa pero raída, y la envolvió en un firme abrazo, quería que se tranquilizara y que olvidara lo que la hizo llorar de esa forma, sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho llorar de esa forma a Kaoru, Kenshin se juro que lo pagaría, así fuera el mismo.

Kaoru lloro sobre el pecho de Kenshin, sin importarle la camisa sucia que tenía y que olía a carne ¡que importaba eso si él estaba allí! Este era su Kenshin, el que a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran angustiados y preocupados no tenían el dolor y la culpa de los otros que había observado, este era el que la abrazaba por completo, sin barreras ni obstáculos, él era el que no tenía esa cicatriz llena de misterio, el nunca la dejaría…

- shh…- le susurro el- tranquila…

Pero ella no se tranquilizo, lloro aun más fuerte y con más ganas, tenía algo que le oprimía el corazón, algo que hacía querer morir en ese instante y ella se lo dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas

- No… no…me vas… a dejar… nunca… ¿ver…dad?- dijo ella torpemente, nublada entre las lagrimas y su voz estrangulada en sollozos

Kenshin trato de verla, pero ella se escondía en su pecho, a pesar de su voz baja y lo mucho que le costaba hablar ella le había preguntado prácticamente si alguna vez la dejaría. ¡Claro que no! ¿De donde había sacado eso? Pero la vista de Kenshin fue rápidamente hasta la vidriera donde la palabra de chocolate brillaba en un recordatorio… ¿acaso había sido lo que el le había dicho? ¡Pero si solo era una broma! Deacuerdo, el nunca hacía bromas pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que ella se tomaría en serio ese tonto comentario ¡Claro que nunca la dejaría!

- No. Yo nunca te dejare- pronunció suavemente Kenshin, para que ella lo entendiera con todos sus sentidos y no lo olvidará, el nunca la dejaría, siempre estaría a su lado cuidándola y velando por ella. Le costaba creer que Kaoru se pusiera así por ese simple comentario ¿acaso ella lo quería tanto como para llorar de esa forma con la sola idea de que él la dejaría? Kenshin no pudo dejar de sentirse contento al darse cuenta que si ella le dijese lo mismo, probablemente y sin ningún pretexto él reaccionaria igual.

Kaoru sintió la tranquilidad extendiéndose por su cuerpo cuando escucho las palabras de Kenshin y sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello pidiéndose calma, había regresado de donde quiera que hubiera estado, así hubiese sido un sueño o una ilusión, estaba donde tenía que estar, con el sol brillando y la luna aun sin resplandecer, con su ropa normal y no la otra, con la tienda de chocolates a un lado y la calle con automóviles al otro, con su Kenshin abrazándola firme pero tiernamente. El le había dicho que no la dejaría y el nunca le mentiría ¿verdad? El siempre había sido sincero, ella no tenía por que dudar o desconfiar de él. 

Poco a poco, se fue calmando, recuperando su respiración mientras sentía el suave latir del corazón de Kenshin, las lágrimas dejaron de surgir  de sus ojos y solo quedaban los rastros secos, pero seguramente ahora sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuanta del público que había tenido y que ya se estaba retirando, tal vez eso fue algo bueno. Cuando Kenshin sintió que ella estaba calmada por completo, se separo para ver su rostro, sintió que Kaoru se tensaba pero el la acaricio su cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien, cuando la vio le sonrió suavemente, a pesar de sus ojos hinchados y rojos, de las marcas de lagrimas y de su aspecto en general, Kenshin la vio hermosa, ella siempre se vería hermosa, y con ese pensamiento le dio un suave beso en la frente, un beso prolongado y suave, pero Kaoru quería más, ella quería más que un beso tierno en la frente. Subió la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kenshin, si, ella quería más, suavemente acerco su rostro al de él y le dio un suave beso en la esquina de su boca, y sin dejar que se sorprendiera mucho, llevo sus labios hasta los  de él y lo beso, tan suave y dulcemente que parecía de fantasía, y él le respondió sintiendo un ambiente dulce parecido al chocolate. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Ahhhhhhh!!! Hasta que escribí esto, no podía dormir pensando en cuando tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Bueno aquí estoy, llegando tarde como de costumbre, pero como de costumbre tengo mis excusas :P primero mi computadora estuvo enferma y se la llevaron para arreglarla por una semana T.T lo cual fue un trauma para mi, luego me enferme y no me podía para de la cama y por último el paro se levanto y ya comencé las clases nuevamente, así que con todo lo que perdimos ahora nos van a dar fuerte incluso me pusieron clases los sábados!! ;__; así que tendré menos oportunidades para escribir, incluso ahora debería estar estudiando ¬¬ después me pregunto por que salgo mal en matemáticas

Ojala les halla gustado este capitulo, a mi en lo general si me gusto kawai!!

Gracias por sus reviews son geniales!!

**Kitiara: **Me alegra que te gustara! Pues si, a mi también se me nubla la mente el pensar en Sano todo sexy ahhh ^.^ ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Michele:** Pues como que aun no :p Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Ale:** Pues hubo algo de k+k en este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y lo de los demás personajes pues pronto comenzara lo bueno eso lo prometo ^^

**Mer:** Hola!!! Pues aquí esta este capitulo espero que te guste amiga!!

**Jocki-misao:** Gracias por dejarme un mensaje! Prometo que haré algo mas con M+A

**Rayen:** Que mala soy ¿verdad? Si vieras que mi primera intención fue que si se besaran… peroooo ¬_¬ me salio diferente ^^ pero me alegra que de todos modos te gustara

**Minako-chan:** jaja pues si vieras muchas cosas de las que dices tal vez pasen… o tal vez no, no lo se, pero tengo pensado muchoooo aunque con el poco tiempo que tengo tal vez tarde en hacerlo, gracias por tu mensaje y ojalá te guste este capitulo

**Hikari:** Si a mi también me pareció eso, por eso el capitulo anterior se lo dedique a ellos, pero no te preocupes no los olvidare! Gracias

**Demi-san:** jeje si por eso puede ser que no se besaron, me pareció que era un poco rápido debido a la relación extraña que ellos llevan ¬¬ pero bueno espero que te guste!!

**Sol Himura:** ahhhh creo que acertaste un poco en lo que tengo pensado, pero viste ya comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas Kaoru, me alegra que te guste espero que me dejes otro mensaje y me digas lo que piensas!! En lo de la editora pues también he estado pensando en eso ^^

**Hitokiri Lady:** ^^ gracias!! Pues si Enishi saldrá pronto otra vez y lo de Ken-san espero que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo pronto… :P

**Lis-chan:** Gracias me alegro que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir, espero que te guste este capitulo y me lo digas!

**Carmen:** Pues no estamos muyyyyyy lejos tampoco :P yo he ido a España algunas veces (solo dos ¬¬) y me gusta mucho. Me alegra que te guste mi historia de verdad que me siento bien cuando me lo dicen! Gracias!!!!

Espero que me dejen muchos mensajes y me digan que tal les pareció!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el próximo capitulo!!!

- Si me siguen viendo así les voy a patear la estúpida cara a todos!!!

- Lo siento, pero me había prohibido decirte la verdad

- Pero, pero, pero…

Kary

Ja ne 


	10. Capitulo X: Solo repite: Todo esta bien

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo X: 

Solo repite: Todo esta bien 

- ¿Segura que estarás bien?- le pregunto por quincuagésima vez Kenshin a Kaoru, las luces de las calles y las casas se estaban prendiendo al comenzar la noche y la casa de Kaoru no era la excepción. 

- Hai Kenshin, ya te dije que no te preocupes- le respondió ella suspirando, a veces Kenshin podía ser tremendamente terco- ahora vete 

- Deacuerdo, hablamos mañana- dijo él un poco renuente a dejarla, pero no tenía opción, aun así acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente, Kaoru lo atrajo hacía si y atrapo sus labios suavemente, al momento de separarse Kenshin la miro de forma perspicaz pero Kaoru le dio un empujoncito y sonrió ondeando la mano tímidamente.

Kenshin camino hasta su automóvil, y al entrar se despidió moviendo la mano, pronto el automóvil se perdió entre los demás carros de la calle.

La sonrisa tímida de Kaoru abandono sus labios para dar paso a una expresión indefinida, subió el pequeño escalón y abrió la puerta de su casa, recostándose en ella al cerrarla. El teléfono de Kenshin había sonado, interrumpiéndolos cuando ella y él se estaban besando, tal vez eso había sido algo bueno, por que las personas ya se estaban deteniendo para verlos, y algunas estaban susurrando cosas, aunque Kaoru hubiera deseado que durara mucho más y al parecer Kenshin también, por que cuando atendió el teléfono tenía una voz bastante malhumorada, aunque había reducido bastante al escuchar a su hermana por el otro lado de la línea. Tomoe le había dicho que era importante y urgente que fuese a su casa lo más rápido posible, pero no le dio ningún tipo de explicación, lo cual preocupo a Kenshin lo suficiente como para apresurarse hasta su automóvil y pasarse las tres primeras luces rojas de los semáforos, Kaoru por un momento pensó que Kenshin la llevaría consigo pero no lo hizo, pronto vio las casas que indicaban que la suya estaba cerca, ella no supo que sentir, principalmente se sintió alegre; sería la primera vez que vería a la familia de Kenshin y ella no estaba en el mejor de los estados: su ropa sucia y olorosa, sus ojos rojos he hinchados y su cara marcada por las lagrimas secas. Definitivamente no era el momento apropiado para conocer a su familia, más aun si era una situación grave, así que se alegraba de no tener que ir, pero, por otra parte ¿Por qué Kenshin no la llevaba? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de ella, por que su familia tenía una buena posición social y ella no? ¡No Kenshin nunca pensaría así! Pero a pesar de todo Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Kenshin aun no le había presentado a su familia. Al regresar de su catalepsia momentánea Kaoru se había dado cuenta de que ella y Kenshin ya estaban en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose. 

Ella se golpeo mentalmente por pensar tonterías y enfoco sus ojos en la oscuridad de la sala de su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, eso era extraño, no era tan tarde y por lo general a esa hora Misao estaba sentada viendo televisión mientras Ayame y Suzume jugaban, se quito los zapatos y prendió las luces, al caminar dejo su bolso en el sofá. Se sentía mal. Se sentía muy mal, aunque sabía que Kenshin no la dejaría no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía sacar de su mente los ojos tristes y muertos en vida que había visto en él y los sentimientos tan encontrados que había tenido ella misma; un dolor sin dueño ni razón y una confusión agobiante y trastornada. Tal vez había sido solo una alucinación a causa del cansancio (aunque sinceramente no había estado cansada por nada) o tal vez algo que había comido le había caído mal, haciéndole imaginar todo. 

- Kao-neesan regresaste- 

Kaoru volteo asustada por la súbita ruptura del silencio. Suzume estaba al pie de la escalera para subir al piso superior, tenía agarrada en su mano su muñeca de trapo y parecía estar esperando por algo.

- Si ya llegue ¿Cómo están todas?- pregunto Kaoru hincándose frente a la pequeña

- Misao-neesan no ha llegado- dijo la niña y Kaoru frunció el ceño

- ¿Dónde esta Megumi?- pregunto Kaoru

Suzume levanto la mano con la que sostenía a la muñeca y apunto al segundo piso

- Megumi-neesan esta con Ayame-chan por que esta caliente- explico la niña y Kaoru se preocupo

- ¿Esta caliente?- Kaoru alzo a Suzume en brazos y comenzó a subir los escalones - ¿Qué paso?

- Se durmió cuando estábamos con Aoi-chan- Suzume movía su muñeca entre sus manos mientras hablaba, Kaoru entendió por 'durmio' 'se desmayo' – ¿Porqué Ken-nii no vino a cenar Kaoru-neesan?

- Tuvo algo que hacer, pero vendrá otro día- respondido ella recordando que supuestamente Kenshin hoy iba a cenar en su casa. Suzume hizo una mueca triste. Ayame y Suzume tenían una sorprendente adoración por Kenshin, y Kenshin por ellas, las niñas ya lo consideraban como un hermano mayor.  

Kaoru abrió suavemente la puerta del cuarto de las dos niñas, la luz estaba casi prendida, Ayame estaba acostada en su cama, al parecer dormida y Megumi estaba acomodándole las sabanas. 

- Takuni- Megumi volteo al ver a Kaoru y Suzume entrar, la más pequeña se apresuro hasta la cama donde estaba acostada su hermana

- ¿Qué tiene Ayame-chan?- pregunto Kaoru

- No es nada grave- dijo Megumi, al ver el estado en que estaba Kaoru alzo una ceja- solo un fuerte resfriado, seguramente se contagio por ahí, al parecer no ha tomado sus vitaminas

- ¿Podrá jugar pronto?- pregunto esperanzada Suzume 

- Si, pronto estará bien Susume-chan - le respondió sonriendo Megumi, extendiendo una mano y tocando una de las coletas de la niña - Ahora dejemos a Ayame-chan dormir tranquila

Suzume agito vigorosamente la cabeza y salio de la habitación sacudiendo su muñeca, detrás de ella salieron Kaoru y Megumi.

- Te ves terrible- saludo Megumi y si no fuera por que Kaoru conocía la forma ácida de ser de su hermana mayor, a pesar de estar preocupada, ya le hubiera gritado.

 - hu… - murmuro tontamente Kaoru pasando una mano por su cabello 

- Vete a bañar- dijo Megumi echando su cabello hacía atrás y comenzando a alejarse hacía las escaleras – Yo voy a preparar la cena

Kaoru estuvo pronto bajo el agua caliente, entre el vapor que ocultaba las curvas de su cuerpo de imposibles miradas ajenas. El agua casi quemaba contra su piel, pero ella no hacía nada por evitarlo, su negro cabello se pegaba ociosamente contra su cara y su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien. El día había comenzado, había trascurrido y estaba acabando en una especie de calma. Kenshin estaba con ella, ya había pedido el préstamo en un banco diferente, Ayame se había despertado hacía un rato con hambre, lo que era una buena señal y para variar hoy la floristería había tenido un buen día. Si todo estaba bien, o por lo menos mejor que antes, entonces… pensó apoyando la frente contra el frío azulejo… ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan desdichada? 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin estacionó con premura su automóvil frente a la casa de su hermana Tomoe, había quedado perturbado luego de recibir su llamada, no era de ella pedir que fuese urgente a su casa sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Tal vez algo le había ocurrido a Okane o a ella. No había querido tener que dejar sola a Kaoru, pero tampoco había querido llevarla consigo y tenía sus buenas razones según él. No quería tener que presentársela a su hermana mientras no supiera la verdad, que el era también Battousai Himura, por que por causas del destino podía surgir ese nombre o algo relacionado a el y se descubriría todo, además si era una emergencia, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para reuniones socio- familiares.

Sin fijarse en que rozo descuidadamente las queridas flores de su hermana, haciendo que varios pétalos cayeran al suelo toco el timbre y la puerta a la vez, luego de algunos momentos la puerta se abrió para alivio de Kenshin, solo que el sonido de la voz fría y engreída que lo recibió, le envió un escalofrió por la espina dándole a saber que le esperaba.

- Baka denshi wa, creí haber escuchado cuando tu hermana dijo que era un asunto _urgente _

Tomoe se asomo levemente como una niña penosa y apesadumbrada pero con una muy leve sonrisa - Lo siento, pero me había prohibido decirte la verdad

Kenshin solo suspiro, pensando en por que diablos no había tirado el teléfono a la mitad de la calle cuando sonó. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru se sentó frente al tocador, sus ojos aun se veían algo hinchados, ella los froto suavemente con sus manos pero solo logró que se pusieran nuevamente rojos, su cabello húmedo estaba rizado suavemente, ella tomo el cepillo que estaba cerca y comenzó a peinar suave pero firmemente sus hebras negras, como quien quiere llevarse cada una de las tristezas con cada uno de los movimientos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso pero Kaoru permaneció inmune, Megumi se acerco hasta ella y la observo por el reflejo del espejo, en silencio le quito el peine de la mano y comenzó a peinarla. Kaoru dejo que su hermana mayor se encargara de cuidar en silencio de ella, como siempre lo hacía cuando eran más pequeñas. Megumi tenía la capacidad de saber cuando Kaoru se encontraba deprimida, y viceversa; Kaoru noto fácilmente que Megumi estaba perturbada por algo. 

- Misao llego hace unos momentos pero se fue a dormir- dijo Megumi sin interrumpir su tarea- dijo algo sobre tener que levantarse temprano mañana

- hu- dijo Kaoru no encontrando que decir

- ¿Cómo te fue con Ken-san?- pregunto Megumi 

- hu, bien- respondió secamente, Megumi le jalo el cabello con el cepillo para darle a entender que esperaba algo mas que un 'bien', Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor y agrego lo primero que se le ocurrió- comí chocolate

- Takuni, takuni- dijo Megumi suspirando de mala gana luego de unos minutos – Oh me dices lo que te pasa o tendré que saberlo por mis propios medios.

- No me pasa nada Megumi- respondió Kaoru acaloradamente

- ¡Por Kami! estas horas estarías publicando en internet todo lo que paso o gritándolo a los cuatro vientos Kaoru-

- ¡Yo no hago esas cosas!- respondió Kaoru acaloradamente y sonrojada, es verdad que estaría contando como le fue su cita con Kenshin, pero no estaría haciendo lo que Megumi dijo 

- Lo que sea. Seguramente te comportaste como tonta y Ken-san decidió dejarte- dijo Megumi ácidamente encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡No! Megumi, ya te dije que todo esta bien, salimos, nos divertimos y me trajo a casa, eso es todo- Kaoru dijo viendo a su hermana por el reflejo del espejo 

- Entonces quita esa cara de angustia que me tiene hastiada- dijo Megumi dejando el peine en el tocador y cruzando los brazos. Kaoru hizo una mueca a su comentario 

- Lo haré cuando tú también quites esa cara- dijo Kaoru firmemente

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Megumi y su voz la traicionó al temblar

- A que tienes la misma cara que pones siempre que crees que reprobaste un examen- replico Kaoru contenta de ver la expresión aturdida de Megumi, después de todo había logrado lograr cambiar de tema.

En otra ocasión le habría contado a su hermana mayor sus preocupaciones, pero esta vez le parecían tan absurdas e insignificantes que hasta pena le daba hacerlo. ¿Cómo explicarle que tenía sueños que le afectaban más que la misma realidad? ¿O las ilusiones tan reales que tenía a plena luz del día? Seguramente Megumi se reiría y luego le diría que durmiese, o incluso podría obligarla a ir a algún psicólogo o psiquiatra, y definitivamente ella no- estaba- loca.  Solo era cansancio o algo así, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a cosas que no la tenían, lo mejor era olvidar todo eso y concentrarse en cosas más elementales, todo esta bien. _'Solo repite Kaoru: Todo esta bien'_

Viendo la expresión atontada de Megumi y la forma en que tartamudeaba cosas, Kaoru encontró la mejor excusa para cambiar el tema, y claro, fastidiar un rato a su hermana mayor. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Bueno este capitulo fue algo corto y no paso mucho, solo lo hice un poco para mostrar lo que pasa por la mente de Kaoru, ya que ella anda confundida por los sentimientos que la embargan, sentimientos relacionados a su pasado que ella no comprende.

Como estoy sumamente ocupada esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, es que tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, así que espero que les guste. Lamento no poder responder sus mensajes pero se los agradezco mucho, sepan que los leo todos y los aprecio demasiado, por eso siempre busco un tiempo para escribir. Díganme que tal les pareció!!

¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS MAS DE 100 REVIEWS LOS ADORO!! 

Kary

Ja ne 


	11. Capitulo XI: Agradable distracción

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XI: 

Agradable distracción 

Kenshin suspiro aburrido por sexta vez en la mañana, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano miro con tedio las nubes que tomaban distintas formas en el cielo, sintió la mirada helada de Aoshi pero no le tomo importancia. Suspirando nuevamente recordó por que diablos estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una oficina, escuchando cosas sin sentido, mientras en la calle el sol brillaba tan espléndidamente.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Creí que no regresarías hasta el comienzo de invierno- dijo  Kenshin pacíficamente 

Los labios de Seiyuro Hiko se rizaron en una media sonrisa, alegre de que su llegada había sido una no muy agradable sorpresa para su ineficiente hijo menor.

- Se suponía que regresaba para ese entonces, pero recibí algunos mensajes sobre la ineficiencia y la irresponsabilidad del gerente al mando, es decir que tú, estúpido pupilo no has estado haciendo bien las cosas- dijo tranquilamente Hiko, la pequeña Okane a su lado, le comenzó a picar la pierna con su dedo- Según se, has pasado por alto las reuniones mas importantes y simplemente olvidas tus responsabilidades…

- Responsabilidades que no quiero- dijo Kenshin de manera tajante

- Responsabilidades que tienes que aceptar a pesar de eso- respondió fríamente Seiyuro Hiko y el ambiente adquirió una espesa tensión, Kenshin miro a su padre fijamente- No pienses que los meses en que he estado fuera de Japón he estado divirtiéndome y contando las nubes en el cielo. Perfectamente sabes que la marca Hiten Mitsurugi abarca muchas mas empresas que solo la dirección de un banco en Tokio, empresas que algún día estarán bajo tu cargo y el de tu hermana para su futuro. No puedes seguir comportándote como un chiquillo estropeado e insensato para siempre, sobretodo si es por una falda

Kenshin, que se había sentido mal por un momento, levanto el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y aturdido ¡¿Por qué él siempre sabía todo?! Hiko lo vio con una sonrisa sumamente torcida

- Baka denshi wa desde mañana asistiremos a todas las reuniones y trataremos de arreglar esos enredos que cometiste

- Pero, pero… tú ya regresaste- replico Kenshin olvidando su turbación- ¡Se supone que yo solo te estaba suplantando, ya no tengo nada que hacer allí!

- Idiota ¿acaso tengo que repetir todo lo que ya dije?- pregunto el frunciendo el entrecejo- Lo harás.

- No lo haré. Sabes que no soporto estar dentro de una oficina, no me gusta tener que ir a reuniones donde hablan de cosas que no me interesan, tantos papeles y problemas me agobian, mi trabajo termino- dijo lenta, seria e insolentemente Kenshin 

- Lo harás- Los ojos de Seiyuro brillaron- a menos que quieras vivir de hoy en adelante, bajo un puente, en vez de tu apartamento y comer solo ratas vivas que te parecerán un manjar. Sin contar que tendrás que vagar para encontrarle un objetivo a tu vida.

Kenshin palideció, de alguna forma la idea de vagar le era más horrible y aterradora que la de tener que comer ratas y vivir bajo un puente. Definitivamente NO quería tener que vagar sin rumbo, ni objetivo. 

- Además esta semana tienes que traer a cenar a la causa de tu distracción- dijo finalmente él hombre mayor.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Un pájaro se poso en el afreizar de la ventana y Kenshin admiro perezosamente sus plumas negras. ¿Acaso el reloj tenía algo en su contra y por eso tardaba tanto en moverse? No es que fuera como en secundaría cuando esperaba el toque del timbre para poder salir hacía su libertad, pero por lo menos si las horas pasaran más rápido sería todo menos tedioso para él. Ya hoy era el segundo día en que no veía a Kaoru, y definitivamente eso lo estaba volviendo demente ¿desde cuando dependía tanto de la compañía de esa muchacha? Aunque hablaban por teléfono, no era lo mismo a verse y sentirse, Kaoru había tomado muy bien la noticia de que Kenshin no podría verla durante unos días por asuntos relacionados a su trabajo, por lo contrario le dijo que tal vez era algo bueno ya que ella había abandonado mucho la floristería y quería arreglar algunas cosas, se alegraba por que ella no la estaría pasando tan mal como el.

Primero, Kenshin aun cargaba con su conciencia que además de jugarle malas pasadas, se estaba convirtiendo en una voz bastante molesta en su cerebro, diciéndole todo y reclamándole por más, segundo, su padre había estado con el obligándolo a asistir a TODAS las reuniones del banco, desde la de selección de personal hasta la de finanzas y cuentas y si no le daban un café caería dormido en cualquier momento, y el tercer gran problema agregado a su larga lista: Misao estaba trabajando con Aoshi dentro del banco. Kenshin casi había sufrido un paro cardiaco al verla caminar por uno de los pasillos por donde el estaba caminando, para no verla había tenido que esconderse debajo del escritorio de una secretaría y ahora esta (que pasaba de los 70 años) juraba que Kenshin se había agachado para verle las piernas, en fin, sería bastante complicado para Kenshin explicarle a Misao que era lo que él estaba haciendo en ese lugar sin mentir, y como Kenshin no quería tener que cargar con ninguna mentira más, había pasado los últimos dos días evitando a Aoshi ya que Misao se la pasaba detrás de él todo el tiempo. Aoshi le había explicado que estaba siendo tutor de una muchacha recién graduada de preparatoria, pero Kenshin jamás se imagino que esa muchacha era la hermana menor de su Kaoru. 

Kenshin ignoro deliberadamente la tos de Aoshi que trataba de llamar su atención y siguió viendo hacía la ventana.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _Quien te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez… quien dijo que tu voltearías mi futuro al revés… _- Kaoru canturreo suave y descuidadamente, mientras contaba el número de violetas sobre el mostrador, a un lado había un jarrón azul grande, lleno de matas secas. Ella parecía de buen humor, viendo pasar la gente por la calle, desde la parte de adentro de la floristería, cantando en voz leve o hablando para sí misma, de vez en cuando le enviaba una ligera mirada de soslayo al teléfono que estaba a un lado. 

- Kaoru- la voz de Megumi no sobresalto en lo absoluto a la muchacha de cabello oscuro que siguió con su labor de contar las violetas- Kaoru, hay que comprar víveres- dijo Megumi como si sus pocas palabras tuvieran un gran significado pero Kaoru no le hizo caso, la muchacha mayor volvió a hablar – No hay comida

- … - nada, Kaoru siguió con su trabajo

- tanuki tonta te estoy hablando- dijo Megumi molestándose

- …- 

- me voy a casar- Megumi espero alguna respuesta pero nunca llego

- …- 

- Estas gorda- hablo nuevamente

- …-

- Mira, allí va Ken-san con una hermosa rubia - dijo luego de unos momentos Megumi casualmente, mirando hacía la ventana 

- ¿hu?- Kaoru volteo a verla distraída luego de mirar hacía la ventana fugazmente - ¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto parpadeando 

- Hai- Megumi la vio algo exasperada y cepillo su cabello- Te dije que necesito hacer las compras

- Oh, entonces te vas, deacuerdo- dijo Kaoru volviendo a su trabajo. Megumi suspiro

- Baja de las nubes Kaoru- dijo molesta- Sabes que no puedo ir sola, necesito que me acompañes- Megumi entonó las últimas palabras firmemente

- Oh, recuerdo- dijo Kaoru tontamente- Pero no puedo acompañarte onee-san, me encargaron un arreglo de violetas ¿no son lindas? - Kaoru tomo una en su mano y la agito suavemente, Megumi la miro escéptica, ¿en que mundo andaba Kaoru?- y no creo que lo termine rápido- dijo ella y vio ligeramente el teléfono

- Si no voy de compras, Ayame y Suzume no tendrán de comer esta noche y nosotras tampoco- dijo Megumi con lentitud y paciencia, esperando a que su hermana menor bajara por completo a la tierra 

- Pero no puedo Megumi- repitió Kaoru- ¿no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo?

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió, de esa forma que solo se abría cuando él llegaba: violenta y descuidadamente. Como si no importara que el cristal se rompiera de un momento a otro en mil pedazos. 

- Oi ¿Tienen algo para desayunar?- Sanosuke Sagara saludo desde la puerta como normalmente lo hacía.

Megumi lo miro con total escepticismo, y Kaoru le sonrió abiertamente a su hermana, la cual sintió sus intenciones y se aterro.

- No, eso nunca, nunca. Tú estas gorda Kaoru, y Ayame y Suzume pueden comer con el Doctor Gensai, pero eso nunca lo haré, jamás.

Algunos minutos después vemos a una Megumi muy disgustada sentada en el lado del copiloto de automóvil de Kaoru, mientras a su lado un Sanosuke muy risueño conduce rápidamente.

- Nunca lo haré, jamás… si como no- murmuro fastidiada ella. ¿Por qué el idiota del cabeza de pollo no podía llegar tarde hoy? Noooo el tenía que llegar temprano y arruinarle los planes como siempre.  

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Sano al escucharla murmurar algo

- Nada que te importe entrometido- dijo ella ácidamente, cepillando su cabello hacia atrás 

- Maldición zorra ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado insoportablemente más amargada que de costumbre- gruño molesto Sano ¿Qué diablos le pasaba para estar de ese humor?

- Yo estoy muy bien, aquí el único insoportable he inútil eres tu- dijo ella y Sano la miro incrédulo, sin fijarse en el camino y casi atropellando un ciclista

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Lo único que has estado haciendo los últimos días es insultarme y criticarme y en estos momentos te estoy haciendo el maldito favor de llevarte al estúpido supermercado, podrías por lo menos agradecérmelo!

- ¡Te insulto por que es lo que te mereces! Lo único que haces todo el día es quejarte, dormir, comer y vagabundear, no sirves para nada, no haces nada, eres tan útil como una cucaracha, y yo no puedo creer que…- ella paro abruptamente su discurso al ver la mirada intrigada en la cara de Sano y volteo cepillando su cabello- olvídalo, no lo entenderías 

- ¿no entendería que? ¡Muérete idiota!- le grito Sano a un conductor que le estaba tocando la bocina- Explícame zorra de donde diablos te sale tanto mal humor y tanta amargura. ¡Y si no sirvo para nada entonces me bajo de este maldito carro y te vas sola!- grito y se orillo en la acera tan abruptamente que algunos conductores le gritaron obscenidades a las que Sano respondió dándoles una no muy amigable seña con la mano

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Para donde diablos vas Sanosuke?! – grito ella cuando Sano se bajo del carro

- ¡¿Para donde crees?! ¡No pienso quedarme a escuchar como me dices idioteces y me amargas el día!- le grito el desde la acera, Megumi se bajo también apoyándose de la puerta

- ¡Iie!- grito ella cuando Sano comenzó a alejarse, totalmente aterrada- No te vayas Sanosuke- dijo ella suavemente y Sano alzo una ceja retrocediendo un paso hacia ella 

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes estar sin mi?- pregunto el arrogantemente

- No seas idiota- le espeto ella frunciendo el ceño- No te necesito para nada 

- Deacuerdo- dijo Sano volteándose y comenzando a alejarse 

- ¡Espera!- dijo ella y Sano sintió un tono suplicante

- ¿Qué quieres kitsune?- pregunto él pareciendo indiferente- ¿¡Por que diablos no te vas de una ves!?

- Es que… yonoseconducir- dijo ella tan rápido y bajito que Sanosuke no entendió ni escucho nada 

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Queyonosecomoconducir- repitió ella entre dientes, pareciendo muy incomoda y frustrada

- mm, no te entendí nada kitsune ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sano genuinamente confundido

- ¡Diablos que no se conducir! ¿¡Acaso quieres que lo publique en el noticiero para que lo entiendas?!- grito ella y varias personas que pasaban por allí se detuvieron a verla. Era increíble como Megumi podía olvidar su frialdad y madurez cuando peleaba con Sanosuke. 

Sano la miro fijamente, no sabiendo si reírse o preguntarle si era verdad. La señorita 'lo se todo, soy la mejor, la mas inteligente y madura persona que ha pisado la tierra y tu eres un fracasado' había dicho que no sabía conducir, que no sabía hacer algo tan fácil y sencillo como prender un automóvil y apretar el acelerador para llegar a un destino. Sanosuke iba a burlarse de ella cuando vio que esta había volteado su rostro y miraba un punto lejano, se veía increíblemente frustrada y derrotada que Sano encontró imposible decir las palabras humillantes que tenía preparadas. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, el hecho de que ella siempre tomara el trasporte publico para ir a algún lado cuando el automóvil estaba en el estacionamiento, o el por que siempre le pedía a Kaoru que la llevase a donde quiera que fuera.

- Búrlate deacuerdo- dijo ella sin mirarlo y con un trozo de resentimiento pero el no dijo nada, y Megumi no pudo dejar de sorprenderse un poco, al contrario de reírse o hacer algún comentario Sanosuke camino hasta el automóvil y antes de entrar la miro fijamente.

- Vamos- dijo él simplemente, entrando en el carro. Megumi se quedo en silencio y fría por un momento ¿Por qué no se había burlado de ella cuando ella misma era la que lo molestaba y lo tachaba de inútil y mediocre? Entro al automóvil sin mirarlo, ¡diablos! Tenía que admitir que Sanosuke Sagara no era una pena tan grande. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao camino por los corredores alegremente, saludando a una que otra persona que cruzaba su camino, en busca de Aoshi, que de un momento a otro había desaparecido de su vista. El banco Central era un lugar enorme, en el que era fácil perderse, y aunque Misao, en sus dos días, ya había entrado a casi todas las oficinas y había conocido a casi todo el personal mientras iba de un lado a otro, no podía dejar de confundirse.

¿Qué diría Kaoru si supiera que ella estaba trabajando en el mismo banco de Battousai Himura? 'Trabajando' entre comillas por que no le pagaban nada, ella solo ayudaba a Aoshi con algunos papeles y ordenaba sus cosas mientras el estaba en sus reuniones. Megumi era la única que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo en verdad, Kaoru lo que sabía era que estaba bajo un tutor pero solo eso, no quería imaginar su rostro al saber la verdad.

Aunque Misao tendía a dormitar mientras revisaba papeles y hacía resúmenes, no podía dejar de maravillarse por el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación de Aoshi. Él era perfecto en todos los aspectos, tal vez podía ser un poco frío y muy poco hablador, pero Misao podía ver más allá de su aspecto de hielo, ella podía sentir su preocupación por alguna que otra cosa, ella podía ver cuando sus ojos se ablandaban y cuando sus labios se rizaban en una sonrisa, ella podía ver la forma suave y tranquila en la que se dirigía a ella, de una forma que no demostraba frente a nadie más. Ellos habían logrado entablar una extraña amistad, que frente a todos, parecía como si Misao fuera la única portadora pero no era así, por que aunque Misao solía ser la que abría una conversación o en si hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, Aoshi siempre estaba allí para escucharla, aunque fuese una tontería o una chiquillada, el siempre prestaba atención a sus palabras. Y Misao esperaba que su pequeña amistad llegara a ser otra cosa.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- saludo ella alegremente a las personas que caminaban atareadas por los corredores pero que de todas formas les dirigían sonrisas amables a la muchacha- ¡Hola! ¡¿Fuji-san no ha visto ha Aoshi-sama?!- grito Misao a un hombre que parecía muy importante, este le negó con la cabeza a la joven que siguió preguntando a todas las personas que veía.

Misao era una persona muy sociable, a solo dos días de estar en las oficinas todos la conocian y le tenían el aprecio que se le tiene a una niña simpatica, simplemente Misao sabía ganarse a las personas. Cansada de caminar tanto y preguntar sin obtener resultados comenzo a abrir las puertas una en una.

- ¡Aoshi-sama!- exclamó abriendo de golpe una de las puertas- Opps…- murmuro al ver a una de las secretarias con el conserje en una situación comprometedora- Gomen nasai, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo- dijo cerrando los ojos sonrojada y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Corrio un poco y se apoyo en una pared suspirando, tal vez no era mala idea si tocaba antes de abrir, se dijo. 

- Nah- bufo alegremente a su pensamiento y siguió abriendo las puertas de las oficinas, exclamando el nombre de Aoshi.

Llego a uno de los pisos más altos y se encontró con una enorme puerta de roble, se veía que era una de las oficinas más elegantes, pero Misao no le dio importancia y como ya lo había hecho abrió la puerta sin aviso previo.

- ¡Aoshi-sa…!- su exclamación murió en sus labios y de repente se encontró sumamente sorprendida y confundida a ver a la persona que estaba dentro de la oficina- ¡¿Qué diablos haces **tú** aquí?! 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Wooh!! ¿A quien se habrá encontrado Misao? ¬_¬ jo que predecible soy 

Bueno viendo que hubo un poco de confusión con el capitulo 'Solo repite: Todo esta bien' voy a tratar de explicar lo que quise lograr con el mismo; al Kaoru recuperar ese recuerdo recupero todos los sentimientos que tuvo en ese momento, cuando Kenshin la dejo para ir a Kyoto ella se sentía vacía y melancólica, sus emociones cambiaron cuando ella viajo a Kyoto para buscarlo, pero Kaoru no recordó eso, solo sintió y se lleno de los momentos tristes, así que por eso es que ella se sentía tan mal sin razón aparente, estaba rememorando esos sentimientos dolorosos ^^ 

Pues en este capitulo hubo algo de S/M ¿les mencioné que amo esta pareja? Tratare de poner algo de A/M para el próximo capitulo :D

Por cierto si hay alguien que este dispuesto ha ser mi lector beta por favor escríbanme a mi dirección, no es mucho solo que ha veces por falta de tiempo no puedo revisar la ortografía o algunos errores de redacción, así que espero sus respuestas ¡gracias!

¡¡O_o No puedo creer que tenga tantas revisiones!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Sin su apoyo creo que no haría mucho :P así que no dejen de hacerlo que aprecio mucho todas sus críticas

**Lis-chan:** Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje, tratare de poner mas a/m en los próximos capítulos ^^

**Luli451:** je pues a mi también me gusta el waff pero creo que soy mejor leyéndolo que escribiéndolo, espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Gracias!

**Mer:** Hola!! Si ya lo beso que lindos ^^ no?

**Rayen:** Pues puse un poco de M/S en este capitulo y en el próximo también habrá de este pareja, gracias por tu revisión

**Hitokiri Lady:** haber… pues a veces Kenshin tiene algunos tipos de recuerdos pero no les presta tanta atención, ¿recordaran su pasado? Tal vez si tal vez no :P y Enishi aparecerá en el próximo capitulo! Espero que ahora entiendas un poco mas el por que Kaoru se siente así ^^ gracias por tu mensaje siempre me alegra cuando veo que me dejas uno y sigue con tu historia que esta genial

**Bastet:** Me honra que mi historia te inspire para escribir algo ^^ y que te guste leerla. Espero ver tus historias pronto y si necesitas ayuda para publicar o algo, solo escríbeme y con gusto te ayudare 

**Demi-san:** Je bueno ya hable contigo así que te explique todo ¡gracias!

**Dark_Aome:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que la sigas leyendo ¡gracias!

**Kazy y Yuky:** Es un honor para mi estar en su libreta de fics, me alegra que les guste mi historia ¡¡gracias!!

**Jocky-misao:** me alegra que te haya gustado ese enlace, tratare de hacer un poco mas de m/a. Por cierto tu historia esta muy interesante, espero que la sigas pronto!!

**Shiomei:** Gracia por tu mensaje!!! Bueno aun no creo que Kenshin le diga nada a Kaoru, a menos que ella lo descubra pero no creo que sea aun :P Y creo que las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao irán mas o menos lento, aunque espero que no ¬_¬ Sano y Megumi ^^ son demasiado lindos para estar separados

**Yeni:** me alegro que mi historia te tenga algo impaciente espero que la sigas leyendo!!

**Ale:** ¡¡Si!! Y eso que tengo preparadas algunas escenas más de waff, ya aparecieron los demás, haber que pasa ahora. Y la escuela, bueno u_u me tiene con canas pero…

**Lourdes Ariki:** Ok, primero que nada gracias por tu critica. Bueno yo se que los personajes de la era meiji eran mucho mas maduros por las situaciones que habían pasado, pero la razón de hacer un fic de reencarnación es darles a todos una nueva oportunidad de tener otras experiencias y solo tener que preocuparse por cosas mas triviales, sin hacer de sus vidas una completa tragedia, por eso la historia esta catalogada de romance/humor por que para drama hay muchas otras historias, mi historia es mas relajante y no tan dramática. Gracias por tu mensaje ^^

**Kitiara:** Umm pues Kenshin se esta haciendo el muy muy tonto con el tema ¬_¬ Y no, no era Saitho ¡¡Era Hiko!! ¿¿No es lindo?? Espero que te guste el capitulo!!

**Roxy:** Hola amiga!! ¬_¬ tu y tu bueno ya explique lo de Kaoru, espero haberlo explicado bien esta vez, y en mi colegio ando bastante ocupada pero gracias nos vemos

**Megumi014:** Hubo algo de M/S en este capitulo ¿Verdad que son geniales? Y gracias por la correción del apodo de Kaoru, ya lo sabía solo que siempre me pasa y sin darme cuenta al escribir cambio las letras ¬¬ mala maña la mía ¡Gracias!

**Luna:** me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y mi historia, y me agrada más el hecho de que me lo digas. Y lo del lector beta pues ya estoy en busca de uno ^^ gracias!

**Claudia:** Gracias por tu mensaje!! Que bueno que acabaste tus exámenes, yo no -__- estoy llena de ellos y de trabajos @_@ y gracias por la aclaratoria del apodo de Kaoru, es que siempre se me pasa :p

**Michele**: Gracias por tu revisión :p y aquí esta el capitulo!

Y………

¿Para que quieres tantos desinfectantes? 

Primero muerta y comida por los gusanos que eso ¿entiendes? 

Kary 

Ja ne


	12. Capitulo XII: Sentimientos de sentimient...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XII: 

Sentimientos de sentimientos 

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces **tú** aquí?!- exclamó sorprendida Misao, llamando la atención de una secretaría rubia que la vio y regreso a lo suyo.

Enishi la vio algo confundido ¿Qué hacía allí Misao? ¿Y por que se sorprendía tanto al verlo? 

- Yo trabajo aquí niña- dijo él despreocupadamente desde su silla frente al escritorio negro

- Oh, ya recuerdo- Misao se encogió de hombros recordando que Enishi tenía bastante tiempo trabajando en el banco. Por un momento se había sorprendido al verlo allí, pero ya no tenía importancia, de todos modos a ella le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Enishi- Solo que no pensé encontrarte nunca en esta oficina- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, la oficina otra muy elegante- ¿Es tuya? 

Enishi la miro secamente – No- respondió- Es de…

- La próxima reunión es dentro de una hora- dijo Kenshin suspirando cansadamente, al fin había acabado una de las tantas reuniones del día, y quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo- quiero hacer una llamada antes de…- 

- ¿Himura?- pregunto Misao al ver al pretendiente de su hermana mayor entrando en la misma oficina en la que estaba ella, incluso sorprendida de verlo en el mismo edificio 

- ¿Misao?- pregunto Aoshi viendo que la muchacha parecía conocer a Kenshin

- ¡Aoshi-sama!- dijo alegremente Misao al verlo, luego vio al pelirrojo que parecía haberse quedado helado en su lugar- ¿Himura que diablos haces aquí?

- Se- sessha… sessha- tartamudeo Kenshin sin sentido y sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Tanto Misao como Aoshi hicieron muecas inconscientemente a la extraña forma de nombrarse de Kenshin, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Kenshin sentía la voz agonizar en su garganta, y su cuerpo inmovilizado. Había pasado las últimas 48 horas escondiéndose detrás de plantas o debajo de escritorios cada vez que Misao pasaba cerca, había estado ideando la mejor forma de que Aoshi le diera algún encargo para que no hubiera oportunidad de que se encontraran ¡y ahora ella lo había descubierto de la forma más ridícula que pudiera existir! 

Aunque aun podía inventar algo para que ella no se enterara de su seudónimo.  

- Oi- dijo Enishi de repente- necesito las carpetas del caso Shimibuko, Battousai. 

O tal vez no. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿De todos los carritos de supermercado tenias que escoger el que más rechinaba?- pregunto Megumi lacónicamente 

- Lo hubieras escogido tú- dijo Sano encogiéndose de hombros, aunque verdaderamente el chirrido de las ruedas estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

El establecimiento estaba ubicado en una parte muy concurrida de la ciudad, era un enorme edificio de varios pisos, que incluía desde comida, hasta juguetes y electrodomésticos. 

- Diablos podría estar ahora mismo durmiendo o mejor, jugando dados- dijo Sano y Megumi le dirigió una mirada ácida que él intento ignorar- Tendré que enseñarte a conducir, no quiero ser tu chofer para siempre ¿sabes?

A pesar de su tono fastidiado y desinteresado, Megumi sintió sus buenas intenciones tras esa fachada y para sorpresa de Sanosuke, le sonrió, no esa sonrisa sarcástica o burlona que ella solía usar, si no una verdadera y sincera una sonrisa calida. Y él se quedo helado mientras ella seguía caminando, con su sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Sano corriendo hasta ella y sonriendo tontamente, la puerta eléctrica se abrió dándoles paso

- Por allá- dijo Megumi empujando el carrito hacía uno de los corredores y Sanosuke la siguió. Había cereales, cientos de marcas y tipos para todos los gustos, Sano pareció emocionado y comenzó a ver cada una de las cajas, pero ella siguió caminando como si nada, en busca de otra cosa.

- ¡Oi mira esto! ¡Tienen maíz y malvavisco! ¡Y este tiene sorpresa dentro!- grito él extasiado agarrando diferentes cajas de colores- ¡Este tiene 30% más y gratis! ¡Y este es de tofu…¿Tofu? Wuacala- Sano hizo una mueca de asco y volteo a ver a Megumi que se alejaba  - ¡Oye espera ¿Qué tal si llevas estos?!- dijo agitando una caja de cereal de miel con chocolate y malvavisco

Megumi volteo a verlo de soslayo y dijo tetricamente – Si los pagas tú y no te importa el destino de tu estómago estropeado ¿Por qué no?

Ella continuo caminando por el pasillo largo, Sano miro la caja inexpresivamente y la coloco en su lugar, bueno, se dijo, de todas formas no tenía dinero. 

No había demasiada gente en el establecimiento, algunas mujeres jóvenes, algunas ancianas y definitivamente no muchos hombres, tal vez por eso las mismas le dirigían miradas entre picaras y curiosas a Sanosuke que aparentaba no darse cuenta de esto y hablaba animadamente con Megumi, aunque para cualquiera que viera, Sano hablaba solo por que Megumi parecía no prestarle el más mínimo de atención.

- Y ese día había dejado la maldita billetera en el dormitorio, así que no tenía como pagar las tres estúpidas botellas de sake que me había tomado…- comentaba él alegremente, Megumi se paro frente a los estantes de limpiadores desinfectantes y agarro uno de color rosa que se lo paso a Sanosuke- ¡mierda! Estuve llamando a Kenshin por horas… pero el muy idiota se había… quedado dormido y no escuchaba el maldito telé… teléfono- a esas alturas Sanosuke trataba de hacer malabares con los potes de desinfectantes que tenía en los brazos, Megumi le paso otros dos- ¡Mierda! ¡Kitsune!  ¡¿Para que diablos quieres tantos malditos desinfectantes?!

- Para lavarte la boca- dijo ella secamente- maldición la tienes demasiado sucia

- ¡Tú también maldices!- grito Sanosuke señalándola molesto

- Sanosuke… 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas que no maldices por que si lo haces! ¡Y lo haces muy seguido mierda!

- Cabeza de pollo tiraste todo al suelo- dijo ella secamente. Sano vio el desastre en el piso del corredor causado por los envases que se habían roto, varias personas se le habían quedado viendo irónicamente. El metió sus manos en los bolsillos y silbó desviando la mirada con aparente indiferencia mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo. 

 *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El silencio gobernaba incómodamente en una de las oficinas más importantes del Banco Central de Tokio, las palabras aun flotaban en el aire luego de que Kenshin hubiera terminado de hablar. No había tenido otra opción. Luego de que Enishi lo llamara frente a Misao como Battousai había tenido que contarle la verdad a la muchacha. Enishi confundido sin entender por que diablos Kenshin lo había mirado como si estuviera a punto de tirarlo por la ventana, murmuro un 'luego me das los archivos… pasado mañana' y salió de la oficina. Aoshi se había sentado en una de las sillas a escuchar el relato de Kenshin con un ceño en el rostro, este les había contado como había conocido ha Kaoru, como había surgido el problema con ella y el préstamo, como se había enterado que la Kaoru de la floristería era la misma Kaoru con la que había salido, y todos los problemas que había tenido por no decirle la verdad en el momento. Misao había terminado totalmente incrédula, sin muchas palabras luego de oírlo. 

- ¿Quieres decir que Kaoru no sabe nada de nada?- dijo ella débilmente, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- ¿nada de las empresas? ¿Nada de tu otro nombre? ¿Nada de nada?- Kenshin volvió a asentir, y una chispa de rencor se prendió dentro de Misao pero se apago al instante luego de ver el rostro abatido de Himura.    

- Desde un principio no debiste haber dejado que las cosas avanzaran tanto si no estabas hablando en serio - dijo Aoshi fríamente y con el ceño aun fruncido, sus ojos hielo estaban más fríos que nunca- Creo que Kamiya-san tiene derecho a saber la verdad

- ¡Claro que tiene que saberlo!- grito Misao parándose de la silla

- Hai, yo se lo diré de gozaru, demo… es que no he encontrado el momento apropiado para decírselo- dijo él miserablemente – Misao no le digas nada, yo seré quien se lo diga a Kaoru

-Himura- murmuro ella indecisa, era su deber decirle la verdad a su hermana, si no lo hacía era como traicionarla, pero también era un asunto que Kenshin debía arreglar solo- De acuerdo, no le diré nada por ahora, de todos modos no quiero hacerlo ni quiero estar cuando se lo digas- dijo ella lentamente y Kenshin hizo una mueca de dolor a la frase de  _"no quiero hacerlo ni quiero estar cuando se lo digas" eso le daba a entender que la reacción de Kaoru no sería muy civilizada- ¡pero si no se lo dices pronto lo haré yo!_

Kenshin asintió tetrícamente, lamentándose por no haberse quedado en su casa hoy.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Enishi abrió la puerta de la floristería tranquilamente, la campanilla sonó dos veces cuando la puerta cerró, él se quito los lentes negros que llevaba. Si Enishi había visto alguna vez la floristería hermosa, definitivamente en este momento superaba todas las ocasiones anteriores, ahora cada una de las flores tenían un brillo especial, distinto al de días anteriores, y el aroma mezclado de las diferentes flores formaba un perfume seductor que se impregnaba en la piel y llenaba hasta el último de los poros llevando a un estado de embriaguez a cualquiera. Y como muy pero muy pocas veces, se escuchaba el susurrar suave y liviano de una melodía poco conocida, era como un imán, dulce y perfecto que lo arrastraba sin permiso ni compasión. Kaoru. Ella estaba allí, contenta, cantando y cuidando con esmero las flores a su alrededor, incluso Enishi podía oler la alegría en el aire. Ella estaba tan contenta, y el no era el causante de su felicidad. El había dejado de serlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y maldecía eso.

Siempre había cuidado a Kaoru como si fuera una copa de cristal, de algún modo desde el primer momento en que la conoció sintió un impulso de agradecerle por algo que no entendía y de cuidarla de todo daño posible sobre la tierra, de su amistad nació un romance juvenil, adolescente.

Pero él falló, él la había traicionado y la había lastimado, y Kaoru no perdonaba la traición. Sus esperanzas con ella acabaron tan rápido como habían comenzado y él solo pudo conservar su amistad, él había dejado de ser la persona que la hacía sonreír.

Y ahora ella estaba feliz, y no era por él, no era él el causante de su risa y su alegría, era otro que Enishi no conocía, alguien que se había adueñado de una forma increíblemente rápida del corazón de Kaoru, tan rápido que él no había podido hacer nada, era como un fantasma que aparecía solo cuando el no estaba cerca, ¡nunca lo había visto de frente! Solo sabía que era un hombre magnifico, según las Kamiya, era gentil y sincero, simplemente perfecto, malditamente perfecto.

- ¿Quién esta allí? Ah, eres tú Enishi- dijo Kaoru dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven

- Hola Kaoru- murmuro el suavemente, viéndola, ella estaba radiante, su ser irradiaba luz en todas las direcciones y estaba más bonita que nunca, sus rasgos resaltaban más y su cabello se veía más suave y sedoso de lo normal, pero sus ojos resplandecían más que nada.  

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando?- pregunto ella distraídamente

- Hai, demo salí temprano hoy- respondió Enishi acercándose mas a ella

- Que bien, onegai pásame la caja azul- le pidió ella apuntando hacía la caja que estaba en un estante bastante alto, Enishi la alcanzo fácilmente y se la dio 

- Oye Kaoru ¿Qué haces?- pregunto sabiendo que Kaoru le respondería enfadada, dado que era obvio lo que hacía, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario

- Arreglo las cintas para los ramos- respondió ella tranquilamente y Enishi no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por su tono

- Kaoru, veo que las cosas han mejorado un poco- dijo el calurosamente

- Iie- respondió ella negando con la cabeza- aun no hemos recibido ninguna respuesta de los bancos pero esperamos con paciencia

- Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada- dijo Enishi- Battousai no es alguien fácil de convencer 

- No te preocupes- dijo Kaoru y su rostro se endureció- de todas formas no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese sujeto. Ya saldremos adelante sin su ayuda 

- Aunque siempre si podrías hablar con él, si se lo pides puede ser que…

- ¡Iie! ¡Primero muerta y comida por los gusanos que eso ¿entiendes?!- dijo Kaoru indignada- Pedirle ayuda nuevamente a ese sujeto será lo último que haga 

- ¡Ikuse!*- grito Enishi alegre y luego le guiño un ojo- ¡Esa es la Kaoru que siempre triunfa! (*¡Excelente!) 

Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa calida 

- Sabes- dijo Enishi distraídamente luego de un silencio- inauguraron un nuevo cine cerca del Centro Hikawa, al parecer es muy bueno, podríamos ir esta semana

- Enishi…- dijo Kaoru advirtiéndole, de verdad que Enishi podía ser insistente cuando quería algo, desde que había sabido que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más, se había vuelto algo… sobre protector, hablando en serio, se había puesto tan celoso que ambos no podían tener una conversación sin que el tema del 'otro' saliera. 

- ¡Hey solo te estoy invitando como amigo! Somos amigos ¿sou? Además últimamente has estado aquí, ¿acaso ese sujeto ya se olvido de ti?

- ¡mou! Enishi, no, él no se ha olvidado de mi, solo que ambos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- respondió cansada Kaoru

- ¿Mas importantes que tú? ¡Kaoru apenas lo conoces! ¡Si el prefiere su trabajo a ti es que no vale la pena!- Enishi dijo molesto y el sol reflejo su plateado cabello

- Enishi, hoy me siento bien, no comencemos a pelear de nuevo – dijo Kaoru agitando su cabeza, luego le sonrió- Y tal ves podemos ir al cine esta semana, como amigos claro.

Enishi asintió con la cabeza dócilmente, no podía hacer nada más.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Aoshi-sama?- pregunto Misao viendo por el rabillo del ojo ha Aoshi que conducía, el se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa al final de la tarde, y claro que Misao no se había negado.

- mm…- respondió él

- Aoshi-sama… ¿cree que hice bien al prometerle a Himura que no le diría nada a mi hermana?- pregunto ella suavemente, esa idea había rondado todo el día en su mente y se preguntaba sin cesar si podría ver a Kaoru a los ojos sabiendo que estaba ocultándole algo importante

- Fue tu elección- dijo el sin apartar la vista del camino- Aunque no esta bien que Kenshin este ocultándole cosas a Kamiya-san es su deber decírselo por el mismo

- Lo se, pero aun así- murmuro ella apretando la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos

- De todos modos no creo que Kenshin tarde mucho en decírselo, no es bueno mintiendo- Aoshi dijo en un tono tranquilizador 

- Eso espero, de verdad no quiero tener que decírselo yo- dijo Misao medio sonriendo. La vista de su casa llego pronto, el semáforo se puso en rojo antes de que ellos pudieran pasar, por la vía de enfrente comenzaron a pasar los automóviles y uno de ellos comenzó a tocar la bocina alocadamente mientras esquivaba los demás automóviles, haciendo malas maniobras, es decir sin saber lo que hacía, pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos he insultos. 

- ¿Ese no es el automóvil de Kaoru?- pregunto confundida Misao mas para si que para nadie cuando el automóvil azul claro paso literalmente volando frente a sus ojos, uno igual al de Kaoru. 

El automóvil esquivaba a los demás que trataban de apartarse lo más rápido posible, dio una vuelta en si y los frenos rechinaron, el automóvil dio mas vueltas y vueltas para terminarse estrellando contra uno de los hidrantes amarillos de la acera, arruinando todo el frente del coche y haciendo que el agua saliera por todas partes. El silencio permaneció entre todos los presentes, algunas personas se asomaron por las ventanas, he incluso Kaoru y Enishi salieron de la tienda a causa del ruido. 

La puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió brutalmente y la del lado del conductor sufrió el mismo destino.

- ¡Zorra estúpida! ¡Pudiste habernos matado!- grito Sanosuke al salir del automóvil

- ¡Eres un imbecil te dije que no sabía hacerlo! ¡¡Es tu culpa señor has lo mismo que yo!!- le grito Megumi enfadada 

- ¡¡Eres una tarada, no puedes hacer algo tan fácil como eso y cuando lo intentas mira lo que pasa!!

 - ¡¡Idiota tú fuiste el que insistió que lo hiciera!! ¡Esto es toda tu culpa!- grito ella

Todas las personas los vieron con rostros impávidos, Kaoru y Misao se llevaron una mano al rostro con la misma expresión de frustración, Enishi trato de no reír mucho.

- Sanosuke- murmuro Aoshi cerrando los ojos con un tono incrédulo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Alejados de todo, Megumi y Sanosuke seguían con su pelea y sus insultos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al final de la semana, Kaoru regreso con Kenshin de la casa de la hermana de este. Había estado tan nerviosa como si estuviera por presentar una prueba final en la universidad, había pasado horas viendo que era lo más apropiado de vestir, y que era lo mejor que debía decir. Kenshin dulce como siempre le había dicho que con cualquier cosa que se pusiera siempre se vería preciosa y que solo tenía que ser ella misma. Tomoe, la hermana de Kenshin había resultado ser la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que Kaoru hubiese visto nunca, sus rasgos eran refinados, sus modales eran pulcros y a pesar de su rostro frío era muy amable y simpática, Akira su esposo era un hombre atractivo y muy simpático, y su pequeña hija Okane había resultado ser una niña que además de parecer una muñeca era sumamente dulce. Kaoru sabía que conocería al padre de Kenshin, Seiyuro Hiko, cuando lo vio no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, a pesar de su edad adulta, era uno de los hombres más imponentes y atractivos que Kaoru hubiese visto en su vida. Su cabello negro era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta, de espalda ancha y contextura grande era reflejada orgullosamente en su sonrisa arrogante, y de inmediato Kaoru supo que el era algo más que un rostro atractivo.

Había sido una cena agradable, la casa de Tomoe era muy grande y elegante tanto que Kaoru se había sentido por un momento fuera de lugar.  Había tratado de no reírse mucho cuando Hiko hacía comentarios comprometedores sobre Kenshin y este se sonrojaba y murmuraba cosas, molesto.

Antes de salir acompañada de Kenshin, había escuchado cuando Seiyuro Hiko murmuraba algo sobre la perfección del destino, pero ella no le presto mayor atención. 

El viaje devuelta a su casa había sido tranquilo y cómodo. La sala de su casa estaba oscura y silenciosa cuando ella y Kenshin entraron.

- ¿Quieres algo Kenshin?- pregunto ella dejando su bolso en el sofá 

- Iie, arigatou koi*-(*amor) dijo Kenshin sonriendo sentándose en el sofá y haciendo una señal para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Kaoru se sentó sonrojada, al uso del nombre cariñoso.

- Sabes koi, estaba pensando- dijo Kenshin tosiendo ligeramente- Quedan tres semanas para el fin de estas vacaciones y… podríamos disfrutarlas

- ¿hu? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella su sonrojo manteniéndose 

- Bueno, podríamos ir a la playa- dijo él sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle la verdad, en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todos, después de todo las miradas acusatorias de Misao estaban comenzando a volverlo loco- sería divertido

- ¿hu?- pero Kaoru no pudo decir nada más por que una vocecita le hablo al oído

- ¿Y no pensaran ir solos verdad? 

- ¡Kyaaaa Megumi! No me asustes- grito Kaoru al ver a la mujer detrás de ella

- ¡Claro que no iran solos!- grito Sano saliendo de la cocina con un bizcocho en la mano- ¡¿Quién sabe que cosas pueden pasar si no tienen supervisión adulta?!

- ¡Oro!- murmuro Kenshin con los ojos desorbitados y con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello

- ¡¿Puede ir Aoshi-sama?!- pregunto Misao desde el piso superior y comenzando a bajar

- ¿ah?- dijo Kaoru roja y confundida. Después todos le preguntaban por que no quería estar en casa con Kenshin ¡no tenían privacidad! 

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Yahiko entrando de la puerta trasera con Ayame y Suzume corriendo a sus espaldas y gritando '¡Vamos Vamos!' 

- ¿Y cuando salimos?- pregunto Sano comiendo del bizcocho alegremente

- A ti nadie te ha invitado- dijo agriamente Megumi

- ¡Pues yo tampoco escuche '¿Megumi quieres ir?'!- le contesto Sano pero se atraganto con el bizcocho. Megumi se cruzo de brazos con indiferencia, mientras Yahico y Misao comenzaron a darle golpecitos en la espalda a Sanosuke que se estaba poniendo azul.

- ¿A dónde vamos Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru con una mano en la cabeza frustrada

- ha… ha… Nagasaki- dijo él sonriendo débilmente- cerca de la vieja Shimabara. 

_________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Cuanto tiempo, lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto, pero es que estuve en exámenes y en Semana Santa salí de vacaciones, pero ya regrese ^^

Oh O_o todo el mundo pensó que era Kenshin a quien Misao había encontrado :P ja no aunque al final si lo encontró -_-' que perdida.

Y ahora van para Shimabara… :p ¿Qué pasara? 

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que me apoyen y no traten de matarme tan feo por tardar en actualizar -___- maten a mis profesores por eso y díganme que les parece como queda!!

**Jocky-misao:** Pues al final si se encontró con Kenshin así que bueno como que si fui predecible, gracias por tu reviews y sigue con tu historia!

**Rayen:** Ojala te hayan gustado las escenas S/M de este capitulo, me divertí haciéndolas y tengo preparadas algunas más jijiji 

**Mer:** Gracias por tus mensajes amiga, y bueno al final acertaste por que si se encontró con Kenshin ^^

**Megumi014:** Si a mi también me encanta la pareja de S/M es que trabajar con ellos es divertido, y si habrá más de ellos, sobretodo en los próximos capítulos, espero que me digas que tal te parece y gracias por ponerme como una de tus escritoras favoritas!! 

**Michire- Mein:** Gracias por tu mensaje!! Que bien que te guste como queda y me lo digas 

**Sakura:** Es para mi un honor que consideres mi historia buena, por que yo se que las historias de tiempo actual siempre son un poco más alejadas por que normalmente hay cambio de carácter, pero he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que el cambio de carácter sea el mínimo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Minako-chan:** je! Que bien que te gusta, espero que este capitulo también te guste y no sea una decepción ¬_¬ ando medio bloqueada, gracias! Y continua con tu historia me encanta!!

**Ale:** Pues si pobre Kenshin a el le pasa de todo, y ahora que quería estar un rato solo con Kaoru para poder decirle la verdad ¡salen  los demás! Que mala soy -_-'

**Lourdes Ariki:** u.u no me mates no hay mucho K/K en este capitulo pero pronto habrá más, por cierto el otro día me caí del MSN  (cuando no ¬.¬) cuando hablaba contigo y después no se quiso volver a conectar ;_; sabes esta cosa me odia

**Hitokiri Lady:** Hola amiga!! Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque no hubo mucho K/K, pero por lo menos apareció Enishi ^-^ hay que ver que esta bueno el muchacho. Y si Kaoru lleva las riendas de la casa, después de todo es la que tiene el carácter para eso, como antes cuando llevaba el dojo sola, y pobre Megumi que golpe u.u ¡gracias y sigue con tus nuevas historias que son estupendas!

**Aska- ishida:** Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu mensaje

**Demi-san:** Amiga!! Jajajaja te pelaste no era Kenshin!! Aunque al final si fue ¬_¬ ahhh °_° ganaste.

**Mika:** thank you for your message. I am happy to the knowledge that people that speak other languages read my history, and don't worry my English it is not very good, I am better reading that writing. Thanks

**Roxy:** Ahy loca, eres lenta sabes? :P Que bien que te guste!!!

**Luna:** Muchas gracias. Si es verdad, en todas partes las cosas están mal, y hay mucha tristeza, por eso es bueno distraerse ya sea escribiendo o leyendo, me alegra saber que mi historia te distrae un poco ^^

**Misao_4:** ¡Gracias! Me hace feliz tu comentario ¿sabes? Espero que mi historia te siga gustando!!

**Sumire-chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios, ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo pero apenas pueda me pongo a leer tus historias que seguramente son muy buenas ¡suerte!

Muchas gracias a todos los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y en el proximo capitulo:

- raya, espacio, raya, espacio, raya, espacio, raya, espacio… ya me maree- 

- ¿Ya llegamos? 

Kary

Ja ne


	13. Capitulo XIII: Cuentos y besos de carret...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XIII: 

Cuentos y besos de carretera

La mañana del domingo a mediados de agosto, una camioneta Toyota Rav 4x4 color plateado, salía luego de varios contratiempos de la casa de las Kamiya. 

Kenshin conducía la camioneta que le había pedido prestada a su hermana, ya que su automóvil no era lo suficientemente grande para todos y el de Kaoru se encontraba en el taller arreglándose luego del accidente de Megumi y Sanosuke, estos habían acordado (luego de muchos '¡tu fuiste!' '¡yo no fui!') pagar la reparación entre los dos. 

Kaoru estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto pensando nerviosamente si había cerrado bien el grifo del lavamanos, ella había sido la más difícil de convencer para viajar, primero había dicho (para mayor mortificación de Kenshin) que con la situación en la que se encontraba la floristería ella no podía darse el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones por mucho que las necesitara, pero Tae salio en ayuda de todos y muy a pesar de Kaoru la convenció diciéndole que ella podía hacerse cargo esa semana de la floristería. 

Aoshi se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana izquierda en la parte trasera, preguntándose que demonios hacía metido allí. Solo ayer había visto a Misao y esta le había hablado tan rápido sobre la playa, vacaciones, Kenshin y sol que no había entendido nada, cuando la muchacha se lo explico nuevamente y todo en el había dicho que no, su mente formulo que no, sus labios se habían rizado en un no, incluso sus manos estaban preparadas para negarse, pero lo único que dijo fue: si. Y ahora se encontraba allí sentado, mirando hacia la ventana y escuchando como Misao le contaba algo acerca de lo que prefería estudiar.

Misao estaba sentada a un lado de Aoshi hablando alegremente, se sentía tan contenta por el solo hecho de estar sentada a su lado que las palabras salían de su boca sin ningún esfuerzo. No podía creer que Aoshi había aceptado tan fácilmente viajar con ellos, solo había dicho que si y ahora estaba a su lado, ella había esperado encontrarse con su negativa y tener que pedirle ayuda a Kenshin y a Sano para convencerlo, pero para su alegría no fue así. Y no, no habría sido raro si Sanosuke Sagara hubiese podido convencer al señor de los profundos hielos, después de todo ese había sido su trabajo desde que podía recordar, desde principios de primaria, secundaría, universidad y aun hoy en día. 

Megumi miro ociosamente sus uñas bien pintadas, refunfuñando interiormente por tener que estar sentada al lado del cabeza de pollo ¡¿Acaso nadie la comprendía?! El se la pasaba molestándola, haciendo comentarios estúpidos que la sacaban de quicio, era descuidado, vulgar, buscapleitos, molesto y parecía como si todo el universo estuviera conspirando para que ella pasara prácticamente las 24 horas del día a su lado, aunque no es que fuera una pena tan grande, a veces Sano podía ser atento y gentil con ella, y aunque las ocasiones podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, Megumi no podía dejar de percibir la dulzura en sus ojos como la miel cuando la miraba; un momento ¡¿Ojos como la miel?! ¡¿De donde diablos había salido eso?! ¿Desde cuando pensaba tantas cursilerías? Megumi rodó sus ojos hasta Sanosuke y lo miro masticar un palillo ociosamente, sus rasgos creaban diferentes formas en su rostro y Megumi se aterro al darse cuenta que todas y cada una de las expresiones que aparecían en él le encantaban, le hacían sentir extraña y nerviosa incluso podría pasar horas mirándolas,  él noto su mirada fija en si y volteo los ojos hacía ella, y le guiño un ojo ¡Le guiño un ojo! Megumi giro la cabeza hacía el lado opuesto ocultando el color rojo ciruela que seguramente había aparecido en sus mejillas ¡Se estaba sonrojando por que él le había guiñado un ojo! Definitivamente, se riño, estaba comenzando a volverse algo patético, a su lado escucho la risa de Sano que sin éxito trataba de ocultar, sip definitivamente patético.  

Esto era increíblemente genial, se dijo Sanosuke poniéndose cómodo sin importar molestar a los demás principalmente a Misao que la tenía a un lado, ella lo golpeo en las costilla como respuesta, Megumi, bueno ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como par reñirlo. De verdad que era algo increíble las reacciones que últimamente conseguía de la kitsune malhumorada, claro que le gustaba molestarla y pelear con ella, era divertido verla enfurecer tan rápido con sus comentarios, la siempre calmada y fría en toda situación Megumi Kamiya no duraba más de cinco minutos serena en una disputa contra el y tener el poder de eso hacía a Sano sentirse orgulloso como se sentía en los momentos en que la ponía nerviosa. Cuando esto pasaba el solía repasar cada una de sus expresiones con detalle, el modo en que sus labios carnosos temblaban tan ligeramente como sus párpados, la manera en que las pupilas de sus ojos tomaban un brillo extraño y la forma en que trataba de ocultar su rostro con su largo y sedoso cabello de las miradas ajenas. La tonta kitsune le gustaba ¡tenía que admitirlo! A pesar de su carácter peor que el de mil demonios no podía negar que era bonita, sus rasgos eran finos y su porte elegante incluso su forma de ser era atractiva sin olvidar para nada su cuerpo, no, eso era lo último que olvidaría, sus curvas eran perfectas y cada parte estaba donde tenía que estar y maldición que le había costado mucho admitirlo un poco ¡solo admitía que le gustaba! Pero solo eso, después de todo, se dijo, el era hombre y tenía ojos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando la séptima queja de Megumi por Sanosuke se dejo escuchar dentro de la camioneta Kenshin se pregunto cansadamente por que había escogido viajar a Nagasaki de entre tantos lugares. No a Yokohama que quedaba a menos de una hora. No a Numazu que quedaba a menos de dos horas. Incluso no a Osaka que quedaba a cuatro horas de Tokio. ¡El tenía que haber decidido viajar a Nagasaki que quedaba a ocho horas de la ciudad! Y en automóvil, con peleas de Megumi y Sanosuke que explotaban cada tres minutos e interminables comentarios de una hiperactiva Misao.

El por que viajaban a Nagasaki Kenshin recordó que en gran parte era culpa de su padre, él le había dicho o más bien ordenado que se tomara unas vacaciones junto a Kaoru ha Nagasaki, hasta que dejara de soñar despierto o dejara de confundir las _m_ con las _l_ en los discursos, el por que tanta insistencia de ir allá Kenshin no lo comprendió, tal vez era por que ellos tenían una casa allí y no tendrían que pagar alojamiento, pero si tener que pagar un hotel iba a ahorrarle a Kenshin el dolor de cabeza que Megumi y Sano le estaban dando con gusto lo hubiese pagado. 

-Oi Kenshin tengo hambre ¿podemos parar a comer algo?- pregunto Sanosuke luego de una rato

- Que tragón, claro, como no es él quien paga no importa si paramos tres veces en una hora para alimentar el hoyo negro que tiene por estómago- comento ácidamente Megumi como si Sano no existiera o no pudiera escucharla

- ¿Estas seguro que no podemos dejar en medio de la carretera a la zorra gruñona, Kenshin?- pregunto Sano de la misma forma que la muchacha

- Ken-san baja los vidrios, parece que una mosca insoportable se metió y no quiero tener que matarla- dijo Megumi apretando los dientes 

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo seriamente Kaoru quien tenía inflada una vena en la frente. Sanosuke cerro la boca que había abierto para responder, todos miraron a Kaoru que se había dado vuelta hacía los asientos de atrás – Sanosuke nos pararemos en Okagi para comer solo si no abres la boca hasta que lleguemos, de otro modo la próxima vez que veras comida será cuando la caces en mitad de un bosque y tu oneesan ¡por favor no le hagas caso! - dijo Kaoru amenazantemente y el silencio reinó.

Hasta que el estómago de Misao gruño estruendosamente.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente - ¿Ya llegamos?- 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijeras!

- ¡Piedra!- canto alegremente Misao levantando su puño al aire y pasándolo a unos centímetros del rostro inexpresivo de Aoshi, sus cabellos se movieron con el viento. Sanosuke miró sus dedos como tijeras y murmuro algo bajo sus dientes, furioso de saber que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna o si no, no comería nada en mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡Gane si!!- dijo contenta Misao, mas por el hecho de molestar al muchacho que por haber ganado en si- Aoshi-sama ahora es tu turno- dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hecha puño, Aoshi miro su mano fijamente

- Olvídalo comadreja, el señor de hielo no tuvo infancia- murmuro Sanosuke, pero vio la mirada de Kaoru por el espejo del retrovisor y se tapo la boca con las manos rápidamente. 

Aoshi volvió su mirada hacía la ventana y Misao busco algo rápido e inteligente que decir.

- Aoshi-sama…mm… ¿te gusta más el pollo o la carne?- pregunto, bueno, tal ves no era lo más inteligente pero había llamado la atención del hombre. Megumi le dirigió una mirada que decía "Mejor te quedas callada la próxima"

- Pollo- dijo Aoshi luego de un rato y Misao sonrió

- ¡A mi también me gusta el pollo! ¡Pollo cocido! ¡Yo se hacer un caldo de pollo muy bueno!- dijo contentamente y todos menos Aoshi rodaron sus ojos- Se le pone zanoria digo zanahoria picada pequeña y cebolla, aunque no me gusta mucho la cebolla pero allí sabe bien y dicen que la cebolla es buena para el organismo aunque no pienso que sea tan buena para el aliento y creo que hace calor para sopa pero no estoy segura, tal ves pueda probar hacer una sopa fría o algo así- Misao comenzó a hablar tan rápido y nerviosamente que se tropezaba con las palabras y poco se le entendía.

- Koi- murmuro Kenshin

- ¿si Ken?- pregunto Kaoru viéndolo, Kenshin la vio por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo

- Misao me esta dando dolor de cabeza- dijo él sin dejar su sonrisa cortes, y Kaoru no pudo dejar de sonrojarse y voltearse molesta a ver a su hermana menor

- ¡mou Misao! ¿Quieres terminar de ofrecerle a Shinomori-san cocinarle la sopa?- pregunto Kaoru y las risas idénticas de Megumi y Sanosuke se dejaron escuchar.

Misao sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, y Aoshi asintió con la cabeza cuando ella lo vio fijamente como pidiéndole poder hacerlo. La sonrisa de Misao se ensanchó por todo el día.

La entrada a Okagi era muy hermosa, y al contrario de los que muchas personas pensaban era muy moderna, había grandes fuentes en plazas rodeadas de flores pequeñas ordenadas y de colores fuertes, como rosado, rojo y anaranjado.

Kenshin estaciono frente a un restaurante pequeño pero de aspecto tradicional, contento de poder estirar las piernas después de varias horas de tanto conducir, cuando las puertas se abrieron un vapor caliente y húmedo penetro por todas partes y todos silenciosamente desearon quedarse dentro de la camioneta con el aire acondicionado.

- Demonios que calor tan infernal- murmuro Sanosuke cuando todos entraron al restaurante.

- Que lindo lugar- dijo Kaoru caminando a un lado de Kenshin mientras se quitaba el suéter azul claro que llevaba puesto. 

El restaurante tenía un ambiente de modernismo y tradicionalismo con colores claros que le hacían ver muy acogedor, el almuerzo pasó a ser algo normal sin contar que como Sanosuke ya podía hablar el tiempo de paz para todos había terminado y las peleas con Megumi dieron comienzo, eso era comentario tras comentario, insulto tras insulto y las cosas ya estaban comenzando a ponerse fastidiosas para los demás que solo tenían que escuchar. Cuando Sanosuke iba a hacer un comentario sobre la forma extraña en que Megumi agarraba sus palillos, Kaoru se paró haciendo mover la mesa por completo y hablo frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que es mejor seguir Kenshin, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor- dijo mirando a Sano y su rostro no se veía muy feliz- ¿nadie quiere ir al baño? ¿no? Entonces vámonos ya

Todos asintieron con la cabeza algo asustados y salieron luego de que Kenshin pagara la cuenta.

Aoshi decidió conducir esta vez y Misao se precipitó para sentarse en el puesto del copiloto, Kaoru no se quejo y se sentó junto a Kenshin atrás contenta de poder estar más cerca de él. 

Megumi por su parte maldijo tener que estar sentada nuevamente al lado de Sanosuke.

- ¿Acaso crees que estas solo? Me vas a sacar por la ventana- dijo ella agriamente cuando el muchacho sin querer la empujo y la apretó un poco ¡Y había sido sin querer! 

- Oye no es mi culpa que estés tan gorda, comiste mucho y ahora ocupas más lugar- Sanosuke torció vengativamente 

- No lo puedo creer- murmuro Misao pegando la cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla y cerrando los ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin discutir fue esta vez? Dos minutos, dos y medio…

- Uno y medio- dijo Aoshi arrancando, los cuatro suspiraron mientras una pelea más se comenzó a oír. 

 *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Raya, espacio, raya, espacio, raya, espacio, raya, espacio… rayaaaaa, espaciooooo… raya, espacio, raya, espacio… ya me maree- murmuro Sano viendo la ventana ausentemente, estaba tan aburrido, la música de la radio eran tan monótona, el único paisaje que tenía era el de monte y culebra y ya se había cansado de discutir con la kitsune. Hacía pocos momentos habían pasado la ciudad de Kyoto y casi habían tenido que amarar a Misao de la silla para que no se saliera, al parecer le gustaba esa cuidad, y mucho por que había agarrado un increíble mal humor luego de que no le hubiesen permitido bajarse.

- ¿Falta mucho?- pregunto como por duodécima vez Misao de mal humor y Aoshi asintió como por duodécima vez con la cabeza inexpresivamente.

- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru suavemente, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y el tenía una mano posesivamente sobre su cintura

- ¿nani?- pregunto Kenshin

- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru otra vez un poco tímidamente 

- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru?- Kenshin la vio confundido

- mm… bueno… es que… quiero ir al baño- murmuro tímidamente y a todos les rodó una gota de sudor.

- Que extraño creí haber escuchado a alguien decir que como NADIE quería ir al baño podíamos seguir _sin detenernos hasta llegar a nuestro destino- dijo Sanosuke sarcásticamente _

- Cállate- murmuro apenada Kaoru, sobretodo por la mirada sabelotodo que le dio Megumi 

- De todos modos hay que poner gasolina- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente- El lugar más cercano es Niimi, no falta mucho.

Kaoru murmuro algo incomprensible y se recostó nuevamente contra Kenshin. Es increíble lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando estas increíblemente necesitada por hacer algo, y vez el reloj una y otra vez y cuando parece que el minuto se fuera a cumplir simplemente ¡retrocede! Típico.

La estación de gasolina estaba a la entrada de Niimi, era de las nuevas y bonitas con un automarket que tenía desde chicles hasta colonias. Kaoru corrió prácticamente hasta el baño. Aoshi y Misao se quedaron esperando para poner combustible, mientras que Megumi y Sano luego de discutir se perdieron por allí. 

Kenshin compro agua mineral fría y espero a que Kaoru saliera del baño, el calor era insoportable en esta época y parecía que ninguna nube quería hacer el favor de calmar al sol. Cuando la pelinegra salio del baño lucía una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción y Kenshin quiso decirle lo linda que era esa sonrisa pero no pudo, no pudo por que sus ojos vagaron de su rostro por el resto de su cuerpo, no es que no lo hubiese visto antes, eso sería algo completamente ilógico pero ahora parecía como si el calor y las hormonas jugaran con sus pensamientos.

La blusa blanca que tenía se veía ceñida a su cuerpo y resaltaba las curvas femeninas de su pecho, sus pantalones eran de una tela deportiva y a la cadera, bastantes anchos al final pero ajustados donde tenían que estarlo, se veía hermosa, algunas cuerdas de cabello azabache estaban sueltas rebeldemente, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz del sol y su labios eran como una fruta tropical, tan dulce y llamativa… tan deliciosa.

- ¿Kenshin estas bien?- pregunto Kaoru al ver el rostro tan perdido del pelirrojo. Sus orbes violetas se enfocaron en ella, con una luz que a Kaoru le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza pero no exactamente de miedo.

Y la beso, tan repentinamente que incluso el mismo se asusto, sin palabras sin permisos, posando una de sus manos en la curva de su cuello femenino. Este era un beso distinto a los que habían compartido ya, no habían sido muchos por la poca comunicación de esos días, siempre habían sido castos y dulces, tímidos. Este aunque era dulce y suave era más atrevido, más temerario.

Los labios de Kenshin buscaron ahondar el beso con dulzura y para su alegría Kaoru respondió poniendo una de sus manos entre la base de su hombro y su cuello moviendo sus yemas sobre la piel suavemente. Kenshin rompió el beso durante una fracción de segundo y regreso a el partiendo sus labios, logrando tomar el labio superior de Kaoru entre los suyos suavemente, en un juego loco y sensato a la vez, sin sobrepasar nada ni hacer las cosas sobrecargadas. Kaoru hizo un sonido triste desde su garganta cuando los labios de Kenshin abandonaron los suyos pero no fue mucho por que comenzaron a trazar un caminó lento desde sus mejillas, pasando por su mandíbula y poniendo besos de mariposas por donde pasaba, Kaoru arqueo su cuello un poco para darle mayor facilidad, sin pensar en nada, un escalofrió recorrió sin permiso cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando Kenshin poso la botella de agua fría sobre su cóccix.  

La boca del pelirrojo bajo hasta posarse sobre el pulso de su cuello y tomo la piel entre sus labios, escuchando el sonido alegre de la garganta de Kaoru, sin preocuparse en dejar una marca visible. 

Era todo tan increíble, la forma libre y sin preocupaciones en que podía besarla y tenerla así, era como si descargara alguna clase de deseo reprimido, como si hubiese querido hacer eso desde hace muchos años, el olor a jazmín que tenía su cuerpo era embriagador y su piel era tan suave, podía estar así por siglos, sin cansarse, sin aburrirse. Por la mente de ninguno de los dos paso nada, ni que una gasolinera no era el mejor lugar para un encuentro romántico de este tipo, ni que alguien podría estar viéndolos, de todas formas eso no importaba, solo estaban ellos dos en su propio mundo.

La boca de Kenshin dejo su mancha y subió nuevamente hasta los hinchados labios de Kaoru, de pronto siendo conciente de la situación, pero renuente a aceptarla, sus labios eran tan suaves ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlos? 

 Al final su lado coherente tomo dominio y con un último beso se alejo antes de terminar perdiendo la cabeza, suavemente le sonrió. 

Kaoru le sonrió también, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas acaloradas.

- ¿Quieres?- pregunto Kenshin ofreciéndole la botella de agua que ya no estaba tan fría, sin apartar una mano de su cintura

- Aa. Arigatou Kenshin- dijo Kaoru abriendo la botella y bebiendo el refrescante liquido. De repente todo se había puesto más caluroso aun, demasiado caluroso para su gusto… aunque no podía negar que en el fondo le deleitaba.

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Ahora si me tarde mucho, lo siento pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para nada más, además de otros problemas y muchos exámenes, pero aquí llego el capitulo y como que se puso caluroso ._. opps

Varias personas me han pedido que le avise cuando actualizo, así que si quieren que les avise también solo déjenme un review con su dirección o escríbanme a mi correo diciéndomelo ¡Gracias! 

Creo que la historia se me ha puesto larga -__- no lo puedo creer pero aun faltan varios capítulos y el que salgan con tanta facilidad me emociona ^^ 

Por cierto me han estado insistiendo muucho para que haga un capitulo lemon en esta historia y creo que me están convenciendo ¡Pero no estoy segura! Díganme si quieren que lo haga y si es así puede ser que lo piense con mayor determinación, es que al parecer me salen bien esas historias :P

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES NO SE IMAGINAN CUANTO LOS AMO!!!!! 

**Jockerita:** Gracias!! Espero que ha pesar de la tardanza te halla gustado el capitulo, y espero poner mas A/M en el proximo ^^

**Megumi014:** Que bien que lo de Megumi te halla gustado y que a pesar de mis tardanzas te siga pareciendo buena mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio

**Mer:** Pues si, Misao ya lo descubrió pero no creo que diga nada. Y aunque ya son muchos en la playa, pues veremos como se la llevan :p sobretodo Megumi y Sano que andan que se comen

**Michire-mein:** Gracias por tu mensaje, y que alegría que te guste!!

**Aska ishida:** Pues no he tenido muchas vacaciones, al contrario mucho trabajo ;_; pero buenoo… trato de divertirme lo mas que puedo. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Rayen:** Hola!! Pues bueno de que Enishi va ha hacer algo lo va ha hacer, cuando ni idea ^^ y sobre los hermanos Amakusa, veremos que pasa :p muajajaja

**Roxy:** Bueno loca, pues las cosas se complicaran seguro y Enishi por supuesto que anda celoso, el como reaccionara hay que esperar.

**Lourdes Ariki:** ^_^ opps como que me tarde mucho esta vez ¿no? bueno no me puedes matar por que si no nadie sabrá como termina esto :P jajajajaja… pero luego si ._.

**MAS!!:** ^^ je vale je aquí hay mas y gracias por tu entusiasmo

**Demi-san:** Hola gorda!! Pues ya hubo mas waff en este capitulo espero que te halla gustado, gracias!!!!!!!

**Ale:** gracias por tu mensaje y bueno espero que te halla gustado la parte de K&K

**k-oru:** Gracias por tu apoyo, es genial, por cierto ya te agregue en mi MSN así que espero verte pronto!

**Shiomei:** Hola Shiomei-san, gracias por tu mensaje siempre me emociona cuando me dejas uno ^^ y si, se que tengo ese terrible problema de puntos y comas, pero es que tampoco nadie ha querido ayudarme mucho ¬¬, tengo que comenzar a practicar para mejorar gracias!!

**Pi:** Gracias!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y si te gusta el S/M no te pierdas el capitulo que sigue (:P ya parece comercial)

**Anto_chan:** Holaaaaaa!!!!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, gracias por tu mensaje y tu apoyo espero que te guste!!  
  


Espero no tardar tanto en el proximo capitulo, pero lo dudo por que ando muy ocupada y ni tiempo para mi tengo ¬¬  así que díganme que les esta pareciendo y así trato de apurarme más ^^

Kary

Ja ne


	14. Capitulo XIV: Creo que se trata de amor

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo IXV: 

Creo que se trata de amor

El sol pegaba con tanto rencor contra la tierra que era casi imposible permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el, estaba en su punto más alto y caluroso. 

Megumi dio un sorbo a su refresco dietético refrescando su garganta seca, al abrirse las puertas automáticas del local, observo no muy lejos como su pequeña y dulce hermana compartía un muy fogoso beso con su adorado pelirrojo y sonriendo se alejo.

'Estos niños de hoy' pensó tomando más de su refresco y al instante se detuvo en seco. Simplemente había pensado 'niños de hoy' ¡Estaba hablando como una anciana! De esas que tuvieron un solo novio en toda su vida, se casaron a los dieciséis años, tuvieron mínimo diez hijos y quedaron viudas a los treinta, solteras y amargadas para el resto de su existencia y ahora lo único que pueden hacer es envidiar a los más jóvenes o pensar que todo lo que hacen esta mal. ¡Pero si ella tenía solo un año y medio más que Kaoru! Incluso Kenshin era mayor que ella, además no era vieja, ni amargada, ni solterona… bueno… ¡estaba joven! Aun tenía mucho tiempo para esas cosas en particular y no era que ella estuviese amargada ¡era que los demás la amargaban! Sobretodo cierto muchacho con actitud arrogante y molesta, que estaba exactamente a tres metros de ella. 

Megumi lo observo con desgana, estaba apoyado en un poste de teléfono, no importaba lo lejos que estuviesen uno del otro, era como si tuvieran un imán que se empeñara en que estuviesen cerca siempre y siempre se encontraran a pesar de todo, era obstinante sobretodo por que no podían pasar cinco minutos sin pelear y sin poder tener una conversación como personas civilizadas.

Y diablos que era atractivo el idiota de Sanosuke, tenía un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado y su forma de actuar y moverse resultaba ser un poco… ¿sexy? Oh bueno tenía que admitirlo, bastante sexy.

- ¿Admirando mi belleza kitsune?- pregunto Sano arrogantemente cuando la vio observarle 

- Ni en tus mejores sueños cabeza de pollo- respondió ella ocultando con éxito la vergüenza que le provoco ser descubierta observándolo. Sanosuke le quito de las manos el refresco y tomo de él, Megumi lo miró frunciendo el ceño cuando luego se limpio la boca con la mano.

- ¿No puedes ser menos cerdo por lo menos en mi presencia? – pregunto ella molesta

- No veo la razón por la que deba ser de otra forma solo por ti- dijo Sanosuke dándole la lata ya vacía, Megumi la miró fijamente 

- ¡Sabes era el refresco que _yo _pagué con _mi_ dinero! ¡Podrías por lo menos haberme dejado algo!- grito la muchacha tirando la lata al suelo

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros indiferente- Tenía sed, si no querías que tomara no debiste ofrecerme-

- ¡Yo no te ofrecí nada!- grito Megumi comenzando a irritarse en verdad- ¡Tu llegaste y simplemente me lo quitaste de las manos! ¡¿Acaso todavía hay que enseñarte modales?! ¡Ya estas muy viejo para eso!

- ¿Viejo?... ¿yo… viejo?- pregunto Sano alzando una ceja ofendido- ¡Discúlpame señorita la vida es bella pero yo no soy el que a los veinte años actúa como si tuviera setenta!- grito sarcásticamente

- ¿Me estas diciendo amargada?- pregunto Megumi agrandando los ojos y recordando sus primeros pensamientos ¿entonces si era amargada? ¡no!

- Nooo claro que no. Solo estoy describiéndome a mi mismo- dijo de nuevo sarcásticamente- ¡Claro que estoy hablando de ti tonta!

- ¡Idiota!- grito Megumi molesta, cerro el puño que le temblaba de la rabia y le tiro un golpe a Sanosuke que iba directo al rostro. Pero nunca llego a golpear al muchacho, Sanosuke era rápido, su vida la había pasado prácticamente en la calle y había aprendido a defenderse, así fuese del golpe 'injustificado' de una mujer.

- Estúpido…- murmuro Megumi viendo como su puño estaba atrapado en la mano de Sanosuke, que la sostenía con suavidad, sus ojos se agrandaron a ver la mirada que el muchacho le estaba dando. Era una mirada suave pero penetrante, que le enviaba choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo para luego concentrarse como mariposas en el estómago, estaban tan cerca, solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostro y Megumi se asusto al darse cuenta de que quería romper con esa lejanía.

- Megumi…- incluso Sano se sorprendió al escuchar su voz ronca, la tenía tan cerca que con un solo movimiento podría probar los labios con los que tanto fantaseaba, solo con un simple movimiento- kitsune tonta…

Linda forma de halagarla, pensó sarcástica pero débilmente Megumi un mili segundo antes de que los labios de Sano se cerraran contra los suyos. 

El la estaba besando tan suave y delicadamente que contrastaba con su actitud ruda de siempre, sus labios eran calurosos y mansos sin imponer prisa. Y fue como si campanas y pájaros cantaran en la mente de Megumi, pero de pronto esos sonidos se transformaron en alarmas de advertencia tan fuertes que la muchacha hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. 

Lo empujo lejos. 

Sano parpadeo a la abrupta reacción de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, se veía como asustada pero no molesta, aunque no podía afirmarlo. Estúpidas hormonas. 

-Yo… yo… gomen nasai- dijo débilmente Megumi pero luego cambio de actitud- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!  ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso Sanosuke Sagara! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!

-¡De todas formas no tengo intención de repetirlo! - grito él a su vez resentido - ¡No creas que lo hice por que me atraes! ¡Solo fue una reacción al calor y a las hormonas!

- ¡Pues a mi no me gusto!- grito Megumi dolida

- ¡¿Y que te hace pensar que a mi si?!- pregunto en un grito Sanosuke- ¡Fue como si besara a una lagartija o a un sapo!

- Ano… etto… ¡Déjame en paz y no me hables!- grito Megumi dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse, podía verse claramente como su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia. 

- ¡No quiero hacerlo!- grito Sanosuke volteándose también y caminando hacía el lado contrario. Sin saber ninguno de los dos que todo lo que se habían dicho había sido pura mentira. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao maldijo entre dientes al anciano que estaba atendiendo la gasolinera, ya habían estado por más de diez minutos estacionados esperando su turno pero el hombre parecía no ver bien y aun estaba atendiendo a la primera persona de las tres que tenían delante. Tenía calor y sed, pero ninguna de sus hermanas había regresado con el agua que le habían prometido, seguramente 'otras' cosas las estaban distrayendo. 

Misao vio de reojo la cara impávida de Aoshi ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? ¿Por qué no podía él iniciar alguna conversación o darle alguna señal de interés de ves en cuando? No, el no hablaba, no peleaba, no reía ¡de casualidad que respiraba! Y eso era por que tenía que hacerlo a menos que quisiera morir asfixiado. ¿De verdad valía la pena tanta  insistencia e interés en buscar alguna respuesta por parte de Aoshi? Lo más probable era estar perdiendo el tiempo como una tonta, Aoshi era un hombre bastante mayor que ella, seguramente le interesaban más las mujeres como… Megumi podría ser… aunque a Misao le costaba imaginar una conversación entre el hombre de hielo y la mujer limón. 

- Si quieres puedes ir a tomar algo Misao- la voz de Aoshi era igual de fría.

- No gracias Aoshi-sama- respondió Misao pero se quito el cinturón de seguridad que aun tenía puesto.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio y Misao pensó en lo normal que era eso, hasta que un ruido en el vidrio le llamo la atención. Había un niño de ocho o diez años y tenía varias flores amarillas en la mano, Misao bajo el vidrio para poder escuchar lo que decía.

- Oi señor- dijo el niño y por su forma de hablar le recordó a Sanosuke. Aoshi volteo a verlo sin expresión.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Misao pero el niño la ignoro y le hablo a Aoshi

- Oi señor hace rato que lo vi- dijo casualmente y Misao se sorprendió de la forma tan buena y rebuscada en que hablaba- y me dije, allí hay un señor que se ve muy educado y preocupado por su familia y amigos, seguramente querría comprar alguna tonta flor para alguien- dijo el niño  levantando las flores 

- No, gracias- dijo Aoshi sin parpadear 

- Oh bueno, pero no creo que a su hija le moleste si le regala una flor- dijo el niño apuntando a Misao.

Misao abrió los ojos grandes como platos y volteo para todos lados buscando a cualquier otra persona que pareciese 'hija' de Aoshi ¡Pero no ella!

- ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡Yo no soy su hija!- grito tratando de agarrar al niño desde dentro de la ventana pero el era más rápido, se alejo corriendo y a poca distancia se paro y sacándole la lengua le grito 

- ¡Pues debieron decirme que era no era su hija sino su hermana!- y luego salió corriendo 

Misao se suspiro con molestia y tristeza, tenía casi la mitad del cuerpo por fuera de la ventana de automóvil. Si parecía hija de Aoshi, entonces… no sería raro que él la considerara como tal. Además no lo había negado en ningún momento. 

Luego de algunos minutos de esperar fueron atendidos, pero pasaron otros diez minutos mientras el anciano contaba las monedas para darles el cambio. 

Una muy deprimida Misao vio como Kenshin y Kaoru se acercaban al automóvil agarrados de las manos y con expresiones igualmente idiotas en sus caras.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto Misao no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad pero ambos jóvenes solo se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Sanosuke y Megumi, de direcciones totalmente opuestas pero al mismo instante, Misao iba a decirles algo pero enmudeció al ver las expresiones que tenían, Megumi parecía que iba a llorar o a golpear al primero en su camino y Sanosuke parecía haber golpeado a todo en su camino. 

Cuando volvieron a la carretera el aire dentro del automóvil se sentía tan espeso que incluso costaba respirar y nadie se atrevía a hablar, sobra decir que todos sospechaban que algo había pasado entre la kitsune y el cabeza de pollo ya que no habían discutido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra y a pesar de todo, eso era sumamente extraño. 

- hum… Nagasaki es un lugar muy hermoso, teníamos tiempo sin venir- comento Kaoru tratando de alivianar la tensión del momento

- ¿Ya habían venido?- pregunto Kenshin viendo como el puño de Sanosuke se apretaba y se aflojaba, parecía querer ahorcar a alguien

Misao asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza – Oh si, cuando éramos más pequeñas veníamos todas las vacaciones con nuestros padres, pero solíamos quedarnos unos días en Kyoto, así el viaje se hacía _menos __molesto- dijo mirando a Kenshin que desvió la vista a su comentario_

- Nos quedábamos en la casa de unos tíos pero murieron hace ya un tiempo- dijo Kaoru- ¿verdad oneesan?

 Megumi no respondió y nadie más dijo nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Hai, llegamos bien obasan. Hai, fue un viaje largo. Iie, no creo que salgamos a ninguna parte hoy, ya es tarde- Kaoru hablo por teléfono escuchando la voz emocionada de su tía Tae, al fondo se oían las risas de Ayame y Suzume e incluso la voz de Yahiko. Aun podía escuchar los gritos del niño al saber que no iría a ningún viaje con ellos, pero luego de algunos chantajes, gritos, lloriqueos, más chantajes y gritos, Yahiko había accedido a quedarse con Tae y Tsubame- Deacuerdo, si, saludos a todos, Sayonara – Kaoru colgó el teléfono y se dio vuelta esperando encontrar a todos pero no había nadie en la casa, solo las casi ocho maletas a un costado del recibidor. 

La casa era más grande de lo que Kaoru había esperado, era completamente de madera y estaba al pie de la playa, con una vista increíble. En la planta baja había una sala pequeña, un comedor, dos baños y la cocina, y en el segundo piso había tres dormitorios y dos baños, todo estaba amueblado de primera calidad y Kaoru se dio cuenta fácilmente que la familia de Kenshin era adinerada, aunque no parecía serlo o no actuaba como tal, simplemente se notaba.

El viaje había sido sumamente largo y pensar en el regreso le daba flojera, el reloj le decía que ya eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde pero el sol estaba bastante fuerte aun, lo que daba a saber que era verano y los días eran más largos. 

- ¡Kenshin!- llamó Kaoru sin saber que hacer

- ¿Si Koishi?- pregunto Kenshin asomándose por la puerta que daba de la cocina a la sala

- ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto ella- Cuando marque el número a casa de Tae obasan Misao y Sanosuke estaban peleando y cuando colgué ya no había nadie

- No estoy seguro pero de repente Megumi salió sin decir nada, luego Sano también salio pero por la puerta de atrás- dijo señalando con el pulgar hacía atrás- Aoshi dijo que saldría a meditar y Misao se fue

- Oh- dijo Kaoru casi asombrada, solo había hablado por cinco minutos y todo eso había pasado. 

- ¿Y que quieres hacer?- pregunto Kenshin caminando hacía ella, Kaoru se encogió de hombros- Ya sé. Vamos- dijo Kenshin tomándola de la mano y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta. 

 *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La arena se hundía levemente con sus pasos suaves y tranquilos sin ninguna prisa, el agua leve, serena y espumosa humedecía sus pies con cariño. 

- Kaoru- más que una pregunta la voz de Kenshin salió como un susurro

- ¿si?- pregunto Kaoru viéndolo con una sonrisa, su mano grande se sentía muy tibia contra la suya 

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?- pregunto Kenshin de repente luego de varios minutos de silencio 

Kaoru detuvo sus pasos silenciosamente y helada por un segundo, eso había sido totalmente inesperado. Soltó la mano de Kenshin, tranquilamente se sentó sobre la arena, dejando las sandalias que había llevado en otra de sus manos a un lado y le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que se sentara también. Por varios y largos minutos solo se escucho el sonido del mar, de las olas yendo y regresando, el sonido de algunas gaviotas y el viento silbando alegremente. La playa estaba desierta, no había nadie a pesar de que el sol alumbraba aun con su luz.

- Creo Kenshin- dijo ella tan suavemente que el pelirrojo dudo si había escuchado algo realmente ¿de donde había salido ese impulso por saber sus sentimientos? Ni el mismo lo sabía, y ahora sentado allí temía por la respuesta de ella - que eres una persona maravillosa, a pesar de que no hace mucho que nos conocemos creo que contigo he aprendido más que con cualquier otra persona y he disfrutado mucho en verdad. Y no se como decirlo pero…- las mejillas de Kaoru tomaron un tinte rosado y ella vio al mar tratando de pensar en una buena forma de decirle sus sentimientos sin que sonara extraño ¿Cómo decirle que sentía que estos sentimientos nuevos no los sentía así? Ella sentía haber pasado por las mismas emociones, las mismas cosquillas y los mismos nudos en la garganta hace mucho tiempo atrás y no exactamente por Enishi u otro muchacho. ¿Cómo explicarle que le costaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos? Que cada vez que tomaba su mano sentía como si su corazón se inundaba en un mar calido pero rápido que lo hacía correr a miles de kilómetros por hora ¿Cómo decirle que quería estar a su lado siempre? Y que sentía que se trataba de algo más fuerte que una simple atracción o cariño- pero… te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y aunque eso me asusta también me hace feliz por que desde que te conozco cada uno de mis días han sido maravillosos y…

Sus palabras se hundieron en la boca de Kenshin en un beso que quería dar a conocer que sus propios sentimientos eran iguales. Sus manos se abrocharon juntas cuando Kenshin recostó con cuidado su propio peso sobre el de Kaoru, tratando de no aplastarla, la arena se sentía tibia bajo la espalda de ella. Y el beso creció más apasionado a medida que pasaban los minutos, parecía como si a su alrededor hubiese una pared de cristal que amortiguara todo los males a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos juntos tratando de demostrar con besos lo que aun no podían decir con palabras.

- Estas sonrojada- dijo Kenshin pesadamente y sonriendo algo ¿burlonamente? Cuando ambos se separaron para respirar 

- Claro que no- respondió Kaoru inflándose sabiendo que era verdad, Kenshin le dio un apretón en sus manos aun sonriendo

- Hai, si lo estas- dijo nuevamente pero tocándole con un dedo la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Iie!- grito Kaoru y con una fuerza asombrosa empujo a Kenshin por el pecho, este cayó sobre su espalda con los ojos abiertos como platos, pronto el rostro sonriente de Kaoru estuvo sobre el suyo, había invertido los papeles y ahora el agua salada bañaba el cabello escarlata de él 

- Eres débil Ken- dijo Kaoru riendo alegremente 

- Orooo- murmuro Kenshin inconscientemente y Kaoru lo vio fijamente por un momento para luego reír abiertamente

- Y eres gracioso- dijo ella riendo aun y pensando en lo lógica que había sonado esa palabra en los labios del pelirrojo. Kenshin se unió a ella riéndose.   

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke camino por el borde de la playa, por donde aun no comenzaba la arena refunfuñando y buscando algo más para golpear, ya había golpeado a tres vendedores de flores que se las ofrecían para 'su novia' destrozado dos radios que pasaban la canción "La vida es bella" y un cartel que decía "Disfruta del amor y sus caminos". La ironía le estaba pegando fuerte.  

Si deacuerdo, le había dicho a la kitsune que no le importaba lo que pensase pero él sabía que era mentira ¡claro que le importaba! Pero solo por que había terminado con el orgullo herido, nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había rechazado de aquella forma, simplemente era insólito, pero el no dejaría que ella se diese cuenta, no valía la pena, si ella no quería nada (no es que él quisiese algo con ella, se dijo) entonces el tampoco. 

Unos ladridos fuertes llamaron su atención. En la playa había una niña corriendo y detrás de ella un perro grande y lanudo la seguía a gran velocidad.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Algo de acción por fin!- grito comenzando correr hasta la playa.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!- gritaba la niña mientras corría desesperadamente, sus pies se hundían en la arena dificultando su velocidad, tendría unos seis o siete años, el cabello largo y negro que se movía con el viento. De pronto la niña tropezó y cayó pesadamente de boca ha la arena.  El perro se acercaba corriendo pronto llegaría hasta ella, la niña cerro los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero nunca llego. Escucho el gemido de dolor del animal, un hombre alto lo había golpeado. 

- ¡Perro tonto!- le grito Sano al animal que estaba tirado en el piso, este lo había mordido en el brazo y algunos hilillos de sangre estaban brotando, luego vio a la niña que la veía con ojos grandes- ¿Estas bien niña?

El labio inferior de la niña tembló ligeramente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sanosuke la vio confundido. Y de repente la niña grito. Grito y lloro tan fuerte que Sanosuke hizo una mueca de dolor. 

- Oi ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Deja de llorar!- grito Sano agobiado. Vaya pulmones.  

- ¡¡Kaede!!- un grito lejano se dejo oír y Sano volteo buscando al dueño, más bien dueña, era una muchacha de aproximadamente diecisiete o dieciocho años y… ¡diablos era hermosa! Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro levemente rizado en las puntas y cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos Sanosuke pudo observar mejor su rostro, tenía los rasgos finos y la piel pocamente bronceada, seguramente por el sol y sus ojos eran grandes y bonitos de un verde oliva brillante. Sinceramente era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida. 

- ¡Kaede ¿estas bien?!- pregunto arrodillándose junto a la niña, su mirada se poso en el perro que estaba débilmente parándose y luego en Sanosuke. Sus ojos centellearon al verlo y antes de que Sano se diera cuenta estaba frotándose la mejilla por la palmada que ella le había dado ¡lo había golpeado y ni se dio cuenta! De repente sintió un débil deja'vu- ¡Animal! ¿Cómo pudo golpearlo así?- grito ella molesta

- ¡¿De que hablas?! ¡El perro quería morderla! – replico Sano y su brazo le envió una punzada de dolor

- ¿Eso es sangre?- pregunto ella al ver el brazo de Sanosuke que hizo una mueca obvia. 

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- ¡Sayonara!- dijo la niña mientras salía alegremente por la puerta de una casa bastante grande con un caramelo en la mano

- ¡Sayonara Kaede-chan!- dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes desde la puerta- Ven, entra Notaro- le dijo al perro grande y lanudo que estaba sentado a un lado, tambaleándose un poco entro con la muchacha

Dentro la casa era bastante amplia, había una mesa pequeña y sobre ella un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sentado en una de las sillas estaba Sanosuke Sagara moviendo su brazo vendado con fastidio. 

Luego de haberlo golpeado la muchacha le había ofrecido ayudarlo con su herida del brazo, en otro momento Sano se habría negado pero no lo hizo. En el camino supo que el nombre de la muchacha era Magdalia Amakusa, quiso preguntarle porque tenía un nombre occidental pero tampoco lo hizo. 

- Lamento mucho haberlo golpeado Sagara-san, pero no tenía idea de lo que había paso en verdad- dijo Magdalia apenada 

- Si claro- murmuro Sano un poco resentido, hoy no era uno de sus mejores días. En realidad la niña no estaba corriendo por que el perro Chow Chow ese la iba a morder sino que estaban jugando ¡si como no y el era adivino para saberlo! 

-Pero de todos modos gracias por preocuparse por Kaede- dijo ella acariciando al perro-Aunque creo que Notaro esta algo resentido con usted

- ¡No me mires así perro tonto!- le grito Sano al perro que lo veía con ojos húmedos- ¡De todos modos tu fuiste quien me mordió!   

- Solo lo hizo por defenderse- replico Magdalia molesta- Incluso usted debería pedirle disculpa

- ¡No me pienso disculpar con un perro!- grito Sano parándose y señalando a Notaro que lo miro con cara suplicante y triste (para ser un perro)

- ¡De todos modos es un ser de Dios y merece respeto!- le dijo ella seriamente

- ¿hu?- dijo Sano confundido- oh yare yare lo haré- dijo desganadamente y miro al perro- Gomen ¿lo entiendes? Fue un error- murmuro incrédulo, el perro ladró y agito su cola para luego lamerle el rostro. Sano murmuro algo sobre 'volverse loco' y Magdalia rió contenta. En ese momento Sano descubrió que le gustaba su risa, libre y despreocupada.

El timbre sonó y Magdalia fue a abrir la puerta. Sano acaricio al perro torpemente, escuchando las voces amortiguadas por la pared y esperando a que la muchacha regresara. 

- Que alegría verte- dijo la voz de Magdalia acercándose.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo- dijo una segunda voz más cerca. Sanosuke levanto la cabeza para ver a la última persona que podría haber imaginado encontrarse en este lugar. Y sintió como si las paredes se cayeran a sus costados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sanosuke?- Megumi pregunto calladamente al ver sentado en una de las sillas de _esa sala ha la última persona que quería ver._

No, no, no. Sano se golpeo mentalmente. En verdad, hoy no era uno de sus mejores días. 

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Hasta que pude actualizar, se que me tarde pero es que mi tiempo libre es sumamente reducido, y se que tal vez no es muy buen capitulo pero espero que tampoco haya sido tan malo. En fin espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez. Ya tengo 169 mensajes ^^ es increíble apenas puedo creerlo, de verdad que si sigo escribiendo es por ustedes ¡¡los quiero!!

Por cierto, sobre la escena lemon tengo muchas dudas de hacerla, así que no les aseguro nada. Y sobre la actitud de Megumi pues eso se explicara más adelante. Otra cosa, en algunas partes la palabra obasan sale como abuela, pero en otros lugares como tía, por eso yo la uso ^^ así no hay ninguna confusión. Y Notaro es aquel perro que Sano encontró una vez y que no se le despegaba de al lado ^^ es lindo!! 

Mer: Gracias por tu mensaje! Ya actualice y te mande el imail!!Espero que te guste

**Juli****-chan:** Gracias por tu review, soy feliz de que te guste!

**Rayen**: Pues si como que las cosas se andan complicando un poco, menos para Kao-chan y Ken-san que andan por la novena nube, mientras Kaoru no sepa la verdad :P Y lo siento pero apareció Magdalia je no me odies. ¡Y gracias por tu mensaje espero que aun así te guste!

**Cleoclaudia****:** Oye gracias por todas tus motivaciones, me emocionan mucho y si los exámenes andan asquerosos -_- pero bueno. Aun no se que haré con la escena lemon pero me alegra saber que no me tiraras tomates si la hago :p Y pues tengo 15 añitos y soy de Venezuela ^^ gracias por todo

 **Ale:** Pues si ya actualice, se que me he tardado mucho, incluso dos personas me mandaron emails preguntándome si estaba muerta O.O pero no, aquí estoy. Y parece que las cosas entre Sano y Megumi se complicaron un poco pero seguro se soluciona todo, o tal vez no :p ¡Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre!

**Anuradha****:** Gracias por tu mensaje tan alentador, luego de leerlo estuve sonriendo como por dos horas ^^ Pues esperamos todos que haya romance, tratare de no decepcionarlos 

**Megumi014:** Si la playa! Al fin llegaron por que definitivamente el viaje estaba haciéndose larguito, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**MGA_FGA****:** Hola!! Que bien encontrar a otras venezolanas, en verdad que no hay muchas por aquí. Pues si, la trama se parece a la de la novela, pero con los capítulos verán que deja de parecerse en mucho y solo queda el conflicto principal. Pues soy también caraqueña. Gracias por todo y espero verlas pronto en el MSN

**Michire****-Mein:** Oh gracias, de verdad aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios, y me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, sobretodo la de "Bajo la lluvia" por que siempre las personas suelen tener algo de prejuicios con estas historias, pues gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Roxy****:** jeje pues si se que quieres que haga la escena pero no se, creo que tu me conoces bien ^^¨. Gracias!!!!

**Demi****-san:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también.

**Sayo chan:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, tu mensaje me dejo con la boca abierta, de verdad que me emociono mucho cuando alguien elogia mi trabajo. Pues si Sayo ya apareció aunque no estoy muy segura si Shogo lo haga también. Y bueno aunque aprecio mucho tu apoyo para hacer la escena lemon aun no estoy completamente segura. Gracias otra vez y espero que el capitulo te guste!

**Anama****:** Je gracias me alegra que te gusten las escenas de S-M las de hoy estuvieron como digo… complicaditas, pero espero que estén bien también. 

**Luna:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Pues tal vez haga un fic S-M mas adelante, pero por ahora no. En otra historia que tengo pensada también aparecerán bastante pero para que llegue falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho ^^

**Anto****-chan:** Hola!!! Gracias por tu mensaje tenía tiempo sin verte, pues como siempre gracias por tus consejos voy a tomarlos en cuenta, seguramente así las cosas se vuelven más interesante ^_~

Gracias a todos!!! Espero verlos pronto y déjenme sus mensajes!!!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	15. Capitulo XV: Será que te conozco…

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XV: 

Será que te conozco…

_Será que te conozco _

_Y que esta vez nos espera desde entonces_

_Que esa luz en tus ojos_

_Pudo más que esta tierra y estos nombres_

_Que seguimos errantes _

_Que estuvimos de paso en otra estrella_

_Que lo intentamos antes_

_Y hoy me vuelve tu abrazo a la pelea _

_Todo vendrá de tu boca_

_Para la luz y de la sombra_

_Todo vendrá _

_Si recuerdas la promesa de esta sociedad_

_De luz_

_Será que te conozco_

_Y que no fue coincidencia nuestro encuentro_

_Porque para tu voz _

_Se ha escapado mi nombre del silencio_

_Que quedamos deacuerdo_

_Para buscar el sol a cada paso_

_Donde solo el recuerdo _

_Donde solo la noche o el ocaso oh oh oh_

_Todo vendrá de tu boca_

_Para la luz y de la sombra_

_Todo vendrá_

_Si recuerdas la promesa de esta sociedad _

_De luz… de luz…_

Trova Alejandro Filio

~*

- ¡¡Kaoru date prisa!!- la voz conocida sonó tan lejana que ella apenas la escucho por encima de la fuerte y fría lluvia que caía contra su cuerpo y chocaba contra las casas de tejas y madera, casas tan poco conocidas y tan añoradas, por calles conocidas pero olvidadas.

- ¡Ahhh hace poco fue que compre este kimono!- Kaoru escucho las palabras que venían de su boca, no recordaba haber pensado en eso, ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado un kimono, el último se lo había regalado una tía vieja hacía ya dos años y hablando de cosas raras… ¿Qué hacía corriendo en una calle tan extraña? Deacuerdo, buscando un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia, eso era obvio, pero ¿Dónde estaba y porque llevaba puesto un kimono? Cuando se dio cuenta estaba bajo un pequeño techo observando la lluvia, levanto los brazos para ver como las mangas del kimono se pegaban a su piel por el agua, cuando una mansa mano se poso sobre la suya aun en el aire ¿era ella o la imagen se estaba disolviendo? No podía ver bien de quien se trataba, lo único que sabía era que su corazón latía con rapidez de pronto 

- Por aquí- la voz a su lado era tan suave y distante, pero a su vez tan conocida que volteo a verla por inercia… pero la imagen era tan borrosa que era imposible reconocerla

- hum…- escucho Kaoru que murmuraba, ella soltó la manga y la mano se apretó suavemente sobre la suya…

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon un par de veces, una luminosa estrella la recibió estampada en el casi oscuro cielo de una casi noche, sentía como su corazón aun latía con rapidez contra sus costillas, eso había sido extraño, muy extraño para ser sinceros, aunque había sido un sueño tan simple y raro la había dejado sintiendo emociones que se aglomeraban en su pecho. Tal vez era una consecuencia por dormir a la orilla del mar, se dijo, estaba aun completamente mojada y llena de arena desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.  

El como había terminado dormida no lo recordaba pero su descanso había sido agradable, sumamente agradable si recordamos al pelirrojo que esta a su lado, con su manos sobre su cintura proteccionistamente y una expresión de tranquilidad muy grande. 'Parece tan tranquilo' pensó Kaoru al verlo, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, al igual que ella estaba mojado y repleto de arena.

Y su expresión suave, clamada y sonriente en sueños le recordó a algo… buscando en el fondo de sus pensamientos lo encontró y lo recordó, cabello rojo, estatura pequeña y voz suave y aunque su rostro estaba escondido entre las nieblas de sus sueños ella lo sentía sin poder explicarlo sentía que el muchacho que desde siempre había invadido sus sueños y pesadillas cada día y cada noche desde que tenía memoria, era él, Kenshin…  el Kenshin que estaba a su lado tenía que ser, era el único que conocía ¿Pero como podía haber soñado con él cuando apenas tenía cinco años? Y a lo seis, doce… catorce… ¡siempre! Como era eso posible si no lo había visto nunca hasta ahora, hasta hacía unos meses atrás, nunca antes lo había visto nunca antes lo había conocido… o tal vez si… tal vez…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El tic tac del reloj sonaba monótonamente bajo el silencio incomodo que reinaba en aquella sala bonita.

Sanosuke llevaba cinco minutos dándole palmadas ociosas en el lomo al perro llamado Notaro y viendo hacía todas partes excepto a la mujer de larga cabellera negra que caminaba de un lado ha otro de espaldas viendo las fotos sobre los muebles, el sonido del reloj parecía volverse más fuerte cada segundo, o tal vez era que el silencio y la rigidez en el ambiente era tan grande que llenaba todo. 

Sano le robo una mirada a Megumi antes de ver hacía sus pies y maldecir para sus adentros por décima vez, de todas las mujeres en el mundo, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué Magdalia Amakusa tenía que ser la **prima **de la estúpida zorra? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No podía ser su amiga?! ¡¿No podía ser la ex-novia de su hermano!? ¡¿No podía ser una simple conocida?! ¡No! ¡Tenía que ser parte de su familia! ¡Tenía que tener un lazo de sangre con ella! Y aunque no entendía el porque, le molestaba increíblemente el que ambas muchachas tuvieran un parentesco. 

- ¿Te duele?- la voz en un tono severo de Megumi se dirigió a Sano que la vio tentativamente. ¡Mira que tratar de hacer del héroe! Tonto es lo que había sido.

- Nada- respondió el cortantemente y Megumi frunció el ceño en la molestia

- No seas idiota. Claramente se ve que te duele- le dijo acercándose hasta donde él estaba y al contraste de sus duras palabras tomo su brazo vendado con sutileza y lo observo- Y esto esta mal vendado, tendré que acomodártelo

- No- dijo Sano apartando su brazo bruscamente, por alguna razón eso le había molestado

- Como quieras- dijo Megumi en un tono indiferente que poco logro ocultar lo que le dolió la reacción de él. Al parecer aun estaba resentido con ella. _Eso es lógico Megumi_. Se reprendió ella haciendo una mueca interior. 

El silencio volvió a sentirse y solo fue interrumpido por el siempre monótono tic tac del reloj que Sanosuke tenía ganas de tirar por la ventana y luego por el sonido del salir del vapor de una tetera, pocos minutos después la figura de Magdalia se dejo ver entrando a la sala. 

- Disculpen la tardanza- dijo ella, en sus manos tenía una bandeja con tres tazas y una tetera que dejo en la mesa- No encontraba el azúcar- dijo comenzando a servir el liquido en cada una de las tazas, su rostro se veía más pálido de lo que Sano recordaba.     

- Gracias Magdalia- dijo Megumi viendo el vapor caliente salir de la taza, Sanosuke recibió su te sin decir nada. 

- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a verme Megumi-chan- dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño sonriendo- Hacia mucho que no te veía, ni a Kaoru ni a Misao ¿Cómo están? ¿Y las niñas?

- Están bien como siempre- respondió sin emoción la casi doctora- ¿Y tu hermano? 

- Oh Shougo esta fuera de la ciudad, atendiendo algunos asuntos de la empresa- explico ella con una sonrisa amable- No quería ir y dejarme sola pero son asuntos importantes, no creo que regrese pronto de todos modos.

- Ya veo- dijo Megumi, desde hacía minutos sus ojos se habían posado sobre Sanosuke que estaba viendo fijamente las flores pintadas en la elegante porcelana en silencio ¿Por qué estaba tan callado? Tal vez la herida le dolía mucho, aunque era extraño su silencio ya que pocas veces mantenía la boca cerrada.

- mm… Megumi-chan hace poco vi a Kanryuu Takeda y me pregunto por ti- la voz de Magdalia era suave y cuidadosa y Sano noto el cambio en Megumi inmediatamente, su postura tranquila había sido reemplazada por una tiesa, su rostro había palidecido notablemente y sus manos se habían aferrado a la taza con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo de un color que casi se asimilaba al blanco de la porcelana y se veía asustada, por primera ves Sanosuke había visto a Megumi asustada y no le gustaba, para nada le gustaba, prefería ver su mirada sabelotodo a esa mirada pálida y aterrorizada que sus ojos mostraban e incluso prefería oír sus comentarios sarcásticos al silencio tétrico que parecía haberla rodeado. _Alguien sería golpeado por eso. _

- Oh bueno…- dijo ella bastante torpemente para luego levantarse de un golpe asustando incluso a Notaro- Creo que es tarde ya, es mejor que nos vayamos Sanosuke- dijo ella con una voz diminuta y aunque Sano quiso decirle que no quería irse con ella por que prefería quedarse con el perro o con un sapo, se levanto sin palabras y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

Magdalia los acompaño hasta la puerta con una mirada extraña puesta en su prima que no dijo nada.

- Nos vemos- se despidió Sano de la muchacha que le contesto con una sonrisa, con el halo de la noche que había llegado de repente su rostro se veía bellamente iluminado, así que él no pudo dejar de sonrojarse como si fuera un niño _¡¿Qué quieren que haga?! Ella era linda_. Megumi le dirigió una mirada que Sano no pudo distinguir si era de confusión o asco, la mas probable era la segunda o las dos, para luego darse vuelta y caminar sin verlo. Sano la siguió, se sentía cansado y contento sin entender el porque, después de todo hoy no había sido uno de sus mejores días: lo habían rechazado, había peleado, había escuchado las canciones más cursis en el mundo, un perro lo había mordido y una muchacha lo había golpeado, y ahora seguía a la zorra que tenía la misma cara que el tendría si lo obligaran a ir a una escuela militar y lo dejarán sin comer por tres días. Parecía que ella tenía ganas de vomitar. 

- ¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa zorra?- le pregunto él tratando de parecer fallidamente despreocupado cuando ella se tropezó por quinta vez con sus pies. Las calles estaban vacías.

- Nada- respondió ella de la misma forma cortante en que él le había respondido minutos antes. 

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto del que Magdalia hablaba?- pregunto Sano viendo la espalda de la muchacha fijamente notando el cambio en ella en cuestión de milisegundos luego de sus palabras 

- Cuanta confianza- murmuro sarcásticamente Megumi viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo refiriéndose al hecho de que la llamara por su nombre cuando hacía pocas horas que la había conocido, cuando Sano se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ella apresuro su paso firme sin decir nada. 

- Dime- dijo Sano insistentemente aun detrás de ella, pero Megumi no le respondió. Una sucesión de _'Dime, dímelo, dime' continúo por parte del muchacho hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa, cuando Megumi se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, oh si se veía enfadada. _

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!- grito molesta- ¡¿Que el cielo es azul?! ¡¿Que el arco iris sale luego de una lluvia?!¡¿Qué me gusta el color morado y odio el rosado?! ¡¿Que si ves demasiadas telenovelas terminas creándote un trauma de por vida y juras que todo lo que te pasa es por culpa de un loco que quiere robarte tu vida por que piensa que todo lo que tienes es perfecto pero no es así?!

- Solo quiero saber quien diablos es Kanryuu Takeda para que actúes como histérica cada vez que escuchas su nombre- pregunto bastante fríamente Sanosuke y Megumi se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos en los cuales se oyó solo su respiración agitada. 

- No es nadie Sanosuke- respondió ella al final viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada que claramente le decía _no me hables de esto ahora, no quiero hablar así que Sanosuke desvió los ojos y camino unos pasos lejos de ella deteniéndose un momento, dándole la espalda_

- Deacuerdo kitsune no me digas si no quieres, pero ten en cuenta que no podrás ocultarlo de mí por mucho tiempo, **no podrás**, más si es algo grave por que no dejare que te pase algo malo si de eso se trata ni que hagas una tontería- dijo Sano cerrando los ojos y hablando seriamente. Nada se escucho por unos momentos y Sano pensó orgullosamente que Megumi le diría todo ahora pero…

- ¡Itai!- uno de los zapatos de ella voló directamente al cráneo de Sano golpeándolo con fuerza- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Te volviste loca o que?!

- ¡No me hables como si fuera una niña idiota! ¡Yo se lo que tengo que hacer y se defenderme! ¡Así que no trates de hacerte el héroe porque para eso no estas hecho! ¡Solo eres un pobre estúpido!- grito ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones 

- ¡¿Y como quieres que te hable si eso es lo que eres?! ¡Una niña idiota!- le grito el a su vez - ¡Podrías agradecerme por lo menos el hecho de preocuparme por ti cuando no me interesas en lo más mínimo!

- ¡Pues ni pienses que quizás iba a agradecerte que me dieras una lección sin sentido como si fueras mi padre!

- ¡Quizás no debería preocuparme por lo que pase o suceda contigo!

- ¡Quizás!- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos arrogantemente. Algunas personas comenzaron a asomarse de sus casas para ver quienes estaban armando tanto escándalo. 

- ¡Eres insoportablemente in-so-por-ta-ble!- grito Sano viéndola- ¡Ni siquiera puedo soportar el verte!

- ¡¿Entonces por que me ves?!- grito ella- ¡No me veas y vete!

- ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer tonta! ¡Me voy!

- ¡¿No por mucho tiempo, no?!- pregunto Megumi en un grito rápido sin pensar mucho

- No, solo quiero dormir y descansar- dijo él sin gritar pero rápidamente recordó que ambos estaban peleando - ¡Entonces me voy!

- ¡Buenas noches!- grito Megumi

- ¡Adiós!- Sano grito rápidamente 

- ¡Adiós!- dijo de igual forma Megumi. Sanosuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa con Megumi a pocos pasos detrás de él. Ambos con suaves sonrisas en sus labios, sabiendo que todo entre ellos había regresado a su propia y rara normalidad. 

   *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No entres ahí! ¡Idiota los vas a ver! ¡No quieres verlos! ¡Noooooo! ¡Maldición!- los gritos de Misao murieron en su boca al ver como en la actriz entraba por una puerta gris, el suspenso término cuando aparecieron los anuncios publicitarios en la televisión. La muchacha aparto el tazón con las palomitas de maíz de su regazo y suspiro con aburrimiento viendo una propaganda sobre un jabón que hacía maravillas en la piel. Estaba sola por lo tanto estaba aburridísima. 

Kenshin y Kaoru habían regresado hacía un rato, con caras tontas y sonrisas risueñas dejaron un camino de agua salada y arena hasta las habitaciones del piso superior casi sin notar que ella estaba sentada en un sofá frente a sus narices.

Media hora después llegaron Megumi y Sanosuke, parecían de mejor humor que en la mañana e incluso Misao creyó ver una sonrisa en la cara de su hermana mayor, lo cual últimamente era tan extraño como encontrar dinero en la cartera de Sano; parecieron notarla un poco pero rápidamente desaparecieron por las escaleras. 

Y Aoshi… Aoshi no había aparecido en la casa en toda la tarde ni en todo el día, y tampoco lo había visto mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Camino por aquí y por allá, viendo y buscando a algún hombre alto y serio, busco en el templo, pero no estaba, busco en la playa, tampoco estaba, busco incuso en la biblioteca y en el parque, pero no había ni rastro de él, cansada de hacer de la detective volvió hasta la casa para ver la telenovela.

¿Patético?

Si, y bastante. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Si el habría querido estar con ella le habría pedido que la acompañara pero no lo hizo así que ella no iba a ponerse a buscarlo de nuevo por todas partes como lo había echo este día. No, no, y ni siquiera le preguntaría a donde había ido, si el quería decírselo que lo hiciera y si no, no. A ella no le iba a importar.

Las llaves y luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escucharon en la sala y Misao volteo instantáneamente.

- ¡Aoshi-sama! ¿Dónde estuvo toda la tarde?- pregunto de inmediato. En verdad era patética ¿no?

- En el templo- respondió él mirándola

- Pero yo estuve allí- dijo Misao frunciendo el ceño- y no lo vi

- Estuve meditando- respondió Aoshi- Yo si te vi, estabas hablando con un joven- 

Seguramente había sido su imaginación pero a Misao le pareció sentir en el tono frío de su voz algo de… ¿molestia? No, esa había era su mente dándole esperanzas.   

- Oh, hai- dijo Misao parándose del mueble como si de repente se hubiera clavado una aguja – Era Seta-san, vive allí en el templo, es muy simpático y agradable.  

- Ya veo- murmuro y como siempre un silencio lleno la habitación por completo.

_Bien. Se dijo Misao era ahora o no era nunca._

- Aoshi-sama yo, bueno, yo quería… ano, como decir, quisiera saber si bueno, no es nada muy importante demo no se si usted podría, es decir, si quisiera, aunque si no quiere no importa, por que a mi no me molestaría de todas formas si dice que no por que bueno, no se

- Misao ¿Qué quieres?- Aoshi corto su balbuceo cuando comenzó a marearse 

- Oh bueno- dijo Misao apenada, carraspeando ligeramente- yo quería saber si quisieras…

- ¡¡Comadreja ven aquí!! ¡¡¡Creo que rompí esto y creo que es tuyo!!!- la voz de Sano la corto al instante en que iba ha hablar, ella volteo hacía su voz proveniente de las escaleras con la una expresión que igualaba a la de mil demonios.

- ¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! ¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!!- grito ella corriendo a zancadas y subiendo las escaleras saltando varios escalones.

Aoshi la miro correr para luego negar con la cabeza, quedando ligeramente intrigado con lo que ella le iba a pedir. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru entro en la habitación que le había tocado en silencio, su cabello estaba húmedo aun por la larga ducha que había tomado para poder quitarse la arena. Toco sus labios suavemente, aun podía sentir los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos cuando se despidieron hacía minutos. 

Misao se revolvió en su futón cuando Kaoru apago la luz, le había tocado compartir la habitación con ella, Megumi en un ataque de prepotencia y malacrianza había dicho que quería una habitación para ella sola y había entrado en el primer cuarto subiendo las escaleras, no quedándole mas opción a Kenshin, Sano y Aoshi que compartir el último. Había sido un largo día y estaba tan cansada que no le tomo más de tres minutos caer en el agradable mundo de los sueños… 

+.+.+.+.+.+.

El puente de madera era tan largo que no llegaba a ver su final y a pesar de la fuerte luz del sol a sus costados no veía más que la negra oscuridad, Kaoru camino por el lentamente esperándose que saliera un loco con escopeta de repente pero al contrario escucho una risa lejana. Histérica. Y luego pasos que retumbaban como si fueran miles de caballos galopando, Kaoru agudizo la vista para ver una figura pequeña acercarse, era Yahiko que corría hacía ella riendo como loco, en sus espaldas cargaba un biombo más grande que el y de gris azul brillante paso a su lado sin verla aun riendo, camino más y vio a Sanosuke y Megumi sentados al borde del puente con coronas y velos haciendo figuras de Origami

- El color rojo se parece a tu corazón- había dicho Megumi entre risas tontas dándole al muchacho una pelota de papel

Sanosuke había dicho algo sobre preferir el cabello corto que los días largos cuando llego Misao con un papel arrugado cantando el himno de la alegría y el puente con todos desapareció quedando ella atrapada entre dos puertas cerradas, cerca de una estaba Aoshi sentado en el piso, con un sombrero de copa en sus manos y cientos de conejos corriendo de un lado hacía otro sin parar

- Tengo días buscando el plato de la taza- murmuro Aoshi incoherentemente. Kaoru con una risa incontenible traspaso la puerta y quedo helada en sus pasos. 

Estaba en un dojo de eso no había duda, los nombres de diferentes estudiantes estaban colgados en las paredes pero ella no podía leerlos, y el piso brillaba suavemente bajo la tarde que entraba por las ventanas sin vidrio, y allí había un hombre que nunca antes había visto. Tenía un traje azul, era alto y delgado con un rostro fino y puntiagudo, sus ojos dorados, pequeños y brillantes miraban con una fiera calma a su oponente, en sus manos tenía una katana que brillaba en la luz lista para atacar. 

Y en el otro extremo estaba él, Kenshin, con su cabello rojo, largo y suelto moviéndose con el poco viento que llenaba el lugar, con la espada en su mano. Los mechones  de cabello ocultaban sus ojos pero la cicatriz en forma de cruz era totalmente visible, el miedo se apodero del cuerpo de Kaoru por completo.

- Voy a matarte- dijo fríamente el hombre alto y delgado.

- ¿Matarme?- pronuncio la voz de Kenshin con un sarcasmo desconocido y una risa despreciativa- No. Esa es mi línea. Yo voy a matarte-  

Las manos de Kaoru volaron a sobre su boca cuando reprimió un grito, los ojos salvajes y dorados resplandecieron en la tarde cuando Kenshin levanto la vista.

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- la mano de Kaoru asió con fuerza su pecho cuando despertó en la comodidad de su futón que ahora estaba totalmente desordenado. Ese había sido Kenshin ¿verdad? ¡No! ¡Era imposible! Esos sueños tan extraños estaban comenzando a atormentarla, momentos fugases y situaciones extrañas la rodeaban cada noche sin explicación… ¿acaso estaba volviéndose loca? 

Un fuerte ruido la hizo saltar de repente y volteo la vista hacía la ventana. _Solo fue una rama Kaoru_. Se dijo viendo como el fuerte viento azotaba las ramas de un lado hacía otro. A su lado Misao dormía profundamente enredada entre sus sabanas ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente cuando ella estaba viendo la posibilidad de internarse en algún manicomio? Camino hasta la ventana viendo el jardín y las casas a oscuras, era ya muy tarde como para molestar a Kenshin con tonterías, Kaoru se fijo en una de las esquinas de la calle que claramente se veía desde su habitación y allí los vio. Dos ojos viéndola tan fijamente que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron.

Tal vez no era tan tarde para eso. 

Con ese pensamiento Kaoru salio de su habitación y corrió hasta la de Kenshin, sin molestarse en golpear abrió la puerta tropezándose casi con el cuerpote un dormido Sano, entró montándose sobre el estómago de un dormido pelirrojo

- ¡Kenshin! ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Despierta baka!!- grito agitándolo violentamente por los hombros. 

Los ojos violetas de Kenshin se abrieron despacio para ver a Kaoru sentada sobre su estómago, con su ropa de dormir desarreglada dejando ver bastante piel y su cabello suelto y revuelto. _¡No! ¡Otra vez estos sueños! Gimió frustrado interiormente._

Kaoru vio sus ojos violetas abrirse como si fueran la maravilla más grande del universo y sintiendo el peso disolverse en su estómago como el humo _¡Tonto sueño!_ Kaoru lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que la espalda de Kenshin incluso sonó.

- ¿Qué paso Kaoru?- pregunto Kenshin estranguladamente dándose cuenta de que no estaba soñando 

- Creo… creo que vi a alguien mirándome desde la ventana- murmuro ella contra su cuello no queriendo decirle sus verdaderos miedos

- Probablemente fue un gato- dijo él cuando Kaoru lo soltó renuentemente, ella lo miro significativamente y Kenshin se paro para ver por la ventana que tenía casi la misma visibilidad que la de la habitación de al lado que era la de ella, no se veía nada en toda la calle- Ves no hay nadie- dijo el suavemente, Kaoru vislumbro la calle vacía también.

- Oh- murmuro ella y luego vio el rostro del pelirrojo que estaba levemente iluminado por la luna y sonrió dando gracias a todos los dioses que era su Kenshin el que estaba frente suyo, poso una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda tratando de encontrar algo, una marca, un cicatriz pero solo estaba la piel liza y suave- Oh Kenshin, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, que _tu_ estés aquí conmigo-

- Yo siempre voy a estar contigo- murmuro Kenshin perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos antes de besarla suavemente, Kaoru enredo sus manos detrás del cuello cuando el beso creció en su intensidad.

- ¡Oh maldita sea busquen un hotel!- dijo la voz de Sano con molestia cuando las dos voces lo despertaron, pero ni Kenshin ni Kaoru se molestaron en hacerle caso. No dispuesto a ver más, salio por la puerta maldiciendo y murmurando algo sobre agua y que al regresar pudiera seguir durmiendo solo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró fue como si se hubiera prendido una llama desconocida, una pasión extraña y loca en cada uno de ellos, Kenshin inclino con su mano el cuello de Kaoru para poder ahondar el beso sintiendo su respuesta ansiosa cuando ella rastrillo sus colmillos con su lengua tímidamente, sintiendo la necesidad de aire Kenshin abandono su boca para moverse hasta su cuello y bajar aun más hasta su hombro descubierto plantando besos suaves, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y su cintura con calidez. 

Kaoru sintiendo que sus piernas dejarían de responderle de un momento a otro bajo hasta recostarse en el futón, sin pensar ya en el sueño o las miradas ajenas sin pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las sensaciones nuevas que Kenshin provocaba en ella, del calor que crecía en su pecho y de nunca querer acabar, él recostó su peso sobre ella al tomar suavemente con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, ha estas alturas Kaoru ya estaba jadeando levemente y tratando de regular su corazón pero era imposible ¡¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando sentía el calor del cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el suyo?! ¿¡Cuando sus labios habían vuelto a los suyos por más?! 

- Kaoru- murmuro el jadeando suavemente, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad – Creo… creo que es mejor detenernos ¿ne?  

Kaoru sintió ganas de ahorcarlo por detenerse pero entendió, las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido, no es que eso la disgustara pero era mejor esperar un poco más para llegar a ese nivel. Asintiendo con un suspiro hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Kenshin la beso nuevamente, suave y reprimiendo las ganas de soltar la pasión que había en su pecho. 

- Creo que debo ir a acostarme- dijo Kaoru luego de unos momentos bostezando. Kenshin se acomodo a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre su cintura posesivamente. 

- Hace frío… si tan solo alguien se quedara conmigo- murmuro simulando un drama. Kaoru rió suavemente y se acomodo a su lado.

- Deacuerdo pero no te acostumbres- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kenshin rodearla acogedoramente- ¿Kenshin? ¿Yo… no te conozco de algún otro lado, nunca nos vimos antes?- pregunto ella lejanamente 

- No lo creo Kaoru- respondió Kenshin luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.

Y solo se escucho el viento chocar contra el vidrio.

Bueno no lo conocí, esas eran locuras suyas. 

¿Y qué dirían sus padres si la vieran acostada en la misma cama que con un hombre? Seguramente su padre le diría a gritos que tenía que aprender a ser más respetable y distinguida como su hermana mayor, que no podía andar abrazándose en la calle frente a todos con un muchacho por que eso lo hacían solo las mujeres de poca clase y luego la encerraría en su habitación hasta que ella le pidiese perdón por cosas que ni sabía que había hecho, en seguida llegaría su madre y le daría un largo he hiriente sermón por su 'indigna' acción y comenzaría a relatarle la larga y extensa tradición de mujeres honradas en su familia ¡Como si ella no lo fuera! ¿Cuantas veces había pasado por eso mientras sus padres aun estaban vivos? Ni las recordaba, habían sido tantas, sobretodo cuando comenzó a salir con Enishi ¡Y esos eran simples abrazos! ¡Si la vieran! De todas formas no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo dormir. Y aunque había adorado a sus padres Kaoru nunca entendió sus formas de ser y actuar. 

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su mente y a nublar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Kaoru?- su voz sonaba tanto o más dormida que la de ella

- ¿si Kenshin?

- Kaoru-dono te amo-

- Yo también te amo mi rurouni- murmuro ella antes de dormirse sin darse cuenta de significado de lo que ambos habían dicho.  En mas de una forma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke subió las escaleras tropezándose con todo y murmurando cosas incoherentes luego de haber bajado para tomar algo y prevenirle a Aoshi (que también estaba tomando algo) que no subiera aun, esperaba que Jou-chan hubiera dejado la habitación para que el pudiera volver a dormir. Sin ver bien por donde iba abrió la primera puerta que encontró y vio que Kenshin estaba durmiendo bajo las tapas del futón y Kaoru no se veía por ningún lado, ni su futón _¡Bah que importa!_ Pensó acostándose en el único futón que había y empujando a la otra persona levemente. 

Pobre Sano, lastima que la visión es mala de noche. Pobre, pobre Sanosuke.

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaaaa, lamento mucho, mucho la demora pero mis exámenes finales me tuvieron al borde de la locura, hoy presente matemáticas y salí con un trauma emocional suficientemente grande para llenar toda una escuela ;_; ¡¡¡PERO AHORA SOY LIBRE!!! Vacaciones ricas vacaciones, playita!!

Así que latardanza la recupero con un capitulo extra grande

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que no tengo la más mínima intención de acabar con la pareja de S/M que es una de mis preferidas, y tampoco quiero que Magdalia quede como la 'mala' de la historia ¡para nada! Solo quiero agregarle un poco más de emoción a su relación  y un ingrediente que moverá más las cosas ~_^

Y otra cosa que me llamo la atención que se dieran cuenta es que no hay ningún antagonista que les hace la vida imposible a todos, es una de las cosas que quiero demostrar con esta historia, que no hace falta algún personaje malvado que odie a todos para que se creen los problemas, cada personaje crea y vive en sus problemas, por ejemplo Kenshin, a el nadie le dijo que le mintiera a Kaoru, fue su elección, el que eso le acarreara problemas es otra cosa.

¡No puedo creer la respuesta que tuvo el capitulo pasado! ¡¡Es tanta la emoción que me dan sus respuestas!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

**Mer**: hola!! Pues la pareja de Sano y Megumi seguirá siendo igual por que me encana y Soujiro pues por ahí salio nombrado hoy pero tal vez quede como un personaje tácito más que todo :p  Gracias!!

**Megumi014**:Genial que te haya gustado el capitulo, y las razones por las que Megumi rechazo a Sano las sabremos más adelante solo te puedo decir que forman parte de su pasado wajajaja pero el pasado presente he :P 

**Sumire-chan**: Siento mucho la tardanza en verdad pero me ha costado mucho hacer otra cosa que no fuese estudiar, pero espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Hibari**: Hola!! Pues… sinceramente me cuesta entrar en la materia gris de Aoshi, pero más adelante lo intentare :P

**Michire-Mein**: ¿Quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de Kaoru? Por que yo si… Y bueno lo del triangulo M/S/M sea algo más psicológico que real :p Si Magdalia se llama Sayo pero más adelante se sabrá por que su nombre lo cambio al occidental y Shougo pues a ver cuando lo pongo pero lo mas probable es que salga mas adelante. Gracias por tu mensaje!!!

**Cleoclaudia**: Perdón otra vez por la tardanza ni es raro que me crean muerta pero como verás los estudios me tenían hasta el cuello, pero ya esta a aquí el capitulo y espero que te guste. Pues si Ken-san y Kao-chan son demasiado lindos ^^ y pues Megumi se queda donde esta.

**Misao Himura**: Gracias!! Pues tengo algunas cosas para A/M pero sinceramente me cuestan un poco, Aoshi es un témpano de hielo frente a mi inspiración -_-

**Ale**: De que a Sano le gusta Magdalia, le gusta, pero eso no significa que se vaya a enamorar… o si… :p no pues no lo creo. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Rayen**: Holas!! Pues creo que ya te explique mas detalladas las cosas, sabes la relación S/M es sagrada ~_^

**Jocky Misao**: jeje pues yo me lo como con salsa si me confundieran con la hija del chico que me mueve el suelo, pobrecita de Misao ._. 

**Kahoru Himura**: Holaaaaaaa!!!!! Gracias por tu review! Pues para que Kaoru sepa que Kenshin y Battousai son la misma persona quedan varios capítulos pero te aseguro que esa escena ya la tengo escrita y me pican las ganas de publicarla pronto, lastima que mi tiempo no es mucho, y claro que quisiera ser tu amiga, cuando quieras puedes escribirme o agregarme en el msn, aunque últimamente no entro mucho por el mismo tiempo. Gracias!!

**Hitokiri Lady**: je gracias! Creo que fuiste una de las pocas personas que se alegro por la parición de Magdalia -_- ¿verdad que Kaoru siempre sale con buenas ñapas? Shougo creo que aparezca mas tarde, y Notaro es bello!!! 

**Anto_chan**: Aunque la idea de un Shouho ex – novio de Megumi fue tentadora ya tenia la idea del parentesco entre ellos  pero lo de un Sano celoso… mmm me leíste el pensamiento ~_^

**Aska Ishida**: Je espero que  sea de tu agrado el capitulo y me digas que tal te parece??

**Alrakanirak**: jeje ::sonrojo:: 

**Ai**: Gracias!!! Que bien que te guste mi historia, me alegra que te parezca buena entre tantas mucho mejores que hay en español, y si actualizar es difícil ^_^

**Roxy**: jaja pues que loca! Ya sabes no?

**Lunascorpio**: que bien que fue una sorpresa la aparición de Sayo para ti! Dime que tal te parece este capitulo si?

**Megumi Sagara**: Hola!! Gracias me emociona que te guste mi historia. Y Sayo, bueno ella no es mala :p

**Misao-19**: Pues aunque tarde aquí esta el capitulo y pronto pondré más M/A espero que te guste mas o menos este capitulo.

**Demi-san**: Hola mi niña! Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste! Eres preciosa! También las amenazas ¬¬ 

**Naoko Himura**: Gracias!! Dime que te parece este capitulo!

Bueno espero que me dejen tantos o mas mensajes que en el capitulo anterior ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar mas rápido!

Kary

Ja ne


	16. Capitulo XVI: Si de esta agua no has de ...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XVI: 

Si de esta agua no has de beber… déjala correr

Las olas chocaban suavemente cuando el sol alumbro la espuma blanca del mar, haciéndole saber a los pequeños cangrejos que era hora de ocultarse en la arena o entre las piedras, a lo lejos ya se observaban los pescadores que comenzaban a lanzar sus redes y a las gaviotas que emprendían vuelo en busca de su alimento. 

¿Por qué las gaviotas chillaban tanto? ¿Por qué no terminaban de comer algún pez y se callaban? y… en fin ¿esas eran gaviotas? Las preguntas giraban en la cabeza de Kenshin cuando por fin abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cortina de seda azabache y un olor a jazmín fuerte y fascinante. 

Kaoru se despertó en su abrazo con un bostezo. 

- Ohayou gozaimasu- saludo Kenshin cuando ella se sentó bostezando aun.

- Ohayou Kenshin- lo saludo ella sonriendo al verlo, por un momento había olvidado que él había dormido a su lado y la sensación de saberlo lleno su cuerpo de una calidez bonita- ¿Qué es ese ruido?

- ¿Gaviotas?- respondió en una pregunta él escuchando los chillidos tan fuertes

- No lo creo- dijo Kaoru parándose cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose llego a sus oídos

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un espectáculo de cosas rotas y tiradas en el corredor, un Sanosuke tratando de esquivar una lámpara ENORME y una Megumi totalmente alterada y con el aspecto de loca salida de un manicomio.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto perpleja Kaoru a  Misao que veía desde dentro de su habitación, la muchacha negó con la cabeza. Aoshi que estaba cerca también negó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- grito Megumi tan fuerte que los vidrios temblaron

- ¡¡Cállate zorra histérica!!- grito Sano apuntándola

- ¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡HENTAI!!!!! – grito ella desde dentro de la habitación tirándole lo que parecía ser un libro muy pesado, el cual pego contra la pared cuando él lo esquivó y calló al suelo ruidosamente 

- ¡¡Te dije que fue un error!! ¡¡Cierra la boca ya!!- dijo Sanosuke apresurado cuando ella comenzó a buscar otra cosa para tirarle, era su impresión o no estaba funcionando su forma de calmarla

- Fue un error ¿no?… ¡Error mis cuernos! ¡¡Error el día en que te conocí!! ¡¡Error el que te tenga que ver la cara todos los días!!- grito ella a todo pulmón- ¡¡Error que el asesinato de idiotas pervertidos sea un delito!! ¡¡Pero esto no fue ningún error!!

- ¿Qué sucedió oneesan?- pregunto Kaoru en un intento de calmar a su hermana mayor que estaba totalmente irreconocible y respiraba tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de lanzar fuego por la nariz

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¡Sucedió que este idiota pervertido se metió en **mi** habitación en la noche y durmió en **mi** futón!! ¡¡Y yo estaba en el!! ¡¡¿Ahy Kami por que me haces esto?!!- grito fuertemente al cielo

- ¡Ya dije que fue un error! ¿Quién sería tan idiota de querer meterse en tu habitación que más bien parece un nido de cobras?- dijo Sanosuke cínicamente pero al ver la expresión de la kitsune corrió a esconderse detrás de Kenshin y Aoshi que lo miraron frustradamente 

- Mejor quédate callado- murmuro secamente Misao mirándolo de reojo 

- Bueno no fue nada grave oneesan- dijo Kaoru sonriendo un poco en un intento de encontrar la paz en la mañana- No es como si hubieran hecho algo o hubiese pasado alguna otra cosa 

Malo.

El rostro de Megumi tomo un tono tan rojo como el del cabello de Kenshin, sus labios se fruncieron tanto que formaron una línea tan delgada como un hilo y su ceja izquierda entro en un tic nervioso muy rápido. Todos en el pasillo guardaron silencio, viendo como el cuerpo de la mayor de las muchachas temblaba de punta a punta y de pronto…

*Past*

La puerta de la habitación se cerro de golpe cuando Megumi entro como torbellino en ella, lo próximo que se escucho fue el cerrojo de la puerta y luego… el silencio. 

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto por milésima vez inocentemente Kaoru, viendo a Sanosuke que se había enterrado en el suelo con el rostro tan rojo como el de la propia kitsune. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi no salió en toda la mañana de la habitación, ni siquiera a desayunar a mandar o al baño, lo cual era bastante extraño debido a que ella solía bañarse sin falta en las mañanas. Misao le insistió varias veces a que saliera, tocando la puerta y gritándole que Sanosuke ya se había ido (lo cual no era cierto) pero la muchacha no dio signos de escucharla y no fue hasta mas tarde del mediodía en que salio del cuarto y sin decir nada salio de la casa. 

- ¿Qué le hiciste Sanosuke?- le pregunto con cierta incredulidad Misao, Sano se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo la galleta que tenía en la mano, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando de repente se paro y salio por la puerta. 

- ¿Quién los entiende?- pregunto Misao confundida por la actitud de ambos jóvenes, Kenshin sonrió consoladoramente mientras picaba una zanahoria- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?

- Creo que se esta bañando- dijo Kenshin pensativo, pero Kaoru apareció en la cocina segundos después, limpia y fresca como una lechuga 

- Que rico es bañarse… ¡me siento tan bien hoy!- dijo alegremente ondeando una de sus cintas azules en el aire

- No lo dudo, si no te vi volver en toda la noche, seguramente la pasaron muy bien juntos- dijo Misao pícaramente como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿he? No van a decirme que no fue así

- ¡Misao! ¡Eso no es cierto!- el rostro de Kaoru estaba casi encendido en llamas mientras que un sonrojado Kenshin parecía querer romper el record de cortar microscópicamente una zanahoria- ¡No tienes por que decir esas cosas! 

- Yare, yare…- dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos y pareciendo falsamente despreocupada- Y tu sigue jurando que nadie vio eso ¿vale?- dijo señalando un punto entre el cuerpo y la cabeza de la tanuki

La mano de Kaoru voló directamente hacía su cuello recordando la 'pequeña' marca que tenía desde ayer, provocada por el beso de Kenshin en la gasolinera…  ese beso había sido uno de los mejores en su memoria y estaría completamente deacuerdo en repetirlo miles y miles de veces… ¡Basta! Ella tenía que estar enfadada con él y no estar deseando otras cosas… lenta muy lentamente volteó la cabeza hasta ver al pelirrojo que parecía sumergido en tratar de ocultarse bajo las zanahorias que había en el plato. 

-oro…- gimió cuando la mirada fría y glacial de la pelinegra le dijo claramente _Esta me las pagas Kenshin Himura_

Misao rió con ganas al ver las caras de ambos muchachos, entonces no estaba tan equivocada, si todos creían que era una tonta que no se daba cuenta se nada estaban totalmente errados, dejo que Kaoru humeara y se sonrojara un poco más antes de hacer un amago con la mano.

- Bueno ya, no es para tanto oneesan- sonrió extrañamente, un brillo alegre y maligno en sus ojos- esas cosas son normales en una relación de pareja, es totalmente normal que jueguen 

- ¡Misao!- grito Kaoru pasando del color rojo al morado en menos de un milisegundo. Misao iba a seguir mofándose cuando entro Aoshi en la cocina, llevaba un maletín negro en una mano y bajo un brazo su computadora portátil, murmuro un débil y casi inaudible saludo antes de sentarse en la mesa.

- Aoshi, estamos de vacaciones ¿Por qué no dejas el trabajo para después? – pregunto Kenshin en un tono amable al que Aoshi le respondió con algo que sonó a _soy responsable a diferencia de ti_

- Pero yo estoy haciendo el almuerzo- murmuro Kenshin con un tono entre apenado y auto consolador

- ¡Yo quiero ayudarte hoy Kenshin!- alegremente Kaoru agarro algunos rábanos y los balanceo en el aire  

- ¿Entonces nunca vamos a ir a la playa?- pregunto Misao en un tono malcriado

- Nadie dijo que tú no puedas ir, ni que nosotros no iremos más tarde- le respondió Kenshin tranquilamente

- ¡Entonces me voy!- grito alegremente Misao, esperando el 'yo te acompaño' de Aoshi, claro que este nunca llego así que opto por otro método- Oh solo espero que haya gente en la playa, no quiero estar sola, después de todo yo soy solo una muchacha tímida e inocente de la que cualquier persona se puede aprovechar- recito dramáticamente viendo ha Aoshi con una expresión perruna que daba lástima en verdad

Aoshi cerró la computadora y murmuro algo sobre no poder concentrarse. No estaba mal si la acompañaba ¿no? No era un sacrificio salir con ella un rato, aunque solía marearse con su labia de todo el día tenía que admitir que en el fondo se divertía un poco con ella así no lo demostrara, pero es que esa no era su forma de ser, él no podía sonreír todo el tiempo ni hablar como radio las veinticuatro horas del día pero eso no significaba que a él no le agradarán las personas que eran así, por eso podía pasar su tiempo junto a esa muchacha sin molestarse y a pesar de ambos ser polos tan opuestos…

Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que él podía sentirse libre. 

- Deacuerdo vamos- murmuro Aoshi y desapareció pronto escaleras arriba. 

Misao dio un grito de emoción que sofoco metiéndose el puño en la boca para luego dar de saltitos por todas partes ¿Era un sueño o era realidad? Ella y Aoshi juntos y **solos **en la playa… sonaba hasta lindo ¿no? 

Kenshin la vio escépticamente y murmuro– ¿Dónde esta la tímida e inocente muchacha?

- Yo solo veo a una niña manipuladora y maliciosa- murmuro secamente Kaoru. Misao les saco la lengua a ambos y luego corrió a saltos hacía las habitaciones.  

- ¿Me ayudas?- pregunto sonriendo Kenshin luego de un rato a la muchacha que lo veía trabajar cortando cebollas ahora, Kaoru hizo una mueca de molestia y mal humor – Vamos yo te enseño, no es difícil koi- 

Ella sonrió abiertamente. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella miro a los tres niños correr felizmente en la arena mientras el sol ganaba su lucha contra las débiles nubes en lo más alto del cielo, hacía un calor sofocantemente pegajoso y Megumi se arrepentía de no haberse puesto el traje de baño debajo de la ropa.

Aun se sentía increíblemente abochornada por el incidente que había ocurrido en la mañana y el solo recordarlo hacía que se le subiese la sangre a la cabeza _¿Por qué a mí?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente, aunque la respuesta no parecía estar en ningún rincón su cerebro.

No era solo el simple hecho de que todos se hubieran dado cuenta que Sanosuke había pasado la noche en **su** habitación con ella, después de todo ellos nunca creerían que habían hecho algo más allá de dormir y sabían que definitivamente había sido culpa del cabeza pollo entrar sin que ella se diera cuenta en el cuarto que ella estaba usando, el hecho era… 

Que si había pasado algo.

El corazón le salto con solo recordarlo, no es que hubiese sido algo del otro mundo pero… ¡Que va! Si había sido algo… algo a lo que no le podía poner nombre.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Los pájaros ya habían comenzado con su cantar matutino cuando Megumi despertó atrapada entre sus sábanas y entre un calor infernal, se sentía tan sofocada que incluso le costaba respirar y sentía como si tuviese un mueble encima que no la dejaba moverse con libertad.

Viendo las partículas de polvo entrar por la pequeña abertura que tenía la ventana Megumi pensó vaga e incoherentemente si Sanosuke podría hacerle el favor de quitarle el peso de encima más tarde y tirarlo por la ventana, volteó incomoda  y parpadeó varías veces para ver mejor entre el claroscuros de la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos de té, idénticos a los de la persona que estaba a menos de cinco milímetros de ella. Miles de pensamientos que incluían cuchillos y armas de fuego pasaron por la cabeza de la muchacha cuando cayó en cuenta que **_¡él estaba en su habitación acostado a su lado con casi la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo! _**y como si un rayo la hubiese golpeado su boca se abrió grandemente con la intención de gritar tan fuerte que él saldría de la habitación volando hasta el otro lado del mundo pero…

Sanosuke rápidamente le tapo la boca con la mano al leerle las intenciones e hizo una señal de silencio. Los ojos de Megumi se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo frío que le enviaban una clara señal al muchacho _Quiero una explicación, no después, no más tarde si no ¡ya!_  

- Shh… óyeme kitsune- dijo él en un susurro, sus ojos temblando al ver la expresión en el joven rostro de ella - Esto fue un error, me equivoque de habitación anoche ¿oyes? Me e-qui-vo-que no es para armar un alboroto que despierte a todos 

La mirada de Megumi no había cambiado ni una pizca, seguía tan fría y calculadora como en un primer momento y Sano se asusto al pensar en las posibles técnicas de tortura que estaban pasando por la mente de la casi doctora. Oh si este había sido el error de su vida. 

- Enserio- dijo él su voz saliendo como el chillido de un ratón – No creas que quería meterme en tu cuarto, después de todo no estoy tan loco como para querer pasar la noche contigo.

Error.

Megumi mordió tan fuertemente la mano de Sanosuke que este dejo escapar un alarido como el de un perro herido antes de morderse la lengua, pero no retiro su mano de la boca de ella que siguió apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Maldita zorra- murmuro cuando unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor nacieron de sus ojos, Megumi le dio una mirada inteligente que le daba a saber que no lo soltaría tan fácilmente ¿Y que hizo Sano? Al no aguantar el dolor quito la mano de la boca de la muchacha y cuando ella se dispuso a gritar hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Reemplazo su mano por… su boca.

Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y su corazón golpeó contra su pecho como si fuera una puerta cerrándose de golpe por el viento ¡la estaba besando! Nuevamente. Quería morderlo, golpearlo, gritarle, escupirle pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se movía, solo permanecía allí como estatua viendo los ojos del muchacho que estaba callándola con sus labios… parecía que incluso a él le había sorprendido su propia acción.

Había resultado por lo menos, pensó febrilmente Sanosuke antes de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡la estaba besando! ¡Aunque fuera solo para callarla lo estaba haciendo otra vez! Y su mente se lleno de pensamientos terroríficos sobre lo que ella le haría cuando se diera cuenta de todo, por que parecía estar bajo un shock sorpresivo. 

Oh si, Sanosuke Sagara se iba a morir el día de hoy. El lo sabía, la zorra no descansaría hasta que el no terminará en quinientos mil pedazos regado por los cinco continentes ¿pero que podía hacer? Si se movía corría el riesgo de morir en el acto y además no era como si no estuviese disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios suaves y carnosos contra los suyos y de su respiración caliente acariciándole el rostro, y a medida que pasaban los segundos él la sentía relajarse sorprendentemente en el futón.

¡No! ¡Esto no era lo que tenía que suceder! ¡Ella tenía que estar golpeándolo y no respondiéndole! Pero su cuerpo parecía tener una mente propia diferente a la que le ordenaba a gritos que parase, una mente que seguía cada sentimiento que galopaba desde su corazón hacía sus venas y recorría el resto de su cuerpo. Dios su boca sabía a gloria. No podía evitarlo se estaba rindiendo ante la calidez de sus labios, estaba siendo débil pero en el fondo no le importaba serlo, no en el momento en que su cuerpo se recostó sobre el suyo acomodando su peso para no dañarla, no cuando su lengua lamía sus labios pidiéndole la entrada. Esto ya no era solo para callarla no, era algo diferente, era necesidad y deseo, Sanosuke deseaba besarla de una forma desenfrenada tanto como ella misma deseaba corresponderle. 

Y al darse cuenta de esto la mente de Megumi se convirtió en un océano blanco falto de pensamientos coherentes, centrado solo en el placer que le estaba dando la boca de Sanosuke y en lo bien que se sentía el calor de su cuerpo cubriéndola con alas. Todo lo demás había perdido importancia. 

Sanosuke ahondo el beso sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más de ella, de saborear cada rincón de su boca, de devorarla y para su placer ella le respondía con la misma intensidad  y con la misma fuerza que hacía que en su pecho se arremolinaran emociones extrañas.

Y de repente, tan rápido como empezó se termino. 

Ambos jadearon cuando el aire nuevo lleno sus pulmones, la pasión desvaneciéndose con cada nueva respiración. Sanosuke la observo fijamente, parecía deslumbrada y sus ojos brillaban a la par del sol, él sonrió arrogantemente para sus adentros cuando la vio mirarlo fijamente aun respirando con dificultad. El espero que ella dijera algo, aunque fuese una sola palabra pero… ella en cambio grito. 

El resto ya lo saben seguramente, ella grito él la insulto, ella le tiro algo él la volvió a insultar y así siguieron hasta que todos los demás habitantes en la casa despertaron… 

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Megumi suspiro cuando se recostó en la arena viendo hacía el cielo, una nube con la peculiar forma de espina de pez llamo su atención y ella se pregunto cuan obsesionada estaba con este ser llamado Sanosuke que todo le recordaba a él.

Ella no era así, ella no era de las que se sonrojaba al recibir algún comentario, ni era de las que se la pasaba suspirando por los rincones o viendo formas extrañas en las nubes ¿Qué tenía Sanosuke Sagara que hacía que estas cosas tan atípicas en ella fuesen su pan de cada día? Sinceramente no lo sabía, pero si sabía que ella no podía tener nada con él. Nada.  Ella no podía enamorarse ni de Sanosuke ni de nadie más, el amor era una de las emociones más hermosas y más increíbles en el mundo, te daba fuerza para enfrentarte a todo lo que se opusiera a ese amor pero así mismo te cegaba frente a todo lo demás, si estabas enamorada podías olvidarte de ver el mundo de forma objetiva y de diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo y eso era algo por lo que Megumi no estaba dispuesta a pasar. El amor te debilitaba y eso ella lo había aprendido hacía tiempo, y no gracias a algún culebrón de su vida en donde su ex –novio la engañaba, le mentía y bla bla bla… no, ella lo había aprendido de la forma cruda, real y había aprendido que no siempre la vida era como los cuentos de hadas, con un 'vivieron felices por siempre' al final y el recordarlo le daba puntadas en el estómago. 

Sinceramente su vida era muy práctica para comenzar a molestarse con sentimientos que al final solo le traerían alguno que otro momento agradable pero que al final terminaría. Todo termina. Además ella aun no estaba enamorada de Sanosuke, no podía negarse (aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte frente a todos) que algo diferente a lo que sentía por las demás personas sentía por Sanosuke, lo había comprobado esa misma mañana. No era amor. Era deseo y pasión, era una sensación de locura que hacía que su cabeza estuviese en cualquier parte menos en la tierra pero definitivamente no amor ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona con la que no podía pasar dos minutos hablando sin comenzar a gritar? Pero así como no podía negar esa demencia que Sanosuke le provocaba no podía negar el hecho de que todo eso se trasformara en algún momento en amor. No, no y no. Eso no pasaría por que ella no lo permitiría, ningún sentimiento extraño la invadiría para cambiar su vida y voltearla patas arriba. Ese había sido solo un beso… bueno en realidad había sido EL BESO pero no volvería a pasar. 

De todas formas nada le garantizaba que Sanosuke sintiese algo por ella, después de todo ¿Cuántas mujeres no habían pasado ya por su vida y claro, por su cama? Estaba segura que podía pasar una hora completa contando sin terminar, porque había que ser francos, Sanosuke Sagara no estaba para nada mal, pero ella no pretendía ser solo otra más en esa lista. 

Megumi estaba decidida a no sentir nada por él y se repitió mentalmente _No siento nada por Sanosuke Sagara, No siento nada por Sanosuke Sagara, No siento nada por Sanosuke Sagara _tantas veces que las palabras comenzaron a enredársele en el cerebro, con un suspiro cansado se levanto de la arena decidida y sacudiéndose. 

Y si estaba clara en que no sentía nada más que una especia de lujuria por él, en que los sentimientos solo te estorbaban cegándote a la realidad ¿Por qué sintió de repente que todo en su estómago se disolvió como el aire cuando lo vio a él caminar por la calle, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho cuando estaba con ella, cargando una canasta llena de víveres y hablando alegremente con su prima Magdalia? ¿Por qué de repente la garganta se le tranco cuando él la noto y la vio fijamente, su sonrisa dejándolo por completo? ¿Y por que de repente sentía unas ganas infinitas de amarrarlo a su muñeca para que nunca la dejara? 

Pobre Megumi, lejos estaba en aceptar que esos sentimientos eran vulgarmente conocidos como celos. _   _

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Bueno que más puedo decir este capitulo salio sin mi consentimiento, mi musa de repente se rebelo y escribió esto :p aunque no puedo decir que no me gusto. Se que estuvo un poco corto pero bueno no tengo excusas, solo espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo a los que les encanta la pareja S/M y me querían matar la vez pasada ^^

Si los pensamientos de Megumi son extraños pero todo tiene una razón de ser y pronto la sabrán.

Por cierto ¡¡Saque una escena A/M para el próximo capitulo!! ¿¿Increíble no?? Ni yo me lo puedo creer todavía.

Unas cosas que se me olvido decir la vez pasada (como de costumbre) es que la letra de la canción _Será que te conozco de Alejandro Filio fue un descubrimiento inesperado y que para saber la trama de la historia de K/K solo hace falta leerla, ojalá la hubiese encontrado antes u.u_

Por cierto la escena principal del capitulo anterior no es de mi invención si no un recuerdo que tienen en la serie Kaoru y Kenshin cuando la pirata Shura secuestra a este ;P

Sinceramente espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo, que tal vez sea más largo que este.  Y ¡¡Gracias por sus mensajes y todo su apoyo!! *_* ¡¡Lo aprecio tanto!! Espero que sigan animándome y dejándome sus comentarios para saber si sigo bien y si no tengo que golpear a mi musa. 

**Megumi014**: Gracias pues este capitulo espero que te guste por que es sobretodo un S/M, y Kanryuu bueno más adelante saldrá una explicación de que demonios hace aquí, aunque creo que las cosas se aclaran un poco, poco a poco :P 

**Rayen**: Je ¡Aquí esta el beso! Mm… su reacción fue rara :P quitando el hecho que ella lo quería matar pues su reacción no fue tan mala :p Espero que te haya gustado

**Aska Ishida**: Pues el próximo capitulo tiene una escena de Aoshi/Misao y es muy linda solo tienes que esperar un poquito más 

**Mer**: Gracias!! Pues ya viste lo que paso :p parece que no fue tan malo que Sano se equivocara de cuarto al final. 

**Ai8**: Hola!! Pues ya se que eres Ai que malo que te cambiaran el nombre pero no importa ^_^ Espero que te guste el capitulo!!

**Kaoru86 Kamiya:** Muchas gracias! En verdad no se si haré el lemon pero puede ser. ME alegra que te guste mi historia ^^

**Kahoru Himura**: Pues si, normalmente cuando escribo el primer capitulo de una historia también escribo el último, no se si será complejo de Rowling o que :p  Y lo de k/k por ahí va la cosa. Por cierto mi msn 6 es un caos, no me funciona nunca, por eso es que no he podido hablar contigo ni con nadie, haber como hago -_-

**Misao-19**: jeje espero esta vez haberme tardado menos, y prepárate por que en la próxima hay a/m ¡¡Por fin!! :p

**Ale**: ¡¡Si al fin vacaciones!! Bueno no creo que Soujiro aparezca mucho pero a ver si lo pongo por ahí. Espero que este capitulo te guste

**Michire-Mein**: jeje pues gracias por tu apoyo aunque no estoy completamente segura de hacer la escena lemon, me alegra que tenga apoyo. Pues pobre Misao pero acaba de sacarse la lotería así que veremos que pasa cuando este con Aoshi en la playa, y Soujiro no se bien si tendrá una mayor participación. Y Takeda bueno por ahí se van descubriendo las cosas, pero pronto se sabrán por completo ^^  Y bueno Sano al final no salio tan lastimado :p Espero que me digas que te pareció el capitulo!

**Sumire-chan**: xD que bien que te guste. Por cierto a mi me gusta como escribes, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo de leer historias ;_; pero hago lo que puedo. Dime que tal??

**Lourdes Ariki**: je tiempo sin verte en verdad ^^ Pues cosas misteriosas pasaran pronto, incluso es muy misterioso que Kaoru sea la única que recuerde cosas y Kenshin ahí que la sigue pero no mucho… mmm… Pues espero verte más seguido :p y Gracias!!

**Anto_chan**: Que linda gracias!! En este capitulo hubo S/M para regalar espero que te haya gustado y Takeda bueno pronto… muy pronto… xD 

**Hitokiri Lady**: Hola!! Que bien que te gusto esa escena, te diré que me gusto mucho escribirla ^^ y soy tal feliztu fuiste la única a la que le gusto que pusiera a Magdalia *_*  Y si a Kao-chan siempre le sale la galleta gorda ¬¬ Y que bien que te gusto la canción y que la letra también te haya parecido acertada es muy linda. Gracias!!

**Demi-san**: Si gracias!!!!!!!! Oye este capitulo quedo gracias a ti!! ¿lo sabes no? Pues espero que lo disfrutes!!

Gracias por sus mensajes y no se olviden por favor de dejarme uno para saber si voy por la vía correcta!

Kary

Ja ne


	17. Capitulo XVII: A paso lento pero seguro

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas  

Por Kary

Capitulo XVII: 

A paso lento pero seguro

Misao tropezó un poco mientras caminaba sobre la arena por la playa para tratar de dar alcance al hombre que estaba a algunos pasos de ella. No estaba siendo el día romántico que se había imaginado, con las olas suaves y el silencio cómodo mientras estaban solos sentados en la fresca arena, todo lo contrario. El mar parecía alborotado y había tanta gente que apenas podía caminar, sin contar el bullicio ensordecedor de las personas y la arena que quemaba a pesar estar tan cerca del agua, Misao bufó disgustada, su día perfecto estaba resultando ser no el peor pero si catastrófico, si solo Aoshi le hablara… 

- Creo que es mejor ir a otro lado- comento Aoshi cuando Misao se tropezó con una palita de plástico. Bueno por lo menos decía algo, aunque no era lo que ella esperaba.

- Pero acabamos de llegar Aoshi-sama, ¿Por qué no buscamos algún lugar para sentarnos?- pregunto ella buscando con la vista algún lugar apartado del ruido, lo que era casi imposible

- Como quieras- dijo el secamente. Siguieron caminando por la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies descalzos, Misao tenía un short azul oscuro muy corto y la parte superior de un traje de baño verde chillón, Aoshi tenía un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa azul. Y claro, él era quien de los dos atraía más miradas, lo cual comenzó a molestarle a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado, allí debían haber por lo menos doscientas hermosas mujeres con muchos mejores atributos que los de ella pero… eso no desanimo de ninguna manera a Misao, después de todo Aoshi no parecía hacerle caso a sus miradas y era _ella _la que estaba con él y no ellas. Misao sonrió con orgullo, podía no ser la novia de Aoshi, ni ser su mejor amiga pero entre ellos la relación confianza-amistad existía, tal vez no era tan grande como ella quisiera pero estaba allí y poco a poco sería mayor. De eso ella se encargaría. 

Luego de caminar por casi media hora encontraron un lugar de la playa donde podían sentarse y que estaba menos poblado de personas y de niños que corrían por todas partes tirando arena, había gente si, pero por lo menos ahora Misao podía oír su propia voz y vaya que la utilizaba. 

-…cuando era pequeña me gustaban las galletas con pasas, okaasan solía tener un frasco lleno de ellas y las escondía en el baúl de fotos viejas para que ninguna de nosotras las pudiera encontrar, claro que yo era la única que sabía donde estaban y siempre agarraba, pero una vez me comí todas las galletas, deben haber sido más de sesenta o setenta  y claro que no pude dormir por tres noches debido al dolor de estómago y Kaoru- oneesan estuvo molestándome por eso durante años- ella rió tontamente al recordar su niñez- Por eso ahora odio las galletas con pasas, el solo pensar en una me revuelve el estómago, tampoco me gusta el café descafeinado, antes si pero a Megumi-oneesan no le gusta y solo para molestarme un día le puso dentífrico diluido ¡sabía a mil demonios! y tampoco me gustan los ratones, bueno a ninguna de nosotras, Megumi-oneesan llega blanca como el papel cada vez que tiene alguna practica con ellos en la universidad- dijo y luego lo vio a él -¿Y a ti que no te gusta Aoshi-sama? 

- La mayonesa- respondió Aoshi simplemente y Misao se le quedo viendo, esperando su relato de por que no le gustaba la mayonesa y esperando que luego siguiera contando las anécdotas de su vida y bla bla bla poder conocerlo mejor, después de todo el amor llega de el conocimiento mutuo y la convivencia- Comí mucha cuando era pequeño y ahora me da asco- dijo cuando notó la mirada de la muchacha

- ¿sou? Nosotras no comemos mucha mayonesa por que Megumi-oneesan dice que es mala para la salud pero ya la he visto a ella ¡Cuando cree que nadie la ve le pone el frasco completo de mayonesa a la ensalada!-comento Misao con la emoción de quien sabe el secreto de la creación del mundo  

- Ya veo- dijo secamente Aoshi pensando en que Misao siempre hablaba en plural y muy pocas veces en singular, todo siempre estaba en torno a ella y sus hermanas siempre era '_nosotras' o '_mis hermanas y yo'_ pero muy pocas veces solo '_yo'_ eso le daba a entender que la relación con sus hermanas tenía que ser bastante fuerte y unida, sobretodo con las mayores y eso era bueno, por que a pesar de no tener a su padres las tenía a ellas para apoyarse cuando lo necesitara, no como él…  -Es muy bueno que te lleves bien con tus hermanas, trata de que siempre sea así- murmuro mirando hacía el mar ausentemente _

Misao lo miro confundida por el rápido cambio de tema, normalmente era ella que cambiaba de conversación siempre, pero el que él hablara significaba que le estaba prestando atención- Si… claro. Aunque antes solíamos pelear mucho pero ahora somos mucho mas unidas, desde la muerte de otou-san y luego la de okaa-san hemos estado prácticamente solas en todo- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- ¿Usted aun vive con sus padres?- le pregunto Misao pero luego se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonó eso

- No- respondió Aoshi y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, tanto que Misao pensó que se había enfadado con ella pero cuando volvió a hablar no parecía estar disgustado de ningún modo-  Hace mucho que no vivo ni veo a mis padres

- Oh ¿Y donde están?- pregunto interesada Misao

- ¿Ahora? Deben estar en Francia o en Rusia- dijo tan secamente que Misao se pregunto si en realidad le importaba- Hace meses que no los veo, incluso creo que en mi vida los habré visto diez o veinte veces- dijo apáticamente y luego se pregunto por que le decía esto a Misao, era algo que había salido de la nada algo que nunca había comentado con casi nadie por que siempre había estado solo y ¿amigos? Claro que tenía, a Sanosuke y Kenshin los conocía desde siempre al igual que ha Hannya o Beshimi, pero ellos no siempre podían estar con él y además padres son padres por más que hayan amigos y ese tema nunca había sido el favorito de Aoshi, pero con Misao temas como estos no eran difíciles de hablar, después de todo ella hablaba de tantas cosas que solo surgía lo demás y para él era más fácil hablar. 

- Ya veo- dijo ella, ahora se daba cuenta de varias cosas, Aoshi siempre había estado solo y sin hermanos, con sus padres siempre en algún lugar distinto del mundo muy ocupados para preocuparse por si su niño tenía a alguien quien lo arropara en la noche, tal vez por eso era su personalidad fría y seca… tal vez porque nunca había tenido a nadie con quien llorar o con quien compartir sus preocupaciones y aunque tuviera algún amigo los niños siempre suelen ser muy reservados en temas familiares y él se había encerrado en su mundo solitario, _pobre Aoshi-sama_ pensó Misao y luego sonrió un poco: él se estaba abriendo con ella. Le estaba contando algo sobre su vida que iba más allá de su repulsión por la mayonesa, y siendo Aoshi como era eso debía ser algo para alegrarse- Pero no hay problema por que ya no estas solo- dijo Misao sonriéndole abiertamente. Aoshi la miro sintiéndose confundido, hasta que entendió y una sonrisa ilumino sus ojos, no sus labios que seguían siendo una línea recta pero el azul de sus ojos brillo más de lo acostumbrado.  

Y todo el ruido y la gente parecían haber disminuido en su paradójica sonrisa compartida quedando todo en un silencio simpático y agradable… hasta que una pelota golpeo en la cabeza a Misao.

- ¡Auch!- gimió sobándose la cabeza, la pelota rodó por la arena cuando ella maldijo entre dientes su suerte. Un niño pequeño corrió, agarro la pelota y se fue corriendo sin voltear- Estúpido engendro…- murmuro molesta de que la magia repentina se esfumara tan de repente.  

- Kenshin y Kamiya-san deben haber terminado el almuerzo- dijo Aoshi viendo su reloj, habían pasado casi dos horas y media desde que salieron de la casa. Misao asintió y su sonrisa regreso más grande aun. 

Con tanta gente atravesada buscaron otro camino para poder llegar hasta la acera, pero este estaba atestado de piedras grandes y pequeñas. Misao estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre la triste niñez que debió haber vivido su Aoshi-sama, que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con una de las piedras más grandes, agarrándose de lo primero que había: la mano de Aoshi. Ella lo vio sonrojándose apenada por su torpeza y por haberlo usado de socorro pero a Aoshi Shinomori no pareció importarle, no por la forma en siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, sin dar la más mínima señal de querer soltarse. Ni él ni Misao se soltaron de las manos hasta que llegaron a la casa.   

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke Sagara miro con ausencia como Magdalia acomodaba delicadamente los víveres en la alacena, todos sus movimientos eran finos y hechos con la gracia hermosa que la caracterizaba y si él no hubiera estado tan inquieto con otros asuntos en mente, segura e inevitablemente hubiera creado un mar de baba a sus pies. 

Y los otros asuntos no eran para menos, su principal problema era ella: Megumi. 

Después de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana todo en su mente se había colmado de la zorra, todo lo que veía le recordaba a ella y eso lo tenía de un humor bastante sucio. No había sido su culpa el entrar en su habitación ¡diablos! Estaba oscuro y el cayéndose del sueño era comprensible que se equivocara, pero no, ella no lo comprendía y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer que gritar, por eso él trato de evitar que lo hiciera pero ella tenía que morderlo (incluso aun tenía las marcas de sus dientes en su mano) ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya la estaba besando antes de darse cuenta y aun sin darse cuenta comenzó a besarla con más hambre y con más deseo, ella era un extraño imán para él y aunque podía repetirse infinitamente que nunca se acercaría más de medio metro era imposible no hacerlo y eso le preocupaba por que era la primera vez que le pasaba. El podía salir y pasarla bien con una chica un día y olvidarse por completo que existía al siguiente o podía disfrutar el momento con cualquier mujer y luego hacerse el tonto y fingir ignorancia, pero con ella no era así con ella todo era diferente por que Megumi siempre estaba en su mente. 

A Magdalia se la había encontrado cuando ella iba camino al mercado y termino sin darse cuenta acompañándola y llevando su canasta ¿Cuántas veces su madre le había pedido hacer lo mismo y él había terminado escondido dentro del guardarropa para no hacerlo? Y Magdalia ni siquiera se lo había pedido, algo extraño ¿no? nunca hacía este tipo de cosas… _excepto con Megumi le recordó una vocecita en la cabeza.  _

Y hacía menos de veinte minutos que había visto la ácida kitsune, él podría haber actuado como si nada hubiese pasado, molestarla y hacer cualquier comentario que diera por hecho que lo ocurrido no tenía ni la mas mínima relevancia en él, pero no, él se había quedado callado a un lado, helado de verla allí en medio de la calle y sin palabras en la boca al verla con esa mirada que le estaba dando. Lo había mirado de una forma que él nunca antes se hubiera imaginado, parecía molesta y dolida por algo pero él no tenía ninguna pista sobre lo que pudiera ser, luego de saludar a su prima como si él fuera parte del paisaje le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella y que tanto a Misao como a Kaoru les encantaría verla así que estaba invitada al almuerzo; Megumi se dio media vuelta y se fue con paso rápido pero elegante. Y en todo ese tiempo fue incapaz de dirigirle una palabra a él ¡ni siquiera lo miró! Sanosuke maldijo entre dientes y maldijo doblemente por no saber por que le molestaba tanto eso.

- ¿Dijo algo Sagara-san?- pregunto Magdalia al oírlo decir algo

- Iie, no dije nada- murmuro Sano viéndola fijamente. Con Magdalia era todo tan fácil, ella era alegre, amable y simpática sin nombrar que era un ser precioso tanto por dentro como por fuera, claro esta. Con ella podía hablar sin discutir, podía reír libremente y sentirse bien, con lo poco que la conocía podía sentirse contento cuando estaba a su lado, con Magdalia Amakusa casi todo era perfecto, casi todo por que con ella no venía esa chispa que se prendía dentro de él cada vez que Megumi estaba cerca, con ella no sentía esa ardor en el pecho cuando discutían como con la kitsune…

- Voy a ponerme algo más adecuado, espéreme aquí Sagara-san- dijo Magdalia sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos, el asintió torpemente con la cabeza y ella sonrió al perderse en el corredor que iba hacia las habitaciones.

Magdalia le puso el cerrojo a la puerta cuando entro en su habitación, todo allí era de colores pálidos, había un estante con varios libros, una cama llena de peluches, algunos portarretratos y un espejo de pie ovalado, sobre la cama había una cruz. Ella abrió el armario y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse para ir a la casa donde estaban sus primas. El pensamiento fugaz de Sanosuke Sagara paso por su mente y una sonrisa se formo en sus suaves labios. Él era de esas personas que cuando la vez en la calle lo primero que piensas es en todas las veces que debe haber ido a la policía por vago y rufián pero que cuando las conoces te das cuenta que es una persona en el fondo amable y confiable. Ella pocas veces había hablado con hombres, su hermano con su paranoica sobreprotección se había encargado de eso, pero ahora él no estaba y podía aprender por ella misma que no todos los hombres eran malos y oportunistas como siempre le hacía ver Shougo y había aprendido también a saber que ella no era tan débil como creía, que podía mantener una discusión acalorada con un hombre sin que la voz le flaquease. Sonrió al pensar en lo desquiciado que se pondría Shougo si viese a Sanosuke sentado en la sala mientras ella se cambiaba en su cuarto. Desde la muerte de su padre se había puesto mucho más aprensivo hacía su persona, desde que se habían quedado ellos dos solos, su padre tenía pocos años de muerto uno o dos más que el padre de Kaoru y las demás, su madre… bueno a ella prácticamente no la había conocido porque murió pocos meses después de su nacimiento, por una enfermedad que se la había llevado como… Magdalia escucho sonar el timbre mientras abotonaba el único botón de su vestido.  

Salió a prisa luego de mirarse fugazmente en el espejo, Sanosuke estaba en la puerta hablando con el cartero que le entrego un sobre mediano de color marrón, cuando estaba a punto de leer el nombre del remitente ella se lo quito de las manos de una forma tosca y grosera.

- ¡Oi!- replico Sano medio enfadado y medio confundido por la actitud de Magdalia.

- Gomen kudasai- dijo ella apenada mirando hacía el suelo, con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas por su atípica reacción

- No importa- dijo Sano despreocupadamente, mirando como ella guardaba el sobre en su cartera- ¿Demo… de quien es esa carta?

- mm… de nadie en especial, solo una vieja amiga- murmuro Magdalia buscando sus llaves en la mesa distraídamente y Sanosuke no le creyó absolutamente nada, pero dejo de pensar la razón por la cual Magdalia podría querer ocultarle sobre el remitente de esa carta cuando la vio detalladamente, tenía puesto un vestido primaveral ajustado a la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas de un color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola extraña que dejaba caer mechones rizados en diferentes direcciones sobre su rostro y su cuello, y a pesar de verse terriblemente pálida parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Sanosuke hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que últimamente sus pensamientos estaban siendo muy cursis. 

- Aquí están- dijo haciendo sonar las llaves Magdalia- Vámonos Sagara-san

- Oye deberías comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre- dijo él mirándola, una sonrisa extrañamente seductora pasando por sus labios y ella se sonrojo levemente, Sano sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo a Notaro como despedida antes de salir tras la muchacha de ojos verdes y aura cándida. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sonido constante del cuchillo cortando vegetales era el único sonido dentro de la casa, había un aroma agradable de sopa y vegetales asados y la atmósfera parecía estar sumergida en un ambiente de pura paz. 

Era agradable estar así. 

Si, se dijo Kenshin, era agradable estar tranquilo por un momento haciendo lo que le gustaba con Kaoru a su lado, sin las constantes peleas de Sanosuke y Megumi, sin una Misao corriendo y hablando como loro por todas partes y sin un Aoshi recriminándole con la mirada quien sabe cuantas cosas. Esto era sumamente agradable. 

- ¿Así esta bien Kenshin?- pregunto sollozando Kaoru y Kenshin la vio fijamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos mientras lágrimas gruesas caían por sus pómulos pálidos.

- Hai, ahora ponlo en el satén despacio- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru asintió con la cabeza aun sollozando, llevó la tabla de madera repleta de cebollas recién picadas en mínimos pedazos y las hecho sobre el sartén hirviendo haciendo que el aceite saltara, ella dio un paso hacía atrás asustada- ¿Estas bien? 

- Hai- respondió ella yendo hacía el fregadero y abriendo el grifo para que el agua cayera sobre sus manos, se las lavo varias veces con jabón y luego se lavo la cara llevándose así las lagrimas y la irritación de los ojos. Cuando termino de secarse la cara volteo a ver a Kenshin que le sonreía.

- ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil koi- dijo sonriendo Kenshin y Kaoru hizo una mueca de perro herido

- ¡Claro que lo fue!- respondió ella trágicamente levantando su dedo índice que tenía puesta una bandita y poniéndolo frente a los ojos del pelirrojo- ¡Me corte y mis ojos aun me arden por la estúpida cebolla! ¡Además estoy muy cansada!

-  Solo cortaste dos cebollas Kaoru- dijo Kenshin sonriendo- No fue una pena tan grande

- ¡Mou Kenshin!- grito ella indignada- ¡Tu eres bueno en eso pero yo no!

- Si eso lo se- respondió altivamente Kenshin y Kaoru lo miro fijamente ¿Desde cuando Kenshin hacía comentarios arrogantes? El pelirrojo rió alegremente tomando su mano- Solo bromeo Kaoru, con un poco de prácticas incluso podrás preparar una cena perfecta para cincuenta personas 

- Si claro- murmuro Kaoru sintiéndose cohibida de repente cuando el rostro de Kenshin estuvo muy cerca del suyo pero de repente él se alejo sonriendo

- Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma Kaoru

- ¡Mou! si yo tengo mucha confianza en mi ¡yo puedo hacer todo!- dijo alegremente girando en si misma mientras Kenshin sostenía su mano- ¡Incluso puedo levantar la tienda sin la ayuda de Battousai! ¡¿No es genial?!

Y Kenshin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre- humano para poder sonreír ante el comentario de la chica Kamiya mientras sentía como si el aire se hubiera cortado de repente y la luz se hubiese apagado de pronto. Esto estaba se estaba alargando mucho para su gusto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? Casi dos meses con Kaoru y aun no tenía las fuerzas para decirle la verdad, podía ser fuerte en cualquier pelea de espadas, podía ser fuerte al tomar una decisión determinante en la empresa pero al ver sus ojos azules tan confiados tan inocentes, toda su fuerza se convertía en un ligero aire. Simplemente la idea de perderla le provocaba un dolor afilado en el pecho pero la carga de conciencia se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza constante.

- ¡Kenshin baka!- le grito Kaoru cuando Kenshin pareció no oír su relato sobre lo que le haría a Battousai si algún día lo llegaba a ver 

- ¿nani?- pregunto él saliendo de la nube de preocupación que ocupaba desde hacía tiempo ya

- ¡Kenshin no baka! ¡No me estas haciendo caso!- dijo Kaoru molesta y Kenshin sonrió pidiendo disculpas

- Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono- se disculpo al verla enfadada pero todo había quedado en un tétrico silencio, a excepción del sonido crujiente de las cebollas sofriéndose en el aceite  nada se oía. Kaoru lo vio fijamente, con un sentimiento de desencanto en lo más profundo de su pecho haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que no caerían. Era extraño, esa solo había sido una palabra tonta que no se usaba desde hacía cientos de años pero por alguna razón se sentía profundamente decepcionada de que Kenshin se hubiese referido a ella así, sentía como si un muro invisible se hubiera levantado entre los cinco centímetros que los separaba. 

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto en un susurro Kaoru

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kenshin sin darse cuenta de nada 

- Nada, olvídalo- murmuro Kaoru agitando la cabeza para alejar todo raro e ilógico pensamiento de su mente

La puerta se abrió y entro una Misao sumamente alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguida de un Aoshi con aspecto relajado.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- saludo ella felizmente pero su mueca se apago un poco- ¿no huelen nada extraño?- pregunto Misao, Kenshin y Kaoru gritaron al ver la nube de humo negra que se extendía por toda la cocina.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El almuerzo fue divertido. Tanto Kaoru como Misao se alegraron mucho de ver a su prima Magdalia luego de tanto tiempo, Kenshin como siempre fue dulce y servicial con la muchacha y Aoshi solo se limito a saludarla cortésmente. Nada paso fuera de lo normal a excepción claro de la aptitud taciturna y callada de Megumi, que en toda la tarde pronuncio por lo mucho cinco palabras, no hubo discusiones ni comentarios sarcásticos de su parte y Sanosuke no pareció darse cuenta de esto ya que estaba muy ocupando hablando con Magdalia de quien sabe que cosas.

Megumi frunció el ceño al tomar de su jugo de naranja. Algo raro había entre ellos dos, si a Sanosuke le gustaba ella.

Sus uñas hicieron un sonido agudo ante el cristal del vaso cuando ella lo presiono muy fuerte, todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al sonido desagradable.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quieres ser un poco más delicada?- grito Sanosuke, los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado. Megumi no se molesto ni en disculparse ni en responderle.

- Megumi-chan- pronuncio suavemente Magdalia cuando ya todos luego del almuerzo se encontraban hablando en la sala, la aludida la vio- he, necesito decirte algo

- Si claro- dijo Megumi y ambas subieron las escaleras bajo la mirada sagaz de Sanosuke. 

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Misao de repente

- ¡Oh si!- contesto Sanosuke bajando su mirada de halcón de las escaleras y pareciendo sumamente feliz- Al parecer hace poco inauguraron un club nocturno y según dicen es muy bueno y podríamos…

- No- lo interrumpió rotundamente Kaoru captando sus intenciones

- ¡Oh vamos oneesan!- gimió Misao entendiendo las intenciones de Sano también- ¡Será divertido!

- Pero Misao-chan- dijo Kaoru suspirando y de repente una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios- Esos lugares no son para muchachas como tu, muchachas que aun no tienen la edad apropiada para poder entrar ¿no querrás quedarte aquí sola toda la noche verdad?

- ¡¡No!!- grito Misao- ¡Nos quedaremos aquí a jugar cartas!- el silencio helado paso por la sala- ¡Vamos no me pueden hacer eso!

- No te preocupes pequeña comadreja- dijo sonriendo Sanosuke y todos lo vieron fijamente cuando del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una tarjeta pequeña y blanca- Yo al ser una persona precavida he inteligente- todos le enviaron una cara pintada en sarcasmo pero él los ignoro olímpicamente- que piensa todo antes, he conseguido una identificación para la comadreja en donde legalmente tiene dieciocho años.

- ¡¡Si!!- grito Misao feliz, agarrando las manos de Sano entre las suyas y mirándolo con ojos llorosos llenos de devoción y alegría

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- dijo Kenshin cuando se la quito al joven de las manos, la identificación parecía en todos los aspectos autentica, incluso tenía una foto de Misao sonriendo, nadie nunca podría saber que no era real

- Pues, Katsuhiro Tsukioka ¿Quién más?- dijo sonriendo Sano mientras la cara sonriente de Tsunan aparecía en el aire con sus ojos pícaros y su cabello largo, negro y delgado

- ¡lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!- grito Misao quitándole la identificación a Kenshin de las manos y besándola desquiciadamente 

- ¡Oye no olvides que yo fui quien la consiguió!- dijo Sano arrogantemente pero ella lo ignoro 

- Aun así no creo que este bien- murmuro Kaoru- podríamos tener problemas si descubren que es falsa y además ¡Ya tenías esto planeado ¿no Sanosuke? Si como pensaste en esto antes!

- ¡Oh vamos oneesan!- le pidió Misao humildemente mientras Sano se hacía el desentendido a sus palabras

- ¡Mou Misao párate del piso!- Kaoru suspiro- ¡deacuerdo pero si pasa algo no vengas a pedirme ayuda!

- ¡¡Sugoi!!- grito alegremente Misao. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi leyó atentamente cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma de la carta que tenía en sus manos, mientras Magdalia arrugaba el sobre marrón entre sus manos nerviosas esperando la respuesta de su prima. Megumi frunció el ceño profundamente.

Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Pero cierto, era tan cierto y tan verdadero como que ella estaba pisando el suelo. Miro a su prima por el rabillo del ojo pensando en como decírselo… era tan difícil, Megumi ya tenía sospechas de que este momento llegaría, de que todo saldría a la luz y ella tendría que luchar arduamente… pero ella todavía no estaba preparada ¡todavía no! ¿Qué podía hacer? Le faltaba mucho para poder enfrentarse a esto. 

Sus ojos picaron en lágrimas…

Pero ella no lloraría… no todavía…

- Magdalia, esto no es bueno… esto…

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Bueno disculpen la tardanza como de costumbre, pero no he estado pasando los mejores momentos de mi vida así que pensándolo bien es un milagro que este capitulo haya salido. Por eso mismo espero que les haya gustado el momento M/A, aunque algunas personas me dijeron que esperaban más, lo siento, pero Aoshi y Misao apenas se conocen y Aoshi por mas que sea es un témpano de hielo, Misao necesita conocerlo primero y el a ella, de una forma más intima que dos amigos, por eso no me culpen si no es mucho el romance. 

Por cierto ¡¡Me han nominado para el premio anual Manga de Oro 2003 como mejor fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin!! En verdad estoy muy contenta así que si piensan que mi historia lo merece pasen por h t t p:/ / mangadeoro . tripod . com / manga_de_oro / mdo . htm y voten por mi ^^ o pasen por mi bio para ver la dirección. 

Mil veces gracias por todos sus mensajes, la verdad es que me levantan los ánimos mucho! ¡Espero que me dejen un review en este capitulo y me digan que tal les pareció por que así puedo mejorar y además les sale gratis!

Una nota sumamente importante: Pronto comenzare las clases y mi examen de admisión para la universidad es a finales de octubre y ustedes ni se imaginan todo lo que tengo que estudiar ¡yo todavía estoy impresionada! Así que tal vez tarde en volver a subir un nuevo capitulo aunque trataré que no sea mucho tiempo pero compréndanme ^^

**Megumi Sagara1: **jeje no la matará, te aseguro que Megumi quiere mucho a su prima como para hacerlo :p gracias por tu mensaje!

**Mer**: Bueno la relación de Megumi y Sano es algo extraña :p como sus propios protagonistas pero saldrá todo bien. Gracias por todo!! Y por cierto sigue con tu fic pronto!

**Kaoru86 Kamiya:** ^^ Hola!! Que bien que te guste, espero que me digas que tal te pareció este capitulo : ) 

**Lunascorpio: **Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos de S/M y si su relación concuerda mucho con la canción,  y si Aoshi es muy sexy, tan serio el! Y espero que la parte de Aoshi y Misao te haya gustado!

**Megumi014**: jeje en verdad Magdalia no es mala y el que últimamente Sano este mucho con ella no significa nada :P Lo de Kanryu vendrá en el próximo capitulo, eso es lo más seguro.

**Lourdes Ariki**: Pobrecita!!! Pero te comprendo yo ahora ando de vacaciones pero el estrés va a llegar pronto ;_; de todas maneras me alegro mucho cuando veo un mensaje tuyo ¡Gracias!

**Hitokiri Lady**: Bueno en realidad a mi si me gusta mucho la pareja de S/M pero la de Magdalia y Sano no me disgusta tampoco y si, en realidad es raro ver una historia en donde Kenshin no pelee con medio mundo por el amor de Kaoru :p pero me alegra que a las personas les guste el cambio. Tampoco hubo mucho k/k en este capitulo pero pronto habrá más. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo y espero que continúes con tus fics que me encantan!

**Rurouni-andrea:** Hola!! Bueno espero no haberte decepcionado con la parte de Misao y Aoshi, pero a mi me gusto, me pareció que fue linda! ¡Espero que me digas que te pareció a ti!

**Cleoclaudia:** Pues Magdalia ya fue a casa de sus primas, y si tanto Kaoru como Misao saben lo que paso con Megumi, después de todo son sus hermanas. Gracias por todo! Y espero que tu musa aparezca pronto!

**Misao-19**: Bueno aquí esta el A/M especialmente para ti, en realidad lo hice pensando en lo mucho que te gusta esta pareja así que espero que te guste!!

**Rayen**: Que alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo y el beso! Hoy no hubo mucha acción solo pensamientos de ellos pero para el próximo capitulo tengo pensado mucho, ¡dime que te parecio este!

**Aska Ishida**: Que bien que te gusto, espero que me digas si este también fue bueno! 

**Kenkao**: Hola! Bueno me halagas mucho diciéndome que soy de tus autoras favoritas y que te gustan mis historias. Pues no, Sano no creo que la haya pasado tan mal. Bueno la semana comienza así que ahora es que queda tiempo para que vayan juntos a la playa y como dije antes todavía falta para que Kaoru sepa la verdad ¡Espero que te guste mucho el capitulo!

**Anto_chan**: Hola!! Jeje pues ya veo que eres muy celosa :p pero no te preocupes a Magdalia no le van a salir colmillos ni garras para tirársele encima a Sano :P Espero que te guste el capitulo!!

**Meg-ek: **Pues gracias por tus reviews!! Lo lamento mucho pero Sano no se va a quedar con Magdalia, por lo menos no en esta historia, la pareja Sano/Megumi me gusta mucho, pero aun así espero que la historia te guste.

**Makimashi Misao: **Que mala… pues no importa me alegra que me hayas dejado un review ahora ^_^ Y bueno espero que te haya gustado la actuación de tu cubito hoy con Misao, parece que esta comenzando a derretirse!!

**Sumire-chan**: Cuando me halagas ::^^:: pero gracias me subes los ánimos!! Je pues te aseguro que Megumi ardía de los celos por dentro solo que es muy orgullosa para aceptarlo, solo hay que ver como actuó en el almuerzo xD ¡¡Gracias!! 

**Miyuki Kobayakawa: **Gracias!! Pues si no tengo intenciones de dejar de escribir ya que es una de las cosas que más me gustan pero los estudios son una cosa que me vuelven loca ::suspiro:: de todos modos dime como quedo el capitulo si?

**Roxy**: A veces te da por ser poco comunicativa no… ¬¬

**Cherry-dono**: Pues gracias, me complace mucho ser de tus autoras favoritas, espero no defraudarte y que encuentres un momento para decirme que tal te parecen los capitulo. ¡GRACIAS!

**Meikyo:** Gracias por tu mensaje!! Espero que te guste!!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS MENSAJES Y DEJÉNME UNO AHORA NO ES DIFICIL, SOLO APRIETEN EL BOTÓN LILA Y ASI ME REGALAN UNA SONRISA : ) !!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	18. Capitulo XVIII: De ropa y sobreprotecció...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XVIII:

De ropa y sobreprotección 

Megumi leyó atentamente cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma de la carta que tenía en sus manos, mientras Magdalia arrugaba el sobre marrón entre sus manos nerviosas esperando la respuesta de su prima. Megumi frunció el ceño profundamente.

Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Pero cierto, era tan cierto y tan verdadero como que ella estaba pisando el suelo. Miro a su prima por el rabillo del ojo pensando en como decírselo… era tan difícil, Megumi ya tenía sospechas de que este momento llegaría, de que todo saldría a la luz y ella tendría que luchar arduamente… pero ella todavía no estaba preparada ¡todavía no! ¿Qué podía hacer? Le faltaba mucho para poder enfrentarse a esto. 

Sus ojos picaron en lágrimas…

Pero ella no lloraría… no todavía…

- Magdalia, esto no es bueno… esto…

Sus palabras de detuvieron abruptamente cuando una vena salto en su frente de repente

- ¡¡¿Por qué demonios estas escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas?!! ¡¡¡Sanosuke Sagara!!!- grito escandalosamente Megumi sin darse vuelta

La puerta rechinó suavemente cuando se abrió dejando ver a un Sanosuke que sonreía apenadamente. Magdalia le sonrió tratando de ocultar su diversión y él le sonrió a su vez.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta idiota!- grito Megumi cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Sano como Magdalia se estaban viendo con sonrisas idiotas.

- ¡Cállate histérica!- le grito a su vez Sano dejando de ver a la muchacha castaña- ¡Solo vine a decirles los planes que hay para hoy!

- Pues podrías haber tocado la puerta- dijo ella doblando la carta para guardarla 

- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto curiosamente Sanosuke acercándosele para agarrar el papel

- Nada que te importe- dijo Megumi alejándose - ¿Nunca escuchaste que la curiosidad mato al gato? 

Sano se abalanzo sobre Megumi que corrió hacía el otro lado de la habitación gritando y allí comenzó una guerra extraña de mordiscos, gritos, golpes y demás entre los dos. Magdalia los vio con los ojos grandemente abiertos, pensando en que parecían dos niños peleando por un juguete y rogaba que Megumi pudiese ganar, era tan extraño ver a Megumi actuando así, ella era de las que actuaba fríamente siempre… 

- ¿Y tú nunca escuchaste que la satisfacción lo revivió?- le respondió Sanosuke a su pregunta anterior cuando alzo la carta ya muy arrugada y medio rota sobre su cabeza 

- ¡Dame eso!- le grito Megumi respirando entrecortadamente

- Haber…- murmuro él distraídamente mirando la carta pero cuando iba a comenzar a leerla Megumi se le tiro encima. Ambos cayeron y rodaron por el piso golpeándose contra la pared con bastante fuerza.

- Imbecil- murmuro Megumi quitándole lo que quedaba de la carta de las manos ya que el pobre de Sano aun no reaccionaba de lo fuerte que se había golpeado. Megumi guardo el papel entre sus ropas mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones- Cabeza de pollo… ¿Sanosuke?- murmuro Megumi viendo que aun no abría los ojos. Le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza y Sanosuke murmuro algo.

- Maldita zorra…- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con dolor, Megumi le sonrió dándole otro suave golpe en la cabeza, casi con cariño 

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Magdalia preocupada

- Claro- dijo Megumi agitando su cabello y parándose- Vamos- dijo empujando suavemente a Magdalia hacía la salida, ella vio al muchacho preocupada.

La puerta se cerro y Sano rodó hacía su espalda para ver directamente hacía el techo.

- ¿Qué demonios ocultas Megumi?- pregunto suavemente.   

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La noche había llegado rápidamente entre pláticas, peleas y risas y bajo el aire acondicionado que había en la casa, afuera hacía tanto calor que todos estaban muy cómodos dentro como para querer salir.

Cuando Kaoru le pregunto a Magdalia si quería ir con ellos al centro nocturno, ella pareció entre escandalizada y apenada y murmuro cosas como: 'A Shougo no le gustaría' ó 'Eso no es para mí'. Cuando Misao comenzó a preguntar si le quedaba mejor la falda tres cuartos o el pantalón azul marino, Magdalia decidió que era hora de irse, ella y Megumi se encerraron en la cocina (Megumi se aseguro que Sano se mantuviera cuatro metros lejos de la puerta) y luego de quince minutos salieron. Sanosuke se ofreció a acompañarla diciendo que era tarde para que una muchacha joven e ingenua caminara sola por la calle, con tantos peligros que había.

- Pero si tú eres el peor de ellos- dijo Megumi en un tono indiferente, Sano le hizo una mueca antes de salir. 

Misao comenzó una carrera frenética y muy entusiasta por toda la casa, buscando desde el arete en forma de flor hasta los zapatos altos negros, no es que nunca hubiese ido a un centro nocturno pero esta vez iba a ir con Aoshi ¡Con Aoshi-sama! Era una buena forma de demostrarle que ella también tenía un lado más femenino, un lado que se alejaba de esa parte juguetona y de niña. 

Megumi por su parte no quería ir y alegaba que a esos lugares solo iban personas vulgares y mediocres, a Misao y a Kaoru les tomo casi una hora convencerla y la kitsune solo acepto con la condición de poder irse si no le gustaba el lugar.

Pronto el entusiasmo de Misao se le contagio a Kaoru y se le podía ver a ambas hablando como cotorras, tan alto y tan fuerte que poco se les entendía. Por su parte ni Kenshin ni Aoshi entendían el porque de tanta emoción. Megumi tampoco lo entendía, pero tal vez en ella era debido a su carácter seco y poco alterable (excepto cuando hablamos de cierto cabeza de pollo).    

Aoshi había sido otro que rotundamente no quería ir, para nada, no, no lo haría. Misao se lo pidió una vez y Aoshi dijo que si. 

Luego de bañarse Misao se sentó sobre el futón con un peine en la mano, esperando a Kaoru para que la peinara como siempre. Cuando Kaoru la vio sonrió suavemente… las viejas mañas son difíciles de romper. Se sentó detrás de su hermana menor y suavemente comenzó a peinar las hebras negras, era una como una vieja tradición, Megumi peinaba el cabello de Kaoru y Kaoru el de Misao y Megumi.

- En realidad Misao- comentó Kaoru aun peinándola- Tienes el cabello más bonito que he visto, no se por que aun te empeñas en ocultarlo con una trenza

- Es más cómodo- murmuro Misao viendo sus uñas

- Pues un peinado diferente no te caería mal- dijo Kaoru, intentando como tantas otras veces convencerla, pero Misao negó febrilmente con la cabeza. Su trenza era parte de su personalidad, sin ella no era la misma Misao y le tomaría tiempo desprenderse de ella… tal vez en algunos años.  

Kaoru se seco el cabello y luego se lo amarro en su habitual cola de caballo con una cinta color verde manzana, no es que no le gustara ir a lugares así pero no eran sus preferidos, prefería mil veces caminar por la playa o sentarse a ver el atardecer en algún puente, con Kenshin por su puesto. Pero este era un viaje grupal y era egoísta de su parte querer estar sola con el pelirrojo todo el tiempo, así que no le quedaba más que aceptar las 'grandes y geniales' ideas de Sanosuke. 

Dieron las nueve de la noche en el reloj de Kenshin cuando Kaoru y Misao bajaron listas para irse, y el pelirrojo tuvo que agarrarse del sofá para evitar caerse ante la vista de la muchacha que lo veía expectante, esperando su respuesta, no es que estuviese vestida de gala o muy bien, ya que no había llevado ese tipo de ropa para la playa pero según ella se veía bien. Solo esperaba la respuesta de Kenshin.

Pero aun así para Kenshin era imposible decir algo.

Kaoru llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de apariencia cómoda que iba a la cintura y una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo con un escote que resaltaba aun más sus curvas, tenía la espalda descubierta a excepción por cuatro tiras entrelazadas que sostenían la tela contra su cuerpo.

Si, se veía muy bien. Kenshin le sonrío tontamente y eso fue lo único que Kaoru necesitaba para saber que le gustaba.  

Misao vio a Aoshi esperando verlo con una sonrisa tonta, o por lo menos con alguna mirada inusual en sus ojos pero no, ahí estaba la fría estatua de hielo de siempre. Bajo empujando un poco a Kaoru (Ella y Kenshin se estaban viendo fijamente como dos idiotas) ¡se veía bien! Incluso Megumi que siempre la criticaba le había dicho que se veía bonita, tenía puesto un pantalón azul ajustado y una camisa negra de tirantes ¡y se había puesto los estúpidos zapatos de tacón de Kaoru solo para verse un poco más alta! Se sentó en el sofá murmurando maldiciones.

- Ya vámonos- dijo Megumi saliendo de la cocina, donde había estado tomando agua- Mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido regresamos

- Demo… Sano aun no ha llegado- dijo Kenshin pero pronto se arrepintió por que Megumi que ya parecía de mal humor lo vio frunciendo el ceño molesta 

- No me importa- dijo ella- Dos horas y media son más que suficientes para ir y venir de casa de Magdalia, incluso diez minutos es mucho tiempo, no es mi problema si se distrae con estupideces en el camino 

Nadie dijo nada. 

Megumi abrió la puerta molesta y salió topándose cara a cara con Sanosuke Sagara que la vio fijamente, ella retrocedió unos pasos murmurando algo sobre haberse creído libre de idiotas por un momento. 

Pero Sano la veía tan fijamente que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su comentario, incluso por como la miraba Kaoru llego a pensar que algo bonito saldría de la boca del muchacho. 

- ¿Qué diablos tienes puesto?- le pregunto Sanosuke mirando a la kitsune fijamente pero luego pareció como si algo le saltará dentro del estómago- ¡¿Por qué demonios te pones esos trapos?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes ropa?!

Megumi lo miró completamente incrédula y todos los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco. No, de la boca de Sanosuke era muy difícil que saliera algún comentario halagador. 

- ¿Cómo que, que es lo que tengo puesto?- pregunto ella en un tono de fría clama- Ropa. ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes lo que es? La llevas puesta siempre a menos que quieras andar desnudo, pero dado como te vistes dudo que la conozcas- dijo ácidamente Megumi refiriéndose a Sano, que llevaba el torso cubierto de vendas, con una chaqueta blanca grande y unos pantalones deportivos blancos. 

- ¡Yo se lo que es ropa!- grito Sano medio ofendido pero pronto recordó lo que en realidad lo tenía tan molesto- ¡Y eso!- dijo señalándola- ¡No es ropa! ¡Estas prácticamente desnuda y no puedes salir así! ¡Además te puede dar una pulmonía! 

Todos miraron a Megumi tratando de ver lo que estaba tan mal y que 'tan' desnuda era lo que estaba, pero a leguas Sano estaba exagerando. Tenía puesta una especie de camisa pero en forma de traje de baño, sosteniéndole el pecho y con el cuello de una camisa normal, la parte del estómago y la cintura estaba cubierta por dos tiras gruesas entrelazadas dejando ver partes de la piel y el ombligo pero por la espalda estaba totalmente cubierta, era de un color verdoso y con líneas rectas negras, la falta era por debajo de las rodillas, totalmente negra y común. No estaba mal, incluso se podía decir que el escote de Kaoru y la piel de los hombros que dejaba ver la camisa de Misao eran más atrevidos, pero a ellas no les había dicho nada…

- ¡¡Y ustedes dos no tampoco piensen que van a salir así!!- les grito Sano de repente a las dos susodichas que lo miraron con varias gotas rodando por sus nucas.

- ¡No seas imbecil!- le espeto Megumi, su ceja tenía un extraño tic nervioso - ¡¿Que te hace pensar que te vamos a hacer caso?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que YO te voy ha hacer caso?!

- ¡Si ha Kenshin y a Aoshi nos les importa que Jou-chan y la comadreja salgan así, bueno no importa, además ellas andan mejor vestidas que tu! ¡Pero kitsune tú no sales de esta casa vestida así!

Las reacciones fueron rápidas y diferentes, Kenshin y Kaoru abrieron grandemente los ojos y miraron a Misao que parecía haberse encogido medio metro y se había convertido en una figura completamente roja que parecía tener luz propia, Aoshi permaneció estoico y callado como siempre pero Megumi parecía que de un momento a otro iba a abalanzarse sobre Sanosuke para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. 

- ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios eres tú para prohibírmelo?- pregunto ella sacando calma de donde no la tenía. Sanosuke no tenía una respuesta para eso y murmuro cosas incoherentes bajo su respiración, Megumi sonrió complacida- No tienes una respuesta así que cállate y vámonos de una vez.

El transcurso de la casa al centro de la ciudad que era donde estaba el establecimiento no tardaba más de diez minutos en hacerse en auto, pero para todos fue como si los minutos se hubiesen alargado a horas, horas interminables. Sanosuke se había pasado los diez minutos completos hablando sobre las diferencias entre las mujeres honorables y las que no lo eran y por que las mujeres honorables eran las que conseguían novio y se casaban. Megumi no parecía hacerle caso pero su ceja no había dejado de temblar y estaba tan alzada que casi le llegaba a la nuca. Misao se había encogido en el asiento aun roja y muda con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creerse por completo cuan idiota podía ser Sanosuke para hacer un comentario como ese ¡prácticamente había dicho que entre ella y Aoshi había algo! 

Cuando llegaron y Kenshin estacionó el automóvil él y Kaoru salieron felices de alejarse del mal humor de Megumi y Sanosuke que parecía contagioso. Era un lugar bastante grande y las paredes eran de piedra oscura, en lo más alto estaba en luces parpadeantes y resplandecientes el nombre del sitio **"****Kaze no Koe"** y habían unas luces blancas que apuntaban al cielo y se movían en forma de péndulo invertido. También había una larga cola de jóvenes que esperaban para entrar, ellos se apresuraron para llegar a la fila.

- Ves como todos te miran- le incrimino Sanosuke a Megumi con el entrecejo fruncido y la cara de perro rabioso, le gruñía como animal a todo aquel que viese aunque fuera de reojo a la muchacha de largo cabello negro 

- ¿Y cual es el problema?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente 

Sano murmuro algo pero nadie se molesto en tratar de entenderle. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La música estaba tan alta que Kenshin ni siquiera podía oírse a sí mismo y había tanta gente que apenas podía distinguir a sus amigos entre la multitud y la oscuridad con luces de colores, se mantuvo junto a Kaoru para evitar perderla. Después de casi quince minutos de estar esperando en la fila habían podido entrar al club, pero Kaoru había querido ir urgente al baño y por eso él y ella se habían separado de los demás acordando encontrarse cerca de la barra. 

Para Kenshin a pesar de su baja estatura no le era difícil diferenciar a Aoshi que era altísimo de entre las demás personas. Misao y Aoshi estaban sentados en la barra y como Aoshi no bebía alcohol Misao tampoco, cerca de ellos estaban Megumi y Sanosuke discutiendo y por la forma en que él señalaba la camisa de la kitsune estaban hablando de su ropa nuevamente, seguramente era que ella había recibido otro comentario de algún hombre y Sano ahora le estaba exigiendo ponerse su chaqueta. 

- Hay mucha gente aquí ¿no?- dijo Kaoru cuando ella y Kenshin llegaron hasta donde estaban Misao y el cubo de hielo, pero casi no se oyó lo que dijo 

- ¡No, no tengo frío!- le contesto Misao frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa que le hacía Kaoru? Su hermana tampoco le entendió nada por el ruido así que prefirió dejarlo así 

Había varias camareras que iban de un lado a otro repartiendo las bebidas y la pista de baile estaba repleta de personas.

- ¿Quieren algo?- les pregunto una camarera sonriente que estaba detrás de la barra 

- Yo también quiero agua, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Misao viendo que Aoshi pedía lo mismo, después de todo no quería darle una impresión de ser una alcohólica o algo así

- Por favor, para mi quiero un Ginzyoo-syu- dijo Megumi acercándose con Sanosuke pisando sus talones

- Alcohólica- murmuro Sanosuke viéndola de reojo- Quiero también un Ginzyoo-syu-

Megumi lo miro sarcásticamente. 

- ¿Quieres algo Kaoru?- le pregunto Kenshin

- ¡Hai, quiero bailar!- dijo ella emocionada comenzando a arrastrar a Kenshin hacía la pista de baile, este abrió los ojos y comenzó a murmurar cosas

- ¡Oro…! ¡Kaoru yo no se bailar!- gimió Kenshin abriéndose paso entre tantas personas

- ¡Oh vamos Kenshin!- le dijo ella sin hacerle caso, pronto se perdieron de la vista entre las personas que bailaban.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi sonrió un poco cuando otro  muchacho de tantos le decía que se veía bien, a ella normalmente no le gustaban esos tipos de comentarios pero tenía que admitirlo: le encantaba ver como Sanosuke les gritaba a todos las mil y una palabrotas que tenía en el cerebro. Y es que Megumi se encontraba feliz, sin saber porque… bueno tal vez los últimos cuatro tragos de Sake tenían algo que ver con su rara y repentina felicidad. 

- Maldito idiota- murmuro Sanosuke cuando dejo de gritarle al pobre muchacho que prácticamente salió corriendo del club   

- ¿Por qué no los dejas en paz? Cualquiera que te oye dice que tu nunca le dices nada a una mujer bonita- le dijo Megumi cuando el muchacho se sentó a su lado otra vez

- Solo a mujeres bonitas- dijo resaltando la frase y sonriéndole con acidez- ¿Por quien me tomas?- dijo Sano aparentando estar ofendido

- Por un idiota- dijo ella riendo, y su risa tan atípica incluso asusto a Misao que estaba sentada a unos metros 'hablando' con Aoshi (por que como de costumbre ella era la única que hablaba)- Además ¿Qué diablos te importa si me dicen algo o no?

- No seas estúpida kitsune- murmuro él sirviéndose mas Ginzyoo-syu en su pequeño vaso de vidrio, sus mejillas al igual que las de Megumi estaban algo sonrosadas por el alcohol - Claro que me importa si algún idiota te dice algo, nadie es tan digno para dirigirte la palabra- él sonrió un poco y guardo para si las próximas palabras que ni que estuviera bañado en alcohol diría… _Como yo…_

- Nunca- dijo Megumi lentamente viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos y sumamente calidos de repente- Nunca antes me habías dicho algo así 

- Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo y lo que dije es cierto kitsune, además tengo que cuidar a los demás de tus arranques de serpiente, no vaya a ser que muerdas a alguien- dijo viéndola y sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Eres tan raro- dijo ella apartando los ojos- En un momento me halagas y al siguiente me insultas ¿sabes lo terrorífico que puede ser eso? Si sigues tomando sake así, lo próximo que me vas a decir es que te gusto

Sano rió entre dientes divertido viendo como ella tomaba otro trago de su pequeño vaso de cristal- ¿Te gusta soñar no?- le pregunto sarcásticamente

- Esa sería mi mayor pesadilla- le respondió ella mordazmente sonriendo

- Vamos kitsune- le dijo Sano sonriéndole abiertamente y mirándola con ojos alegres y de arrogante picardía- sabes que darías lo que fuera porque eso fuese cierto

Megumi se apresuro a tomar más de su bebida para evitar que Sanosuke se diera cuenta de lo perturbada que la habían puesto su mirada y sus palabras.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¿Vio Aoshi-sama?! ¡Ni siquiera me pidieron identificación para entrar, eso significa que ya se nota que no soy una niña!- dijo Misao alegremente, en realidad estaba gritando para que Aoshi la pudiese oír por encima de la música y las voces, pero la garganta ya le estaba comenzando a doler y Aoshi no parecía tener muchas ganas de seguir hablando o mas bien, de escucharla- Hay mucha gente, tal vez pueda bailar con alguien- comento casualmente mirando a las personas

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Aoshi y a Misao le costo escucharlo

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella en un tono de incredulidad 

- Por que no conoces a nadie- respondió él

- ¿Y que? Puedo conocerlos- dijo ella en un tono alegre viendo como una mesera dejaba a su lado varias bebidas y su nuevo vaso de agua- Arigatou- le dijo Misao y la muchacha le sonrió 

- Eso no es seguro- dijo seriamente Aoshi y Misao no supo si lo decía por celos o por un arranque de protección paterna, esperaba que fuese la primera pero estaba casi segura de que era la última. 

- ¡Oh vamos Aoshi-sama no puede ser tan malo! ¡Debería aprender a confiar más en las personas no es malo!- dijo alegremente Misao y Aoshi pensó en lo ingenua que podía ser. 

- ¡Si Aoshi!- intervino Sanosuke escandalosamente desde donde estaba sentado junto a Megumi -¡¿Por qué no confías más en Misao y la besas para que se calle?! ¡No puedo escuchar lo que la kitsune me dice! 

Misao se atraganto con su propia saliva de la impresión y comenzó a toser ruidosamente ¡¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy a Sanosuke?!! Aoshi le dio golpecitos en la espalda y Megumi rió tonta y escandalosamente desde donde estaba. Misao tanteo con la mano la barra buscando su vaso de agua para calmar la tos que le había dado, y cuando lo encontró se lo llevo a los labios tomándose casi todo el líquido de golpe.

Cuando abrió los ojos el club estaba al revés. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru sonrío alegremente cuando Kenshin la hizo girar al compás de la música, tendrían aproximadamente medía hora bailando y sus pies ya le estaban comenzando a doler, pero se divertía en grande. A todas luces Kenshin le había mentido al decirle que no sabía bailar, porque lo hacía muy bien, sabía llevar el ritmo de las diferentes canciones e incluso cantaba con ella alguna que otra canción conocida. 

¡Kami como amaba a este hombre!

Su sola presencia le alegraba el día por completo, le hacía saltar el corazón y el pulso se le aceleraba increíblemente, pero aun no podía decírselo… tal vez no estaba preparada o era muy pronto para eso, o quien sabe, tal vez inconscientemente estaba esperando a que él se lo dijera primero. 

- Kenshin ya estoy cansada- le dijo Kaoru cuando estuvieron bailando lo suficientemente cerca de modo que él la pudiera oír bajo la música y el barullo 

- ¿Se te acabaron las pilas?- le pregunto sonriendo y ella rió suavemente

- Hai y también tengo mucha sed – le dijo ella sonriendo modestamente. Les tomó casi cinco minutos salir de la pista de baile y otros cinco para poder llegar a donde estaban los demás, la escena que encontraron les hizo abrir los ojos tan grades como platos. 

Misao que había confundido su vaso de agua con un vaso de vodka puro y se lo había tomado de un solo sorbo ahora se encontraba gritando cosas sobre estrellas de colores mientras agitaba el vaso semi- vació y trataba de subirse en la silla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba tropezaba y Aoshi tenía que agarrarla para que no se cayera.

- ¡Aoshi-sama eres tan alto!- grito alegremente colgándose de su brazo, cuando vio a Kaoru corrió torpemente hasta ella- ¡Kaoru-oneesan te he estado buscando!

- ¿Qué tomaste Misao?- le pregunto Kaoru cuando la muchacha la abrazo fuertemente 

- ¡Te he estado buscando!- repitió Misao ignorando su pregunta -¡Para decirte…! ¡Que te quiero! ¡¡Siiii te quiero hermana!! 

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Kenshin viendo como Misao saltaba y daba vueltas alrededor de Kaoru que solo podía reír 

- Confundió su bebida- le dijo Aoshi negando con la cabeza. Misao se tropezó con un muchacho y si no fuera por Kaoru se hubiese caído de bruces- Creo que es mejor llevarla a la casa

- Si, antes de que comience a saludar a gente rara- dijo Kenshin 

- ¡¡Hola!!- grito Misao acercándose a un grupo de muchachos que estaban hablando- ¡¡Soy Misao Kamiya, mucho gusto!! ¡¡Me gusta la gimnasia, dibujar, comer y esto!!- dijo alzando el vaso casi vació - ¡¿Y ustedes?! ¡Kaoru mira a quienes conocí! 

Kaoru rodó los ojos y fue a sacar a su hermana del grupo de muchachos que se estaban riendo alegremente y escuchando las incoherencias que Misao decía. 

- ¡¡Ella es mi hermana!!- les dijo Misao a los muchachos cuando Kaoru se acerco- ¡Es… es… es Kaoru, si es ella!! ¡¿No es linda?! ¡Pero ni la miren!- dijo empujando a Kaoru lejos y riendo tonta y escandalosamente - ¡Ella tiene novio! ¿Cómo es que se llama?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño-  ¡¡Himura!!

Cuando gritó corrió hacía Kenshin y lo miro fijamente por varios minutos, haciendo que al joven pelirrojo le rodara una gota, Misao estaba borracha, tan borracha que no dudaba que dijera algo inoportuno…

- ¡¡Yo se algo de ti!!- grito Misao señalándolo y Kenshin trato de hacerla callar- Yo se quien eres…- murmuro pero como no podía regularizar su tono de voz gritaba de todas maneras

- ¡Vamos Misao es mejor que Aoshi te lleve a casa!- dijo apresuradamente Kenshin agarrándola por los hombros y quitándole el vaso de las manos para dárselo a Kaoru- Ya vengo Kaoru, vamos Aoshi 

- ¡Yo se quien eres tu! ¡Yo se quien eres tu!- canto Misao alegremente mientras avanzaban a la salida- ¡Tu eres! ¡¡Mi cuñado favorito!!- grito y comenzó a reír tontamente, Kenshin rodó sus ojos y Aoshi negó con la cabeza- ¡¡Y Aoshi es…!! 

Kenshin busco en sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto y se las dio a Aoshi- Nosotros tomaremos un taxi – la calle estaba casi sola y estaba muy oscuro, algunas personas salían y otras entraban al club

- Deacuerdo, ven Misao- le dijo Aoshi a la muchacha que casi salto a sus brazos

- ¡¡Aoshi-sama es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo!! ¡¿Usted lo sabía Aoshi-sama?! ¡¡Yo lo quiero mucho!! 

- Si Misao, yo también te quiero- murmuro Aoshi 

Misao tropezó un poco con sus pies y Aoshi la agarro por la cintura para evitar que cayera, ella comenzó a reír tontamente- Casi me caigo- dijo riendo

- Si, casi lo haces- le respondió Aoshi ayudándola a caminar hasta el automóvil. Kenshin suspiro y regreso al club, estaba seguro de que esta noche sería larga, muy larga.  

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos! Ando bastante ocupada con el colegio, el propedéutico, la labor social, los exámenes y varias cosas más que me tienen la cabeza dando vueltas pero al fin pude publicar un capitulo más, en realidad este capitulo no terminaba aquí pero ya se estaba haciendo muy largo así que decidí cortarlo, pero no se preocupen tengo casi la mitad escrita del próximo capitulo así que si la vida me lo permite no me tardare mucho.  Además he estado ocupada en mi otra historia de Slayers, que después de mil ciento quinientos años pude publicar un nuevo capitulo :P 

Aunque ya tiene tiempo publicado no pierdo nada con decirles que escribí un one-short de Rurouni Kenshin, se llama 'Amor para siempre… Soñar para siempre' si tienen ganas y tiempo lo leen y me dicen que tal. 

Una aclaración: Ginzyoo-syu es una clase especial de Sake, que se hace usando solo el centro del grano de arroz, es más caro que el sake común y su olor es como el del aguardiente. Es la clase de Sake que más consumen los jóvenes en Japón. Es muy bueno si tienen oportunidad pruébenlo, solo no lo juzguen la primera vez que lo prueben :P 

Ahora GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ME ALEGRAN MIS DIAS!!!!!!!!

**Misao-19**: jeje bueno no hubo baile porque aunque me mate el coco pensando no me pude imaginar a Aoshi bailando absolutamente NADA, pero para el próximo capitulo hay otro momento lindo entre ellos dos. Y sobre la carta pues en el próximo capitulo se sabrá de que se trata y gracias ^^

**Kaoru Himura: ^^** gracias por tu mensaje!! Pues como ya lo he dicho aun falta para que Kaoru  sepa quien es Kenshin en verdad, primero tiene que descubrir otras cosas con respecto a ella y a su vida. Espero que de todos modos te guste :p****

**Megumi Sagara1: **Pues lo siento también te deje en suspenso en este capitulo ¡pero en el próximo se sabrá lo que contiene la carta! ¡Prometido!

**Lourdes Ariki**: jaja pues si lo que dices es verdad xD nada peor que una novia enojada, una cuaima como le decimos por aquí, pues espero que encuentres algo para poder hacer alguna historia y que pases todos tus exámenes (y yo también :P) Yo estaré al pendiente y lo que es Mundo Mágico… ejem… mmm… interpreta mi silencio :P 

**Mer**: Aquí esta el capitulo. Por cierto gracias por tu mensaje en mi otra historia de Rurouni Kenshin y en la de SM, me alegra que te gusten!!

**Kaoru86 Kamiya:** Gracias gracias!! Pues en el propedéutico me tienen de las raíces estudiando y mi mamá también pero si sigo así lo más probable es que entre en la universidad Central **Kary ruega a todos TODOS los Dioses** Que bien que te guste como se portan los personajes, a veces me cuesta hacer que hagan cada cosa ^^

**Sumire-chan**: Si Ken-san se siente muy mal cada vez que ella habla de Battousai pero ni se imagina lo que le viene *mueca mala* Espero que te guste el capi ^_^

**Rayen: **Me alegra que mi historia te deje contenta, pues si originalmente se iba a saber todo sobre Kanryu en este capitulo, pero como ya dije tuve que cortarlo porque estaba muy largo pero en el próximo si todo se sabrá. ¡Lo juro!  Y Misao bueno sus progresos son poquitos pero Roma no se construyo en un día :P

**Mourisan:** Gracias! Soy muy honrada de que mi historia te guste. ¡Gracias gracias! 

**Asumi:** Como que no te cae muy bien Magdalia ¿no? ^^¨ bueno gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el cachito de A/M 

**Sayo: **jaja que bien, pues a muchas les gustaría una sonrisa de Sano aunque yo prefiero una de mi Ken-san la de Sano no me disgustaría para nada xD ¡Gracias por todo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Megumi014**: ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! De verdad en el próximo capitulo 100% seguro que se sabrá todo sobre la carta y sobre Kanryu T.T

**Aska Ishida**: Gracias, ojalá este capitulo también te guste!!

**Ai8:** En el próximo capitulo, en el próximo capitulo ¡lo juro! ¡De verdad!

**Meikyo: **:P preguntas difíciles de responder, eso se sabrá a medida que siguen los capítulos xD

**Roxy: **Gracias I LOVE YOU****

**Ale****: **Siento tardarme pero es que tengo muchas más responsabilidades y no siempre puedo escribir, pero te aseguro que siempre trato de apurarme ^^ gracias por tu apoyo de siempre

**Miyuki Kobayakawa: **¡Gracias! Pues no creo que gane ya que hay muchas mejores historias que la mía pero solo ser nominada es genial, aunque no creo que voten muchos por mi :P ¡¡Gracias otra ves!

**Anto_chan**: jeje pues lo único que te puedo decir es que no, no es una carta de Magdalia para Sano xD tranquila y lo prometo, en el próximo te quito la duda ^^

**K-oru: **Lo siento espero que te haya gustado el capitulo por lo menos ^^

**Kenkao: **¡GRACIAS! Pues no dudo que escribas bien, he incluso mejor que yo de verdad solo hay que ponerle mucho entusiasmo!! Espero que te guste esta parte de la salida al club la que sigue en lo particular me gusta mucho.  Y lo juro, que me parta un rayo si no es así, que todo lo que esta relacionado a Kanryu y a la carta se sabrá en el próximo capitulo ^‑^

**Lunascorpio: **Gracias, pues en la próxima parte también hay un poco de A/M y de S/M y de K/K también :p 

Gracias!!! Déjenme su mensaje y háganme feliz!!!!!! 

Kary 

Ja ne 


	19. Capitulo XIX: Como agua fría

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo IXX:

Como agua fría

El club nocturno parecía mucho más atestado de personas que antes, riendo, hablando o bailando al ritmo de la música y a Kenshin le costo mucho más llegar hasta donde estaban Sanosuke y Megumi hablando en susurros gritados, pero Kaoru no se veía por ningún lado, la busco meramente con la mirada pero era casi imposible por que todo estaba bastante oscuro y lleno de personas.

- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?- les pregunto Kenshin, Megumi comenzó a reír tontamente y Sano también, la pelinegra señalo hacía la pista de baile 

- Allí- dijo Megumi simplemente y Kenshin vio que Kaoru estaba bailando alegremente en la pista en un ritmo totalmente diferente al de la música que se escuchaba, reía escandalosamente junto a varias personas, más que todos hombres y en su mano tenía el vaso de vodka vació.

- ¡Oro! ¡Ella esta borracha!- dijo Kenshin con escepticismo viéndola sin reaccionar y con los ojos grandemente abiertos. 

- Hai- dijo Sanosuke riendo 

- ¡Pero ella no ha tomado nada en toda la noche!- dijo Kenshin aun sorprendido

- Tomo del vaso de Misao sin darse cuenta- dijo Megumi riendo y tapándose la boca en un gesto de falsa discreción 

- ¡Allí no quedaban más de tres gotas!- grito Kenshin sin creerle 

Megumi rió escandalosamente- ¡La tanuki no tiene mucha tolerancia al alcohol! ¡Una gota y ya se esta quitando la ropa!

- ¡Si, como tú!- le dijo Sano riendo. También se escucho un gritó de alegría proveniente de Kaoru… Si… tenía una tolerancia al alcohol, de hecho muy muy baja… 

- ¡Eso te gustaría! ¿no?- le pregunto ella mordazmente y ambos comenzaron reír y a pelear. Kenshin rodó los ojos y camino hacía donde Kaoru estaba bailando.   

- Kaoru- le dijo suavemente cuando llego hasta ella 

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- exclamó Kaoru, sus ojos iluminándoseles, tomo al pelirrojo de la mano sin hacerle caso y mareadamente le hablo a los que estaban en el grupo- ¡El es Kenshin! ¡Mi novio! ¿No es lindo?- pregunto ella sonriendo y Kenshin se sonrojo un poco cuando todos rieron y cuando las muchachas que habían le sonrieron coquetamente 

- Kaoru ¿Qué haces? No estas bien, bebiste mucho- Kenshin le dijo en el oído pero luego pensó mejor sus palabras- Bueno, bebiste 

- ¡Yo no bebo Kenshin!- le dijo ella riendo tontamente y fingiendo enfado mientras agitaba el vaso vació 

- ¿Y ese vaso?- pregunto él, y ella vio fijamente el cristal pensando si era real, Kenshin agito su cabeza- Bueno pero mejor salgamos de aquí- le dijo jalándola por la mano 

- ¡Mou!- dijo ella inflando sus cachetes en la molestia. Los muchachos que estaban allí también lanzaron comentarios de molestia, Kenshin les envió una mirada glacial y letal, y ninguno de ellos dijo algo más.

- Vamos- repitió él en un tono molesto muy raro en el pelirrojo

- ¡Kenshin no te molestes!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y girando para que ella quedara frente a los muchachos y él de espaldas, Kaoru les hablo pensando que estaba susurrando cuando en realidad estaba gritando- ¡Kenshin es muy celoso, yo le digo siempre que no tiene que ponerse celoso y que no tiene que protegerme cada vez que algún enemigo venga por que yo soy fuerte, pero no, él siempre me cuida!- luego rió alegremente, Kenshin frunció el ceño a sus palabras ¿De que diablos estaba hablando? Sin decir nada tomo a la muchacha de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla para salir del tumulto de gente que no dijo nada esta vez.

- ¡Adiós!- les grito Kaoru agitando la mano con el vaso que casi se le resbala

Kenshin pagó la cuenta que había hasta el momento, tratando de respirar y no perder la conciencia por la falta de aire, debido a que Kaoru lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por el cuello, les dijo a Megumi y Sanosuke que era hora de irse pero ellos no le hicieron caso ya que estaban completamente sumergidos en un pelea completamente fuera de lugar. Se los repitió y les dijo que ellos ya se iban, Sano hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de haberlo escuchado. 

- ¿Dónde esta tu cartera Kaoru?- le pregunto Kenshin tratando de que le soltase el cuello que ya estaba rojo por la fuerza que ella había aplicado al abrazarlo.

- ¡Aquí!- grito ella emocionadamente agarrando dos pequeños bolsos negros, Kenshin asumió que el otro lo había dejado Misao y Kaoru volvió a adherírsele esta vez al brazo.

Cuando salieron de allí Kenshin sintió un mejor aire, lejos de aquel lugar con aromas tan raros y tan diferentes que luego de tanto oler se volvían desagradables, ahora no había nadie en la calle y Kenshin dudaba mucho que pasara algún taxi a esas horas, viendo su reloj el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no entendía como había pasado tanto tiempo tan rápido. Kaoru caminaba a tropezones torpes y Kenshin se dio cuenta que tenía que ir más despacio si no quería que ella se cayera de bruces contra el frió pavimento y se rompiera la nariz. Kenshin decidió que era mejor ir hasta algún lugar donde hubiese una parada de taxi y esperar a alguno o en el peor de los casos llamar a Aoshi. Luego de varios minutos (en los que Kaoru se había pasado hablando sobre un kimono rosado y amarillo que estaba sucio) llegaron hasta un pequeño banquito verde que tenía cerca un cartel con la imagen de un taxi, Kenshin hizo que Kaoru se sentara allí y él se arrodillo enfrente. 

- ¿Daijoubu ka?- le pregunto Kenshin con una sonrisa amable 

- ¡Claro!- le respondió ella en un grito, luego se dio cuenta que estaba todo muy callado y no hacía falta gritar, pero igual grito al volver a hablar sin poder controlar su volumen de voz - ¿Por que no debería de estarlo? ¡Todo es perfecto en este mundo!

- Eso es bueno- le respondió Kenshin sonriéndole

- ¿Y sabes por que?- le pregunto ella acercando su rostro tanto al de él que sus narices se tocaban. Kenshin le pregunto el porque- Bueno, porque yo te amo ¡Y eres tan dulce! Aunque tu testarudez me exaspere yo todavía te amo y eres tan lindo Kenshin, eres la única persona que ha logrado que me sienta feliz en verdad y eres el único que ocupa mis pensamientos día y noche, noche y día. Contigo, siento que nada más me hace falta, ni siquiera el oxigeno, ni el sol… ni nada…

- Hu…- murmuro Kenshin sintiéndose completamente aturdido, no se había esperado esta declaración tan espontánea de Kaoru nunca, pero no podía decir que le disgustaba, todo lo contrario, su corazón había saltado de repente haciendo que toda la sangre le subiera súbitamente a la cabeza y se vio sonrojado como un adolescente ingenuo, como un muchacho pequeño con la garganta seca y la mente falta de ideas coherentes por la emoción 

- ¡Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas!- dijo ella alegremente besándolo en la mejilla- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Que ahora tu rostro es igual a tu cabello!- y comenzó a reír alegremente, Kenshin le sonrió también pero Kaoru de pronto frunció el ceño - Y también tu rostro se parece a tu ropa ¿Por qué no la tienes puesta? 

- ¿Qué ropa koi?- pregunto Kenshin frunciendo el ceño también

- El… la… hu, la camisa rosa que siempre usas- dijo ella riendo de repente- ¿no la recuerdas? Yo si, pero es extraño, es como si te la hubieses puesto hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no te conozco hace mucho tiempo ¡¿Y sabes que?! ¡No entiendo porque siento que te conozco desde hace tanto cuando en realidad llevamos pocos meses conociéndonos!- ella rió un poco y luego respiro hondo- ¿Tu no sientes lo mismo? ¿Tu no sientes que esto…- agarro su mano y la coloco sobre su corazón mientras ella hacía lo mismo poniendo la suya sobre su pecho palpitante- ya lo has sentido antes, con las misma intensidad? ¿Qué todo se repite? ¿Será que estoy volviéndome loca? 

- Claro que no estas loca Kaoru- le dijo suavemente sonriendo- Tal vez algo borracha pero no loca

- ¡Mou Kenshin cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no bebo!- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño molesta y tambaleándose en el banquito 

- Yare, yare…- dijo él moviendo su cabeza y sentándose a su lado en el banquito cuando ella cerro los ojos y estuvo a punto de caerse hacía el – No estás loca, porque yo también siento lo mismo 

- ¿En serio?- le pregunto ella apoyando su cabeza, que daba vueltas, sobre su hombro 

- En serio- le respondió Kenshin acariciando su cabello que caía por su rostro desordenado

- ¿Y si los dos estamos locos?- pregunto ella riendo suavemente, cerrando los ojos cuando las imágenes frente a ella comenzaron a moverse y a distorsionarse

- Pues me asegurare de buscar un manicomio para los dos- respondió Kenshin medio sonriendo

- Eso no es divertido- murmuro ella pero aun así sonrió con cansancio, el sueño llegaba a ella – Kenshin…- 

- ¿nani?- pregunto él comenzando a embelezarse con el ambiente de calma y silencio, con el aroma a jazmines tan característico de ella rodeándolo, y de repente se sentía tan embriagado por su aroma como ella lo estaba por el alcohol 

- Creo que voy a vomitar – murmuro Kaoru

- ¡¿oro?! 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Eres un idiota!- grito en total histeria Megumi, incluso bajo el ruido infernal algunas personas voltearon a verla medio asombrados

- ¡Cállate zorra que la gente nos mira!- le grito el a su vez

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre pedir dos botellas más de sake?! ¡¡Cuánto no tienes ni un solo yen en el bolsillo!!- le grito ella sin pena 

- ¡Kenshin dijo que el iba a pagar!- le respondió Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Ken-san ya se fue estúpido!

- ¡¿Y por que no dijo nada?!

- ¡Dios! ¡Vino hasta aquí y se despidió!- grito ella buscando algo con la mirada- ¡Ahora yo voy a tener que pagar las botellas que _tú te bebiste!_

- ¡Si claro!- grito él con sarcasmo- ¿¡Por que tu tomaste agua no?!

- ¡Solo cállate!- le espeto ella tropezándose un poco con las sillas cuando busco algo en ellas- ¡¿Dónde esta mi cartera?!  

- ¿Trajiste cartera?- le pregunto Sano

- ¡Claro!- grito Megumi agachándose un poco para ver debajo de una mesa cerca de la barra, ganándose algunos silbidos que ignoro, pero no encontró su bolso- ¡No esta!

- ¿Qué no esta?- pregunto Sano bostezando un poco y la vena en la cabeza de la muchacha salto

- ¡Mi bolso, idiota! ¡No esta!- grito pero luego cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse- Me robaron mi bolso, mi dinero, las llaves y mis papeles. Kami esto solo me pasa a mí

- ¡¿Cómo que perdiste tu bolso?!- pregunto Sanosuke alarmándose al entender 

- ¡No lo perdí! ¡Me lo robaron!- le grito ella molesta 

- ¿Y ahora como vamos a pagar?- le pregunto Sano en voz baja

- No se, no se- le respondió Megumi llevándose un dedo a la sien, el dolor de cabeza que le estaba creciendo no era normal y Sanosuke murmurando que ella era la culpable no ayudaba- Pero ten por seguro que no seré yo la que termine lavando los platos o barriendo el piso para pagar la cuenta 

- Ni yo- respondió Sanosuke y sin previo a viso la agarro de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de la gente

- ¿Qué demonios vas ha hacer?- le pregunto ella cuando llegaron a los pasillos que llevaban a los baños, allí el ruido era mucho menor y alguna que otra mujer caminaba hacía el tocador. Megumi se apoyo un poco contra la pared cuando tropezó con sus pies, las cosas se movían de lugar y los colores de pronto eran más fuertes y chillones ante sus ojos 

- Salir de aquí- murmuro él viendo hacia los lados

- Sanosuke, no vamos a irnos de aquí sin pagar ¡eso es vergonzoso!- Megumi dijo indignada y mirando hacía los lados como esperando a que alguien saltara y los apuntara de repente 

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Arruinar tus perfectas manos?- dijo él y Megumi, aunque capto su ironía no pudo dejar de titubear ante su extraño y tal vez inconsciente cumplido 

- No pero, no es lo correcto- dijo ella mirando como varias mujeres se acercaban.

Las cuatro muchachas que iban caminando y hablando sobre quien sabe que, pasaron al lado de la pareja que ante sus vistas se estaba besando apasionadamente, ellas soltaron risitas tontas hasta entrar al baño.

Megumi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Sanosuke estaba sobre ella apoyando los brazos a sus costados sobre la pared y su rostro estaba cerca del suyo, casi apoyado sobre su mejilla, pero no llegaban a tocarse. Megumi pensó que era algo tonto, que Sanosuke intentara esconderlos a ambos de cuatro niñas (por que estaba claro que ese era su plan) cuando ellas no implicaban ningún peligro, pero Megumi se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa porque en el estado en que ella se encontraba, estaba segura de que podría decir algo que no quería.

Para su suerte Sano la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca sin decir palabra y comenzaron a escabullirse entre las personas. No podían salir por la entrada principal porque sería muy fácil verlos así que Sanosuke comenzó a buscar una salida de emergencia o algo parecido para poder salir, aunque no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo ¡ver a la perfecta sabelotodo que nunca comete errores saliendo de un club nocturno sin pagar! ¡Ese era un acontecimiento irrepetible! Ahora tendría con que molestarla por un largo tiempo…  

Sano encontró una salida de emergencia que estaba apartada de las personas y viendo hacía los lados la abrió jalando bruscamente a Megumi que hizo un sonido raro. El aire limpio lleno sus pulmones y el espectáculo de estrellas los alumbro.

- ¿Ves no fue tan difícil kitsune?- dijo él animadamente, Megumi iba a decir algo cuando un hombre salio por la misma puerta 

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!- grito el sujeto ondeando su mano 

- ¡Kuso!- grito Sanosuke comenzando a correr y literalmente arrastrando a Megumi por las calles desoladas.

El hombre vio con confusión a los dos muchachos correr desquiciadamente, se encogió de hombros levemente y regreso al club, bueno… lo único que quería preguntarles era si ese brazalete de oro era suyo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi suspiro con cansancio cuando apago la luz del cuarto de Misao y vio a la aludida dormida sobre su futon. 

Llegar a la casa había sido una larga travesía, Misao se había pasado los minutos del transcurso cantando cosas sobres pájaros y búhos y dos segundos antes de que Aoshi estacionara se había quedado dormida. Esto fue un gran contratiempo para Aoshi ¿Cómo podía abrir la puerta mientras cargaba a una adolescente dormida? Al final tuvo que equilibrar entre el peso muerto de Misao y las llaves, al poder entrar se quito los zapatos en la entrada y comenzó subir las escaleras, eso no había sido tanto problema a excepción por el peine que estaba en ellas y había estado a punto de hacer tropezar al muchacho. Para cuando llego al piso superior Misao había comenzado a despertarse pero estaba medio desorientada y apenas podía caminar por que aun estaba algo dormida.

- Aoshi-sama, quiero lavarme los dientes- había murmurado ella cuando pasaron por el baño, Misao no podía coordinar bien el cepillo de dientes, así que Aoshi con mucha calma y tranquilidad comenzó a ayudarla, guiándole el cepillo en la boca, Misao se había reído varias veces divertida de ver a Aoshi en un papel tan paternal, pero luego frunció el ceño.

Cuando Misao había terminado de lavarse el rostro y todo el poco maquillaje había desaparecido Aoshi la ayudo ha llegar hasta su habitación.

Misao no se molesto en quitarse la ropa y se acostó en su futón, pero luego de un segundo se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aoshi, le dio las gracias y se acostó nuevamente. 

Aoshi se había quedado viéndola dormir sin darse cuenta del tiempo, viendo su figura y cada una de las curvas que estaban tal vez un poco menos desarrolladas que las de otras muchachas de su edad, su respiración que subía y bajaba lentamente en su pecho, sus mejillas que estaban algo rojas y su cabello negro que estaba desparramado por la almohada. Y algo completamente extraño paso.

Aoshi sonrió. 

Sin motivo alguno, solo sonrió. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, otra vez la fría mascara de hielo tomo posesión de su rostro… estaba pensando en cosas que no tenía que pensar… estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas que no tenía que sentir.

Suspirando Aoshi había apagado la luz, la había visto una vez más dormir y luego había cerrado la puerta para poder ir a acostarse, y así ahuyentar cualquier idea extraña.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Que noche! Megumi maldijo mentalmente cuando una ráfaga de frío la hizo temblar, primero había tenido que soportar los comentarios molestos de Sanosuke por su ropa, en sus arranques de protección paterna o lo que fuese, luego había tenido que pasar toda la noche a su lado porque… bueno no sabía el porque pero no había resultado muy satisfactorio en el fondo, había tenido que beber como nunca antes por andar apostando quien sabe que cosas con Sanosuke, Misao y Kaoru habían terminado ebrias y se habían ido llevándose el automóvil, le habían robado su bolso con su dinero y había tenido que salir sin pagar de un club nocturno, había perdido uno de sus brazaletes más bonitos y ahora estaba muerta del frío caminando por una calle desolada, desconocida, peligrosa y oscura en medio de la noche, mareada y con nauseas. 

Sonaba mal ¿verdad? Pero podía verle el lado positivo, con Sanosuke y su aspecto de maleante era muy difícil que algún verdadero rufián se le acercara, y si alguno decidía molestarla de todas formas podía echarles al tonto cabeza de pollo y luego salir corriendo. No era una mala idea.  

- ¿Sabes para donde es que vamos?- le pregunto Megumi a Sano, mientras los dos caminaban, no muy rápido por que podían caerse ni muy lento por que también podían caerse

- ¡Claro que se! Pase la mitad de mi infancia en esta ciudad, la conozco de punta a punta- dijo arrogantemente Sano y Megumi hizo una mueca entre ironía e incredulidad 

- Si claro, por eso me parece haber visto ese mismo automóvil hace cinco minutos- dijo ella mordazmente señalando con su pulgar un Toyota color rojo, igual al que habían pasado hace poco. Sanosuke la ignoro. 

Siguieron caminando en un silencio extraño por la calle vacía, Sanosuke había dicho que cuando vieran el mar estarían cerca, pero había un problema, era de noche y el mar no era más que parte de la oscuridad, pero por lo menos podrían oírlo. 

- Habla de algo- dijo Sanosuke luego de unos minutos de silencio

- ¿De qué quieres que hable? ¿cerveza? ¿apuestas? ¿sexo? Creo que son los únicos temas que puedes manejar- dijo ella bastante ácidamente

- ¡Oye!- grito Sanosuke ofendido- ¿Qué entro en ti zorra? ¡Solo estaba tratando de ser amable!

- ¡Pues evita serlo! Estoy de mal humor y todo esto es por tu culpa y tu 'grandiosa' idea de diversión- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para guardar calor 

- Eres una vaca gorda- murmuro Sano con resentimiento 

- Pero por lo menos tengo un cerebro útil para la sociedad- dijo ella levantando el mentón arrogantemente 

- Oh si, habló la gran doctora- murmuro sarcásticamente él- Cuando tengas tu titulo y dejes de lamentarte por tener que diseccionar una rana me avisas

- jaja eres tan gracioso cabeza de pollo, mírame, apenas puedo contener la risa- dijo ella muy sarcásticamente mientras rodaba sus ojos

- Pobre del hombre que se casé contigo- murmuro Sanosuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

- Solo cállate y apúrate, quiero llegar a la casa y dormir, ya no aguanto estos zapatos- dijo ella quitándoselos y mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar menos al muchacho a su lado que estaba mirándola como si estuviese loca, de pronto se había sentido mal… ¿en realidad él consideraba que el hombre que la eligiera sería tan desdichado? Esta bien, ella no era ninguna dulce mariposa pero ¿la idea de casarse con ella le repugnaba tanto? ¡Además! ¡A ella que le importaba lo que dijese Sanosuke! Ni que se fuese a casar con él…

- Quiero saber algo- dijo Sano luego de varios minutos en silencio, ella lo miró interrogativamente he hizo una mueca de dolor cuando piso una piedra mínima con sus pies descalzos- Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas ¿quien es Kanryu Takeda?   

Megumi suspiro, otra vez el tema… pero se lo diría ¿Qué caso tenia ocultarlo? Solo no había querido decírselo porque no era su tema preferido, pero ya que, no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en cualquier tipo de consecuencias y estaba en un estado en el que no le importaba nada más que llegar a casa a dormir, pero aun así estaba segura de que si tuviera los cinco sentidos claros, no le diría nada. 

- Paso hace mucho tiempo- comenzó Megumi lacónicamente y Sano sonrió un poco, había logrado lo que quería- Yo tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que mi padre me llevo a la clínica del Doctor Gensai sin ser paciente, mi sueño desde siempre había sido ser doctora y ese año mi padre decidió que podía conocer las responsabilidades de un doctor más de cerca. Todo era estupendo, sensei Gensai me llevo a cada consultorio a rayos x, a cirugía, incluso me llevo a la sección de terapia intensiva para que observara. Yo era muy curiosa, demasiado y estaba muy emocionada, quería conocerlo todo y verlo todo- Megumi hizo una pausa y cambio de manos el par de zapatos altos que se había quitado- ¿Has oído hablar sobre el Xytaroxin?- pregunto ella y Sanosuke negó con la cabeza completamente involucrado con cada palabra que decía Megumi- Me lo imaginaba, bueno no es muy conocida y la formula esta destruida.

- Ese año había llegado un doctor norteamericano que estaba involucrado en la investigación de esta droga, querían encontrar efectos positivos de su uso para la salud, pero el Xytaroxin era una droga tan peligrosa que solo dos personas en el mundo tenían su formula, no voy a entrar en detalles de donde salio o quien la descubrió pero era sumamente secreta. Y la investigación se estaba llevando acabo en la clínica de sensei Gensai…

Ambos caminaban, ella hablando, él escuchando. Sin pensar en el camino sin fijarse en más allá de sus pasos. Y Sanosuke escuchaba y adquiría toda la información para encontrar el punto rápidamente… pero no podía.  Megumi había quedado dentro de sus recuerdos, todo estaba tan claro como aquel día…

- Había decidido recorrer sola la parte de odontología pero nunca llegue, en cambio entre a la sala donde se estaban haciendo las investigaciones de la droga, no había nadie, solo papeles, tubos de ensayo, microscopios y aparatos que hasta entonces no sabía que existían. Y cometí el mayor error de mi vida: leí todos los documentos que había en esa habitación. Desde los letreros y las pizarras hasta un largo informe donde describía la formula completa para hacer el Xytaroxin. Y llegaron tres hombres, los tres doctores se sorprendieron al verme, y enseguida dos de ellos comenzaron a preguntarme que había hecho, me di cuenta que uno de ellos era el norteamericano aunque hablaba en perfecto japonés. Me preguntaron si había leído la formula y les dije que si, me preguntaron si podía repetirla y les dije también que si, y en ese momento maldije mi memoria. 

- ¡Que tonta!- la interrumpió Sano- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre delatarte?! 

- ¡¿Quieres callarte?!- le dijo ella irritada- Te estoy contando una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida

- Oh bueno, sigue- dijo Sanosuke temiendo que dejara de contarle

- Deacuerdo- dijo ella suspirando, recordando cada instante de ese momento que no fue hace mucho…

+.+.+.+.+.+.  

La habitación estaba muy callada, los dos doctores de avanzada edad miraban a la adolescente de ojos color almendra y cabello negro fijamente, y la Megumi de solo dieciséis años los miraba a su vez nerviosa, seguro tendría serios problemas ahora. EL único sonido era la pequeña llama del moderno mechero que estaba prendida. 

"Señores, que cosas pasan" dijo él doctor que no había dicho ninguna palabra antes en un tono alegre "Tanta seguridad, tanto secreto y una chiquilla entro aquí sin problema y hurgo en todas partes"

Megumi frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para decirle chiquilla? 

"No creo que sea mucho problema, ella no dirá ¿verdad?" pregunto el doctor norteamericano. Megumi no respondió.

"¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?" pregunto el otro doctor suavemente y en un tono que a Megumi le recordó a su abuelo

"Kamiya Megumi" respondió ella cruzando los brazos "¿Me puedo ir?"

"Cuando prometas que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, es un asunto secreto" dijo el doctor norteamericano 

"Deacuerdo" dijo Megumi sintiéndose relevada de repente y caminando hacía la puerta, pero el doctor que era más joven y el que siempre había estado callado se le interpuso 

"No tan rápido jovencita" dijo sonriendo y Megumi retrocedió pensando en que ahora tendría que escuchar una larga platica sobre no ser tan entrometida pero se equivoco, porque el hombre saco un arma"Quiero la formula"

Megumi abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió varios pasos, uno de los doctores que parecía en estado de shock puso una mano sobre su hombro para avisarle que se quedara quieta 

"¿Qué dice Fujino-san?" pregunto el anciano torpemente

"Quiero la formula" repitió el hombre levantando el arma y apuntándolos.

Lo que siguió fue una larga discusión entre los tres hombres, los dos doctores negándose a dar la formula y el tercero apuntándolos con el arma y luego, el norteamericano empujo el mechero con el codo y este cayó sobre la pila de papeles comenzando a quemarlos

"¡Imbecil!" grito él hombre y lo próximo que Megumi escucho fue un disparo y un grito amortiguado, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente con susto y cuando los abrió vio al doctor tirado en el suelo, sangrando en el pecho y a los dos hombres restantes peleando por la tenencia del arma. 

"¡Corre!" le grito el doctor y Megumi no dudo dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y correr por los pasillos. Escucho otro disparo. El corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con dolor. Habían matado a dos hombres porque sabían la formula, habían matado a dos hombres frente a sus ojos y ahora, viendo hacía atrás, vio al sujeto perseguirla. ¡Iban a matarla a ella también! 

No pudo pensar mucho porque algo la golpeo en la cabeza y todo fue negro. 

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar diferente, en un lugar que no conocía. Allí me llevaron hasta un hombre llamado Kanryu Takeda, un ser detestable, asqueroso- Sanosuke se dio cuenta que sus manos a pesar de sostener los zapatos estaban temblando y sintió de repente una rabia increíble subir hasta su pecho- Me explico todo lo que yo había leído sobre la droga, me dijo que yo era la última persona que sabía la formula y que no iba a regresar a casa hasta que se las dijera, el muy estúpido me dijo que la necesitaba para con ella y otra elaborar una droga más poderosa, mucho más potente, con el tiempo me entere que estaba en negocios turbios, el narcotráfico y todo eso. 

- ¿Y le diste la formula?- pregunto ausentemente Sanosuke y vio que Megumi sonrió con sarcasmo 

- Claro que no- respondió ella- Dije que no me acordaba como era, aunque me la sabía de memoria, pero de alguna u otra forma ellos sabían que mentía. Fueron los seis meses más traumantes de mi vida, sin poder comunicarme con mis padres, sin ver a mis hermanas, sin saber donde estaba y recibiendo las constantes amenazas y maltratos de Kanryu- 

- ¡¿Te golpeo?! ¡Maldito!- grito Sanosuke y su voz hizo eco en la desolada calle, agarro a Megumi por los hombros y la agito violentamente- ¡¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?! ¡Te lastimo! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!!

Megumi se soltó de su agarre y sonrió un poco, a pesar de todo se esperaba esta reacción de parte de Sanosuke pero no podía negar que su preocupación la hacía sentir bien, protegida.

- Claro que no tonto, yo era muy importante y no podía correr riesgos de lastimarme, pero...- ella hizo una pausa y suspiro mirando hacia otro lado- Hay formas de herir  más profundamente y más cueles que un golpe

- Oh...- murmuro Sanosuke sintiéndose tonto de repente- ¡Pero es lo mismo! ¡Exijo saberlo todo kitsune!

- No es para tanto- dijo Megumi frunciendo el ceño- Y deja de gritar porque en vez de terminar en la casa vamos a terminar en la estación policial 

- Ya- murmuro Sano enfurruñándose y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- Sigue contándome 

Megumi dudo un momento pero no tenía sentido dudar, así que agarro los zapatos que se habían caído y camino hacía la oscuridad para luego sentarse, se dio cuenta que era arena, estaban en la playa pero quien sabe en que parte. Sanosuke se sentó a su lado.

- En fin, luego de tantos meses encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas comencé a pensar que nunca saldría, que nunca vería el sol nuevamente y que nunca podría volver a ver mi familia, pero ¡sorpresa! Un día llego una comisión de la policía secreta e intercepto a Kanryu en donde estábamos, solo que él desapareció después de una masacre entre sus aliados y la policía. Me entere que todo ese tiempo había estado aquí en Nagasaki y regrese con mis padres, luego de tanta tortura mental podía estar casi tranquila, una patrulla vigilaba cada tres horas la casa y si te fijas bien aun lo hace, pero yo no estaba bien, todo ese tiempo viví cosas que me hicieron madurar a una velocidad increíble y aprendí mucho, cosas que hoy forman parte de mi y que me han marcado por siempre. 

- Eso fue muy cruel- murmuro Sanosuke luego de varios minutos en silencio, esperando a que su mente procesara toda la información. Nunca había imaginado que Megumi hubiese pasado por eso, siempre había pensado que ella había llevado una vida arreglada, después de todo su familia siempre había tenido dinero y era ahora que no estaban muy bien, imaginaba que lo peor que le había pasado había sido reprobar un examen o bueno… la muerte de sus padres, pero nunca se imagino que alguien la había hecho sufrir de esa forma. Y la ira que se había apaciguado estalló en él como un volcán y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar como histérico, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido ese sujeto a lastimar a Megumi?! ¡¡De la forma que fuese!! ¡¡A su Megumi!! Ella podía ser todo lo molesta que quisiera y más allá de lo humanamente soportable ¡Pero nadie tenía derecho ha hacerle eso! Si algún día Sanosuke veía a ese tipo, el se encargaría de romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, muy lenta y dolorosamente con sus propias manos. 

 - Claro que fue cruel- dijo ella seriamente

- ¿Y aun recuerdas la tal formula?- pregunto Sano tratando de aliviar el tema, ella parecía muy vulnerable de repente, él nunca la había visto llorar y no quería que comenzara ahora

- Hai- dijo ella cerrando sus brazos sobre sus piernas para guardar calor ¡Que frío hacía!

- ¡Diablos tienes memoria de elefante!- dijo él riendo y Megumi le sonrió- ¿Y nunca nadie te ayudo cuando estabas allí?- pregunto él y se maldijo mentalmente cuando el ambiente pareció ponerse tenso de nuevo sobre ella 

- Había una mujer- dijo Megumi frunciendo el ceño, como si le costará o le doliera recordar- pero ella ya esta muerta

Megumi no dijo nada más y Sanosuke tampoco pregunto nada.

Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor luego de haberle contado casi todo, no hacía falta contarle que esa mujer había sido la amante de Kanryu y que él la había matado cuando dejo de serle útil. Y ella... ella lo había amado tanto que murió complacida, no le importó perder lo más valioso que tenia a cambio de que él estuviese contento. Patético.  Eso le había enseñado a Megumi lo ciega que una persona puede ser cuando se trata de amor. Él la había utilizado como un tapete, la había humillado sin cansancio y aun así ella nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Suspiro cansada... la vida en verdad tenía cada juego pesado, pero ella nunca formaría parte de ninguno... 

- ¿Te estas durmiendo?- pregunto Sanosuke al verla cerrar los ojos

- ¿Por quien me tomas?- le espetó ella abriendo los ojos pero sintiéndose muy cansada- Yo no soy como tu, que puede dormir como morsa hasta en una caja, pero me duelen los pies y por tú culpa estamos perdidos en medio de la nada, tendremos que esperar hasta que aclare un poco o esperar a que algún taxi aparezca.

- Si claro mi culpa- dijo él sarcásticamente mientras bostezaba 

Megumi cerró otra vez los ojos y se abrazo más fuerte, hacía un frío endemoniado. Algo rozo su brazo y ella abrió los ojos para ver a Sanosuke que le estaba ofreciendo su chaqueta, mirando despreocupadamente hacía otro lugar.

- Tómala- dijo secamente- Con esos trapos es obvio que te vas a helar

Megumi quiso hacer gala de arrogancia y negar el frío que le estaba helando los huesos, pero se sentía tan cansada y mareada que la acepto con un leve 'gracias' y se la puso recibiendo alegre el calor de la tela y el que Sanosuke le había dejado.

Maldito alcohol...  

A los pocos minutos solo se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla del mar y las luces de las calles eran las únicas que alumbraban a los dos muchachos que bajo el silencio estaban comenzando a dormirse. Y sin darse cuenta acercándose en busca del calor corporal del otro, tanto que prácticamente estaban apoyados entre sí, casi dormidos.

- ¿Oye kitsune?- pregunto Sanosuke luchando contra el sueño cuando una pregunta se prendió en su cabeza

- mmm...- murmuro ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho sin darse cuenta

Sanosuke que tenía los ojos cerrados tampoco le dio importancia. 

-¿De quien era la carta que tenías hoy?- pregunto él ausentemente, tal vez podría obtener una respuesta con Megumi en ese estado tan ausente. No es que le importara demasiado si no le decía nada...

- No era una carta, eran solo unos resultados- respondió ella suavemente, sin saber lo que en realidad estaba haciendo

-  ¿De que?- pregunto él frunciendo el ceño en su estado de somnolencia 

- De los análisis- respondió ella en un murmullo- Los que confirman la enfermedad terminal de Magdalia. 

Los ojos de Sanosuke se dispararon abiertos, y todo el sueño que tenía se disipo como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada. 

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Hola. Bueno en verdad siento la tardanza, pero este capitulo si esta aquí es por puro milagro, esta semana me han pasado mil cosas, pruebas, mi computadora murió oficialmente y tuve que reiniciarla por completo, por suerte la mayoría de los archivos los tenía guardados en otro lado pero todo lo demás desapareció, cuando iba a reconfigurar el internet ¡Ploft! Mi teléfono murió, así como así, y hoy mi mamá compro otro pero son veinticuatro horas de carga, así que hasta mañana no tendré internet, por suerte hoy tuve tiempo de venir a un ciber y aquí es donde estoy.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, tal vez estuvo un poco flojo pero la parte final ojalá les haya dejado aunque sea con algo de curiosidad. 

Pues como ando algo apurada no puedo contestar los reviews pero lo hago en el próximo capitulo.

¡¡Y GRACIAS!! ¡Dios cada vez que veo la cantidad de contestaciones que recibo me siento feliz! Así que háganme feliz y déjenme un mensaje, diciéndome si les gusta como esta quedando. 


	20. Capitulo XX: Compañeros de alma…

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XX:

Compañeros de alma…

Te amé de tantas maneras y de tantas formas,

de vida en vida, de época en época,

Siempre...

œ~*œ~*œ~*œ~*œ~*œ~*

Como un buen día de verano en la región de Nagasaki esa mañana hacía un calor intensamente fuerte, haciendo que las personas se refugiaran bajo sombrillas mientras caminaban por las calles o simplemente se abstuvieran de salir mientras el sol aun estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

En la playa las personas se habían aglomerado para tomar ese sol tan resplandeciente y broncearse un poco, pero entre tantas personas un grupo de seis resaltaba notablemente, en especial por los gritos de dos personas que superaban hasta los chillidos de las gaviotas y los gritos alegres de los niños.

- ¡Estúpido tori-atama ¿se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo?! 

- ¡Cállate tonta no te metas! ¡Es mi problema!

Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru y Misao vieron por primera vez atentamente la discusión que llevaban acabo Megumi y Sanosuke desde hacia varios minutos. No era una discusión como cualquiera, de esas que tenían cada cinco minutos hasta por el color del piso, no, era una discusión más seria, por lo menos para Megumi parecía ser algo bastante grave.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos estas envenenando tus pulmones Sanosuke Sagara?!- grito Megumi fuertemente, sus ojos refulgiendo con la furia contenida

Sanosuke tomó otra succión de su cigarrillo y lo movió ligeramente para tirar la ceniza, esta cayó sobre la arena y se disperso con el viento. 

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!- grito él a su vez y soplo todo el humo hacía un lado- ¡Y cállate de una buena vez que me duele la cabeza!

- No me interesa tu dolor de cabeza, porque te aseguro que no es mayor al mío- respondió Megumi cruzándose de brazos y bajando el tono de voz, su ceja temblaba de tanto en tanto y parecía querer matar a todo ser vivo- Deja de hacer eso antes de que consigas un cáncer de pulmón y termines en una fosa comido por los gusanos-

- Estoy temblando- le respondió Sanosuke indiferentemente- Si de todos modos todos terminamos ahí

Megumi se llevo una mano temblorosa por la rabia a la frente en un gesto desesperado, sintiendo la frustración elevándosele hasta la garganta y amenazando con convertirse en un sollozo. Este ya era un caso que involucraba su moral como futura doctora, y no se trataba de un simple muchacho sin importancia. Era Sanosuke. El estúpido cabeza de pollo que inevitablemente se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Era su amigo por más que no lo admitiera…

- Sanosuke tu aliento apestará- dijo Megumi seriamente, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma 

- Me lavo los dientes- respondió él aspirando el humo nuevamente

- Tus dientes se pondrán amarillos, al igual que tus dedos y tu piel- dijo ella casi en un tono desesperado

- Existen los dentistas y los dermatólogos- respondió Sano sentándose sobre la arena

- ¡Toda la nicotina tapara tus pulmones!- le gritó ella exaltándose por la actitud de Sanosuke

- ¡Y si a mi no importa! ¡¿Por qué a ti si te tiene que importar?!- le grito está vez Sano, aspirando por última vez de su cigarro antes de tirarlo a la arena

- ¡Por que es mi obligación como médico advertirte de las consecuencias!- le grito ella, dando gracias que la mayoría del cigarro se hubiese consumido solo al estar ellos peleando tanto- ¿Además desde cuando fumas? ¡Tengo meses conociéndote y nunca te había visto hacerlo!

- ¡¿Qué te importa desde cuando lo hago?!- le respondió Sano buscando entre los bolsillos de su shorts de playa su caja de cigarros 

- ¡¿Y por que lo haces?!- le preguntó ella quitándole la caja de cigarros de las manos cuando él la encontró

- ¡Oi! ¡Devuélvemela estúpida!- grito Sanosuke parándose de golpe para quitarle la caja, pero Megumi en un acto de reflejo metió la caja entre sus pechos sostenida por el traje de baño verde que llevaba puesto

- ¡Maldita seas zorra! ¡Estoy estresado! ¡Ahora devuélveme la maldita caja antes de que sea yo quien la saque de allí!- le grito Sanosuke molesto en verdad, incluso Kenshin frunció el ceño a su actitud. 

         Tanto él como Aoshi y Sanosuke habían fumado en su juventud como un acto de rebeldía, no podía negar que siempre lo había disfrutado y que incluso ahora y más que todo en momentos de frustración o estrés le provocaba fumar de repente, pero no. Los tres habían dejado ese vicio al terminar la universidad, Aoshi porque había entrado en su etapa de meditación y búsqueda de paz interior, lo que le prohibía el cigarro, Kenshin porque estaba claro que no era bueno fumar y Sanosuke lo había dejado porque se había aburrido o porque su madre de algún modo lo había descubierto (Sano no sabía mentir ni por teléfono). Pero ahora Kenshin no entendía él porque Sano lo había retomado tan de repente; cuando él y Megumi habían llegado a horas de la madrugada, solo se había acostado por dos horas y cuando despertó se baño, se cambió y salió. Al regresar, Kenshin distinguió el indiscutible olor a cigarro en él y Sano no pudo negarlo, pero no dio mayores explicaciones. Kenshin tampoco se las pidió. Sano ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hacía.

- ¡¿Y por que demonios estas estresado?! ¡Estas todo el día como vago sin hacer nada! ¡No limpias, no cocinas, no mueves un solo dedo! ¡¿Estas todo el día en una playa de vacaciones y te estresas?!- grito ella con el sarcasmo pintando su voz- ¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida por que no lo soy!

- Eso crees- musito él- ¡Ahora kitsune no seas terca y dame la maldita caja!

- ¡No!- grito ella y cuando Sano se abalanzo para quitársela, Megumi la agarro y la tiro con todas sus fuerzas al mar, la caja a pesar del papel plástico se hundió en el agua

- Wow Megumi-oneesan tiene un buen brazo- musito Misao poniéndose la mano como sombrilla sobre los ojos para poder ver lo lejos que había llegado la dichosa caja de cigarros- ojalá se callen por que ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza

- Hai, creo que la cabeza me va a estallar- dijo Kaoru acomodándose los lentes oscuros que tenía puestos, según ella para la luz del sol que le molestaba, pero en realidad eran más que todo para ocultar sus ojos rojos y trasnochados. 

- Humm… ¿Por qué será?- pregunto Kenshin fingiendo inocencia- ¿Tu sabes Aoshi?

- No, no tengo idea- respondió Aoshi con cierto tono sarcástico en la voz  

- ¡Mou Kenshin! ¡Sabes que fue un error!- dijo Kaoru sonrojándose levemente, sobretodo al recordar el beso sumamente caluroso que le había dado a Kenshin cuando llegaron a la casa, recordaba sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos con la misma intensidad que ella, con el mismo deseo y con la misma pasión… Dios… por eso no bebía… Gracias a Kami que nadie había estado cerca para verlos y que Kenshin estaba completamente sobrio porque sino dudaba mucho que ese beso hubiese terminado allí.

- Maa maa Kaoru, lo sé- dijo Kenshin sonriendo. 

- Ya cállense- murmuro Misao cerrando los ojos ¿Acaso era posible que la cabeza le doliera tanto? Tenía que ser otra cosa, ella no podía haber bebido ¡Ella no bebía! Pero no recordaba nada… tal vez Sanosuke le había jugado una broma y le había cambiado la bebida… o tal vez alguien la había obligado a beber, o simplemente se había caído y había quedado inconsciente y como no recordaba nada todos le decían que se había emborrachado… Ewwweeee… que palabra tan horrorosa ¡no pegaba con ella! No, definitivamente ella no había tomado.  

- ¡¿Acaso crees que eso va a impedir que fume?! ¡Para tu información, cigarros venden en cada esquina!

- Pues no me importa, nunca tienes dinero para nada- musito Megumi satisfecha acostándose sobre su toalla en la arena. En el fondo se sentía mal, sabía que Sanosuke podía encontrar dinero en cualquier parte, solo era buscarlo, ir a alguna panadería o supermercado y comprar otra caja de cigarrillos ¡¿Por Dios que había entrado en Sanosuke para ponerse a fumar?! El día anterior todo había estado bien, incluso habían podido llegar a casa sanos y salvos y de repente ¡Veía al cabeza de pollo prender un cigarro y fumar! Casi le había dado un ataque cardiaco al verlo… 

Y maldita sea el dolor de cabeza que tenía, y eso que ya se había tomado tres pastillas para aliviarlo y nada ¡¿Por que demonios Kaoru se había empeñado hoy en ir a la playa?! ¡Hoy que ninguna de las tres podía ni con su alma! Maldito alcohol… nunca más iba a beber…

- ¡Maldita sea me voy!- dijo Sanosuke enfadado y sobresaltando a todos, le envió una fría mirada a Megumi que hizo lo mejor por ignorarlo y luego se fue maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra

- ¿No vas ha ir a buscarlo?- le pregunto Kaoru a Megumi que se recostó sobre su toalla nuevamente dispuesta a tomar sol

- Iie. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia

- Bueno… has estado algo sobre protectora con lo que haga Sanosuke- dijo cuidadosamente Misao, esperando que de un momento a otro su hermana le saltase encima 

- No me importa lo que él haga- dijo Megumi- Pero no puedo dejar que se envenene frente a mis ojos, soy doctora primero que nada- dijo  contradiciéndose 

- Pero también eres mujer- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin y Aoshi alzaron una ceja, ¿eran sus impresiones o esto se estaba volviendo una conversación muy personal de repente?

- Y se puede saber Kaoru ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto fríamente Megumi

- Nada, nada- respondió Kaoru tímidamente, a veces no era bueno llegar tan lejos con Megumi, solía ser muy terca y reservada con esas cosas

- Además no me preocupo- dijo ella apoyándose sobre sus codos- El muy idiota dejo sus sandalias, no podrá caminar así descalzo sobre la arena. Tiene que regresar.

Pero Sanosuke no regreso…  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La piedra golpeo con furia un automóvil rojo que estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente, algunas personas vieron la abolladura que quedo en el carro y miraron al joven que la había pateado caminando como bólido, por la expresión dura en su rostro nadie se molesto en llamarle la atención, no querían correr riesgos de salir lastimados por ese muchacho.

         Sanosuke por su parte iba sin prestarle atención a nada, caminaba por la acera donde había más sombra pero aun así sus pies estaban rojos y tenían alguno que otro corte ligero. Pero él tenía dignidad, prefería caminar descalzo por todo Japón a tener que regresar y verle la cara estúpida a la estúpida kitsune con su estúpida sonrisa triunfal. 

Maldita sea… necesitaba un cigarro…

Después que Megumi le había dicho sin darse cuenta sobre la enfermedad de Magdalia, no había sabido que hacer. Se había sentido tan mal, como si el aire le faltase mientras cientos de agujas largas y afiladas se le clavaban en el pecho una y otra vez, era extraño porque no la conocía de tal forma que le afectará tanto saber que estaba enferma pero aun así… aun así quería matar al resto del mundo, desaparecer a todo ser viviente, destrozar cada cosa que se cruzará en su camino.

Tenía tanta rabia. 

Ella era una joven hermosa, viva, alegre… ¿Cómo podía estar tan enferma? Y lo más frustrante era no poder saber con exactitud lo que tenía. No podía preguntarle a Megumi, porque ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y si él le preguntaba a ella no se le iba a hacer difícil sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de que él se había aprovechado de su estado, y aunque ya no podría hacer nada Sano no tenía ganas de pelear por eso… aunque en realidad era más el temor de que ella se enfadará en verdad y que no confiara más en él.

Aunque era difícil que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

Y tampoco podía ir de lo más ligero y preguntarle a Magdalia "¿Oi Magdalia es verdad que estas enferma de muerte? ¿Cuál es tu enfermedad?" claro que no podía hacer eso y él no tenía mucho tacto para hablar siendo sinceros. 

Y el cigarro… había sido la única salida que había encontrado para no explotar, no sabía porque la mezcla de tantos sentimientos en su pecho pero si sabía que el cigarro era lo único que lograría calmarlo, lo había hecho cuando era joven y lo estaba haciendo ahora. 

No le importaba si se le llenaban los pulmones de humo, después de todo eran sus pulmones y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos y mientras el cigarro lo calmara y lo relajara. Todo bien.

Se sentó en un banco de madera y se vio los pies. Prácticamente había tenido que volar en la playa para tratar de no quemarse los pies, pero de todas maneras se había quemado y todo era culpa de la estúpida zorra ¡Ella había llegado de repente a su vida solo para convertirse en su karma! ¡Solo para instalarse en su mente y mover cada pieza de su vida que él había fríamente calculado! El había planeado llegar a Japón, ver por su hermano, salir con sus viejos amigos, beber por ahí, conocer alguna que otra chica, salir con muchas chicas, dormir y vivir tranquilamente ¿Y había podido hacer algo de eso? 

¡NO!  

¡Por la simple razón de que Megumi había decidido aparecerse en medio y arruinar su perfecto plan de vida con su sola presencia! Porque con ella cerca ni siquiera podía pensar en conocer a alguna mujer ni podía soñar en salir con sus amigos ¡No podía hacer nada! 

Y mientras él perdía los mejores momentos de su juventud por culpa de una zorra solterona, ella se reía y disfrutaba con su sufrimiento.

- Maldita zorra…- murmuro Sano extrañamente sin resentimiento. Porque tal vez, en el fondo no lamentaba tanto que Megumi hubiese llegado a su vida. 

- Sagara-san debería dejar de maldecir tanto o su alma terminara en las pailas más profundas del infierno- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Y el corazón de Sanosuke se detuvo.

Sonriendo ampliamente detrás de él estaba Magdalia Amakusa, con su cabello brillante y rizado en las puntas, con sus ojos verdes como las aceitunas, con su piel blanca y con su manera grácil de ser… y también con su enfermedad.

- Hola- dijo él tiesamente al verla

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y… así?- pregunto ella señalando su estado de semi desnudez con solo los shorts negros de playa. Un rubor suave cubría sus mejillas suavemente y Sano se pregunto si sería cierto lo de su enfermedad, se veía tan bien, no parecía ni tener un resfriado. Tal vez Megumi se había equivocado al decirle eso, tal vez había estado tan dormida que no sabía para nada lo que había dicho y él se había preocupado por nada.

Si, ahora Sano estaba convencido que todo había sido un error, una muchacha tan bonita no podía estar enferma.

Si solo Magdalia hubiese seguido sonriendo tan alegremente, para Sano todo el mundo se habría convertido en un lugar color rosa, pero no. Magdalia tosió fuertemente desde lo profundo del pecho, con el dolor pintándosele en sus suaves facciones.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sanosuke parándosele a un lado, viendo como ella tosía insistentemente sobre un pañuelo blanco, su cuerpo agitándose bruscamente.

- Hai, daijoubu Sanosuke- respondió ella luego de unos minutos cuando dejo de toser y Sano la hizo sentarse en el banco.

- ¿No quieres nada? ¿Agua? ¿jugo? ¿azúcar?- pregunto Sanosuke entrando en un estado de pánico ¡¿Quién totalmente sano tosía de esa manera?! ¡¡Nadie!! 

- mm… no gracias- respondió ella viéndolo algo confundida, suspiro suavemente y guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su vestido celeste 

- ¿En verdad no quieres nada?- le pregunto una vez más Sanosuke, sintiéndose de repente con la fuerza para recorrer todo el mundo en busca de agua si Magdalia se la pedía

- Iie, arigato gozaimazu- respondió ella educadamente.

Sano suspiro sintiendo esa extraña fuerza desvanecerse como el aire ¿Ahora que podía hacer? 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru floto suavemente en el agua clara y cristalina del mar viendo el cielo azul ante sus ojos, hacía tanto calor y le dolía tanto la cabeza que decidió meterse dentro del agua para refrescarse. Kenshin también nadaba cerca, después de todo no quería correr riesgos de que Kaoru se lastimara, parecía que aun tenía los efectos del alcohol en su organismo o tal vez tenía mucho sueño porque se hundía y cerraba los ojos continuamente dejando que la marea guiará su cuerpo.

- Kenshin- dijo ella suavemente sabiendo que Kenshin estaba a su lado

- ¿si?- pregunto Kenshin tomando uno de sus frágiles brazos que flotaban como su cuerpo, y atrayéndola hacia si para guiarla en el agua. Kaoru ni siquiera abrió los ojos o salto al contacto inesperado, confiaba tanto en Kenshin que una reacción así era casi imposible. 

- ¿Sabes que haré cuando regresemos a Tokio?- le pregunto ella sintiendo las fuertes manos de Kenshin guiar sus brazos y a su vez su cuerpo sobre el agua.

- ¿Inscribirte en Alcohólicos anónimos?- bromeó Kenshin

- Iie- respondió Kaoru frunciendo el ceño, pero sin abrir aun sus ojos- Voy a mandarle un ramo de flores al dueño del Banco Central – dijo ella simplemente. 

Kenshin sintió como si hubiera tragado mucha agua y no pudiese respirar bien, como no si ella se estaba refiriendo a él mismo- ¿Naze?*- pregunto Kenshin pero su voz brotó como si hubiese soltado una burbuja de la boca, aunque Kaoru no lo noto (*¿Por qué?)

- Bueno porque le voy a mezclar las flores con hiedras venenosas- dijo ella sonriendo divertida, suerte que tenía los ojos cerrados porque si hubiese visto la cara de susto de Kenshin lo habría descubierto todo

- Etto…- murmuro Kenshin sin saber que decir- ¿No crees que sería algo… cruel?

- No- respondió Kaoru sin dudar y sin inmutarse-  Después de todo el es quien a sido cruel conmigo- dijo ella y se soltó suavemente del agarré de Kenshin para poder levantarse, pronto se dio cuenta que no tocaba suelo y se sujeto del cuello de Kenshin sin pensar en que él tampoco podía tocar la arena: el pobre pelirrojo quedo hundido en el agua debido al peso de Kaoru.

- ¡Mou Kenshin! ¡No juegues!- le grito Kaoru, pensando que ella pesaba lo mismo que una pluma porque seguía agarrando al pelirrojo como salvavidas. Kenshin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre- humano para poder soportar el peso de la pelinegra sin ahogarse. 

- Ano… Kaoru- dijo Kenshin ahogadamente y escupiendo algo de agua- ¿no crees que sea mejor regresar? 

- mmm…  ¡No!- dijo ella alegremente y hundiéndolo en el agua. Esta vez con toda intención y cuando lo hizo una imagen paso como relámpago en su mente. 

Dos hombres peleando con espadas, envueltos en sangre y con las ropas hechas jirones, con miradas de odio y frialdad…

Y uno de esos hombres era Kenshin.

Kaoru soltó de inmediato al pelirrojo y este surgió del agua de golpe, con su cabello rojo empapado y pegado al rostro entre risas y toses.

- *coft* Koi tienes fuerza en los *coft* brazos- dijo Kenshin tosiendo, Kaoru lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla jalándolo

- ¿De que hablas? Mis brazos son frágiles y débiles como los de una muñeca- dijo ella distraídamente y sin pensar mucho, solo para ocultar su aturdimiento. 

¿Qué había sido eso?  ¿Acaso en verdad era Kenshin? ¿Y quien era ese otro hombre? ¿Y ese lugar? ¡¿Kami acaso se estaba volviendo loca?! No podía hablar de eso con Kenshin, no se sentiría bien y quedaría como una loca, tenía tantas dudas y tantos pensamientos mezclados a los que no les podía poner una explicación que estaba comenzando a frustrarse. No podía pasar el resto de su vida teniendo alucinaciones sobre la persona que quería ¡era algo ilógico! 

Kenshin salió del agua junto a Kaoru viendo como esta parecía de repente en otro mundo, fruncía el ceño de esa forma encantadora como siempre que pensaba en algo complicado y se mordía el labio inferior constantemente demostrando su duda…

- ¿Ocurre algo Kaoru?- pregunto Kenshin apretando suavemente su mano, estas aun permanecían entrelazadas 

- ¿hu?- pregunto ella saliendo de su estado taciturno- Iie, no me pasa nada Ken- respondió ella obviamente mintiendo. Kenshin no le creyó pero no le pregunto nada. 

- ¿Nos vamos? Creo que estoy cansada ya- le pregunto Kaoru a Kenshin cuando ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban Misao y Aoshi hablando, más bien Misao hablando y Aoshi escuchándola al parecer. 

- ¡Aun es temprano!- dijo Misao pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor y hablo nuevamente –hum si creo que es mejor regresar, tengo sueño

Kenshin rodó los ojos 

- ¿Dónde esta Megumi-oneesan?- pregunto Kaoru al no ver a su hermana mayor

Misao les dio una sonrisa extraña, entre picara y sabelotodo- Se fue, dijo que no se sentía bien

- ¿Y que tiene eso de extraño?- pregunto Kenshin al ver los ojos brillantes de Misao y su sonrisa extraña

- Que se llevo las sandalias de Sanosuke- respondió Aoshi secamente. Con eso Kenshin y Kaoru entendieron todo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Serían aproximadamente las doce del mediodía cuando una Kaoru limpia de arena y bañada en agua caliente y reconfortante salió de la no tan pequeña casa que ocupaba cerca del mar. Caminaba sola bajo el sol caliente, con sus lentes negros para ocultar sus ojos rojos por el trasnocho y sus grandes ojeras, su  piel estaba algo roja por el sol pero no importaba porque ella tenía algo primordial que hacer. 

Kenshin se había empeñado en acompañarla pero ella no lo dejo y el pobre pelirrojo se quedo obedientemente en casa haciendo él almuerzo, Misao había llegado a bañarse y luego cayó rendida sobre su futón, Kaoru dudaba que incluso un ejercito pudiera despertarla y Aoshi simplemente se había instalado en su computadora portátil. Ni Megumi ni Sanosuke habían llegado aun, ni parecían haber ido a la casa en algún momento.

Par de necios tercos… suspiro mentalmente Kaoru, era duro tratar con personas así y más duro si dos personas así se tenía que tratar, peor aun si ya estaban enamorados. Eso era obvio ¿no? 

Kaoru caminó por la calle calurosa, viendo las casas bonitas y a las personas, caminó por un camino lleno de flores bien cuidadas y comenzó a subir unas largas escaleras de piedra pensando en lo que iba ha hacer.

Había estado toda la mañana pensando en eso y había llegado a una buena conclusión: necesitaba ayuda. Sola no podría encontrar ninguna respuesta y aunque tal vez esta no fuera la mejor o la más fidedigna opción era la única que le había llegado a la cabeza.

Movió incómodamente el tirante de su camisa blanca cuando comenzó a sentir que este le lastimaba, tal vez debería haberse puesto más protector solar.  

Cuando termino de subir el sin número de escaleras su vista se lleno con un templo bonito y cuidado, tal cual a como ella lo recordaba, sencillo pero agradable a su vez.

Estaba casi vacío a excepción de varios turistas extranjeros que estaban comprando los amuletos que vendía el joven muchacho encargado de cuidar el templo junto al monje que era su abuelo.

- Konichiwa Soujiro-kun - dijo con una inclinación ligera Kaoru cuando llego hasta donde el joven estaba y se quitó los lentes negros

- Konichiwa Kamiya-san, tiempo sin verla- dijo el muchacho luego de un momento de duda antes de reconocerla, tenía una sonrisa suave y relajada incluso dulce, no era muy alto y tendría tal vez la misma edad de Misao. Su cabello era corto y negro al igual que sus ojos contrastando con su piel pálida. 

Soujiro Seta había sido el amigo de Misao en todas las vacaciones a Nagasaki que Kaoru podía recordar, su padre había sido amigo de abuelo de Soujiro por lo tanto solían visitar el templo muy seguido, con el tiempo Misao y Soujiro crearon una bonita amistad.

- Ya estas más alto, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿serán dos o tres años?- pregunto Kaoru apoyando los codos en la mesa del cuviculo de madera que la separaba del muchacho

- Tres años y medio- dijo Soujiro con su sonrisa cordial 

- Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole al muchacho, prácticamente había sido como un hermano menor al que tenía que cuidar solo en las vacaciones- ¿Y donde esta tu abuelo? 

- Creo que estaba puliendo el bonsho- dijo Soujiro pensativo -¿recuerdas donde queda? 

- Si claro, arigato Soujiro-kun, espero verte pronto y seguro que Misao se alegrará de verte también- dijo Kaoru comenzando a alejarse

- Aa, a Misao-chan la vi hace poco- dijo el muchacho suavemente 

- Oh, bueno entonces le diré que venga a verte otra vez- dijo Kaoru alejándose, Soujiro sonrió al verla y continuo con su trabajo, tratando de entender el japonés que los extranjeros estaban utilizando el cual era completamente indescifrable.

Kaoru recorrió un camino lleno de árboles grandes y viejos, algunos tendrían más de trescientos o cuatrocientos años de antigüedad, las marcas en sus cortezas lo demostraban y sus grandes ramas protegían el camino del sol. 

Algunos pájaros cantaban alegremente refugiándose en las sombras en busca de brisa, se sentía una paz infinita y Kaoru deseó que nunca se acabase, que siempre todo fuera tranquilidad y armonía. 

Cuando Kaoru llego a la parte trasera del templo, un fuerte olor a vinagre lleno sus sentidos aturdiéndola y haciéndola arrugar la nariz en la molestia.

Había una gran campana de bronce, un pequeño frasco con vinagre y algunos pimentones rojos cortados en varios pedazos sobre el tami limpiamente pulido. También había un anciano vestido con ropas tradicionales, puliendo con un pequeño trapo amarillo la campana dorada. Ya no tenía cabello pero si unas pobladas cejas blancas y una cara cubierta de arrugas.  

- hum… Konichiwa Anshin-sama- saludo Kaoru con una inclinación, el anciano volteo a verla y sonrió suavemente al reconocerla 

- Konichiwa Kaoru-chan ¡Que alegría verte!- dijo el monje alegremente, dejando el paño amarillo a un lado

- Igual Anshin-sama- sonrió Kaoru, la última vez que ella lo había visto había sido en el funeral de su padre cuando viajo a Tokio

- Hace poco vi a Misao-chan-dijo el hombre caminando hacia la pelinegra- Pero a Megumi aun no la he visto, no se porque tengo la impresión de que tampoco la veré- el anciano frunció el ceño y Kaoru sonrió nerviosamente

- Bueno… ha estado algo ocupada pero seguramente viene a visitarlo pronto- dijo Kaoru

- Eso espero, ¿esa niña aun sigue siendo tan antipática como siempre?- pregunto el monje y Kaoru sonrió como respuesta, él había sido siempre el único que podía decirle eso a Megumi en su propia cara sin que se pusiera histérica, es que sinceramente el monje era la horma de su zapato y viceversa.

- Dime Kaoru-chan ¿A que has venido? No creo que a verme solamente- dijo suspicazmente el anciano. Ambos caminaban lentamente entre los árboles que había en el templo, escuchando a la naturaleza hablar

- En realidad no- admitió ella tímidamente 

- Entonces habla- dijo el anciano y si Kaoru no lo conociera hubiese creído que estaba de mal humor

- Maa… ¿recuerda esos sueños que tenía cuando era pequeña?- le pregunto Kaoru sin saber como preguntar lo que quería 

- ¿Cuál? ¿El de el conejo gigante que se comía a tu oso de felpa?- pregunto el monje llamado Anshin con una mueca divertida en sus viejos rasgos 

- ¡Iie!- grito Kaoru levemente sonrojada- ¡Los otros! ¡Los de los samuráis, ese dojo extraño, las espadas! Ese hombre pelirrojo…- musitó suavemente al final

- Oh si- pronunció el anciano al recordar los sueños tan raros que Kaoru le contaba cuando era pequeña - ¿Aun los tienes?

- Hai- respondió Kaoru dudando sobre sus próximas palabras- Pero eso no es lo más extraño- el monje la miró esperando a que continuara y Kaoru lo hizo, después de todo a eso había ido a ese lugar- Lo más extraño es que lo he visto

- ¿Dónde lo has visto?- pregunto el anciano frunciendo el ceño

- En la calle- respondió ella- Y no fue una alucinación, lo conozco, hablo con él, salgo con él, es mi amigo…- dijo ella, no tenía que decir que aparte de todo era su novio 

- Eso es muy extraño ¿desde hace cuanto lo conoces? 

- Desde hace algunos meses, y estoy completamente segura que nunca antes lo había visto a excepción de mis sueños- dijo Kaoru suavemente- Y aunque siempre fueron imágenes extrañas y nubladas estoy casi segura que es él ¡Y no se que hacer! ¡¿Volver a Tokio e ir a la clínica del doctor Gensai para que me haga un encefalograma?! ¡¿O ir directamente a un manicomio para que me internen?! 

- Kaoru-chan relátame nuevamente esos sueños- le pidió el anciano gentilmente y Kaoru lo hizo, le contó los sueños que siempre había tenido. Le contó sobre las calles que veía, los rostros nítidos y las ropas de las personas que estaban allí, le hablo sobre el dojo que le traía sentimientos de nostalgia, sobre el muchacho pelirrojo que aunque su rostro no se veía bien solía hacerla despertar con una sonrisa, quiso ocultar la sangre y las peleas pero todo el relato salía de sus labios con tal fluidez que se le hizo imposible hacerlo. Para cuando Kaoru terminó, el anciano suspiró y oculto sus manos dentro de su gi azul, se sentó en una raíz sobresaliente de un enorme árbol y se puso a observar lo que se veía de cielo entre las ramas y las hojas verdes. Kaoru se sentó en el césped esperando a que el anciano hablara nuevamente, lo único que se oía era el cantar de los pájaros escondidos entre los árboles y alguno que otro murmullo del viento. Cuanto el monje anciano hablo su voz era suave y tranquila, casi lejana. 

- A veces como uno deja sus vestidos gastados y se pone otros nuevos, el alma deja su cuerpo gastado y entra en uno nuevo. Ó a veces retornan incesantemente para repetir dramas, escenas, sucesos, situaciones aquí y ahora en este mundo- el anciano miró fijamente a Kaoru y ella vio en sus ojos la seriedad con la que hablaba y lo mucho en que creía lo que decía- El pasado se proyecta hacia el futuro a través del callejón del presente ¿lo entiendes Kaoru?

- ¿Esta hablando de la reencarnación?- pregunto Kaoru entre asombrada y asustada. El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

- A veces en nuestra vida no podemos cumplir las metas que nos hemos trazado, o que el destino a escrito para nosotros, por la razón que sea. Por eso el ego regresa para cumplirlas, retorna en un nuevo cuerpo y busca inconscientemente realizar todo lo que no pudo lograr, aprender todo lo que no alcanzó a saber.

- Demo… ¿Por qué lo recuerdo a medias? ¿Por qué Kenshin esta aquí conmigo? ¿Y si se supone que es un nuevo cuerpo por que yo lo veo hoy como si fuera el mismo?- pregunto Kaoru confundida, pensando que hubiese sido mejor quedarse callada desde un primer momento y nunca haber sacado el tema 

- Si recordaras todo sabrías cual es tu objetivo en esta vida, al saberlo puedes cumplirlo con mayor velocidad y al hacerlo tú vida perdería el sentido ya que no has aprendido más que lo necesario. 

¿Y nunca has oído hablar acerca de los compañeros de alma? No importa cuantas vidas pasen, no importa que estén a extremos diferentes del mundo, si ese amor es verdadero se encontraran en algún momento, siempre, de vida en vida y de época en época, a veces ese amor no se consumará pero otras veces si.

A tu otra pregunta, solo puedo decirte algo: El destino tiene diferentes formas de jugar con nosotros, y somos muy afortunados si podemos aprender y entender sus reglas.

Kaoru se quedo callada por varios minutos algo turbada de que él anciano hubiese descubierto tan rápido acerca de su relación con Kenshin, luego se paró y se despidió automáticamente, regreso por el camino de árboles y flores y se despidió de Soujiro prometiendo regresar pronto con Misao, caminó como autómata por las calles sin prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor.

De repente se paró en mitad de la calle. 

¡Eso era imposible! Era una ridiculez pensar en ser una reencarnación, esas cosas solo pasaban en películas, leyendas o en cuentos infantiles, no en la vida real, no en su vida.

Kaoru desechó esa idea tan descabellada, la desterró de su mente y sus pensamientos reemplazándolos por la idea de buscar un buen psicólogo al llegar a Tokio. 

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Knichiwa minna-san!! Creo que este capitulo me quedo algo extraño, no entiendo creo que no pasó mucho pero quedo algo largo, por eso les pregunto ¿prefieren que haga los capítulos más largos? ¿o que sigan siendo de esta forma pero aumenten más el número de capítulos? Sinceramente a mi no me importa hacerlos más largos ya que tengo todo en mi cabeza.

Y esto se me ha alargado bastante, ya voy por el capitulo veinte y al principio no pensaba hacerlo mayor de quince, que novela xD 

Por cierto creo que la historia dio un giro algo raro, pero tengo la fe de que les gustara, y además aunque no lo parezca este capitulo fue importante para el resto de la historia, podría decirse que las cosas comienza a desenvolverse. 

¡¡Y GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 300 MENSAJES QUE ME HAN DEJADO!! En verdad nunca pensé que mi idea tendría una respuesta tan maravillosa por parte de todos ustedes *arigato gozaimazu*

**Rayen:** Hola!! Que alegría que te haya gustado jeje si pues algunas cosas no pueden cambiar tan rápido. Y si, estoy deacuerdo para mi la parte más divertida de escribir de ese capitulo fueron los celos de Sano :P  

**Misao-19:** ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo intento pero me cuesta sacar escenas de A/M ¡mou! ._. quisiera complacerte en verdad ¡así que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para poder hacer algunas escenitas lindas! ¡Te lo prometo! 

**Mer:** jajaja si el cubo de hielo esta comenzando a derretirse, aunque habría que utilizar mil soles para lograrlo por completo ¬¬

**Kaoru86 Kamiya**: Gracias!! Pues esa era la idea, asustar un poquito al pelirrojo :P 

**Megumi014:** Pues que bien que te haya gustado, si es algo divertido imaginarse a Megumi haciendo esas cosas peroooo cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando Sano esta cerca xD espero que me dejes tu mensaje sobre este capitulo que creo que a muchos puede haberle disgustado u_u

**Gaby:** bueno ya viste lo que ocultaba Megumi pero creo que te confundí un poco, la enfermedad de Magdali no tiene nada que ver con Kanryu, solo fueron dos situaciones que se medio mezclaron, y Sano las enredo un poco :p espero que me digas que tal te pareció : )

**Megumi Sagara1:** jaja yo también habría matado a Sano o por lo menos le hubiese dado una buena paliza. Pues si pobre Megumi, me imagino que la mayoría al principio pensó igual que Sano y claro que sería un honor para mi leer tu historia, no se si recibiste mi email, así que te mande otro hoy. Muchas gracias!!

**Meikyo:** Pues como ya he dicho me cuesta mucho esta pareja -__- las escenas entre ellos parecen correr de mi mente y esconderse lejos… lo siento… Pero como siempre trataré de hacer algo ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Michire- Meinu:** Pues me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de las actualizaciones xD sinceramente a mi me pasa lo mismo, soy bastante despistada también :p GRACIAS!

**Susy Ayama:** Hola!! Jaja chévere que te gusto!

**Eve-chan:** Wow en dos días? No me impresionaría si me dices que terminaste dormida xD Pues la reacción de Kaoru tal vez no sea la pensada por todo :p ¡Gracias por leer!

**Aska Ishida:** Gracias!!! Lamento lo de tu musa, espero que la encuentres pronto

**Ale:** Si, en realidad en un principio no tenía planeado meter a Magdalia pero luego surgio y me pareció interesante plantear nuevamente su enfermedad en este tiempo. Si Kaoru se enfadará mucho perooooo Kenshin esta muy temeroso de perder lo que tiene…

**Demi-san:** Hola mujer! ¿Y tu proyecto? Aun no lo veo ¬¬

**Roxy:** jaja gracias tontita te quiero

**Ai8:** Oh bueno, si creo que ese fue un capitulo de relleno más que todo pero espero que este te guste ^^

**Kenkao**: je creo que Sano solo estaba más celoso de lo que quería aceptar ¬¬' y sobre protector también, y Misao seguro que salio bien lo que le viene de resaca es peor :p

**Sam:** ¡Que linda! ¡Muchas gracias!

**Chi2:** Que mal que no te gusto, lo siento mucho pero espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten más. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Sumire-chan**: jeje muchas gracias. En verdad había una escena de A/M en el auto pero se me perdió -_-' y te prometo que cuando tenga una pizca de tiempo me leo todas tus historias, es que los exámenes me tienen loca.

**Dani-chan:** gracias!! Me hace feliz que mi historia te guste tanto, y bueno la pareja de Magdalia y Sano no me disgusta del todo pero me gusta mucho más Sano/ Megumi. Espero que me digas que tal!

**Anto-chan:** Que lindo sus celos verdad *-* Bueno y no te preocupes ya llegara alguien mejor ^^ ¡¡Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Hitokiri Lady:** No te preocupes yo me lo imagino, también estoy llena de ocupaciones que me roban el tiempo, pero me alegra que te molestes en dejarme tu maravillosa opinión. Muchas  Gracias! 

**Javi:** Hola!! ¡¿Un día?! ¿Y aun estas viva? xD pues que bien, si claro no te preocupes la mayoría de las escenas de esas parejas salen como la seda, a diferencia de otra ¬.¬

**Rin3:** Hola!! Pues si Sayo es su verdadero nombre, pero en su momento ella explicara porque utiliza su nombre cristiano. Por cierto ¿vas a continuar con tu historia _La vida es un sueño_? Es que soy aficionada de ella ^^ y tienes tiempo sin continuarla, así que ya sabes que la estoy esperando con ansias ¡Gracias! 

**little mary-chan**: ¡Gracias! Que bien que te acordaras de mi historia y como digo la relación A/M me cuesta pero veré que hago. Y K/K nah ellos _creo que saldrán bien al final :p_

**Asumi: jaja si Sano es una muy mala influencia pero pobre -_- sus líos mentales son grandes ¿Cómo debe ser saber mucho y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo? En mi opinión debe ser muy frustrante. Jaja si Kaoru se llevo su bolso que bien que te diste cuenta. Misao pues esta algo loca pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Gracias por tus comentarios!!!**

**Danimonia: Hola!! Pues no se, pero ni son pocos ni son muchos los capítulos que faltan, lo siento u.u**

**YEYI: ¡¡GRACIAS!!**

**Anne: Muchas gracias!!**

**Laya_kitsune: me halagas, si yo se que la mayoría de las personas le rehuyen a las historias AU aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso y me alegra que te guste mi historia!  Y si, trato de guardar lo mas cerca que me sea posible la personalidad de los personajes, por eso algunas parejas me cuestan tanto u.u**

**Ady: Gracias!! Pues puede ser que Battousai salga en algún momento, pero no te preocupes tengo otro proyecto en mente relacionado con esto, solo tengo que terminar algunas historias (esta :p) y podré hacer otras cosas que tengo en mente.  **

**Samy: Hola!! Pues como dije no se muy bien cuando capítulos me queden para terminar aunque así como no quiero acabarla quiero hacerlo xD si lo se soy rara. Y publicar, pues me cuesta debido a la falta de tiempo pero lo hago cada vez que puedo. Nahh pues lo mas seguro es que tenga un final feliz… aunque no se o_o tal vez…**

**Kirara26: jeje pues no se porque te parecerá conocida pero a mi también me gusta ^^ ¡Domo arigato! En realidad me halagas. Y pues digamos que soy muy terca cuando me empeño en aprender algo, y como el japonés me encanta pues he investigado todo lo posible y he aprendido varias cosas de una vecina que lo habla, pero lo más probable es que cuando termine las clases me meta en algún curso especial para aprenderlo bien. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!**

**Kissing-Ligh: Que felicidad que mi historia ocupe un lugar en tu tiempo ¡Gracias!**

**Justary: Si claro, sobretodo la relación de K/K entrara pronto en como lo llama mi amiga Roxy 'su etapa categórica' jeje espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por hacerlo.**

¡ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO TODO DE SU AGRADO Y DEJENME SUS MARAVILLOSOS MENSAJES PARA SABER SU OPINIÓN! 

Kary

Ja ne 


	21. Capitulo XXI: Retornando sobre las huell...

**_Nota previa__: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_**

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXI:

Retornando sobre las huellas

Megumi frunció el ceño molestamente tirando las sandalias negras frente al muchacho de cabello castaño que la miro con las cejas alzadas.

Chasqueo la lengua un par de veces en forma reprobatoria sin darse cuenta ¿Era su impresión o últimamente cada vez que se encontraba con su prima Magdalia, esta estaba siempre con Sanosuke?

- ¿Qué tan idiota eres como para caminar por la arena caliente descalzo?- le pregunto Megumi al muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía puesta una camisa holgada blanca con líneas verdes y unos pantalones blancos también holgados sobre el traje de baño.

- ¿Qué tan idiota me crees como para querer verte la cara?- le replico Sano a su vez, poniéndose las sandalias y tratando de que su alivio no se notara

- No te imaginas cuanto- le respondió ella pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia su prima- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola prima- le saludo Magdalia tímidamente- Nada en realidad, solo me encontré con Sanosuke y estábamos hablando-

-Ya veo- dijo Megumi mirando por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho que a su vez la veía con mala cara- Pues no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con él, ¿sabes? La idiotez pude ser contagiosa y no quiero que la contraigas- dijo ella bastante ácidamente.

- jajaja- se rió Sanosuke con sarcasmo y paso a su lado hasta agarrarle suavemente el brazo a Magdalia y comenzar a jalarla- Mejor no te acerques tanto a la zorra solterona que puedes contagiarte de su amargura

- ¡¿Sabias que la misma frase solo tiene gracia una vez?!- grito ella molesta cuando Sano comenzó a alejarse con su prima que no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo. Sano se encogió de hombros simplemente.

- Oh cierto- dijo Magdalia soltándose del agarre de Sano para ir hasta su prima. Megumi se relajo sin entender porque se había sentido tan tensa hacia un segundo- Ya me decidí Megumi-chan, voy para Tokio con ustedes a final de semana- dijo sonriendo suavemente

Megumi la vio con cierto alivio y Sano no entendió el porque- Me alegro, es lo mejor-

- Hai- Magdalia sonrió suavemente

- ¿Y por que vas a viajar a Tokio?- pregunto Sanosuke curiosamente.

- hum… tengo que hacer algunas diligencias- dijo ella distraídamente mientras sacaba el puñuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo arrugaba nerviosamente.

- Ya veo- murmuro Sano y un gruñido de su estomago resonó en la calle.

- Tienes hambre ¿ne?- sonrió Magdalia y Sano le sonrió apenadamente, un tinte rosa colorando sus mejillas.

Megumi hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por ocultar su sonrisa pero es que se veía tan… tan… ¿lindo? Ella frunció el ceño a ese pensamiento ¡Estaba pasando mucho tiempo escuchando las cursilerías de Kaoru y ya se le estaban pegando! ¿Desde cuando Sanosuke Sagara era lindo? Atractivo puede ser, sexy puede ser ¡¿Pero lindo?! Kami-sama algo le estaba pasando a su mente…

- Si quieres puedes venir a casa a almorzar- le dijo Magdalia al muchacho, viendo su reloj- Aunque ya es algo tarde-

- No importa, sería bueno algo diferente porque creo que hoy le toca cocinar a Kaoru- dijo Megumi quitándole las palabras de la boca a Sanosuke 

- ¿Y quien te invito a ti?- le pregunto Sanosuke de mala gana

- Oh no Sanosuke claro que también estaba invitando a Megumi-chan- dijo Magdalia sonriendo con nerviosismo a la mirada extraña que Megumi tenía.

- Vamos entonces- dijo esta sonriendo con cierta falsedad mientras se alejaba seguida por Magdalia. Sanosuke la miro y se encogió de hombros siguiendo a ambas muchachas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El resto de la semana paso en un suspiro y antes de darse cuenta todos estaban empacando sus cosas para volver a Tokio… para pasar otras diez horas dentro de un automóvil…

Kaoru suspiro suavemente y acomodo un mechón negro perdido detrás de su oreja, los pendientes hechos con escama de pez en forma de estrellas se movieron con gracia en sus orejas. Kenshin se los había regalado la noche anterior en un bazar. 

Habían sido unas bonitas vacaciones, pensó Kaoru con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, la había pasado bien y había sido un cambio agradable de las responsabilidades que normalmente tenía que afrontar.

- ¡Mira Kaoru-neesan!- Misao entro por la puerta alegremente, balanceando un amuleto que seguramente provenía del templo – Soujiro-kun me lo regalo, dijo que me dará suerte para mi examen de admisión ¿no es lindo? Por cierto, Anshin-sama dijo que como sabe que lo más probable es que no vuelvas a ir al templo, lo llames si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que hablaron- dijo Misao hablando rápidamente- ¿Qué hablaron?

- ¡Mou Misao! Nada importante- Kaoru doblo una de sus blusas rosas y la guardo pulcramente en su maleta pensando que no quería hablar por ahora con el monje anciano, de seguro sacaría nuevamente el tema de las reencarnaciones y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de pensar en eso por ahora -¿Ya empacaste todo? Kenshin dijo que nos vamos antes de la tarde-

- Iie, pero luego lo hago. ¿Sabes que?- pregunto Misao viéndola con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, parecía como si guardará el secreto del nacimiento del mundo 

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kaoru balanceando la cabeza hacía un lado para ver que más le faltaba por guardar 

- ¡Aoshi-sama dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar para el examen de admisión de la universidad! ¡¡¿No es genial?!!- Misao dio varios saltitos de alegría tirando al suelo algunas camisas de Kaoru

- Si genial Misao pero deja de tirar las cosas- dijo Kaoru con un tono aburrido y rodando sus ojos 

- Diablos- murmuro Misao viéndose en el espejo que estaba colgado en la habitación, tenía el rostro y los hombros tan rojos que podría imitar a la perfección a una langosta viva- ¿Tienes crema neechan?- 

-Si, allí está- dijo Kaoru señalando el frasco de plástico en la mesa de noche, Misao lo agarro y comenzó a pasar la crema blanca sobre su rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la sustancia cremosa y fría hizo contacto con su piel caliente.

Los próximos quince minutos Kaoru tuvo que aguantar la perorata agitada de Misao, que le contaba la facilidad que tenía Aoshi para hacer origamis de papel y lo linda que era la grulla que él le había regalado. En voz de Misao sonaba como si hubiese sido un regalo romántico pero Kaoru, que había estado presente sabía que Aoshi solo se lo había dado porque los ojos de su hermana se habían convertido en faroles de tanto que brillaban al ver la figura.

- Misao ¿Por qué no sigues el ejemplo de tus hermanas mayores y terminas de guardar tus cosas?- dijo Kaoru en un tono que demostraba su cansancio de tanto oírla

Misao hizo una mueca de molestia por ser interrumpida – Pero Megumi aun no ha hecho nada- dijo Misao abriendo la ventana 

- ¿nani?- los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron un poco

- Hai. Tiene media hora enfurruñada en el sofá de la sala maldiciendo a Sanosuke- ella sonrió ligeramente- Si sigue así no dudo que encontremos al cabeza de pollo muerto en una alcantarilla 

- ¿nani? ¿Dónde esta Sano?- pregunto Kaoru chasqueando la lengua 

- Creo que fue a ayudar a Magdalia con su equipaje- respondió la muchacha aplicando más crema sobre su nariz 

- Ya veo- Kaoru rodó sus ojos, ahora entendía el supuesto mal humor de su hermana mayor. Sanosuke y Magdalia parecían haberse hecho muy buenos amigos con el transcurso de la semana y por alguna razón a Megumi le molestaba. Era obvio para todos menos para ella y tal vez para Sanosuke que lo que tenían eran celos, pero tampoco hacía nada para evitarlos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sano acaricio con desgana a Notaro mientras el perro veía al igual que el muchacho, a la joven de cabello castaño que escribía una carta, ambos tenían la misma expresión de aburrimiento en la cara. A un lado de la puerta había dos maletas rojas y grandes esperando a que Sanosuke las cargara. 

- ¿Te falta mucho? Ya llevas más de diez minutos escribiendo eso- Sanosuke se movió de su silla para ver de frente a Magdalia, ella tenía el cabello suelto y sobre su cabeza un sombrero bastante grande de color rosa, el vestido blanco y fresco que llevaba la hacía ver como una niña de secundaría según Sanosuke, pero aun así se veía bien.

- Iie. Ya terminé- ella doblo el papel blanco por la mitad- Y si me tardé es porque la carta es para mi hermano-

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Sano distraídamente mientras agarraba una manzana del frutero y la balanceaba 

- No conoces a Shogo- dijo ella escribiendo algo más- Es demasiado sobre protector, cuando vea que no estoy en casa pondrá el grito en el cielo, no quiero llamarlo porque se que no me dejará ir así que prefiero dejarle una carta, aunque se que apenas la lea irá a Tokio a buscarme. Bueno listo, vamos- dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

Sano la agarró y la vio, estaba escrita con una impecable y hermosa letra cursiva que decía: 

**_Para Shogo_**

**_Sayo _**

- ¿Quién es Sayo?- pregunto Sanosuke extrañado levantando la carta para verla mejor

- ¿hum?- Magdalia se dio vuelta para verlo y un tinte colorado lleno sus mejillas- ¡Oye! ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy chismoso? Te gusta revisar la correspondencia de los demás ¿ne?

 - Como sea- él se encogió de hombros- ¿Quién es Sayo?

Ella suspiro derrotada- Soy yo. Es mi nombre real- aclaró al ver la mirada confusa de Sano, pero esta no desaparecería hasta que se lo explicara bien- Magdalia es mi nombre cristiano, soy cristiana por si no te habías dado cuenta-

- ¿Y porque escogiste ese nombre?- pregunto Sanosuke, claro que él se había dado cuenta que ella era cristiana, no solo por su nombre si no porque ella solía mencionar mucho a 'Dios' cuando hablaba.

- Me gusta, al parecer hace años existió una cristiana en esta parte de Nagasaki con ese nombre, es una historia larga y confusa, me la contaron cuando era muy pequeña y me gusto, así que decidí tomar ese nombre como mío- le explico ella

- Pues Sayo no está mal- dijo Sano poniendo la carta sobre la mesa

- Mi hermano es el único que puede llamarme así- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

- A mi me gusta- Sano se encogió de hombros y camino hasta agarrar ambas maletas- ¿Nos vamos?-

Una muy sonrojada Magdalia asintió con la cabeza, agarro su bolso y lo siguió- Pero primero tenemos que dejar a Notaro en casa de Naru-san- dijo ella y el perro la siguió a la mención de su nombre.

- Si claro- dijo Sano viendo de soslayo al perro. Lo extrañaría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Y se supone que siete personas van a caber allí no?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo Kenshin viendo su camioneta que estaba abarrotada de bolsos y maletas y en la que a lo mucho cuatro personas podrían viajar ahora.

- Si eso se supone y yo voy delante- dijo Kaoru subiéndose a la camioneta antes que nadie, no quería ir detrás, apretujada y con Megumi y su mal humor, que aunque ella no hubiese pronunciado palabra en toda la mañana su aura se sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Ella le había echado la culpa a su día del mes pero…

- Yo conduzco- dijo estoicamente Aoshi subiendo al volante.

- Bueno- Kenshin agito su cabeza suavemente. Se notaba la tristeza por el fin de sus pequeñas vacaciones en todos, el mismo no había querido que llegara este día, la sola idea de volver a estar encerrado en la oficina leyendo papeles y firmando contratos le revolvía el estómago. Aunque no habían sido exactamente sus perfectas vacaciones con Kaoru como las había planeado, no había salido tan mal al final. Con la excepción clara de Sanosuke y su retomado vicio al cigarro y Megumi con su humor de mil demonios. 

Todos entraron en el automóvil, Sanosuke en la ventana derecha con Misao a un lado que refunfuñaba porque Kaoru estaba cómoda enfrente, Kenshin estaba entre Magdalia y Megumi sintiendo el contraste de las emociones de ambas muchachas.

Pronto comenzaron a alejarse de la casa playera y un suspiro abandono los labios de todos.

- Aoshi ¿puedes prender el aire de una vez?- dijo Megumi con un tono molesto en la voz- Aquí atrás esta hirviendo, aunque con Ken-san a mi lado eso era obvio

- ¡Onnesan!- dijo Kaoru volteándose escandalizada y molesta, Sanosuke también se le quedo viendo y Kenshin murmuro un 'oro' mientras su piel se enrojecía, Misao la miró de forma incrédula ¿No estaba de mal humor pues? Y Magdalia se sonrojo suavemente; Aoshi por su parte la ignoro.

- ¡Hohoho!- Megumi rió burlescamente- ¿Y que quieres? No puedo evitarlo-

- hum… Aoshi detente aquí un momento- le pidió Kaoru cuando pasaron por una gasolinera

- ¡Oh no de nuevo Jou-chan! ¡Aprende a controlar tu vejiga!- le dijo Sanosuke

- ¡Cállate!- le espetó esta- ¡Solo voy a comprar agua!

- Pero aquí hay- dijo Misa levantando el envase de plástico, pero Kaoru ya había salido del automóvil, Kenshin la siguió momentos después.

TODO había estado calculado en la mente de Megumi ¡Como si no conociera a la pequeña Kaoru! Ella era tan predecible, un comentario o dos y su hermana no aguantaría las ganas para cambiar de puestos debido a los celos. Obviamente así fue, Kaoru se sentó junto a Kenshin detrás dejándole a Megumi el cómodo puesto delantero. 

- Zorra astuta- murmuro bajo su respiración Sanosuke, recibiendo una sonrisa arrogante y ácida de la casi doctora. 

Los minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas interminables y cansadas que cambiaron radicalmente cuando Sanosuke tomo el volante.

Los gritos histéricos de Megumi no habían sido algo normal. 

En diez minutos Sanosuke había adelantado casi media hora y el corazón Megumi pegaba tanto en su pecho que prácticamente se oía el retumbo en todo el automóvil.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes por cerebro idiota?!- le grito Megumi histérica cuando Sano redujo la velocidad por un enorme camión que tenía enfrente- ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?!

- ¡Ya cállate!- le grito él- ¡La única forma en que podríamos morir es si manejaras tu!  

Golpe en el orgullo. 

Megumi lo miró fríamente por un momento corto pero para Sano fue como si le clavara una daga de hielo en la mitad de la cabeza. Luego de un rato de silencio tenso por parte de todos Sanosuke se aburrió de conducir y se orillo cerca de una esquina dejando que Kenshin manejara.  

Megumi comenzó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje rupestre que a medida que pasaban los minutos tomaba un tono más oscuro, ahora que Kenshin estaba manejando como alguien que si había aprobado el examen de conducir podía pensar con tranquilidad. 

¿Qué le había pasado estos últimos días? Megumi estaba completamente conciente que su mal humor ni era normal ni era culpa de su periodo como ella misma había dicho. Si no que era culpa de alguien con nombre y apellido y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. ¿Cómo podía rebajarse a sentirse mal por culpa de Sanosuke? ¿Por qué dejaba que su amistad con Magdalia le afectará tanto? Ellos eran amigos… él y ella misma tenían una rara amistad. Nada más. Y aun así le molestaba que él le sonriera a su prima de esa forma tan especial, le molestaba que él prefiriera su compañía… bueno en eso no se podía quejar tanto porque ha veces él simplemente era insoportable y ella no quería ni verlo, pero otras…   

¡No podía pasarle a ella! ¿Acaso estaba necesitando de la compañía del cabeza de pollo? ¿Qué le daba él? Solo malos ratos y dolores de cabeza… y apoyo, compañía y alegría… ¿alegría? 

¿Ella se alegraba al verlo?  

Si… tenía que admitirlo a veces le alegraba verlo, a veces cuando lo veía su pecho gritaba cosas que el orgullo no dejaba salir de su boca y eso la preocupada. 

¡Dios la angustiaba! 

¿Por qué se sentía mal cuando sus miradas no eran para ella? ¿Por qué últimamente sus insultos le molestaban hasta llegar a un punto doloroso cuando ellos eran los que le daban sentido a su relación?

¿Acaso quería que él la mirara con otros ojos? Con esos ojos de deseo y cariño que aparecían cada vez que compartían un beso ¿acaso extrañaba sus besos? 

Megumi volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo simulando que veía algo en su hombro, Sanosuke le estaba dando vueltas a su encendedor ociosamente, sus ojos veían al objeto con aburrimiento y le dirigió una mirada entre incrédula y exasperada a Misao que no dejaba de hablar sobre los bonitos pendientes y collares que un artesano había estado vendiendo en el bazar. 

Y cuando él se dio cuenta del escrutinio de Megumi, la miró fijamente y aunque fue solo por un segundo ella estuvo segura de que sus ojos brillaron de esa única forma que hacía que su corazón de repente latiera más rápido de lo que era médicamente normal. Justo como ahora.

Aparto la vista con rapidez sintiéndose algo mareada de repente. 

¿Acaso estaba teniendo un ataque de taquicardia?

No…

Y de repente algo más fuerte la golpeo tan duro en su mente que no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un grito mudo y enterrar sus manos en su cabello frustradamente. 

No era ninguna enfermedad física lo que tenía, si no algo mucho peor… 

Ella… ella en realidad se estaba enamorando de Sanosuke. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Serían aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando llegaron a Tokio, específicamente a la casa de las Kamiya todos cansados, hambrientos y de un humor bastante sucio. 

Megumi fue la primera en salir del automóvil y abrir la puerta de su casa con tanta rapidez que asusto a la mayoría.

- ¿Y quien va a cargar sus maletas?- pregunto Sanosuke señalando las dos grandes maletas negras de la ácida mujer, aun no entendía porque todas llevaban tanto equipaje cuando él con un solo bolso estaba bien. Todos apartaron la vista y siguieron haciendo sus cosas, Sanosuke maldijo entre dientes.

Entró tambaleándose a la casa de las muchachas con cuatro maletas a cuestas, una en cada mano y sobre cada hombro.

- Arigato gozaimazu Sanosuke- Magdalia le sonrió suavemente al muchacho cuando él descargo en el suelo sus maletas y las de Megumi. Sano le correspondido la sonrisa un poco forzadamente mientras doblaba su muñeca, ¡diablos como pesaban esas cosas! Pero después de todo no iba a dejar que Magdalia cargara esas maletas tan pesadas en su estado y no tenía ganas de escuchar los gritos de Megumi por haber dejado su equipaje olvidado.

Kaoru suspiro cuando entro finalmente a su casa, estaba todo limpio y ordenado tal como lo habían dejado y no se oían voces así que lo más probable es que Ayame y Suzume estuviesen con su tía Tae aun.

- Muchas gracias Kenshin- Kaoru abrazo al pelirrojo por el cuello sorprendiéndolo pero ganándose una sonrisa suave- la pase muy bien, fue un descanso agradable 

- Hai, me alegro que hayas ido conmigo- dijo él besándola suavemente

- Voy a vomitar- murmuro Sanosuke- Te espero en el automóvil- le dijo a Kenshin- Adiós Jou-chan, adiós Magdalia- la castaña se despidió con un gesto dulce de su mano

- Mou, que pesado- murmuro Kaoru frunciendo el ceño, aun sin soltar sus sostenimiento del cuello de Kenshin -¡Oi recuerda que tienes que venir temprano mañana!

Se escucharon algunas maldiciones por parte del muchacho que ya había salido de la casa. 

- ¡Arigatou Aoshi-sama!- dijo alegremente Misao entrando, seguido estaba Aoshi cargando su maleta rosada. Él murmuro algo que sonó a 'bien' aunque Misao no estaba segura.

- Konbanwa- le dijo Kaoru al pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y llámame-

- Lo haré- le dijo este suavemente no queriéndose ir en verdad, pero al no encontrar ninguna excusa para quedarse no le quedo otro remedio que irse seguido de Aoshi. Kaoru los acompaño hasta la puerta y espero a que su camioneta se perdiera en la oscuridad de la calle antes de volver a entrar a su casa suspirando.

Sus lindas vacaciones habían terminado dejándole un lindo recuerdo y un atractivo bronceado lastima que ya habían acabado y que su vida regresaba a la normalidad… con todos sus problemas. 

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Sinceramente no me gusto mucho este capitulo, fue más que todo un capitulo de transición sin mucha relevancia a excepción de lo que pensó Megumi, en verdad me gusto escribir esa parte :p

Lamento la tardanza pero este capitulo en realidad me costo muchísimo, estaba muy bloqueada y con los ánimos no muy altos pero no se preocupen que el próximo no saldrá tan tarde. 

Espero que me dejen un mensaje de todas formas y aunque no quede satisfecha con el capitulo espero que ustedes si ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Y espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que pasen un Feliz año nuevo!!

**Asumi: muchas gracias!! Pues si lo que dijo el monje es importante, solo que Kaoru no le presto mucha atención. Jaja de verdad que Magdalia no es mala ni tiene malas intenciones, aunque puedo asegurar que más de una persona quiso matarla en este capitulo :p pues espero que te haya gustado este!**

**Chi2:** ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! Si bueno este capitulo no estuvo muy largo, pero es que el bloqueo fue grande, esperanzadamente el próximo saldrá más rápido y más largo.

**Megumi Sagara1:** jaja muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio tus palabras. Pues que raro que no te llegara mi email, y siento no haber podido leer tu historia aun pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo, pero de este año no pasa a que la lea ^^

**Kaoru86 Kamiya**: jeje pues me alegra que te haya gustado a sido uno de los capítulos que mas disfrute escribir a diferencia de este ¬¬ y no te preocupes no me tardare tanto. ¡Gracias!  

**Gaby:** Bueno pues por ahora Kenshin no recordará mucho, pero si Kaoru y lo demás pues ya veremos :p gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Megumi014:** u_u si lo siento tampoco me gusto eso por parte de Sano pero no creo que le dure mucho, y como que aun no hacen las paces y lo dudo un poco ahora que Megumi hizo su gran descubrimiento. 

**Roxy:** jaja bueno me alegra que te guste y por cierto ¡Gracias por tu regalo de navidad! Y lo del proyecto pronto…

**Mer:** ^^ me alegra y por cierto espero que continúes con tu historia que me encanta, aunque casi nunca tengo tiempo de leerla

**Kissing-Ligh:¡Gracias!**

**Dani:**  Muchas gracias me halagas ^^ Pues si al final todo se solucionara ya sea para bien o para mal, por ahora Sano y Megumi están como que algo confundidos y bueno ya veremos que pasa con Aoshi y Misao-chan. Y si claro que Kaoru se enterara y tal vez sea más pronto de lo que todos creen. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Demi-san:** Oh bueno lo del vinagre y los pimentones es una mezcla que se hace para limpiar el bronce, es ahorrativa y útil ^^ Y acertaste algunas cosas. Lastimas que vayas a estar sin internet ;_;

**Justary: Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo ¡Gracias!**

**Ai8:** ^^ otro capitulo de relleno, lo siento pero espero que te guste igual :P

**Aska Ishida:** Pues pronto vendrá lo que tengo preparado para A/M espero que te guste y gracias!!

**Lunascorpio: **jaja muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

**Rurouni-andrea: **Gracias gracias!!!

**Sumire-chan**:  :p espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con este capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo!****

**Ale:** Bueno la aparición de Soujiro no creo que pase de allí solo como un amigo de la infancia de Misao. Y lo de Sano pues no puede negar que siente atracción hacia Magdalia pero esta más ligado al hecho de que él sabe la verdad sobre su enfermedad y le preocupa, además que de alguna u otra forma se siente responsable de ella y eso es por el recuerdo de su vida pasada que no sabe que tiene, bueno ya creo que te enrede :P gracias!! 

**Hitokiri Lady:** ¡Gracias! Se que andas muy ocupa y todo, te entiendo porque ando igual pero espero que pronto actualices tu historias de los vampiros ^^ me encanta.

**Ady: Gracias!!**

**Midori: **Muchas gracias por todo!! Si bueno no creo que tarde mucho para llegar el final.

Gracias por todo!!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	22. Capitulo XXII: Entre artículos y dudas

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXII:

Entre artículos y dudas

El calor en Tokio comenzó a desvanecerse cuando el verano emprendió su partida para darle paso al otoño a comienzos de septiembre. 

El clima se había vuelto agradable y fresco, con suaves vientos y un cielo azul con alguna que otra nube blanca mientras las hojas comenzaban a caer, un ambiente perfecto para todos.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente, en menos de una semana las clases darían comienzo nuevamente y se podía ver a las jovencitas de secundaria ir de un lado a otro emocionadas y disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones en los parques, cines y centros comerciales. 

Kaoru observó embelezada la vidriera de dulces coloridos y chocolates de diferentes formas y tamaños pensando en cuales compraría mientras Kenshin terminaba de comprar las entradas. Él la había invitado a salir y luego de un rico almuerzo en un elegante restaurante habían ido al cine, hacia semanas que no salían juntos y compartir un rato solos era muy agradable.

- Ya compré las entradas Kaoru- dijo Kenshin cuando llego ha donde estaba su novia viendo los dulces – Compré para la película de The Last Samurai- 

- Genial. Palomitas saladas ¿ne? – Kaoru le dijo más de una forma afirmativa que interrogativa

- Hai- sonrió Kenshin- ¡Oro! ¿Vas a comprar todo eso Kaoru?- los ojos de Kenshin se agrandaron cuando vio la cantidad de chocolates y caramelos que habían en el contador

- Hai- dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente- ¡Mira esos chocolates Kenshin! ¡Tienen maní! ¡Adoro el chocolate con maní! 

Kenshin sonrió suavemente mientras ella le pedía los dulces a la muchacha de la tienda de dulces del cine. Kaoru estaba tan bonita como siempre, su cabello azabache y brillante estaba en una cola alta atado con una gruesa cinta azul, tenía una camisa celeste de tiras y una falda corta al estilo escocés de un azul oscuro y con las líneas de azul claro, ella también tenía una chaqueta negra en la mano. Kenshin volvió a verla sabiendo a la perfección que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, después de estar días sin verla y teniendo solo el consuelo de su voz por el teléfono era difícil no tenerla. 

Un leve sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y Kenshin volteó hacia los lados tratando de saber de donde venía, solo se encontró con la muchedumbre de personas que hacían cola para entrar al cine y comprar los dulces.

- Youshi! Iku* - dijo alegremente Kaoru sacando a Kenshin de la catalepsia momentánea, ella le sonrió y le dio algunos dulces y papas para que cargara mientras ella cargaba los refrescos y otros dulces; cuando la vio sonreír Kenshin olvido por completo lo que le había llamado la atención. (*¡Vamos!) 

Animadamente ambos entraron a ver la película sin ningún tipo de preocupación. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao suspiró, no sabía si era un suspiro de felicidad, de anhelo o de aburrimiento. Podía escuchar en la radio como la reportera contaba con emoción como los centros comerciales estaban repletos de personas y las calles llenas de jóvenes entusiastas que disfrutaban de los últimos días de vacaciones, últimos días que ella había gastado encerrada en su casa nada más y nada menos que estudiando.

¡¿Quién estudia en vacaciones?! 

Nadie. Solo ella porque a final de semana presentaba el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Tokio, en solo siete días presentaría la prueba que definiría gran parte de su futuro, si la pasaba entonces sería toda una universitaria y si no solo sería una pobre rurouni*. 

Pero había un lado bueno, un lado muy bueno si le preguntaban a ella porque Aoshi la había estado ayudando a estudiar desde hacia un par de semanas y Misao estaba tan feliz que no cabía en si.

Aoshi era un buen maestro, solía como él mismo hablar claramente he ir al punto exacto sin dar muchas vueltas pero así mismo explicaba todo de una forma completamente entendible. Incluso biología (que era una de las peores materias según Misao) había cobrado significado en los labios del joven de ojos índigo, a ella las matemáticas nunca le habían resultado difíciles e incluso le gustaban- no moría por ellas- pero no las odiaba tanto como Kaoru, que si estuviera en sus manos ya las habría borrado de la faz de la tierra. El resto de las materias tampoco eran tan difíciles, tenía que admitir que después de Megumi ella era la que había acumulado un mayor promedio por eso no se preocupaba tanto.

Gracias a eso no se quejaba por tener que estar estudiando en vez de ir al cine como Kaoru o a las ferias como Magdalia y Megumi, ni siquiera se quejaba cuando sus amigas de secundaria la invitaban a salir y ella tenía que rechazar sus invitaciones, por la simple razón de que estar en la misma habitación que Aoshi por más de una hora lo recompensaba absolutamente todo.

Miró el reloj que daba cinco para las cuatro de la tarde y luego se asomo por la ventana de su habitación que daba en dirección a la calle, algunas personas transitaban de un lado para otro sumergidos en su propio mundo mientras los automóviles de diferentes colores se mezclaban en el paisaje, y como en todos los últimos días el automóvil de Aoshi Shinomori se estaciono frente a su casa a las cinco en punto de la tarde. Ella nunca en su vida sería así de puntual.  

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos provocando que el sonido sordo de sus pasos en la madera hiciese eco en la casa vacía y solitaria, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta antes de que el timbre incluso sonara. Un Aoshi con expresión estoica fue lo que encontró parado en el umbral de su puerta, él ya no se molestaba en tocar el timbre porque Misao solía tener la manía de abrirle antes de que lo hiciera. 

- ¡Konichiwa Aoshi-sama!- dijo alegremente Misao como todos los días dejando entrar al muchacho alto.

- Konichiwa Misao- dijo él tan secamente como los otros días, bajo su brazo cargaba un par de libros de aspecto terrible por lo grueso que eran, tenían la tapa azul y el titulo en  unas diminutas letras doradas, pero Misao no se preocupo en leerlas.

Misao corrió suavemente el shoji que tenía dibujado unos enormes pétalos de sakura para que ambos pudieran entrar a una de las habitaciones más solitarias y alejadas de la casa, pero también una de las más iluminadas de allí por la enorme puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y dejaba entrar la luz del sol cuando las cortinas grises estaban abiertas. Era un estudió, lleno y repleto de estantes con libros de todos los tamaños y colores que le daba un aspecto más pequeño a la habitación, en el centro había una mesa baja de madera y dos almohadas grandes. Esa habitación había pertenecido al padre de las muchachas y todas ellas solían estudiar allí cuando el examen era importante o muy difícil, por la simple razón de que ese cuarto tenía un aura tranquilizante y calmada que ayudaba a la concentración. 

Misao la había utilizado los últimos días y tenía suerte de que Kaoru no había tenido tiempo de entrar porque si no le hubiese dado un ataque cardiaco al ver el estado en que se encontraba su querido centro de concentración: el tami normalmente limpio y espacioso estaba repleto de papeles (la mayoría arrugados y escritos con corazones y alguno que otro 'Aoshi y Misao') los libros estaban desordenados y amontonados en el suelo y la mesa, algunos abiertos y otros medio cerrados, algunos tenían las páginas dobladas y otros estaban marcados con resaltador fluorescente. 

Definitivamente Kaoru se moriría al instante si viera el estado de la habitación.

- De acuerdo ¿en que quedamos ayer?- pregunto Aoshi sentándose sobre uno de los cojines, Misao salto alegremente y se sentó en el otro que estaba a su lado

- Creo que ya terminamos de ver el año 1866, hoy comenzamos con la Era Meiji- dijo Misao embotadamente, buscando el enorme libro de historia que había utilizado el día anterior, cuando lo encontró (enterrado bajo una tonelada de papeles y lápices) comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. 

- **_"_**_Bakumatsu no Douran" el fin del Edo Bakufu, comenzó. Los japoneses temían que su independencia nacional se viera amenazada por Estados Unidos y Europa, muchas provincias japonesas tampoco quisieron forasteros en su país, así que decidieron dispararle a los buques para que se fueran. La primera provincia en hacerlo fue Choushuuhan. Sin embargo al Edo Bakufu no le gustó esta acción independiente y envió soldados a Kyoto, el centro de Choushuuhan. Allí se peleo una batalla que termino con miles de personas en  Kyoto, que perdieron sus vidas y sus hogares. A los habitantes de Choushuuhan no les gustó el tratamiento que recibieron del Edo Bakufu y pensaron que este seria débil a la presión que los estadounidenses y/u otros países aplicaban al Japón. Así que Choushuuhan se unió con otras provincias que pensaban de la misma manera y formaron el Meiji Ishin. Este estaba encabezado por tres hombres, Nakaoka Shintarou, Sakatomo Ryouma y Ookubo Toshimichi. El Meiji Ishin viendo la necesidad de protegerse a si mismos reclutaron espadachines para su protección a los que se les llamo el Ishinshishi. El gobierno Meiji se estableció en 1868._

_Muchas batallas sangrientas se libraron entre el Shinsengumi y el Ishinshishi (defensores de Shogun y del lema "Aku, Soku, Zan") muchos grupos ninjas que quedaron en el anonimato y el absoluto secreto a pesar del tiempo, ellos también formaron parte de esta guerra siguiendo sus propios ideales, algunos apoyaban al gobierno pero otros no…" _– terminó Misao su lectura levantando los ojos del libro y viendo a Aoshi que la había escuchado al parecer atentamente – Eso no lo sabía-

- Si, existieron diferentes grupos ninjas pero la mayoría trabajaba en secreto por lo que hoy en día son muy pocos los que se conocen o se recuerdan, además de que la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados y toda la evidencia de su existencia fue destruida- dijo Aoshi con un tono de pesar ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo de cosas quedaran enterradas y olvidadas en la historia? 

- Que mal – dijo Misao frunciendo el ceño- Sería interesante saber de ellos, me imagino todas las cosas por las que tenían que pasar en su entrenamiento, de pequeña yo quería estudiar Ninjutsu pero mi padre nunca me dejo- sonrió con algo de nostalgia- Decía que no quería que su hija fuese una Kunoichi** así que lo más cercano que pude practicar a eso fue gimnasia y karate-

- Ya veo- dijo Aoshi abriendo otro de los libros y hablando casi distraídamente- Yo si practique Ninjutsu por varios años-

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Misao incrédula por un segundo- ¡Sugoi!- gritó, sus ojos resplandecían con admiración, mucha más de la que ya normalmente se le veía cuando estaba cerca de Aoshi

Aoshi la vio fijamente algo confundido por la mirada y la alegría de Misao, esa eran las cosas que nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo acerca de la muchacha: la forma en que se emocionaba por pequeñeces y cosas simples y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban casi de la misma forma que el sol.

- ¡Me dijeron que en la universidad de Tokio hay un equipo de Ninjutsu! ¡Si entro formare parte de él!- dijo Misao con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

- Si lo hay- dijo Aoshi sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su mente, él habría pertenecido a ese equipo si hubiese estudiado en Japón, después de todo había tenido el cupo libre y a su disposición.

- Entonces tengo que estudiar más- dijo Misao tomando su lápiz y comenzando a anotar lo que veía que era más importante de los libros de texto.   

Aoshi la vio de reojo como escribía y releía los libros mientras él buscaba algo en los libros. No le había molestado cuando ella le había pedido que la ayudara a estudiar, al contrario. Era extraña esa responsabilidad que sentía por ella y lo que le pasará ¿Acaso la veía como una hermana menor? Tal vez si… pero tal vez no.

No, no la veía como una hermana menor pero si la quería proteger de todo, y a veces sentía la necesidad de encerrarla en una caja de cristal para alejar su inocencia de todos los males del mundo, pero también sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. 

¿Estar con ella? 

Si, le gustaba su compañía aunque a veces lo mareara, le gustaba escuchar su voz y sus relatos sobre cualquier cosa, le gustaba ver la mirada de admiración inocente y cariño en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Muy diferente a la mirada que la mayoría de las mujeres siempre le habían dirigido. 

Y siempre, siempre quería que sonriera. Era extraño y casi imposible imaginársela sin la sonrisa alegre plasmada en sus labios.

Misao trato de concentrase en un párrafo que hablaba en especial sobre el Shinsengumi y se encontró con que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando sobre lo que debió haber sido la vida de los ninjas cuando aun eran tan importantes en la sociedad como los samurais.  

Miró a Aoshi por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta que no le era para nada difícil imaginarlo con uno de esos trajes de ninjas que lucían los libros de textos. 

Incluso se vería sexy con ellos, y con una gabardina blanca. Sip, así se vería perfecto; no es que ahora no se viera sensacionalmente bien, sino que era muy cómodo imaginarlo con otro tipo de ropa tal vez algo más rara.

¿Pero con que no se veía bien Aoshi?

Todo le encajaba a la perfección. Él era perfecto, solo si sonriera más seguido…

Y e repente pasó. Pasó así, sin previo aviso, sin darle una oportunidad a Misao para preparase: Aoshi sonrió.

Parecía estar pensando en algo agradable porque sus ojos estaban perdidos en las páginas del libro pero a leguas se notaba que no estaba leyendo.

Y ahora si que era completamente perfecto.

Misao sonrió grandemente al mismo tiempo que el corazón comenzó a bombearle con más fuerza en la pura emoción de verlo sonreír pero…

- ¿Por qué sonríe?- preguntó ella suavemente sin darse cuenta, pero se arrepintió de inmediato porque la sonrisa se borró al instante de los labios de Aoshi como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar- ¡No! No deje de hacerlo- dijo ella rápidamente apartando las ganas de golpearse contra las mesas por su estupidez. 

Aoshi la vio fijamente y Misao se ruborizo- Digo… que no deje de sonreír- balbuceó ella torpemente mirando sus manos por un segundo antes de verlo a él y a sus labios curvados levemente hacia arriba.

Y el corazón le volvió a latir tan fuertemente que le dolía, pero no era desagradable todo lo contrario y en un impulso, uno de esos impulsos que siempre le hacían meter la pata y arrepentirse hasta más no poder, Misao se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido Aoshi y le planto un emocionado beso en la mejilla… muy cerca de los labios.

Pero se separo al instante sentándose como tabla rígida nuevamente, con el rostro tan colorado como un ají y los ojos tan abiertos como platos por su impertinencia mientras que su cerebro parecía haber entrado en un estado de paralización completa.

Ahora Aoshi la odiaría, pensaría lo peor de ella y no le volvería a hablar más nunca. ¡Misao tonta!

Pero Aoshi no dijo nada, simplemente volvió al libro que estaba leyendo hacia unos minutos.

Pero sus ojos nunca le prestaron atención a las palabras que estaban escritas, es más ni siquiera se movieron del titulo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana siguiente había amanecido muy soleada al igual que los días anteriores y Kenshin lo único que podía hacer era maldecir su suerte por tener que estar encerrado en su oficina. 

Observo el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes y bostezo con cansancio mientras buscaba a tientas su café en el escritorio.

- Buenos días Himura-san- lo saludo su rubia secretaria cuando entró a su oficina cargando una pila de papeles y carpetas, el periódico matutino y un penecillo envuelto en un papel transparente.

- Buenos días Minako-dono- Kenshin bostezo nuevamente y la vio con ojos cansados- ¿Puedes repetirme que hago a las cinco y media de la mañana metido aquí?-

La mujer rió entre dientes dejando todo lo que cargaba sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos pensativamente – Su padre necesita que haya leído y firmado cada una de estas carpetas antes de las siete de la mañana para luego ir a la reunión con el primer ministro y sus secretarios, pero no se preocupe que las organice por importancia así que no será difícil, a las dos de la tarde tiene un almuerzo importante con los segundos accionistas del banco así que hice reservaciones en "_Go Gozen"_, le recomiendo que coma algo más que este panecillo. A las seis de la tarde tiene otra reunión con los socios de Hiten Mitsurugi and Company. Y si mis predicciones son correctas a las diez podrá llegar a casa y tomar una ducha rápida para dormir- 

- ¿Qué haría sin tu ayuda?- murmuro Kenshin con la cabeza apoyada sobre el mueble negro, con una enorme expresión de fastidio.

- Probablemente nunca saldría de aquí- dijo ella riendo ligeramente

- Si, es lo más probable- murmuro Kenshin abriendo el periódico - ¿Dice algo importante?

- No se aun no lo he leído- dijo ella agitando su cabello levemente- Voy ha ayudar a Yumi con algunos informes que tiene que entregar, si me necesita solo llámeme-

Kenshin movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que había escuchado y comenzó a leer el periódico ligeramente como lo hacía todos los días. No había nada nuevo, lo de siempre: problemas políticos, problemas extranjeros, problemas y más problemas… todo en la vida y en el mundo era un problema, por eso siempre iba directamente a los crucigramas al final de la página.

- Hola- dijo secamente Aoshi cuando entró sin tocar a la oficina, Kenshin le dio un saludo con la mano mientras buscaba sus crucigramas -¿Por qué no has comenzado a trabajar?

- Tengo tiempo- dijo Kenshin distraídamente- Minako-dono organizó varias cosas por mi-

- ¿Si?- dijo Aoshi incrédulamente y alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba frente al pelirrojo- ¿Ya terminaste el informe que tenias que entregarme?

- ¿Oro?- murmuro Kenshin levantando la vista del periódico totalmente confundido y desorientado 

Aoshi rodó sus ojos – El que no terminaste ayer porque saliste- los ojos de Kenshin se agrandaron – ¿Los balances de este mes? 

- ¡Diablos!- grito Kenshin parándose de golpe y abriendo y cerrando varias gavetas a la vez buscando los informes incompletos -¡Aoshi no se donde están!-

- Si ya me di cuenta- dijo Aoshi rodando los ojos y agarrando el periódico para comenzar a leerlo mientras el pelirrojo revolvía y desordenaba por completo la oficina en busca del informe.

- Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí, en una de estas carpetas negras… o rojas… no, creo que era la azul o tal vez la amarilla- farfullo Kenshin con la cabeza sumergida en uno de los archivadores 

- Kenshin- dijo Aoshi suavemente detrás del periódico pero Kenshin no le hizo caso porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en donde estaría su informe – Kenshin Himura-

- Yo se que lo guarde cerca, con los contratos de inversiones ó creo que con los informes de cuentas… ¿será que lo puse con las cartas de sugerencias?- Kenshin se froto la frente

- Kenshin- lo llamó Aoshi con más fuerza

- ¿Nani?- preguntó Kenshin de mal humor viendo a Aoshi. Él hombre con mucha calma y tranquilidad doblo el periódico pulcramente y lo apoyo sobre el escritorio, Kenshin se le quedo viendo y el abogado señalo el articulo que había dejado a la vista. 

Kenshin lo leyó una vez y sus ojos se abrieron, lo leyó otra vez y sus ojos se abrieron más lo leyó por tercera vez y vio la foto que acompañaba el no tan pequeño artículo. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente y una sola palabra abandono sus labios.

- ¡Oro!- 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke le dio golpecitos ociosamente a la hoja aterciopelada de una de las rosas que estaba cerca del mostrador, como cosa rara no habían llegado muchos clientes a la floristería aunque había sido mejor para él ya que estaba solo.

Kaoru había salido a pagar unas cuentas y Megumi había llevado a Magdalia a una de las ferias a comprarle un par de Zori*** a su hermano, este había llegado a Tokio dos días después que ellos completamente enfadado, claro, su expresión era tan imperturbable como la de Aoshi pero su aura denotaba un muy mal humor. Magdalia solamente le había sonreído un segundo y todo su enfado había volado. 

Claro que luego ella había tenido que chantajearlo para que no se la llevara de nuevo a Nagasaki, al final Shogo la había dejado quedarse solo con la condición de que lo llamará dos veces al día y que cualquier cosa le avisase al instante, a final de esa semana se había ido y todo había regresado a una extraña normalidad.

Megumi y Magdalia salían dos veces a la semana a las tres de la tarde y regresaban a las cinco, Sanosuke con su eterna curiosidad las había seguido la tercera vez que ellas habían salido y se hubiera encerrado en su habitación si hubiese sabido con lo que se iba a encontrar.

La zorra y la castaña caminaban dos calles lejos de la floristería, esperaban seis minutos a que el transporte público pasara y lo tomaban, Megumi le hacia una inclinación y Magdalia saludaba educadamente al chofer, pagaban un boleto de ida y vuelta y se sentaban en el segundo puesto de la fila derecha sin hablar mucho, allí esperaban a que el autobús recorriese cinco calles abajo y pasara tres semáforos, pasara dos avenidas cortas y doblara en una estación de gasolina, finalmente ellas se bajarían media calle hacía arriba y caminarían cuatro pasos para entrar en la clínica del doctor Gensai. 

Sano las había seguido desde hacía tres semanas, viendo como ambas entraban allí con caras que no demostraban mucha emoción y esperando reunir el valor necesario para entrar y preguntarles que demonios hacían allí y que diablos era lo que estaba pasando; él siempre daba tres pasos y las puertas automáticas de la clínica se abrían dejándole la vía libre, pero siempre retrocedía y se escondía tras uno de los árboles que estaban cerca y esperaba a que ellas salieran de allí, y luego las seguía a casa por la misma ruta cuidando que nada les pasase. 

Nunca tenía el valor para entrar y siempre salía con un regaño al final del día por parte de Kaoru por ser tan irresponsable y dejarla sola en la tienda.

Que patético era. Él que se las daba de bravucón y malo ahora le tenía miedo a dos mujeres y a una simple afirmación. 

- ¡Konichiwa!- saludo Magdalia cuando entró haciendo sonar la campanita, Megumi la siguió entrando sin saludar

- Konichiwa- saludo Sanosuke sin dejar de golpear la hoja de la rosa

- Deja de hacer eso- le riño Megumi dándole un golpe con la mano en su mano

Sano rodó los ojos fastidiado, quitando la mano -Si, olvidaba que a la flor le van ha salir colmillos y me va ha masticar hasta dejarme hecho una masa asquerosa en su estomago

- Si- dijo Megumi con una mueca ácida- Y luego se va ha sentir tan arrepentida y nauseabunda que te va ha vomitar 

Sano se encogió de hombros fastidiado – Por lo menos ya no tendré ni ojos para verte, ni oídos para escuchar tu asquerosa voz-

- Estúpido- murmuro Megumi entrando al mostrador donde él estaba. Magdalia se rió entre dientes acostumbrada a sus peleas y camino hasta la puerta que dividía la casa de la floristería y desapareció por ella llevando una bolsa roja en la mano. 

Megumi se puso su delantal tranquilamente, se soltó el cabello que lo había llevado puesto en una cola y anotó en una libreta negra que estaba cerca del teléfono algo, luego disimuladamente agarro la caja de cigarros de Sanosuke que estaba sin abrir y la tiro en el cesto de basura que había al lado. 

- Hay dos pedidos- dijo Sanosuke sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ella había hecho- Un arreglo de quince rosas rojas y otro de treinta orquídeas y violetas-

Megumi movió la cabeza con una mueca feliz y comenzó a buscar las flores y alambres que iba a necesitar.

- Sanosuke se acabaron los periódicos viejos- dijo ella con un tono molesto cuando no vio más del papel en donde se suponía que estaban  

- Usa el de hoy- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y arrojándoselo. Megumi lo atajo en el aire haciendo una mueca de molestia y lo extendió sobre el mostrador poniendo algunas rosas sobre el.

El teléfono sonó.  

-  Moshi, moshi, Floristería Las Kamiya- atendió Sano quitándole el teléfono a Megumi que frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Sanosuke?- preguntó la voz por el auricular -Soy Kenshin, pero no digas mi nombre-

- Oh bueno… si hola- dijo Sano confundidamente, Megumi lo miró y él le hizo una mueca volteándose y alejándose hasta donde el cable del auricular le permitía, lo que era como medio metro- ¿Qué pasa?- susurro 

- ¡Sanosuke no dejes que vean el periódico de hoy, ningún periódico!- dijo la voz de Kenshin en un tono casi desesperado 

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sanosuke en un susurro 

- ¡Simplemente no dejes que nadie lo vea por favor!- dijo la voz de Kenshin -Rómpelo, escóndelo o cualquier cosa-

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Sano cuando se dio cuenta del estado de histeria de la voz del pelirrojo.

- Gracias Sano, te debo una- dijo- Adiós-

- Adiós- dijo Sanosuke colgando- ¡Hombre que le pico a éste!-

- ¿De que hablas Sanosuke?- pregunto Megumi viéndolo y Sano se dio cuenta de su error: ya le había dado el periódico a la zorra. 

- ¿ah? No… de nada, era Yahiko molestando como siempre- dijo Sano rascándose la nuca, Megumi alzo una ceja incrédula. Sanosuke Sagara era tan bueno mintiendo como ella lo era para repartir besos y abrazos por docena.

Sanosuke salió del mostrador y caminó un poco viendo el periódico extendido en toda su amplitud en la mesa y a Megumi acomodando las cosas, tal vez si se acercara podía hacer algo. Camino y se apoyo en el mostrador frente a Megumi, ella lo vio por un segundo y siguió doblando los alambres que tenía en las manos.

Sano vio el periódico tratando de ver algo raro cuando lo encontró: Una foto de por lo menos doce centímetros de ancho y de largo adornaba la página y en ella salía la imagen de Kenshin sonriendo estúpidamente y la de Kaoru haciendo lo mismo pero dando la espalda levemente, estaba a todo color junto a un artículo de letras pequeñas.

_"El famoso empresario y contador, director del Banco Central, próximo heredero de las compañías __Hiten Mitsurugi, ganador de las copas más importantes de los torneos nacionales de kendo y sin olvidar el obvio hecho de que es uno de los hombres más atractivos seleccionados por la revista nacional 'Kokoro no ai' fue visto el día de ayer muy bien acompañado. Así es, el millonario empresario Kenshin Himura, mejor conocido como Battousai Himura fue encontrado ayer por nuestros reporteros (los mejores en el país) en uno de los cines de la ciudad, acompañado por una muchacha de tal vez unos 20 años, muy bonita, su nombre al parecer es Kaoru Kamiya ¿Quién es esta mujer que al parecer ha robado el corazón del joven empresario? Muchas lo quisieran saber, lo que es cierto es que su relación con el joven millonario no es nueva, según dicen no es la primera vez que se les ve juntos, agarrados de las manos o mirándose como dirían los cursis como locos enamorados. Si su relación es seria o no, no se sabe con certeza pero lo que podemos asegurar es que esta mujer Kaoru Kamiya se ha sacado el premio gordo conquistando a uno de los hombres más ricos y atractivos del país. El tiempo dirá si esta pareja puede llegar a un altar o sin son solo unas salidas de amigos, lo siento por todas pero nos tocará esperar para saberlo" _

Sanosuke termino de leer con dificultad ya que el artículo estaba volteado, es decir a plena vista y buena lectura de la estudiante de medicina que tenía un par de rosas en la mano.

_'Mierda' _Fue la primera palabra que le llegó a la cabeza, ahora entendía el porque de la actitud desesperada de Kenshin, si alguien en esa casa veía el periódico estaba muerto, si Kaoru lo veía podía escribir que él mismo moriría en sus manos.

- ¿Qué ves?- pregunto Megumi viendo a Sanosuke y su mirada se dirigió al periódico que el muchacho veía fijamente, pero él prácticamente se tiro sobre la mesa quitándole la visibilidad. Ella frunció el ceño extrañada - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Nada- respondió Sano desviando la mirada. Ella lo iba a descubrir, lo sabía, si él no hacía nada podía considerarse muerto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Megumi con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y su sagacidad y agudeza para todo alerta. Ella no era tonta, al cabeza de pollo le pasaba algo…

- Que nada, pero que mujer tan metida eres- le espeto Sano apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador, tapando perfectamente el artículo y la foto. 

- No me mientas Sanosuke- dijo ella de repente sonriendo de una forma retorcida- Te conozco y no sabes mentir ¿Qué estas ocultando?-

- ¡Diablos, que no me pasa nada! ¡Déjame tranquilo!- le grito y aparto la mirada fijándola en la pared a un costado

- ¡Entonces muévete que me molestas aquí!- le grito ella empujándolo por el pecho, pero sin mucho éxito- ¡Por primera vez en tu vida ve ha hacer algo útil o no se has cualquier otra cosa!-

- ¡Noo, déjame!- grito Sano cuando Megumi comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con fuerza para que se moviera, pero si lo hacía ella vería todo.

- ¡Quítate idiota! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!- gritó Megumi ya de mal humor y mucho peor al ver lo débil que era contra Sanosuke

- ¡Zo- zorra! ¡Déjame!- mascullo Sano cuando Megumi comenzó a golpearlo con la libreta negra en toda la cara

- ¡Déjame trabajar! ¡Estúpido cretino!- gritó ella molesta, las rosas cayeron al piso, los alambres se clavaron dolorosamente en los brazos de Sano, el periódico prácticamente estaba hecho trizas y aun así seguían gritándose insultos como niños. 

- ¡Idiota me estas lastimando!- grito Sano adolorido por los alambres. Megumi dejó de empujarlo al instante y se bajo apenada del mostrador ya que tenía casi medio cuerpo sobre el.

- Lo siento- dijo débilmente, dándose la vuelta… bien y ahora ella se estaba disculpando.

- Ya…- Sano se froto su brazo, en realidad no le dolía tanto.

Y se quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabía como romper.

- Mejor comienzo ha trabajar- dijo ella agarrando las rosas del suelo y poniéndolas sobre la mesa, acomodo el papel de periódico medio roto y arrugado y Sano comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente.

- ¡Espera!- gritó él

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella de mal humor 

- Yo… bueno- tartamudeó Sano con la mente en blanco, carraspeó un poco ante la mirada dura de la mujer zorro y se rasco una oreja nerviosamente- Yo quiero… es algo importante sabes… siempre caminó tarde y pienso que sería bueno… no se hacer algo que… bueno una cosa nueva para… para…-

Megumi lo miró en la expectativa alzando una ceja, a veces Sanosuke Sagara podía ser tan lento para buscar una excusa. Desvió la mirada del muchacho y la bajo al periódico para arreglarlo un poco.

Y de nuevo lo sintió, ella sintió ese toque eléctrico recorrerle el cuerpo desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies cuando Sanosuke levanto su rostro y la beso.

Cielos… en verdad era débil cuando se trataba de Sanosuke. 

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, pensó débilmente Sanosuke, siempre que quería callarla, distraerla o cambiar de tema terminaba besándola. No es que le molestara… para nada, le gustaba tener este tipo de contacto con ella.

Siempre le gustaría el sabor de sus labios y de su boca.

Ella siempre le provocaría esa sensación calurosa en el pecho al besarla, siempre sentiría esa chispa de emoción al sentir sus labios… ella siempre le provocaría sensaciones nuevas e increíbles. 

Megumi se dejo llevar ¿para que negarlo? le gustaba su cercanía, le gustaba mucho en realidad. Y las últimas semanas la urgencia por sentirlo cerca se había convertido en algo frustrante ¡Era un ser patético!

Depender de un hombre… ¡Santo Dios depender de Sanosuke!

Y los pensamientos fueron empujados lejos por la sensación cosquillosa de la mano de Sanosuke en la base de su cuello, acercándola más a él siendo el mostrador su único obstáculo. Su otra mano acaricio su rostro y Megumi lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar contra sus labios y agarrar débilmente la camisa del muchacho. 

Sus labios siempre eran mansos al principio, siempre pedían permiso para ir más allá y ella siempre se lo había permitido. 

Su boca caliente se sentía maravillosamente bien, él lamió y mordisqueo sus labios con suavidad y la beso profundamente doblando su cabeza hacía atrás, acariciando su cuello y su mandíbula con sus manos, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de tenerla cerca. Tal vez podría saltar el mostrador…

¿Y que pasaba si alguien llegaba y los veía en esa penosa situación? Un demonio… ¿Y que pasaría después? Todo sería como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, como si ese beso no tuviera mayor importancia.

Pero la tenía. Y mucha.

Megumi arrugo más la ropa entre su manos sintiéndose extraña, sabía que esto era peor para ella porque lo único que hacía era incrementar sus sentimientos y sus dudas pero no hacerlo era imposible. Y ella respondió más agresivamente, quería disfrutarlo, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo las cosas seguirían así y cuando se acabarían… o cuando ella misma les diera un punto final.

Sanosuke se separo por varios milímetros y la beso un par de veces con suavidad, solo roces pequeños llenos de cariño, como caricias sin palabras que tenían un gran valor. Pero no se separaron del todo, ni él dejo de acariciar su cabello ni ella dejo de presionar con fuerza la camisa blanca de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo podían seguir así? 

Con solo momentos fugases de pasión y besos que nunca tenían ningún tipo de explicación ¿Por cuánto tiempo ella podría seguir mirándolo a los ojos sin que los suyos gritaran los sentimientos que crecían en su pecho?  

Si seguían así ella terminaría por volverse loca. Ya había aceptado muchas cosas que le estaban pasando y ahora tendría que aceptar muchas más. 

Y no estaba preparada para eso, aun no.

- Bueno yo voy ha… ha…voy ha acomodar unas cajas que están por allí- dijo codamente Sano algo apenado y con un tinte tosa en las mejillas separándose por completo de ella.

Megumi miró su espalda fijamente sin decir nada cuando él se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo rígido por completo.

Sano caminó un par de pasos tiesamente, sabía que si se volteaba a verla lo más seguro es que se abalanzaría sobre ella y la besaría hasta que se quedaran sin aire, pero no quería empujar su suerte, ella no había dicho nada esta vez y además el tampoco tenía nada en mente que decir.

Aire. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Respirar un poco y aclarar la mente, despejarse, saber y tratar de entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, la campanilla sonó suavemente.

- Sanosuke…-

El cuerpo de Sano se detuvo al instante y se congelo en su lugar, su mano en el asa de la puerta y su corazón latiendo como nunca lo había hecho.

_Mierda… _fue lo que pensó él con una mueca interior. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a una Megumi con el rostro rígido, pálido…

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella

… y con lo que quedaba del periódico en una mano. 

_Oh mierda_… pensó nuevamente, había olvidado por completo lo del articulo… Kenshin lo mataría. 

- ¿El periódico?- pregunto él tratando de parecer inocente, pero se arrepintió cuando la expresión de Megumi se puso mucho más dura aun dando a entender que ella ya había leído lo que estaba allí escrito.

- No seas idiota- dijo ella apretando los dientes- ¡Explícame que demonios es esto! ¡¿Acaso este es el mismo Ken-san que conocemos?!

- No- aventuro a decir Sanosuke desviando la mirada

- ¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida Sanosuke!- grito Megumi agitando el papel en su mano- ¡Este Kenshin Himura dueño del Banco Central es el mismo que yo conozco! ¡Es el novio de mi hermana menor!

Sano no respondió ¿Qué podía decir? Mejor quedarse callado y no seguir metiendo la pata.

- ¡Y tú lo sabías!- grito Megumi algo herida- ¡Tú sabias que Kenshin era el mismo hombre que nos negó el préstamo! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡Él se ha estado burlando de todos, de Kaoru!!

- ¡Oi no eso no es así!- grito Sanosuke defendiendo al pelirrojo ausente- ¡El tenía sus razones para negarles el préstamo! ¡Y él nunca había sabido hasta hace poco que Kaoru era la misma que había presentado la petición al banco!- un poco de mentira piadosa no era tan malo

- ¡¿Y por que no ha dicho nada?!- pregunto Megumi sin poder creérselo. Su hermana tenía por novio al hombre que odiaba y no lo sabía, él no se lo había dicho. Sanosuke no se lo había dicho a ella…- ¿Por qué tú no me dijiste nada?-

- El idiota de Kenshin tiene demasiado miedo para decirle la verdad a Jou-chan- dijo Sano dándose cuenta de la voz penosa de la casi doctora- Y ese… ese no es asunto mío, yo no podía ir divulgando las cosas de mi mejor amigo por ahí-

- ¡Pero se trataba de mi hermana Sanosuke!- gritó Megumi tirando la hoja al suelo- ¡Tenías que contármelo!

- ¡No, yo no tenía porque contarte nada!- le grito él esta vez - ¡Además Kenshin no tiene malas intenciones con Jou-chan! ¡Es demasiado bueno el muy idiota como para pensar en hacerle daño! ¡Por Kami-sama él la adora!-

- Ese no es el punto- dijo Megumi calmándose y retomando su posición práctica y seca, sería, tenía que dejar los arranques-  El punto es que él le mintió, nos mintió a todos. No nos dijo quien era en realidad y eso es terrible, nos traiciono, traicionó nuestra confianza-

- Oh vamos- dijo Sano sintiéndose mal por su amigo- Sabes que Kenshin no es malo, simplemente es un cobarde para algunas cosas. Además el aceptó su petición de préstamo, fue Jou-chan quien la rechazo. Y no creo que se tarde mucho más para decirle la verdad a ella, la culpa lo esta matando-

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Megumi frotándose la frente y suspirando- Él es Battousai Himura y tendré que ser yo quien se lo diga a Kaoru-

- ¡No!- dijo Sano exaltado- ¡No hagas eso zorra! 

- ¿Cómo que no lo haga?- ella frunció el ceño y los labios se convirtieron el líneas delgadas- ¿No pensarás que voy a mentirle a mi hermana? 

- ¡Ese no es tu problema Megumi!- grito Sano golpeando el mostrador con las manos suavemente para darle énfasis a su punto

- ¡Claro que lo es!-

- ¡Ese es asunto de Kenshin! ¡No te metas!- 

- ¡Kaoru es mi hermana y ella esta involucrada! ¡¿Cómo dices que no es mi problema?!- grito Megumi con un tono frustrado 

-  ¡Kenshin es quien tiene que decírselo!- dijo Sano seriamente y Megumi agito su cabeza, una gran migraña comenzando a formársele

- Necesito una aspirina- murmuro ella sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca, Sanosuke se le acerco pero no mucho

- Por favor Megumi, deja que Kenshin solucione eso- sus manos entraron en sus bolsillos y él se balanceo como con pena por pedirle un favor- Te prometo que si no lo hace pronto, yo lo haré ó mejor: le golpearé tanto la cabeza a ver si de esa forma puede pensar mejor-

Megumi no sonrió pero tampoco mostró otra expresión. Era imposible, si él se lo pedía de esa forma y con esos ojos para ella imposible negarle algo.

Se estaba perdiendo ante él… estaba siendo patéticamente débil…

- De acuerdo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y suspirando- no le diré nada a Kaoru por ahora, pero 1) cuando vea a Kenshin sabrá quien soy yo y 2) No me vuelvas a ocultar otra cosa por favor- Megumi abrió los ojos y lo miró seriamente

Sano le sonrió suavemente- De acuerdo-

Y ninguno se dijo más nada por el resto del día, una preocupada, confundida y llena de culpa y el otro nervioso, confundido y frustrado.

* Actualmente en Japón a las personas que no pasan el examen de admisión en la universidad se les llama rurouni, estas personas tienen que esperar un año completo para volverlo a intentar.

** Una Kunoichi es una mujer ninja, ellas se dedicaban principalmente a engañar a los hombres, seduciéndolos, teniendo relaciones con ellos para luego matarlos y robarles sus pertenencias o para cumplir con mayor facilidad sus misiones.  

*** Zori: Son unas sandalias de paja. 

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Siento la tardanza con toda mi alma pero no tienen idea de lo complicada que es mi vida últimamente, además que los planetas parece que se alinearon para que todo me saliera mal ¬¬

No tienen idea de la carga de estudio que tengo encima así que les pido disculpas por la espera, y se las pido de adelantado también porque seguramente me tardare para publicar el próximo capitulo, la causa es que el 6 de marzo presento el examen de admisión para la universidad y no se imaginan lo mucho que tengo que estudiar, además que en el colegio no están siendo muy amables con la carga de trabajo ^^

Varias personas me han preguntado porque hago a Kaoru tan estricta con el orden y la limpieza, no se si conteste esto antes pero la razón es sencilla: tanto en el manga como en el anime Kaoru siempre se ha preocupado por que todo este limpio, obligando a Kenshin y a Yahiko a mantener todo ordenado, además de que yo NUNCA he visto algún capitulo en el que se vea desorden en el dojo, todo lo contrario. 

Gracias por su apoyo, si no fuera por ustedes con todo lo que me ha pasado ya habría abandonado este proyecto. ¡¡LOS AMO!!

**Megumi Sagara1**: Sip, se pondrán interesantes con Sayo cerca pero lo repito ella no es mala jeje.

**Megumi014 :** ^o^  jeje gracias y espero que el de hoy tambien te haya gustado, aunque creo que enrede un poco las cosas. 

**mer1:** bueno no shogo no tendrá aparición, espero que estes bien. TKI!!

**gaby (hyatt):** Pronto, de verdad pronto :P

**Rayen:** ya vendrá… ya vendrá el romance ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Roxy :** Ok si mis cálculos no fallan, cinco o seis capítulos, se que todos quieren que se acabe la historia pero no puedo volar :P 

**Misao-19 :** jeje amiga pues aquí hay algo T.T tenía pensado más pero no salio. 

Solo espero que no este tan mal la gotita de a/m que puse hoy.

**Ai8:** Si, tienes razón se estaba haciendo largo el viaje, este capitulo para mi es el comienzo del desenlace, ya Megumi lo descubrió y no falta mucho para que todo comience a solucionarse. ¡gracias por tus mensajes!

**Kissing-Ligh:** ¡Aquí estoy espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Justary:** hola!! No en realidad no me canso de oirlo :P todo lo contrario. Y lo de S/M no puedo evitarlo, las escenas salen solas y Magdalia jeje es difícil no incluirla por ahora. Si pronto se hablara más acerca de las reencarnaciones y K+K. y A/M pues ahí van, ha paso lento pero seguro ^^ ¡¡Gracias!! 

**Y-Yukiko-Y :** Gracias!! Jeje si bueno escribo mucho, no me extraña que te hayas demorado :P soy feliz cuando las cosas que escribo le llegan a los lectores, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Jeje si Megumi se dio cuenta de que le gusta Sanosuke mucho más de lo que ella quisiera, ahora le toca aceptarlo del todo. Si bueno A/M es una relación que me cuesta mucho plasmar por eso tomo ese camino que es más natural. Y bueno… ¿Cuándo se va a enterar Kaoru de la verdad? No falta mucho.¡¡Gracias por tu mensaje!! 

**Sumire-chan:** Hola amiga!! Jaja gracias por decirme esas cosas lindas!! Pues no se que ha pasado con lo del premio, la pagina tiene tiempo sin actualizarse, aunque no creo haber ganado de todas formas :P ¡Gracias!

**Sol_Himura_lady**: ¡Gracias! Pues espero que sigas leyendo!! Y todo lo contrario gracias por darme el placer de leer y saber sus opiniones acerca de mi trabajo.

**Aome:** Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra que te haya mantenido entretenida mientras la leías ^^   

**Dani:** ¡Igual! Pues si, hubo bastante S/M en este capitulo, no lo puedo evitar me encantan  ^^ y aun quedan varias cosas por solucionar entre ellos. Espero que este capitulo también te guste!! 

Los quiero!!! Esperen el próximo capitulo.

Kary

Ja ne 


	23. Capitulo XXIII: Nuevas etapas

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXIII:

Nuevas etapas

Kaoru caminó con paso lento por la calle frente al Akabeko llegando a su casa después de una larga mañana de trámites, se había levantado temprano para ir a los mil bancos que tenía que ir y pagar las mil y una deudas que tenía pendientes, luego había ido a la universidad para preguntar la hora exacta del examen de Misao y cuando había podido ver el reloj se encontró que eran más de las doce del medio día.

- Que tarde se me hizo- murmuro Kaoru para si misma, esperando a que el semáforo para que ella pudiese pasar cambiase de color. No le gustaba salir a pie, pero Sanosuke iba a necesitar su automóvil para hacer las entregas de los pedidos. El semáforo cambio su color y ella camino sin preocupaciones, pero de repente noto algo raro en el ambiente… no sabía como explicarlo era simplemente raro. Sentía como aquella vez que Yahiko había ido corriendo gritando sobre su cita con Kenshin… como si todos la mirasen mucho de repente…   

- ¡Kaoru-chan! ¡Kaoru-chan!- grito una voz conocida y Kaoru se paró en mitad de la cera esperando a que su Tía Tae llegase hasta ella

- Obaasan ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Kaoru a su Tía cuando esta llego a ella respirando agitadamente

- ¡Oh Kaoru-chan!- exclamó con emoción Tae- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo? ¡Es todo tan bonito!

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Kaoru extrañada, viendo a Tae que hablaba con emoción y sin detenerse

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo Kaoru-chan? ¡De lo mismo que todos hablan!- dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sin perder su felicidad - ¡Del articulo de hoy! ¡De ese…!

- Oh espera- dijo Kaoru escuchando su celular sonar, lo busco en su cartera de color anaranjado entre algunos papeles, su labial y su polvo. Tae hizo una mueca de impaciencia esperando para poder contarle a su sobrina lo que sabía- Moshi, moshi, habla Kaoru- dijo la pelinegra contestando su celular 

- Hey Jou-chan ¿Dónde estas?- la voz de Sano se escucho por el otro lado de la línea 

- Voy llegando a casa ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kaoru sintiéndose de mal humor, ya… ¿Por qué todos la miraban como pez en pecera? Y Su tía Tae que decía cosas que ella no podía entender – Obaasan espera- dijo Kaoru  

- ¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto Sano

- Mi obaasan que quiere decirme algo- dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño -¿Puedes decirme que quieres Sanosuke?-

- ¡Hai!- grito la voz de Sano y Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor al volumen de su voz -¡Ven a la casa rápido, es importante que vengas ahora mismo! ¡Corre! 

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kaoru nerviosamente ¿Acaso algo malo había pasado?

- ¡Solo ven rápido! dijo Sanosuke y luego colgó. Kaoru vio fijamente el celular antes de caer en pánico 

- ¡Ahora escúchame Kaoru-chan!- dijo exaltada  la mujer cuando vio a la pelinegra colgar

- ¡Lo siento Obaasan tengo que irme rápido! ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Kaoru comenzando a correr a su casa sin dejar que su tía pudiese decir algo. Tae solo se encogió de hombros y entro a su restaurante hablando emocionada con algunas de sus clientas que veían el retrato de Kenshin y Kaoru en el periódico.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru corrió hasta su casa imaginando desde un incendio hasta una inundación, aunque ambas eran de un 99.9% imposibles se sentía sumamente nerviosa y su estrés aumento cuando vio la floristería cerrada.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con una escena terrible con todas sus hermanas pero fue todo lo contrario.

- ¡Kao-nee, Kao- nee! ¡Konichiwa!- chilló alegremente Susume cuando vio entrar a su hermana mayor

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kaoru viendo a la pequeña niña hiperactiva que no la dejaba caminar

- ¿hu? Susume no sabe- dijo la pequeña. Ayame que estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro de osos y hormigas la vio fijamente.

- ¿Ayame-chan?- pregunto Kaoru extrañada, ¿desde cuando su pequeña hermana no salía corriendo a saludarla?

- Konichiwa Kao-nee- dijo la niña sonriendo, Kaoru la saludo y camino de aprisa a la cocina.

Allí estaban Megumi y Sanosuke sentados en la mesa con caras de aburrimiento.

- ¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto como por quincuagésima vez Kaoru exaltada. Megumi la miró aburrida.

- Nada- respondi

- ¿Por qué esta cerrada la tienda?- pregunto Kaoru a punto de tirarles su cartera- ¡¿Por qué demonios me llamaste de esa forma cabeza de pollo?!

- ¿De que forma?- preguntó Sano tratando de parecer desinteresado. Cuando Kaoru le había dicho que estaba hablando con su tía, a él le había dado un ataque y había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza, sabía que Tae tenía la boca muy grande y de seguro le diría todo… solo que ahora estaba metido en un aprieto…

- ¡Casi me causas un ataque cardíaco con tu 'Corre. ¡Ven rápido!' ¡Y ahora no dices nada!- grito Kaoru respirando pesadamente.

- Oh basta ya tanuki, ve a dormir o has otra cosa- dijo Megumi sin mirarla, enroscando un mechón de su pelo en un dedo

Kaoru se les quedo viendo alzando una ceja extrañada… algo estaba pasando y no se lo iban a decir…

Y como Megumi eran una piedra cuando se trataba de hablar y Sanosuke estaba a su lado, ella estaba segura que no le iban a decir absolutamente nada así que se dio media vuelta y se fue. 

Megumi y Sano suspiraron idénticamente cuando Kaoru dejó la cocina, mentir cuando la culpa era tan fuerte no era nada fácil. Ya habían tirado los periódicos que hablaban sobre ella y Kenshin y esperaban que la noticia no hubiese llegado a periódicos ni que nadie saliera ha contárselo a Kaoru. Claro, tendrían que encerrarla dentro de la casa y dejarla incomunicada para que eso no pasara…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día en que Kaoru y Megumi reiniciaron sus clases en la universidad fue el mismo día en que Misao presento su examen de admisión. Kenshin no podía decir quien estaba más nervioso, si ella o el mismo Aoshi, aunque éste último no decía nada lo único que había hecho en toda la mañana había sido mirar el reloj y mover el pie molestamente, claro símbolo de su nerviosismo.

Kenshin había tratado de no reírse mucho aunque no era fácil, ver en ese plan al impertérrito Aoshi Shinomori no era cosa de todos los días. Él mismo tenia que admitir que se encontraba algo nervioso por la joven Kamiya, después de todo ¿Quién iba a soportarla si no entraba en una universidad? No… por el resguardo de la salud mental de todos Misao tenía que pasar ese examen. 

Aunque la semana siguiente no fue menos estresante mientras esperaban los resultados de las pruebas, Misao no había hecho otra cosa que llorar por los rincones murmurando las cosas en las que se había equivocado o en las que podría haber dado una mejor respuesta, sus nervios no habían sido normales así que la noche anterior a la entrega de los resultados Megumi había administrado algo de tranquilizante en su comida cuando la muchacha les había comentado sus planes de acampar frente a la universidad. La pobre Misao había dormido hasta la tarde del día siguiente y cuando despertó sus gritos hicieron llorar a tres niños, derrumbar cuatro cuadros y dejar sordas a todas las habitantes de la casa. Sin contar que había pasado todo lo que le quedaba de tarde llorando porque ya no podía ir a ver sus resultados.

Megumi había estado más atareada de lo normal con el comienzo del octavo semestre de medicina, sencillamente era terrible, su horario apestaba y sus profesores parecían creer que cada uno de ellos era el único que les impartía clase por la manera en que los llenaban de trabajo. Por suerte Megumi había hecho amistad con un muchacho que iba en su clase y era sumamente inteligente.

Ella había podido respirar con más tranquilidad cuando él se había ofrecido ha ayudarla con varias cosas pero su humor se había puesto muy sucio ya que Sanosuke lo único que hacía era criticarla por esto y por aquello mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo lo mejor posible. Lo cual no había logrado hacer con mucho éxito. 

-"Ese cuatro ojos parece idiota"- solía murmurar Sanosuke con los dientes apretados cada vez que el muchacho se despedía de Megumi cortésmente a la entrada de la floristería. 

Daisuke Ishimi era según Megumi un muchacho cualquiera, tenía unos lentes pequeños que le daban aspecto intelectual y tras ellos unos ojos oscuros pero brillantes, su cabello era liso, corto y negro, su ropa siempre estaba bien puesta y pulcra, era educado, era estudioso, era puntual y respetuoso; incluso se ofrecía ha cargar sus libros cuando la acompañaba a su casa.

Perfecto, perfecto pero aburrido. Si bien podía tener una conversación interesante sobre moléculas y átomos (en la que nadie les habría entendido) con él, una conversación sobre el clima duraba medio segundo y en una opinión en la que no estaban de acuerdo Daisuke siempre terminaba dándole la razón. Pero era simpático eso no podía negarlo.   

El día antes de la entrega de los exámenes, Misao se había puesto tan insoportable que Megumi había salido a la farmacia más cercana para comprar un sedante y dárselo "solo si era muy necesario", en aquel lugar la estudiante de medicina se había encontrado con el joven Ishimi y este amablemente se había ofrecido ha acompañarla, Megumi había rechazado su propuesta porque estaba a cinco casas de la suya, pero el muchacho no parecía escuchar. 

+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Ishimi-san gracias por su compañía, espero no haberlo infortunado- dijo Megumi inclinándose levemente más por cortesía que por agradecimiento cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de la floristería.

- No hay problema Kamiya-san- dijo el muchacho acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo brillantemente- Es un honor para mí-

- Arigatou- dijo Megumi despidiéndose, iba ha darse la vuelta para entrar a la floristería cuando algo la empujo bestialmente por la espalda empujándola hacía delante y haciéndola caer directamente a los brazos de Daisuke Ishimi. El muchacho se sonrojo hasta las orejas por la cercanía y Megumi musito palabras bastante indecentes bajo su respiración tratando de ponerse en pie y conservar algo de dignidad.  

- ¡Oh pero si aquí están la zorra y el cuatro ojos!- dijo la voz burlona de Sanosuke a sus espaldas y obviamente el causante de su caída

- ¡Idiota!- grito Megumi parándose y enfrentándolo velozmente, Ishimi miró cuidadosamente a Sanosuke por encima del hombro de la muchacha y éste le dirigió una mirada arrogante. 

- Creí que dijiste que ibas a la farmacia- le comentó secamente Sanosuke 

- A eso fui- le respondió Megumi agitando la bolsa blanca de papel que tenía dentro el frasco de sedante- ¿Y de todos modos que diablos te importa a ti lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

- En realidad nada- dijo Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros y sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso frente a mi!- grito Megumi molesta cuando vio a Sanosuke prender el cigarro y botar el humo 

- Oh cierra la boca kitsune- dijo Sano viéndola despectivamente.

Megumi hirvió internamente, preparando sus pulmones para un gran sermón cuando sintió la mano tímida de Daisuke Ishimi en su hombro… se había olvidado por completo del pobre muchacho.

- ¡Oh! Gomen nasai Ishimi-san- se disculpo Megumi inmediatamente, sonrojándose levemente al inclinarse – Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente- 

Escucho un resoplido por parte de Sanosuke pero lo ignoro por completo.

- No fue nada Kamiya-san ¿pero está segura que puede confiar en este hombre?- dijo viendo a Sanosuke que sonrió arrogantemente, hizo un ruido con la garganta y volvió a fijarse en su compañera de clase- No se ve alguien en quien se pueda confiar-   

- No tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Megumi frunciendo el ceño cuando Sanosuke soltó una breve carcajada y agitó el cigarrillo dejando caer las cenizas – Es un pobre muchacho, un caso serio pero puedo tratarlo, son solo gajes del oficio pero por favor disculpe las molestias-

Sanosuke frunció el ceño irritablemente.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice- dijo el muchacho desconfiadamente- Nos vemos mañana Kamiya-san-

- Hai. Sayonara- dijo tiesamente Megumi con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa cortes, así permaneció hasta que Daisuke Ishimi desapareció al doblar la calle. 

- ja pobre idiota ¿Quién se cree? Decir que no soy confiable, pues puede irse a la ¡oye!- gritó exaltado cuando una Megumi muy enfurecida le quito el cigarro de los dedos -¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

- Tienes la más mínima idea de la vergüenza que acabo de pasar por tu culpa- dijo fríamente pero con los ojos brillantes de la rabia, Sano tragó pesadamente y vio como algunas personas los miraban ya que aun permanecían en la calle -¡¿Tienes una idea?!- grito Megumi apretando en puño y blandiendo el cigarro en la otra mano con una furia contenida

- humm… deberías calmarte kitsune, tanta rabia no le hace bien a tu hígado- dijo Sano festivamente 

Megumi soltó un gruñido que más bien era un grito ahogado y lo quemo en el brazo con el cigarro - ¡Tú eres quien le hace daño a mi hígado! ¡A MI vida!- gritó y entró como bólido a su tienda como si nada. 

Sano chilló dolorosamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas ¡Ella lo había quemado con su propio cigarro! Sano vio la quemada que tenia en el brazo por varios minutos como si no entendiera nada, había cenizas que se confundían con la piel quemada y algo color blanco estaba comenzando a formarse… el estómago se le revolvió. 

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!- gritó Sanosuke entrando a la tienda luego de haberse recuperado de la impresión que le había dado la acción de la mujer zorro. 

- Cierra la boca y siéntate aquí- le ordenó Megumi señalando una silla que estaba detrás del mostrador, sobre el mismo estaba el maletín de primeros auxilios y un recipiente de madera con agua

- No- dijo Sano 

- ¿No?- preguntó Megumi alzando una ceja- Bueno entonces que eso se te infecte, después no vengas llorando si tu piel comienza a pudrirse-

- Yare… yare, pero solo porque tú fuiste quien me hirió y es tu deber curarme- dijo Sano sentándose obedientemente en la silla, intimidado por la declaración de la casi doctora.

Megumi sonrió arrogantemente.

Busco entre el maletín de primeros auxilios y sacó algo de algodón para luego hundirlo en el agua, suspiró… Ahora le tocaba lidiar con un niño grande que fingía ser un bravucón pero que tenía rato con los ojos llorosos.

Tal vez había sido muy agresiva pero ¡es que él era un cretino TAN grande! Se lo tenía merecido… pensó rencorosamente, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando lo oyó lloriquear al presionar el algodón con agua sobre la pequeña herida en su brazo musculoso.

- No seas llorón- dijo ella en un tono que usaría con un niño y que se oía muy atípico de sus labios – Si te mueves no podré limpiarlo bien Sanosuke-

- Eres una idiota- murmuró Sanosuke rencorosamente y Megumi rodó los ojos- Y deberías disculparte-

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto Megumi alzando una ceja y volviendo a mojar el algodón para presionarlo nuevamente sobre la herida, Sano hizo una mueca de dolor – Tú eres quien tiene que disculparse, por tu culpa pase una de las peores vergüenzas que he tenido-

- jaja, vergüenza te debería andar por la calle con ese idiota- dijo él rencorosamente

- Cállate- dijo simplemente ella, siguió remojando la herida hasta que estuvo completamente limpia, era una tontería pero de cierta manera se sentía culpable así que no podía hacer menos que tratar de que no le doliera tanto, aunque lo mas probable es que en menos de cinco minutos ya ni se acordara de que tenía una tonta quemada de cigarrillo. Secó con un paño blanco el brazo del muchacho y comenzó a aplicarle un gel verdoso sobre la herida y así se quedo más tiempo del necesario dándole una caricia que ninguno de los dos notaba. 

- Listo- dijo ella cuando finalmente notó que tenía rato aplicándole un gel que ya era prácticamente inexistente.

Y ambos guardaron silencio mientras Megumi guardaba las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al final ella agarró el cuenco con agua y camino hasta detenerse a su lado, con una mano femenina y delicada acarició su cabello suavemente provocando que Sano abriera los ojos con susto y confusión.

- No seas tonto- murmuro ella suavemente y comenzó a alejarse. No hacían faltas más palabras, con eso él lo entendía todo y ella decía todo lo que quería decir.

Sanosuke la jaló de la manga de su suéter blanco (comenzaban a enfriarse los días) y le planto un beso casto en los labios aturdiéndola por completo. Ella se fue caminando como autómata y él se quedó mirando fijamente un globo rojo sin verlo en realidad.     

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Por su parte Kaoru había perdido seis clases completas en lo que llevaba de primera semana de estudios sentada en uno de los bancos de la universidad pensando en que podía hacer para solucionar sus problemas psicológicos, como ellas misma los llamaba. 

Cuando tuvo un sueño de un barco y piratas que involucraban a Kenshin con una espada y a ella con un kimono se decidió a entrar a la biblioteca de filosofía, teología y psicología para tratar de entender lo que pasaba en su mente. 

De la sección de filosofía había concluido que el ser era materia, de que era y no era a la vez y que no existía una verdad absoluta más que la que ella misma creía. De la facultad de teología entendió que la mayoría de las religiones explican a la reencarnación como la necesidad del alma de cumplir nuevas experiencias pero que nunca se ha demostrado un caso de este género, y en psicología concluyó que simplemente tenía un trauma infantil que se materializaba mediante sueños ilógicos y que si seguía así terminaría loca.

Conclusión: Absolutamente ninguna.

Podría llamar al anciano Anshin del templo en Nagasaki para que le explicara mejor las cosas pero ¿para que? De todas formas ella no creía en esos asuntos de la reencarnación y como su cumpleaños estaba próximo a venir seguramente el anciano la tendría horas pegada al teléfono mientras relataba sus historias de lo "tonta e ingenua" que era cuando pequeña.

 Podía contárselo también a Kenshin, ahora le tenía mucha más confianza como para contarle ese tipo de cosas pero… él estaba tan ocupado en su mundo, un mundo desconocido para ella porque si bien conocía a su familia no sabía donde trabajaba o lo que hacía para vivir. Nunca le había dado un teléfono de oficina para llamarlo, era él quien la llamaba normalmente. 

Y eso era tan molesto. 

Tendría que hablar seriamente con el pelirrojo sobre eso. Pero nunca se acordaba de decírselo; la  constante sensación de que la observaban fijamente siempre causaba que todo lo importante se borrara de su mente como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Plopf! ¡Plopf!

- ¡¡Omedetou* Misao-chan!!- Varias serpentinas y papelillo seguido de gritos alegres y aplausos invadieron la casa Kamiya una noche temprana. (*Felicitaciones)

- ¡No puedo creer que la pequeña Misao ya este en la universidad!- lloró alegremente Okon abrazando a una alegre Misao.

- ¡Si hace poco aun no podía pararse por si sola!- dijo entre lagrimas Omasu abrazándolas también, Misao rió ligeramente apenada del comportamiento de sus primas.

- Misao fue muy afortunada de quedar en el tercer puesto de ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio- dijo Kaoru a nadie en especial pero con un tono de gran orgullo.

- Eso es verdad- dijo el doctor Gensai simpáticamente ondeando un abanico rojo en el aire- Ahora que recuerdo Megumi-chan también quedó en un muy buen puesto cuando presentó su examen de admisión-

- Claro, es algo de familia- dijo arrogantemente Megumi agitando suavemente su cabello oscuro- Aunque como en toda familia existe una oveja negra ¿ne Kaoru-chan?-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- gritó enfadada Kaoru, sus mejillas enrojeciendo fuertemente cuando todos rieron. Era verdad, ella no había quedado entre las cinco mejores pero tampoco había quedado de última cuando presentó su examen.

- Yare, Yare Kaoru no te enfades- dijo sonriendo suavemente Kenshin, aun con la risa alegre en los ojos. 

Kaoru murmuro algo y bebió de su jugo de frutas. Ella, Kenshin, Megumi, el Doctor Gensai, Magdalia, Yahiko, Tsubame y sus primas estaban festejando alegremente en la sala de la casa las buenas noticias de Misao. Había una pancarta grande que decía en letras de colores "Felicidades Misao" con un dibujo de una comadreja, había varios regalos sobre la mesita de la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

- ¿Dónde esta Tae-san Tsubame-chan?- pregunto curiosamente el doctor Gensai, la niña dejó de reírse de las bufonadas de sus primas que estaba asfixiando a Misao para contestarle al anciano.

- Tuvo que viajar a Kyoto por asuntos de negocios- explico la Tsubame amablemente- Por eso estoy en casa de Omasu-chan y Okon-chan-

- Ya veo- dijo pensativamente Kaoru- Ahora que recuerdo obaasan quería decirme algo hace algunos días, bueno será otra vez-

- ¿Y donde esta Sanosuke-kun?- pregunto Magdalia mirando hacía los lados en busca del muchacho

- ¿Que importa? Estamos mejor sin él- respondió Megumi en un tono aburrido pero con una ceja alzada.

- Creo que está con Aoshi-sama- dijo Misao alejándose de sus primas que ahora lloraban abrazadas de la emoción- Él aun no ha llegado pero me dijo que vendría-

Todos dejaron que Misao siguiera hablando sola cuando su parloteo cambio a aguas conocidas para todos "¡Porque Aoshi-sama me dijo! ¡Por que Aoshi-sama piensa!" y cada uno volvió a sus diversas conversaciones.

- Ayer me encontré con Miyu-san- dijo Magdalia rechazándo una de las galletas dulces que Gensai-sensei había llevado como obsequio y que le ofrecía- No, gracias. Se veía algo triste-

- ¡Oh si! Yo también la vi- dijo Misao saliendo de su transe- Me dijo que había terminado con su novio porque la había engañado o le había mentido, algo así-

- Pobrecita- dijo Okon tristemente y luego su expresión cambio a furia- ¡Esos hombres no tienen perdón! ¡Deberían hervirlos en aceite y luego quemarlos al sol!

Tanto Kenshin como Yahiko y el doctor Gensai hicieron muecas de dolor y trataron de parecer desinteresados. 

- Que drástica Okon-chan- dijo Megumi con expresión aburrida, pero en un segundo sus ojos brillaron malévolamente - Demo ya tendrá lo que se merece. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas y nunca traen nada bueno, quien miente _siempre _tendrá que atenerse a las consecuentes ¿ne Ken-san?-

EL pelirrojo sudó de repente, Megumi era mala. Desde que se había enterado de la verdad no había dejado de torturarlo haciendo comentarios ácidos, sarcásticos y con una doble intención cuando estaba Kaoru presente. No le había dicho nada, pero sus miradas acusatorias eran suficientes para que su estómago se revolviese de la culpa y el miedo… por lo menos Misao no se metía con él.

Todos miraron a Kenshin luego del comentario de Megumi, Misao solo bajo la mirada tratando de no reírse mucho…

 - ¿Kenshin? ¿Por qué le preguntas a Kenshin, onee-san?- pregunto Kaoru confundida

- Bueno porque…- respondió Megumi con una mirada mala que le envió un escalofrío al pelirrojo.

¡Ding Dong!

¡Salvado!… pensó Kenshin mostrando una mueca tonta y parándose de inmediato -¡Yo voy!- 

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta casi se cayó de espaldas, un Sanosuke muy alegre entró estrepitosamente sin verlo, cargando varias botellas de refresco, algunas de sake y diversas bolsas de frituras. Detrás de él entró Aoshi Shinomori con su expresión severa.

- ¡¡Ohaiyo yaa!!- saludo alegremente Sanosuke. Magdalia se apresuro hasta él y lo ayudo con las cosas que tenía – ¿Y donde esta la comadreja?- preguntó el buscándola con la mirada

- ¡No me llames comadreja!- grito Misao.

Magdalia se rió ligeramente cuando Sanosuke abrazó a la muchacha pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña… o más específicamente como un niño, Misao chillaba y reía a la vez. Parecían hermanos. Todos ellos parecían una gran familia muy unida, con sus problemas y diferencias pero llenos de cariño. Y ella extrañaba tanto tener una familia. 

Cargó ella sola los recipientes de refresco con algo de dificultad hasta la cocina, viendo como Sanosuke entraba en una discusión con Megumi porque sabe quien cosa. Ellos eran tan extraños, tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez… como las dos caras de una moneda.

Megumi era su prima querida, en la que siempre había confiado para todo, la que siempre le había ayudado con sus problemas, Megumi era la que se preocupaba por su salud y la acompañaba por los momentos duros que tenía que pasar. Si, era sumamente ácida y antipática pero era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida… y tan frágil… su hostilidad y su apatía no eran más que una mascara que se ponía día a día para protegerse de los miedos que tenía en su interior. 

Sanosuke era especial, Magdalia disfrutaba de su compañía como lo hacía con muy pocas personas. Él era solo un niño inmaduro que aun no sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, que tenía demasiados planes pero temor de cumplirlos, que tenía muchos sentimientos escondidos con miedo de salir a la luz. Era un muchacho bueno que se preocupaba por los demás, se había preocupado por ella sin conocerla y le había ofrecido su amistad cuando más lo necesitaba y eso ella siempre se lo agradecería. Le había enseñado a no tomar las cosas tan enserio. 

Y también le había enseñado sin proponérselo que los sueños son solo eso y que la realidad es más dura de lo que uno siempre se imagina, y cuando entendió eso ella le puso un alto a los sentimientos que habían comenzado ha nadar en su cuerpo desde que lo había conocido.

Ver la luz que se prendía en sus ojos cuando veía a Megumi había sido la clave, había sido el alerta que el cielo le había mandado para que no se hiciese ilusiones vanas.

Y ella simplemente lo aceptó y siguió sonriendo con gentileza a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor mientras su corazón se oprimía con amargura.

Su vida se estaba derrumbando lentamente y no quería llevarse a su familia también a aquel abismo en el que caía con una lentitud agonizante. Así que sonreía cuando veía a Sanosuke mirar a su prima con ese amor que no se atrevía a demostrar, sonreía cuando los veía abrazarse con las miradas aunque se estuviesen insultando con los labios, y sonreía también cuando el doctor negaba con la cabeza y le entregaba los resultados de sus análisis, también sonreía cuando su prima lloraba de impotencia o cuando pensaba que tal vez nunca tendría su propia familia. 

Se estaba convirtiendo en una buena actriz, esa forma de cambiar las lágrimas y el llanto por sonrisas no lo podía hacer cualquiera. 

- ¿Magdalia estas bien?- le pregunto Megumi cuando la vio parada y taciturna en la puerta de la cocina, alejada de los gritos de Misao y Sanosuke mientras peleaban, con un color rosado en la frente y las mejillas.

- Hai, estoy bien prima- respondió ella sonriendo suavemente. Siempre y a pesar de todo tenía que sonreír porque no sabía si esa sería su última sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto Sano viéndola por primera vez, y dejando a Misao peleando sola fue hasta la castaña y la jalo suavemente por un brazo - ¡Es hora de celebrar! ¡La comadreja será pronto un ser útil para la sociedad!-

- ¿Miren quien lo dice? El hombre más productivo del Japón- dijo sarcásticamente Misao

- ¡Oi cállate comadreja! ¡" le diré a Aoshi lo que estabas cantando esta mañana en el desayuno!

- ¡Iie!- grito ella desesperadamente viendo a Sano con una mirada desesperada, luego vio a Aoshi que la miraba con una ceja alzada y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el vino -¡Deja de decir incoherencias cabeza de pollo!

Todos rieron cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente y Magdalia también trató de reír…

Pero esta vez sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, el piso se sacudió con fuerza, la tos dolorosa y raspante desgarró su garganta y las voces se alejaron con rapidez… oyó el lejano e inconfundible llamado de Megumi y luego… la oscuridad la consumió lentamente abriéndole sus fríos brazos…

Y ella ya no pudo sonreír…

En Japón las personas suelen ser extremadamente educadas, no les gusta incomodar a los demás y suelen dar las gracias repetidamente, por eso no se extrañen del comportamiento de Megumi ^_^

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi querida amiga Rayen por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado desde siempre en todos los aspectos que alguien puede pedir y por ser tan linda conmigo ¡Gracias Rayen-chan no tienes idea lo mucho que te aprecio y te agradezco que siempre estés para escucharme! 

Ahora si, lamento la tardanza (si sé que lo repito mucho… alguien ya me lo hecho en cara ¬¬) pero es que debido a todo lo que ha estado pasando en mi país mi examen de admisión para la universidad se postergo una semana más de lo que había estado planeado desde un principio, lo que logró solo aumentar mis nervios que se manifestaron alegremente invadiendo el refrigerador a la media noche, gracias a eso ahora tengo tres kilos de más y una repulsión a las naranjas, el queso belga y el maní  ¬_¬ pero ahora que todo ha vuelto a la misma rutina ya se me puede considerar un ser humano normal, para los que quieran saber como me fue en el examen les recomiendo que ni me lo pregunten si quieren verme cuerda y en todos mis sentidos ^_^ por lo menos hasta finales de abril en que presento mi próximo examen y mis nervios volverán a jugar cruelmente conmigo…

Y como verán la última escena fue algo triste y un poco dramática, pero no me culpen es la primera que escribo en esta historia y en realidad salió sola mientras escuchaba "forever love" espero que puedan entender un poco más lo sentimientos de Magdalia y que no la odien porque en realidad ella pasa sobre sus sentimientos por ver a los demás felices.

 ****

**gaby**** (hyatt):** Oh si eso se sabrá pronto no te preocupes, aunque tal vez no a todos les guste ^_^

**Chi2:** perdón por la demora, que bien que te gusto, aunque no fue mucho :P

**Bizcochia****:** Hoola!! Jeje gracias amiga!! Me reí con eso de chocoholica :p

**Kirara26:** jaja si que suertuda Misao. Pues gracias, una de mis adicciones es la lectura (si a veces soy un ratón de biblioteca ¬_¬) creo que para hacer una historia basada en otra cultura hace falta la investigación y me gusta agregar datos interesantes tanto para mi como para todos, y si la religión Shinto esta basada en la reencarnación. Que lindo Notaro ^-^

**Megumi014:** Gracias!! Pues algo tarde pero ya actualice…

**Roxy****:** si bueno sabes que eso me gusta ._.

**AsUmi****:** jaja será que no lo explique bien? :p pues no es nada serio… una situación rara en verdad. Si claro que es obvia la reacción de Megumi, tal vez sea ella quien termine de contárselo a Kaoru ^^   

**Justary****:** bueno pues no escribiré el lemon que había planeado desde un principio porque quedaría muy fuera de lugar pero tal vez escriba algo un poco picante antes de terminarla , además la nueva historia que voy a escribir esta catalogada en R :P

**Kaoru86 Kamiya:** jaja pues no te alejas mucho de la realidad y gracias!!

**Doremi****:** gracias!! No, no voy a abandonar la historia ya que no falta mucho para que termine y me alegra que te guste.

**Sumire****-chan: **muchas gracias. Hoy mismo te agregue a mi msn, perdón por no hacerlo antes es que con todo lo que he pasado se me olvido por completo. Me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ me hace feliz!

**Ai8:** Bueno no tan pronto pero ya actualice, espero que te guste…

**Fanática Dragón: **gracias, gracias, pues ando bloqueada con el fic de Slayers, pero apenas me desocupe de este vuelto con Una nueva vida.

**Megumi Sagara:** jeje pobre Sayo. Pues el capitulo siguiente es definitivo para la pareja M/S

**Ella-shin: **Aquí esta!! Perdón por la espera ****

**Lunascorpio****:** Me alegra que hayas captado el sentido que quiero darle a la relación de Megumi y Sano. Gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Y-Yukiko-Y:** Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Yo también espero haber salido bien. Si Sano y Megumi son lindos :P

Gracias a todos!!!! Y no olviden dejarme sus mensajes!!!

Kary

Ja ne

PD: Para quien crea que el comportamiento de Misao es raro, les digo que esta basado en el mío propio hace algunos días ¬_¬ sin comentarios… 


	24. Capitulo XXIV: Marcas de ayer

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXIV:

Marcas de ayer

_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo_

_De otro milenio, de otro cielo_

_Dime, si me recuerdas aun_

_Solo con tocar tus manos puedo revelarte mi alma_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Siento que me desnudas la mente _

_Cuando me besas la frente _

_Dime si traigo marcas de ayer _

_Solo con tocar tus manos puedo revelarte mi alma _

_Dime si reconoces mi voz _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Siento que te conozco _

_Siento que me recuerdas _

_Dime si reconoces mi voz _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye _

_Siento que te conozco _

_Siento que me recuerdas _

_Dime si reconoces mi voz _

Adriana Mezzadri

**_Advertencia_**: Lenguaje fuerte. Sin quejas. 

~*

El cumpleaños de Kaoru pasó muy por debajo de la mesa por parte de todos, incluso de la misma Kaoru que con lo ocupada que estaba apenas sabía la fecha que era. 

Su cumpleaños era el 10 de octubre, segundo día de celebración del Takayama Matsuri por lo que desde siempre lo había celebrado entre desfiles de carrozas esplendidas que parecían pinturas y que pasaban por las calles o se veían por la televisión ya que la fiesta se celebraba en el Santuario Hachimangu, aunque eso no significaba que no se pudiese observar alguno que otro desfile por las calles y parques de Tokio.

Esa fiesta siempre les recordaba a los que conocían a la joven Kamiya cuando era el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero este año Kaoru no había tenido intenciones de celebrar nada, no con el extenso y espeso horario de trabajo que cargaba sobre sus hombros, y no era solo ella, todos sus conocidos desde el vecino de la esquina hasta su novio parecían haber entrado en un abismo de caos, en el que las horas se reducían a minutos que corrían a la velocidad de la luz mientras el universo parecía estar rotando de forma contraria y volviendo las vidas de todos un desastre.

La emoción de Misao por el inicio de las clases universitarias se convirtió pronto en un estrés que le provocaba dolores de cabeza y un mal humor que ahuyentaba hasta a las moscas, solo los instantes de compañía de Aoshi o los momentos en que él la pasaba buscando 'casualmente' por la universidad lograban sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha que normalmente era conocida por su alegría y que ahora estaba apagada.

El hecho de que su prima Magdalia estuviese finalmente hospitalizada contribuía al ambiente de tensión, nervios, tristeza y desolación que existía  en la casa y que se había extendido como una sombra entre todos los allegados a las muchachas. 

Megumi era la que parecía haber caído en un estado de depresión y tensión total, ya casi no hablaba con nadie ni decía alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos sino que se encerraba en su habitación y se enfrascaba en pesados libros de los que nadie podía entender siquiera el titulo, si hablaba era para criticar y gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera, así la discusión fuese por una mancha de té en el mantel; luego se iba a su habitación y con un portazo se encerraba nuevamente, a veces alguna de la muchachas que pasaba por el corredor podía oírla llorar pero nunca decían nada. Había dejado de comer y de cocinar, por lo que todas habían comenzado a sufrir los efectos de la comida de Kaoru.

Incluso había dejado de pelear con Sanosuke, ya ni siquiera le hablaba o le prestaba atención. Simplemente después de la universidad y de la clínica llegaba y se encerraba en el estudio que había pertenecido a su padre, con las cortinas apagando la luz del sol que entraba por los vitrales y con Daisuke Ishimi a su lado. Éste llegaba con ella a horas del mediodía luego de asistir a la universidad y se iba muy tarde en la noche, bajo la mirada fiera y molesta de Sanosuke. 

Megumi había olvidado todas las responsabilidades que tenía y se había dedicado simplemente a buscarle una solución, un remedio a la enfermedad de su prima. Se estaba obsesionando peligrosamente. 

Con la completa reclusión de Megumi en su obsesión por encontrarle una solución a una enfermedad que había sido investigada hasta el cansancio por médicos profesionales desde hacía más de cien años la vida de Kaoru se convirtió en un desastre completo.

Tenía que despertarse a las cuatro de la madrugada para preparar los ramos que estaban encargados (los cuales dejaron de lucir como flores salidas del edén para verse como flores cortadas de cualquier jardín) y hacer las tarjetas correspondientes mientras dejaba una lista muy detallada a Sanosuke de lo que debía hacer mientras ella no estaba, a las siete de la mañana corría a hacer un desayuno que casi siempre consistía en tostadas quemadas y un jugo de naranja muy amargo (desayunos tradicionales como la sopa de miso, el arroz y el pescado se habían convertido solo en sueños lejanos) y luego volaba con las pequeñas Ayame y Susume para llevarlas hasta el preescolar, tenía suerte si llegaba luego de tantos problemas a sus clases sin que le cerraran la puerta en la nariz. 

Misao solía hacer el almuerzo porque llegaba temprano, trataba sin mucho éxito, de convencer a Megumi de que comiera algo pero siempre terminaba con una reprimenda de su hermana mayor y una excusa más para estar de mal humor, luego se encerraba a estudiar y a cumplir con las obligaciones que tenía, estaba un rato en la floristería supervisando que Sanosuke no dejase la tienda sola lo cual pasaba de forma seguida. 

Kenshin apenas podía respirar con el trabajo que tenía, su padre se había ido nuevamente de viaje dejándole las responsabilidades de las empresas que comprendían su patrimonio, y aunque Tomoe lo había ayudado las primeras semanas su ayuda se esfumó con la noticia de su embarazo. El doctor le había dicho que era un embarazo riesgoso y por lo tanto tenía que mantener un reposo total y no podía pasar por estrés. Y la oficina no era especialmente un campo de rosas llenas de tranquilidad.  

Él seguía escapándose de las reuniones para ver a Kaoru y ayudarla un poco en la casa, pero era casi imposible, el día en que se dio cuenta que tenía más de una semana y media sin verla y que era su cumpleaños, despachó a todos los empleados del banco temprano y salió a buscar a la joven Kamiya.

Sanosuke era el que más tranquilo se veía, pero quien pasaba más de diez minutos cerca de él se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. La tensión, la culpa y un raro vació en el estomago que se le formó el día en que la ambulancia se llevo a Magdalia ha la clínica del doctor Gensai había aumentado con las horas de incertidumbre. Verla pálida como un papel, inconsciente y vulnerable a todos los males le había oprimido el corazón de tal forma que aun podía escucharlo estrujarse dentro de él. 

Nunca había esperado que eso pasara. Jamás, aunque desde un principio sabía que la enfermedad de Magdalia era terminal nunca se había imaginado verla en ese estado, y mucho menos ver a Megumi llorando. 

Había llegado a pensar que las lágrimas no formaban parte de la cultura de esa mujer, pero todo cambió cuando la vio sentarse derrotada en el sofá de la sala, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, aun así ni un solo sollozo había dejado su garganta. 

Sanosuke solía ir dos o tres veces al día a ver a Magdalia a la clínica, la encontraba despierta alguna que otra vez, rodeada de maquinas y cables que confirmaban su estado, con una enfermera que pasaba cada siete minutos para verificar su estabilidad y una maquina de oxigeno que la ayudaba a vivir.

No podía creer como es que un día ella estaba bien, enferma si, pero sonriendo, hablando, cantándole a las flores y cocinando exquisitamente y al otro estuviese al borde de la muerte. Y todo por una maldita enfermedad. Él no era como Megumi que se encerraba frustrada para investigar cosas que ya se sabían, y que ella ya sabía de sobra. No, a él simplemente le habían dicho el nombre de la enfermedad, sus síntomas, sus causas, sus consecuencias y si había alguna forma de curación que para él era lo más importante.

Se impresionó al saber que la enfermedad de la muchacha era heredada, que su madre había muerto de lo mismo cuando ella era muy pequeña, y por más análisis, previsiones o cuidados que habían tomado desde que ella podía recordar, el legado de su enfermedad no se había rendido y en los últimos meses la había azotado con toda su crueldad. 

No eran muchas las posibilidades, pero el Doctor Gensai los había tranquilizado con que aun quedaba una luz entre tanta oscuridad, un largo y extenuante tratamiento era su única salida. " se salvaba ó se moría. 

Shougo Amakusa había volado al instante en un vuelo privado cuando recibió la llamada de Megumi diciéndole lo que le había pasado a Magdalia. Sanosuke tampoco había dejado de impresionarse cuando supo que ambos hermanos eran dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de perfumes del país y que tenían tanto dinero como Japón tenía piedras. 

Tres semanas después de que Magdalia fuese hospitalizada Shougo le comunicó a sus primas que tenía pensado llevarse a su hermana a los Estados Unidos, donde existía un nuevo método para tratar la enfermedad de la muchacha en el estado avanzado en que ya se encontraba. 

Megumi gritó y lloró tanto que Sanosuke se asusto y llegó a pensar que la mujer zorro se había vuelto completamente loca. Al final él había tenido que llevársela cargándola como si fuera una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro, mientras ella le gritaba groserías que harían sonrojar hasta a un marinero y completamente fuera de su carácter. Después de que ella hubiese gritado y lo hubiese golpeado hasta desahogarse simplemente se sentó en el piso del corredor a llorar desconsoladamente. 

Sanosuke la abrazo hasta que se calmó, completamente impresionado de aquella parte sensible que Megumi había mostrado en los últimos días.

El mismo día que Kaoru cumplió años, Shougo traslado a Magdalia a una clínica privada en Estados Unidos, en un vuelo privado con escala obligatoria en Paris, y aunque la muchacha apenas podía abrir los ojos de tantos sedantes que traía consigo logró murmurarle algunas palabras a Megumi  y le dio su crucifijo a Sanosuke. 

Él simplemente lo guardó en su bolsillo y días después lo vieron llevándolo puesto. Megumi no mencionó nada hasta años después…

Todos esperaban volver a verla.

Tanto Sano como Megumi habían permanecido taciturnos por el resto del día, felicitando a Kaoru de tanto en tanto sin recordar que ya lo habían hecho.

A horas del almuerzo cuando Sanosuke había salido a comprar por encargo de Megumi cintas rojas (las cuales sobraban en los estantes) llegó Daisuke Ishimi invitando a su colega a un restaurante francés para levantarle los ánimos. 

Misao y Kaoru la habían obligado prácticamente a ir, así que ella se puso una camisa más presentable, se amarro el cabello en una cola alta, se pintó los labios y salió.

Cuando Sanosuke llegó con treinta y cinco bolsas de globos rojos, en vez de las cintas, y se enteró de que Megumi había salido maldijo hasta a las hormigas y se enfurruñó toda la tarde sentado en una de las silla atendiendo el teléfono de la mala gana e ignorando a los clientes para el estrés de Kaoru.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru no había esperado que Kenshin se apareciera tan temprano en la floristería sin haber llamado antes. Verlo le pareció un sueño. No era raro puesto que tenía más de una semana sin verlo, se veía más delgado y cansado de lo normal y Kaoru se preguntó quien era el jefe sin corazón de su pobre pelirrojo que no lo dejaba descansar lo debido. 

El olor de su colonia y el aroma masculino que lo caracterizaba lleno su nariz cuando lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Kenshin!- dijo alegremente Kaoru aun abrazada fuertemente a él – Te he extrañado mucho- 

Kenshin sonrió suavemente aspirando el olor a jazmín de su pelo – Yo también- murmuró besándola en la frente.

- Voy a vomitar- murmuró de mal humor Sanosuke parándose de la silla en la que tenía rato sentado y saliendo de la tienda. Kaoru se dio cuenta que solo era un excusa para salir y ver si Megumi regresaba, pero ella se había ido hacia menos de una hora.

- No le hagas caso- dijo Kaoru demasiado contenta para amargarse, dejó de abrazar al pelirrojo y entrelazo su mano con la de él- Megumi salió con un muchacho sin que él se enterara y está de mal humor, además la salida de Magdalia también lo tiene mal-

- Siento no haber podido estar contigo- dijo Kenshin jugando con sus dedos

- No te preocupes- sonrió Kaoru

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Kenshin abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió felizmente, sintiendo su corazón calentarse con sus palabras, escucharlas por teléfono no tenían comparación a que se las dijera suavecito y cerca de su oído, con su cuerpo tibio abrazándola…

Dios como lo había extrañado… un día más sin verlo y se habría vuelto loca… ¿Acaso era amor? Si, estaba enamorada ya era hora de admitirlo.

- Veamos- dijo Kenshin viendo su reloj, aun la tenía abrazada por la espalda- Tienes quince minutos para estar lista- 

- ¿Lista? ¿Lista para que?- pregunto Kaoru dándose la vuelta y viéndolo confundida 

- Que mujer tan curiosa- dijo Kenshin pellizcándole la nariz suavemente- Solo ve a cambiarte, yo te espero aquí-

Kaoru le sacó la lengua algo molesta por no saber las intenciones del pelirrojo, cruzó la puerta que iba a su casa y se escuchó su voz llamar con fuerza a Misao. 

Kenshin sonrió suavemente cuando Kaoru desapareció por la puerta, y se volvió ligeramente hacía la puerta de vidrio que daba a la calle, Sanosuke estaba apoyado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y un ceño enfadado; cuando se dio cuenta del escrutinio del pelirrojo soltó un gruñido y entró a la tienda.

- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó rudamente Sano

- Nada- dijo Kenshin inocentemente metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones elegantes – Solo estaba pensando-

- Piensas demasiado Kenshin- murmuro Sanosuke sentándose nuevamente en la silla cerca del mostrador

- Y tú Sanosuke piensas muy poco- le retorció Kenshin apaciblemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sano frunciendo el ceño molestamente, no estaba de humor para nadie y mucho menos para Kenshin con sus sermones extraños y filosóficos.

- Que en vez de enfadarte porque ella se fue, pienses en como hacer para levantarle los ánimos, Kaoru me comento que estaba muy deprimida- 

- No se de que estas hablando Kenshin- dijo Sano rodando los ojos y revolviendo su propio pelo 

- Sano te conozco, no puedes ocultarlo de mí- Kenshin sonrió, sintiéndose de repente muy sabio

- Oh cállate idiota- murmuró Sanosuke y luego trató de juntar todo el sarcasmo que tenía para hablar- Que recuerde tu eres el de los problemas existenciales- 

- Puede ser- dijo Kenshin fastidiado y con una gota rodándole por la cabeza- Pero no soy el único por lo visto- Sano apartó la vista deliberadamente del pelirrojo y Kenshin medio sonrió- ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Megumi-san y que te da celos verla con otro hombre?

La expresión de Sano fue como si se hubiese comido tres limones la vez.

- ¡No digas idioteces!- grito Sanosuke parándose de golpe, algunas flores se movieron con el viento que provocó- ¡¿De donde sacaste la idea de que me gusta esa zorra estúpida?! ¡¿Y que yo tengo celos?! ¡¡Por todos los dioses primero le tendría celos a un calamar que al idiota cuatro ojos!! ¡¿Y quien tendría celos por esa bruja?! ¡¡Además a mi NO me gusta esa mujer!!

- Sanosuke…- dijo Kenshin dándole una mirada que hablaba claramente, Sano carraspeo ásperamente y evitó su mirada.

- Bueno, si me gusta ¡tengo ojos ne!- gritó de repente Sano- ¡Pero el que me guste no significa que este enamorado de ella!

Kenshin lo miro fijamente – Yo nunca dije que estabas enamorado de Megumi-san. Eso, lo dijiste tú-

El color bajo del rostro de Sanosuke con esa simple aclaración.  

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Ya estoy lista!- Kaoru camino alegremente, llevando su cartera y una chaqueta en la mano

- Oro. ¡Kaoru no han pasado ni diez minutos!- dijo Kenshin viéndola sorprendido, Ya estaba completamente arreglada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy mal? ¿Debo ponerme algo mejor? ¡Estoy fea! ¡No debí hacerle caso a Misao! ¿Se me ven mal estas sandalias? ¡No son altas! ¿Qué me pongo ahora? ¡Voy a cambiarme!- balbuceó Kaoru rápidamente viéndose de arriba a bajo.

- Iie, iie Kaoru- dijo Kenshin agarrándola de la muñeca- Estas perfecta así- 

- ¿sou?- pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes.

- Hai- le respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa. Ella estaba vestida de una forma semi-formal, tenía puesto un pantalón negro pegado a las caderas y una camisa de botones con las mangas largas, de color blanco con rayas verticales rosadas, había abandonado sus lazos y ahora su cabello caía como cascada negra sobre su espalda, tenía un sombra leve de rosado en sus ojos y sus labios brillaban con el labial transparente. Kenshin de repente quiso besarla.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces?- preguntó Kaoru revisando que su cartera tuviese todo lo necesario. 

- ¿ah? Si, vamos- dijo Kenshin saliendo de su atontamiento y tomándola de la mano para salir de la tienda. 

- Adiós Sanosuke, Misao viene ahora- dijo distraídamente Kaoru

- Piensa un rato- le dijo Kenshin al muchacho que parecía alumbrado- nos vemos amigo- 

El pelirrojo y la pelinegra salieron de la floristería agarrados de las manos y Misao llegó cantando escandalosamente algo sobre las vueltas de la vida, el teléfono sonó irritablemente y tres clientes entraron a la tienda exigiendo ser atendidos, Misao gritó varias cosas y un choque se oyó a la lejanía. Aun así, Sanosuke Sagara no se dio cuenta de que el mundo también giraba fuera de sus pensamientos. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru se sentó cohibidamente en la silla elegante y miró a su alrededor casi con miedo. Hotaru Aoi era sin duda alguna el restaurante más importante y costoso de todo el Japón, sus enormes puertas habían estado abiertas por más de medio siglo recibiendo a las personas que podían darse el lujo de pagarlo. 

Kaoru siempre había querido conocerlo, desde que era pequeña y sus padres celebraban sus aniversarios allí, pero luego de sus muertes y de que ellas quedaran casi en la quiebra ese deseo se había convertido en un sueño lejano. 

Y ahora estaba allí, sentada como una de las tantas personas adineradas que tomaban cafés de más de treinta dólares, junto a Kenshin. Hasta sonaba extraño en su mente. 

Las paredes eran de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro y los techos tan altos que se perdían de la vista, de ellos caían por todo el restaurante que era enorme, pequeñas hileras de espejos pequeños que brillaban hermosamente. Mirar hacía arriba era como mirar una noche estrellada. También revoloteaban en el ambiente diminutas luces verdes, a las que la mano de Kaoru traspasó cuando intento tocarlas. Ella sentía de repente como si estuviese viviendo ese sueño de las luciérnagas, era tan parecido el ambiente que incluso se estaba preparando para ver al pelirrojo con la cruz en la mejilla, al contrario un pelirrojo sonriente y sin marcas fue lo único que vio. Sonrió para tranquilizarse.

Las mesas eran pequeñas, con manteles de seda color gris y velas de llama azul que brillaban dentro de vasijas de cristal. Había enormes vitrales que daban a un jardín oscuro y verde. 

- Creo que me siento fuera de lugar- murmuró para si misma, las personas estaban vestidas exquisitamente, las mujeres sino llevaban elegantes vestidos de fiesta vestían con finos kimonos y los hombres en trajes con corbatas o trajes tradicionales. Comparada con ellos Kaoru se sentía vestida en harapos. 

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Kenshin algo confundido.

- ¿Acaso no ves a las personas?- le preguntó ella en un cuchicheo, como con miedo de hablar muy alto – Me siento como indigente, debiste haberme dicho que íbamos a venir a un lugar tan elegante, ahora todo me deben ver como una extraterrestre-

- Claro que no- dijo Kenshin riendo ligeramente –Estas bien así- él tampoco estaba muy elegante, simplemente tenía una camisa de vestir blanca, con los primeros tres botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención aunque Kaoru se las había arreglado para convertirlo en una larga trenza. Ella se había vestido a la par de Kenshin, para no estar ni mejor ni peor ya que no sabía a donde la iba a llevar, pero nunca se imagino esto.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no van a venir a sacarnos? Ellos deben tener derecho de admisión- dijo Kaoru mirando a los costados con temor

- No te preocupes koi, nadie nos sacará de aquí ni nada- dijo Kenshin viendo el menú. Obviamente que nadie los sacaría, todos allí sabían quien era él y además, su padre era uno de los dueños de ese restaurante ¿Quién se iba a atrever a sacarlos?

- Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo Kaoru tímidamente ¿Acaso Kenshin se había ganado la lotería? Que ella supiese su sueldo de empleado común y corriente no le daba para darse ese tipo de lujos. Agarró el menú y comenzó a ver la lista de platos en busca del más bueno, bonito y barato.  

Kaoru casi se cayó de la silla al ver los precios. Kami con lo que costaba un entremés podía comprar el mercado completo y con lujos de un mes. 

- ¿Kenshin?- preguntó en un susurro tímido- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar esto?

- ¿oro?- preguntó Kenshin inocentemente con ojos anchos, aunque luego sonrió también con timidez – No te preocupes por eso Kaoru. ¿Ya elegiste algo? Y voy a pedir Sashimi- 

- Quiero Sukiyaki- dijo ella suavemente. Cuando el mesero recogió el pedido les sirvió un vino francés de noventa años, el color rojo del licor llenó las copas de cristal con elegancia.

Una melodía suave y casi triste se escuchaba en el ambiente mientras las personas conversaban en voz baja, cada quien en su mesa, cada quien en su mundo.

- Quiero darte algo Kaoru- dijo Kenshin de repente sacando a la pelinegra de su ensueño.

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó ella extrañada, si Kenshin le daba otra cosa que no fuese un caramelo iba a comenzara pensar en cosas raras… aunque su familia tenía dinero después de todo… 

- Hai- Kaoru estaba sentada a su lado así que él simplemente la atrajo con silla más cerca de si agarrándola por la cintura, luego pasó largo rato buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón y en el de su camisa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Kaoru abrió la boca impresionada, era una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto.  Frente a sus ojos Kenshin le mostraba una hermosa gargantilla fina de oro, tenía un dije de oro blanco del tamaño de una moneda mediana en forma de jazmín con seis pétalos, en el centro brillaba luminosamente un diamante pequeño. 

- Oh Kenshin es hermoso- murmuro Kaoru viéndolo embelezada cuando el pelirrojo se lo colocó en el cuello

- Me alegra que te guste, cuando lo vi pensé en ti, eres como una flor- dijo Kenshin sonriendo y haciéndola sonrojar. Había entrado en la joyería sin muchas expectativas porque Kaoru no era una muchacha que usara joyas como su hermana pero cuando vio la gargantilla en la vitrina le pareció verla a ella, incluso olerla. El jazmín siempre le recordaría a su dulce Kaoru. 

- Pero debe haber costado muchísimo Kenshin- dijo ella sintiéndose nuevamente cohibida.

- Claro que no- murmuro Kenshin agarrando su copa de vino y tomando distraídamente.

Kaoru detectó la mentira al instante – Claro que si. ¡Kenshin dime!- 

Ella jamás supo cuanto le había costado al pelirrojo su regalo de cumpleaños pero siempre pensó que solo con el diamante podría comprarse dos automóviles. Y estaba en lo correcto.  

- Kenshin- dijo ella al rato llamando la atención del pelirrojo - A veces siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo ella suavemente acariciando el borde de su copa. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería sacarse esa espina de su mente – Siento como si te hubiera visto en algún lugar que ahora no puedo recordar -

- ¿hu?- pregunto Kenshin tragando su comida bruscamente y ahogándose. Kaoru rió ligeramente y le dio golpecitos en la espalda mientras el tomaba agua - ¿De que hablas?- le pregunto él luego de dejar de toser 

- No sé, creo que son solo tonterías mías pero siempre que te veo siento que te conozco- dijo Kaoru tímidamente- Como si ya supiera tus mañas desde siempre y las cosas que vas a contestar frente a alguna situación ¿no te parece algo extraño?-

- No- dijo el respirando tranquilamente. Por un momento había pensado que lo había visto alguna vez en alguna revista o algo así, pero parecía que no era eso de lo que ella hablaba –A mi también me pasa lo mismo- dijo él simplemente y Kaoru sintió como si todo lo que había comido se le revolviera en el estómago.

_El pasado se proyecta hacia el futuro a través del callejón del presente.___

- Pero no debe ser nada importante- dijo él mirando como sus ojos se habían convertido en piscinas de preocupación – Tal vez esas cosas les pasan a las personas que se quieren-

Kaoru sonrió tímidamente sintiendo las mejillas sonrojarse. Eso había sido dulce.

Tal vez era cierto… tal vez esas cosas les pasaban a las personas que se querían.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre frases lindas y platicas casuales, entre risas felices y miradas enamoradas. De vez en cuando alguna persona se acercaba para saludar a Kenshin respetuosamente, lo cual confundía un poco a la joven Kamiya. 

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin ambos caminaron agarrados de las manos y recibiendo algunas miradas reprobatorias por esta acción, aunque a ellos no les importó. 

Al salir por el pasillo rojo un trueno gigantesco los recibió retumbando en la noche seguido de la lluvia que comenzó a caer con fuerza.

- Que frió- murmuró Kaoru y Kenshin le ayudo a ponerse su chaqueta negra – Es raro pero ¿sabes? Siempre llueve en mi cumpleaños, creí que este año sería diferente pero veo que no, bueno después de todo el invierno se acerca-

Kenshin solo se quedó observando la lluvia…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Megumi se bajo del automóvil era tarde, era tardísimo y llovía a cantaros, por eso se extrañó de ver la floristería con las luces prendidas y aun abierta.  

- Muchas gracias por todo Daisuke-san- dijo Megumi suavemente al muchacho que sonreía desde el puesto de piloto en su automóvil blanco.

- Fue un placer para mi Megumi-san- dijo el muchacho sonriendo- Espero que pueda acompañarme otro día a cenar nuevamente, conozco un restaurante de comida italiana que es muy bueno- 

- Seguramente- dijo Megumi con una sonrisa bastante falsa. No había pasado una noche mala, el restaurante había sido bueno y elegante, la comida había estado excelente y no podía quejarse de la música o de la compañía, si le preguntaban a ella todo había sido perfecto. Todo menos una cosa: se había aburrido como ostra. 

Kami, si volvía a oír en las próximas veinticuatro horas algo relacionado a la genética se tiraría por un puente.

- Gracias por prestarme tu paraguas- dijo Megumi preparándose para salir- El lunes te lo devuelvo, arigatou-

- Esta bien, Oyasumi nasai- dijo Daisuke suavemente

- Oyasumi nasai- se despidió Megumi bajando del automóvil. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra el paraguas pero Megumi no apresuró el paso porque no se mojaba. Frunciendo el ceño entró a la floristería en vez de a su casa, cerró el paraguas delicadamente y al entrar… su nariz chocó contra el cuello de Sanosuke.  A pesar de su propia altura ella tenía que inclinar ligeramente  su barbilla para que su mirada se encontrara con la suya. Definitivamente se veía ferozmente sexy cuando estaba enfadado. 

- Hola- dijo ella alejándose un poco de él y dejando el paraguas a un lado - ¿Por qué esta abierta la tienda todavía?- preguntó ella pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

Sanosuke la observó salvajemente por un momento, con la frente tensa y los puños cerrados, explotó en menos tiempo de lo pensado -¡¡¿Sabes que hora es?!!- preguntó en un grito feroz que hizo estremecer a las flores, Megumi se volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó ella algo ofendida por el grito pero confundida a su vez por su explosión repentina.

- ¡¡Son las doce y media de la noche!! ¡Las malditas doce y media y tú acabas de llegar!- gritó fuertemente Sanosuke.

- ¿Y?- preguntó ella cruzando sus brazos y esperando una buena excusa del muchacho. Lo que recibió casi hace que la vena de su frente explotara.

- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Te parece que es una hora decente para llegar de quien sabe donde con un don nadie?! ¡¡Estas loca mujer!! ¡Además mira como estas vestida!- 

- ¡¿Cómo estoy vestida?!- gritó ella enfadada, prácticamente le había dicho que era una cualquiera cuando estaba vestida decente y elegantemente, tenía un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra manga larga sin escote o botones pero fina, el cabello se lo había amarrado en una cola alta y este caía largamente hasta su cintura. Sanosuke no tenía motivos para decirle esas cosas -¡Además! ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?! ¡Primero que soy una mujer libre y adulta que puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y segundo que tú no eres mi padre para decirme a que horas debo o no debo llegar! -

- ¡Pues por mi está bien lo que hagas idiota! ¡Pero has dejado abandonada todas tus otras responsabilidades! ¡Lo mejor sería que dejarás de coquetear con cualquier tipo que se te cruza por el camino y cumplas con tus deberes!- gritó él dejando gotear el sarcasmo en su voz como veneno. 

Megumi tuvo ganas de golpearlo, de golpearlo tan fuerte que ni siquiera podría pararse de su cama en semanas. Era algo incoherente e imposible, pero ella sentía tanta rabia que incluso podría haberlo logrado, a cambio su expresión se puso tan helada que Sano incluso sintió frío.

- Eres un cretino- le dijo ella suavemente pero luego comenzó a gritar -¡Eres un estúpido cerdo, un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo! ¡Todo siempre tiene que girar en torno a ti ¿no?! ¡Pues no! ¡Tengo mi vida Sanosuke y tú no estas incluido en ella! ¡Deja de tratar de controlarla! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!- tomo una respiración y en un arranque de rabia tiró al suelo varios papeles que estaban apilados en el mostrador- ¡Si me voy con cualquiera por ahí es mi problema! ¡Si se me antoja llegar luego de tres días es mi maldito problema no el tuyo!-

- ¡Claro que es mi problema!- gritó Sanosuke pateando la silla en la que había estado sentado todo el día, está cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

- ¡No lo es! ¡No es tú problema lo que yo haga o la gente con la que salga!- gritó Megumi completamente molesta- ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta?! ¡¿Qué salga con personas divertidas y no este aquí para ser tu juguete?! ¡¿Acaso crees que solo soy eso?! ¡Una marioneta con la que puedes jugar si un día se te provoca y dejarla en la esquina sucia si no!- 

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo nunca he pensado eso tonta!- gritó Sanosuke apretando los puños ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso de él? ¿Cómo podía pensar que él la veía de esa forma?

- ¡Pues entonces no se que piensas! ¡Lo intentó y lo intentó y no puedo comprenderlo!- dijo Megumi sintiendo la tensión de tantos días centrarse en sus ojos como lagrimas, pero ella no lloraría… no frente a Sanosuke por lo menos - ¡No se que pasa por tú cabeza cuando estas conmigo! ¡No se que pasa por ella cuando yo no estoy! ¡Y no se que demonios pasa en esa cosa que tienes por cerebro para creer que soy de tu propiedad!

- ¡Estas diciendo estupideces!- Sano apretó los puños con fuerza -¡Yo soy el que no te entiende! ¡Un día estas llorando porque Magdalia se esta muriendo y a las horas te vas por ahí con un idiota! ¡Esa es tú forma de estar triste ¿no?!-

Ese había sido un grave error, Sanosuke había tocado la tecla prohibida y había sobrepasado una línea que no tenía que pasar.

Los ojos de Megumi se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente y sus uñas penetraron la piel de las palmas de sus manos con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló por completo y cuando habló su voz sonaba tétrica y dolorosa. Sanosuke lo sintió de inmediato y quiso pedirle disculpas he incluso arrodillarse si era necesario, pero no lo hizo. El orgullo es un mal consejero. 

- Eres un maldito- dijo ella sin dejar caer las lagrimas que habían cristalizado y puesto sus ojos rojos he hinchados – No tienes derecho a decirme eso ¡Tú no sabes por lo que yo he pasado! ¡No tienes la maldita idea de cómo me siento! ¡¿Quién te crees para juzgarme?!- 

- ¡Yo no te estoy juzgando!- gritó Sanosuke sintiendo su rabia subir a flote nuevamente.

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Ah no?!- Megumi alzó los brazos - ¡Entonces dime que estas haciendo! ¡Dime cual es tú maldito problema! ¡Dímelo porque no te entiendo!-

- ¡¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema?!- pregunto Sanosuke con los ojos furiosos agarrándola por el brazo y empujándola con brusquedad contra la pared. Megumi no hizo ni una mueca de dolor al golpe que había recibido su cuerpo, simplemente lo miró a los ojos con fiereza y determinación, necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba, necesitaba que le gritase cualquier cosa que volviera a prender la llama de rabia que se estaba apagando con su cercanía.

- ¡Si! ¡Quiero saberlo ya!- gritó ella pero su grito se apagó cuando vio el puño de Sanosuke acercarse a gran velocidad hacia su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el golpe nunca llegó… impactó contra la pared detrás de ella, a solo centímetros de su oreja derecha. El golpe retumbó en toda la tienda y se escuchó más fuerte que los truenos y la lluvia que caía esa noche. 

Nadie habló, nadie se movió. Megumi permaneció con los ojos cerrados y escuchó a la pared resquebrajarse cuando Sano apartó su puño de ella, también escuchó su corazón latir con fuerza y la respiración pesada del muchacho que tenía enfrente, cerca de su cuerpo. 

Tampoco abrió los ojos cuando sintió la respiración caliente de Sanosuke en su cuello, ni cuando él escondió su cabeza allí. 

Sanosuke fue quien rompió el silencio un largo rato después, sin moverse ninguno de los dos en todo ese tiempo… sin siquiera pensar. 

- Mi problema eres tú Megumi- dijo él suavemente, tanto que ella tardó en comprender que era la voz del castaño la que hablaba, y la estaba llamando por su nombre… pocas veces lo hacía – Mi problema es que te amo y que no sé como demonios vivir con este sentimiento, mi problema es que odio verte con otro idiota que no sea yo- Sano sonrió irónicamente aunque ella no pudo verlo – Mi problema es que te me has metido muy dentro mujer-

Megumi abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos platos de té y sintió como si mariposas de plomo volarán en su estómago cuando la realidad de sus palabras penetró en la muralla de su mente, un nudo en su garganta se formo rápidamente. 

- Mi problema- continuó Sano sin verla, sin apartar la cara de su cuello – Es que nunca había querido a una mujer tanto como te quiero a ti, y eso… eso no me agrada maldita sea, no estoy acostumbrado a sentir estas cosas y me cuesta aceptarlo-

Sano se apartó suavemente de su cuello y la miró a los ojos, pasando una mano una mano suavemente por su mejilla le habló como nunca lo había hecho, como ella siempre había soñado secretamente que lo hiciera. 

- Se que a veces soy un cretino, un cerdo y un egoísta. Tienes razón kitsune, pero es que no puedo evitarlo si se trata de ti- dijo él suavemente y Megumi sonrió solo un poco para tranquilizarlo y a su vez tranquilizarse. De repente todo se había puesto patas arriba y las palabras habían comenzado a perder su sentido. 

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle con tranquilidad, pero un grito fuerte fue lo que le salió. 

- ¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Megumi con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡¿Nani?!- preguntó Sanosuke alejándose de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo sus palabras como un balde de agua fría rompiendo el hechizo del momento -¡¿Y ahora que te pasa tonta?! ¡Te digo que te amo y lo único que puedes responder es que soy un idiota! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!-

- Eres un idiota- repitió Megumi ahogando un sollozo y agarrando entre las suyas, la mano del muchacho que había estado acariciando su rostro. Sus nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados y la sangre fluía de ellos cayendo por sus dedos hasta su palma, Sano miró el líquido rojo como hipnotizado… no se había dado cuenta de que había estado sangrando. 

Megumi lo llevó de la mano hasta donde estaba la silla tirada en el suelo, la levantó lo hizo sentar y buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que ahora utilizaba casi semanalmente para curar al muchacho que había vuelto su vida al revés. 

Limpió la herida del muchacho en silencio, Sano simplemente se quedó callado sin quejarse del ardor del alcohol en su piel rota y ambos sin entenderlo sintieron un viejo deja'vu, se vieron en esa misma situación, en ese mismo silencio y se sintió tan bien que ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad. 

Sano observó el desastre que habían hecho, algunos pétalos y hojas estaban tiradas en el suelo como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la tienda, dos cuadros se habían caído por la fuerza del golpe que le había dado a la pared… y la pared, oh si la pared tenía un enorme cráter donde Sanosuke la había golpeado y estaba manchada de sangre, además tenía varias grietas, algunas tan grandes que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo.

Sanosuke trago pesadamente… Jou-chan iba a matarlo.

Megumi aplicó varias vendas a la mano izquierda de Sanosuke sintiéndose cómoda a pesar de todo lo que había pasado… Kami él la amaba… a su raro y molesto modo pero la amaba…

Y ella también lo amaba…

- ¿Entonces? ¿No vas ha decirme nada?- preguntó Sano con la cabeza baja - ¿Te vas a quedar callada para siempre?-

Megumi acarició su mano, revolvió maternalmente su cabello y lo besó castamente en la mejilla, luego habló con una voz tan suave y tranquila que no parecía pertenecer a ella con su carácter seco y ácido – Todo está bien, no te preocupes- 

Megumi sonrió suavemente, con eso él tenía que entenderlo… tenía que entender que ella lo amaba también.

Sanosuke la miró por un segundo fijamente - ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué no te importa? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Habla bien mujer!- dijo exaltado.

Megumi rodó los ojos cansadamente… este era Sanosuke… él no entendía ni con indirectas ni con palabras… él simplemente actuaba por impulsos. 

- Imbécil- murmuró ella antes de abrazarlo y besarlo tan profunda y febrilmente que a él no le quedarían dudas de sus sentimientos. Él le respondió con avidez y alegría demostrándole con sus besos la sinceridad de sus palabras. 

Y afuera llovió… llovi

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Kenshin prendió la luz de su apartamento Kaoru pudo vislumbrar el ambiente detalladamente. Era una sala grande, con los pisos de madera fina y las paredes pintadas de amarillo y blanco, los muebles eran de cuero negro y estaban en la mitad de la sala cerca de una mesa de cristal con una lámpara extraña de cuatro bombillos, habían algunos cuadros elegantes en las paredes y una enorme biblioteca en todo el frente de la sala, a simple vista Kaoru calculó que el apartamento tenía como mínimo tres habitaciones y dos baños, más la cocina y el comedor. 

- Es bonito tú apartamento- comentó ella mirando una fotografía de Kenshin con su hermana Tomoe. No podía creer como después de tantos meses estando juntos y conociéndose ella aun no conociera su apartamento.

- Gracias. En realidad Tomoe fue quien lo acomodó, si fuese por mi seguiría teniendo solo una cama, una mesa, la cocina y un televisor- dijo Kenshin entrando a uno de los cuartos.

Kaoru rió ligeramente – Eso no lo dudo- dijo estremeciéndose del frío.

- Toma- le dijo Kenshin tirándole una toalla limpia. Kaoru la agarró ágilmente y se la pasó por la espalda para secarse. Por lo menos ahora se sentía segura y tranquila… tenía horas sintiéndose observada…

Tanto ella como Kenshin estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, a fuera la llovía caía como pocas veces. La radio había anunciado un estado de alerta por la fuerza con la que llovía, las gotas caían con tanta crueldad contra el suelo que había sido imposible seguir manejando así y como el apartamento de Kenshin estaba más cerca de donde estaban que el de Kaoru habían decidido ir para allá y esperar a que escampara, el único problema había sido que Kenshin había olvidado el control para abrir el estacionamiento y cuando se había bajado a abrirlo manualmente… se encontró con que la puerta había sufrido un daño eléctrico por la lluvia. Y eso que pagaba miles en el condominio. 

Al final había tenido que dejar el automóvil estacionado en la calle y ellos dos habían tenido que bajar y caminar hasta la entrada mojándose como si hubiesen caminado calles y avenidas bajo una inundación.  

- Kami eso afuera es un diluvio- murmuró Kaoru viendo por el ventanal que había en el apartamento, estaban en un decimoquinto piso así que prácticamente podía ver a todo Tokio y sus luces en esa noche tan turbulenta. 

- Si- dijo Kenshin viéndola tranquilamente, quería que la sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro nunca se le borrara, su sonrisa siempre llenaba su cuerpo de calor y lo hacía sentirse tranquilo… era como estar en casa. Su sonrisa siempre le daba la bienvenida, por eso aun no le había dicho la verdad en toda la noche, pero de hoy no pasaba a que ella lo supiese… - ¿quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó de repente

- No, gracias- dijo ella dejando de ver el paisaje oscuro para sentarse en el sofá negro de cuero.

Un silencio suave se situó entre ellos cuando ¡plop! La luz se fue…

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó ella asustada, mirando a todos lados pero sin distinguir nada

- Se fue la luz- dijo él – Voy a buscar velas, no te muevas-

Kaoru sonrió suavemente cuando oyó a Kenshin chocar contra algo y luego maldecir groseramente. Luego de unos minutos una vela blanca se prendió frente a sus ojos y el rostro claroscuro de Kenshin apareció.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó y Kaoru no pudo dejar de rodar sus ojos… ¿Por qué Kenshin tenía esa manía de preguntarle siempre si estaba bien? A veces se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana vacía he idiota, una que se podía romper fácilmente.

- Hai Kenshin, daijoubu ka- dijo ella comenzando a secar su pelo con la toalla. Él se sentó a su lado en silencio, viéndola fijamente.

Kaoru se dio cuenta pronto de su escrutinio - ¿Qué ves? ¿Tengo algo?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Se te transparenta todo- dijo él con inocencia señalando su ropa mojada. A Kaoru la sangre le subió a la cabeza de un golpe.

- ¡Hentai!- le gritó tirándole la toalla mojada a la cabeza. Kenshin murmuró un oro confundido antes de reírse suavemente.  

- Gomen nasai Kaoru-chan, fue una broma- dijo él sonriendo. Kaoru soltó un bufido.

- ¡Mou Kenshin!- dijo dándole la espalda.

- No te enfades Kaoru- dijo Kenshin abrazándola por la espalda, Kaoru fingió ignorarlo y Kenshin no dispuesto a ser ignorado comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, conocía su punto débil, el que era más fuerte que los dulces. Kaoru chilló locamente, revolviéndose en el sofá pidiendo clemencia y tirando los cojines al suelo. 

- ¡Ya! ¡Kenshin basta!- gritó entre risas y jadeos, comenzando a sentir como el frío comenzaba a alejarse de su cuerpo aunque tenia aun la ropa completamente mojada. Kenshin solo se detuvo cuando notó que estaba montando sobre su estómago y que la tenía a poco centímetros de él. Kaoru también lo notó.

Era lindo que la besara, siempre lo era y siempre lo sería, sentir su boca caliente en contacto con la suya podía crear un hueco en su estómago que siempre se llenaba con cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban dándole cosquillas. Kami, lo quería tanto… nunca había pensado en querer de esa forma a alguien, pero allí estaba Kenshin con sus paranoias por la seguridad y su amabilidad de siempre.

Él era la única persona con la que siempre quería estar, y se había dado cuenta de eso hacía solo un segundo cuando al verlo, se había preguntado si el color de cabello de sus hijos sería tan rojo como el suyo si algún día tenían niños.

Lo amaba demasiado… tanto que le daba miedo, era un sentimiento nuevo y diferente a cualquier otro que podía haber sentido en su vida pero como le daba miedo también le daba curiosidad y le causaba emoción.

Era como una montaña rusa, como cuando al principio tienes miedo de subir porque no sabes con lo que te se vas a encontrar, pero la curiosidad te motiva y cuando el viaje comienza gritas de emoción a la par del latido de tu corazón, y no importan las subidas o las bajadas con las que te puedas encontrar mientras tengas a alguien en quien confiar para agarrarle la mano, y que sabes que no te dejará caer.

Ella sabía que Kenshin jamás la dejaría caer… él jamás le soltaría la mano. 

- Kaoru- dijo Kenshin dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso suave en la frente y apoyó la suya en ella – Quiero decirte algo importante- dijo él con los ojos brillantes por la decisión.

- Te amo-  lo interrumpió Kaoru sin pensarlo, sin siquiera haber escuchado sus palabras segundos antes. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron grandemente y las palabras que tenía en su mente y que había ensayado por tantos meses se borraron en una fracción de segundo como el aire, dejando solo una voz molestamente conocida.

Cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo sus palabras se tragaron en el beso que Kaoru le dio, y la parte de su mente que lo molestaba se rindió calladamente al calor del cuerpo de la muchacha que tanto quería.

Ella simplemente acababa de decirle que lo amaba…

_________________________________________________      

Notas de la autora:

Bueno un capitulo extra largo para celebrar varias cosas, la primera es para celebrar la cantidad de mensajes que he recibido desde que comencé esta historia hace más de un año y la segunda razón es también para celebrar que quedan solo dos capítulos para que Promesas Pasadas llegue a su final, si, me duele pero algún día tenía que pasar.

Pues mi tiempo es tan reducido que incluso he pasado semanas sin abrir mi correo y este capítulo se ha escrito en servilletas, papeles de cuadernos, mesas, pupitres y cosas que ni se imaginan.  Mucho amor lo sé… ¬¬ y sé que algunos querían ver algo más hot pero simplemente no salió. Lo siento…

Bueno ahora que se acerca el final espero sus comentarios con más entusiasmo!!

**gaby (hyatt):** ^_^ jeje espero que este capitulo también te guste, de Sayo pues sabremos que fue de ella…

**Roxy:** Gracias pequeñaaa…

**AsUmi:** ^^ bueno aquí estoy después de tardarme tanto como siempre… mmm… pues ya viene en el próximo capitulo… lo prometo al 100%  

**Sumire-chan: **jaja que bien que guardes un tiempo para leer mi historia, humildemente te lo agradezco ¡¡Pero tienes que darme tus opiniones!! Si no, no vale ^_~

**Ai8:** jaja si es verdad Kenshin jode mucho…

**Fanática Dragón: **jeje claro, ya he comenzado a escribir… solo dos líneas ¬_¬ pero algo es algo

**Megumi Sagara:** Si te gusto el capitulo anterior estoy casi segura que te gusto este, solo falta que tu me des tu opinión ^ ^

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **Woo me siento realizada al saber que alguien comprende ahora aunque sea un poco a Magdalia. 

Si, en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de las cosas, pero al leerlo me di cuenta de que faltaba cerrar esa declaración silenciosa con palabras. Jeje si, pobre Kaoru, aunque no se puede decir que Kenshin no ha intentado decírselo, pero es verdad cuando se entere que todos los sabían… ahyy… Y Bueno Misao y Aoshi tendrán lo suyo en el próximo capitulo, pero **aviso** que no será un final de hadas. Y Gracias!!!!!

**Sakura: **jeje perdón, bueno el próximo capitulo te va a gustar si lo que quieres es K/K

**Mari de los Angeles: **Gracias por todo lo que me dices, en verdad me halagas ^^

**Hitokiri Battousai:  **Hola!! Jeje si todos queremos un final feliz… aunque no siempre son así :p

**asuka02:  **Pues que bien que te guste!! Me alegro muchooo. Si bueno la historia esta basada con un final alterno diferente al de las ovas, eso se puede observar en el one-short. ¡¡Gracias!!

**Demi-san: **tiempo sin verte amiga!! Gracias!!     ****

**Mer: **Pues me imagino que de este capitulo te gustó el m/S o por lo menos eso espero. Tiempo sin verte amiga ¡gracias!

Gracias a todos!!!! Y no olviden dejarme sus mensajes que son muy importantes para mi!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	25. Capitulo XXV: Del ayer y del hoy

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXV:

Del ayer y del hoy 

Te conozco de otra vida

Hoy saldrás por la ventana

Como un puñal rasgando las tinieblas

Si te llevo es para que me lleves

Sin hablar, sólo roces

Quiero ver tus ojos rojos

Contaré hasta tres y llamaré a tu puerta

Yo te llevo para que me lleves

(Quizás, quizás no te vi, quizás)

Yo te llevo para que me lleves

De una vida a otra vida

De una vida a otra vida

Para que me lleves

Gustavo Cerati.

  œœœœœœ

Es extraño, pero cuando uno es feliz el tiempo pasa tan rápido que es difícil notarlo. Si uno es feliz, vive dentro de su mundo como si estuviese encerrado en una burbuja de cristal, ¿saben?… de esas que son más fáciles de romper porque están hechas de sueños e ilusiones pero que nadie rompe por miedo a lastimarse o lastimar con los vidrios que quedan.

Cuando uno es feliz las estaciones pasan volando y te sorprende darte cuenta de que nada de lo que pasa alrededor te afecta demasiado, porque lo bueno siempre borra lo malo.

Con Diciembre llegó el cumpleaños de Megumi, una epidemia de resfriados y una de las nevadas más fuertes que se había registrado en la historia de Japón. Kaoru y Misao habían quedado encerradas en la universidad con cientos de estudiantes más por más de quince horas cuando la nieve había tapiado las entradas y salidas normales y también las de emergencia, quedando todos completamente incomunicados con el mundo cuando las líneas telefónicas murieron. Kaoru había entrado en un estado de pánico al pensar que Ayame y Suzume estaban con resfriado en la clínica del Doctor Guensai, pero Misao la había tranquilizado con que las clínicas y los hospitales serían los primeros lugares en recibir ayuda si es que habían quedado enterrados bajo la fría nieve. De todos modos la angustia de la pelinegra no se había reducido al pensar en su querido pelirrojo enfermo, así que cuando por fin pudo salir de la universidad lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo y enterarse de que había estado toda la tarde durmiendo por los antibióticos y no se había enterado de nada.

Megumi y Sanosuke habían quedado incomunicados y encerrados en la floristería o lo que es igual en la casa de las Kamiya por más de dieciocho horas, hasta que Kaoru logró (amenazando a uno de los hombres que manejaba la máquina para quitar la nieve) que quitaran la nieve de la puerta principal de su casa para poder entrar.

Ella se preparó cien por ciento para la histeria de su hermana mayor, para sus gritos y su mal humor por estar encerrada en el día de su cumpleaños, pero fue todo lo contrario: Megumi la había saludado alegremente y había estado más feliz de lo usual y si Kaoru no se equivocaba, más feliz de lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Quizás era porque su novio había estado con ella toda la tarde y Kaoru no creía que habían estado precisamente jugando cartas las dieciocho horas completas. Y si, ya todos sabían que eran novios aunque ninguno había dicho nada a nadie y seguían peleando a cada rato por cualquier tontería, pero con verlos era suficiente para saber que algo había cambiado, las miradas eran diferentes… sin todos esos miedos y barreras, además no era raro verlos agarrados de las manos, saliendo juntos, susurrándose cosas o verlos besarse.

El cabeza de pollo había logrado ablandar el carácter de la zorra…

Con el frío y el año nuevo también llegaron las celebraciones de bônen-kai, donde todos hacían fiestas para olvidar los problemas y preocupaciones del año que estaba por terminar. EL ôsôji fue exhaustivo para Kaoru ya que se dedicó a limpiar su casa y la de Kenshin hasta el último rincón, Megumi ayudó a Sanosuke y Yahiko con la suya y terminó necesitando un inhalador especial para el ataque de asma que le dio.

Kami… se notaba que esa casa no había sido limpiada por nadie en meses.

A vísperas del ômisoka, no era raro ver decoradas las entradas de las casas con el kadomatsu y el matsukasari, que eran decoraciones hechas de pino o pino y bambú. El kadomatsu se ponía para atraer la buena suerte a la casa. También era típico ver un Shimenawa en las entradas de las casas, era una cuerda sagrada hecha de paja del que se colgaban tiras de papel en zig-zag, y que prevenía que los malos espíritus penetraran en las casas.  (Año nuevo)

El año nuevo se celebró para todos en casa de Tomoe Himura, incluyendo a las hermanas Kamiya, a Sanosuke y a Yahiko y por su puesto a Kenshin con su padre. Aoshi también había sido invitado pero él había recibido una llamada de sus padres y había viajado a Europa para pasar las festividades con ellos, Misao se había lamentado por eso toda la noche y la semana que siguió, hasta que Aoshi volvió más seco que de costumbre.

Kaoru había sonreído tontamente toda la noche mientras hablaba con Tomoe sobre bebés y pañales, mientras la mujer mayor acariciaba su vientre abultado de tres meses.

Todos escucharon juntos las 108 campanadas de los templos (joya no kane) que eran 8 veces en el Año Viejo y 100 veces en el Año Nuevo, por los 108 pecados del hombre en la tradición budista y luego de las comidas tradicionales cada quien fue a su casa.

El catorce de enero cantaron junto a los vecinos y familiares en el patio de la casa de Tae, y comieron bolas de arroz mientras quemaban en una gran fogata los viejos adornos de año nuevo para atraer la suerte.

La primavera derritió el hielo del invierno y llegó llena de flores, el 3 de febrero se celebró el Setsubum, con este mes y estas celebraciones la floristería comenzó a recobrar el reconocimiento que había tenido en los años en que el señor y la señora Kamiya aun vivían, nadie supo como o cuando paso pero sin haber recibido ningún tipo de préstamo para hacer publicidad, de repente los pedidos se hicieron tan frecuentes y tan grandes que era difícil abarcarlos todos, las entradas comenzaron a crecer y Megumi pudo darse el lujo de contratar un nuevo repartidor además de Sanosuke.

Kaoru tuvo la impresión de que el nuevo éxito de la tienda era gracias a su tío Okina, ya que el anciano desde el regreso de su viaje no había dejado de hablarle a toda persona que veía sobre la tienda de sus sobrinas, y no es que él conociera a tres tontos, no, el hombre se conocía a casi todo el Japón y tenía contacto con empresas importantes, así que ahora la floristería tenía varios contratos para realizar los arreglos florales de las fiestas que organizaban estas empresas.

A mediados de febrero Sanosuke consiguió un trabajo en una compañía de electrodomésticos como gerente digital, y en la semana en que estuvo trabajando allí ganó más de lo que ganaba en dos meses en la floristería, pero tenía que estar prácticamente quince horas encerrado en una oficina así que no llegó ni al mes en el empleo. Kaoru le había dicho que era un idiota y Megumi le había dicho que era un idiota con una suerte que desperdiciaba pero que sino era feliz allí, irse había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho.

El doce de marzo fue el cumpleaños de Kenshin, pero el pelirrojo lo pasó fuera de la ciudad por una reunión de negocios, Kaoru pasó tres horas pegada al teléfono hablando con él y cuando la cuenta de teléfono llegó Megumi le prohibió hablar por tres semanas hasta recuperar el dinero perdido.

Al ser el último año universitario de Kaoru y de Megumi las responsabilidades habían aumentado alarmantemente y aunque sonara desagradecido, ambas habrían deseado seguir con el ritmo lento y ocioso de la floristería para poder ocuparse de las otras mil responsabilidades que tenían. Sanosuke se encargaba de buscar a Ayame y Suzume al colegio y Misao preparaba los almuerzos cuando tenía tiempo.

Y los meses pasaron rápidamente, entre risas y sustos, entre besos y caricias…

El veinte de abril Megumi y Sanosuke terminaron oficialmente después de una de las peleas más colosales entre los dos, las ardillas y los insectos habían salido asustados por los gritos… quince minutos más tarde estaban abrazándose y besándose entre murmullos llorosos de perdón y nadie los volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente.

A finales de mayo Misao entró en un estado de depresión tan grande que incluso dejó de comer por días, la razón: Aoshi Shinomori. El joven abogado había dejado de pasar a buscarla por la universidad paulatinamente, ya no recibía las llamadas que ella le hacía ni pasaba a visitarla a su casa. Cuando Aoshi le contestó el teléfono a Sanosuke y no a ella Misao entendió la dura verdad: Aoshi la estaba evitando. El porque, sinceramente ella no lo sabía pero lo único que entendía era que si seguía así iba a terminar ahogándose en la regadera.

Aunque había amenazado a Kenshin con decirle a Kaoru la verdad sobre su identidad y a Sanosuke con que iba a poner veneno en su comida, no había podido sacar nada de ninguno de los dos. Ese mismo día Aoshi había aparecido como por arte de magia en la floristería, y todo lo que ella había planeado decirle se borró con solo mirarlo. 

- Hola Misao- dijo él cuando llegó. Estaba vestido en su traje formal de siempre, y hablaba tan fríamente como ella estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo ¿Cómo podía llegar así como si nada y saludarla tan formalmente luego de evitarla por semanas? Misao no supo con seguridad si quería golpearlo o abrazarlo. Al final no escogió ninguna de las dos opciones.

- Hola, Aoshi-sama- saludo Misao sintiéndose tonta de repente, ella y Aoshi no eran nada, simplemente amigos y 'amigos' era incluso una palabra grande, ella no tenía porque enfadarse si él decidía dejar de verla – Hace tiempo que no lo veía- dijo ella suavemente, doblando unos papeles de regalos sobre el mostrador que ya estaban doblados. Estaba sola en la floristería y no tenía a donde correr o a quien pedirle auxilio.

- Si, había estado ocupado- dijo él mirándola y ambos quedaron en silencio… El porque había decidido estacionarse frente a la tienda de las muchachas no lo sabía, el porque había decidido bajar sabiendo que Misao estaría allí tampoco lo sabía… así que ahora se sentía como un completo idiota.

- Ahh, si, Himura me dijo que habías viajado a ver a tus padres- dijo Misao apoyándose del mostrador, agradecida de que estuviese allí porque sino no tendría donde apoyarse y se caería como tonta.

- Hai- dijo él simplemente – Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, aun tengo que solucionar varias cosas-

- Oh, ya veo- dijo Misao y se quedó callada, el silencio incomodo se situó nuevamente entre ellos dos. ¿Qué sentido tenía si se quedaban callados? Si ella también se quedaba callada no llegaría a nada, conocía a Aoshi lo suficiente como para saber que él no comenzaba conversaciones por más importantes que estas fuesen – Entonces ¿se va a ir pronto?- preguntó ella, era raro pero ese cambio de 'tu' a 'usted' resultaba aliviar las cosas.

- Si, tengo… tengo que ver a alguien en Europa así que me marcho mañana-

- ¿A alguien?- pregunto Misao curiosamente - ¿A su madre? ¿A su padre?-

- Iie- dijo Aoshi negando con la cabeza- A mi prometida-

Misao pasó las dos semanas siguientes llorando y caminando por los pasillos de la universidad y las calles como zombi, con los ojos tristes y el ánimo por los suelos. Sanosuke trató de consolarla diciéndole que ese compromiso no tenía ningún valor para Aoshi porque estaba hecho antes de que él incluso naciera, pero Misao solo se sintió más deprimida. Kaoru trató de alegrarla saliendo de compras con ella ahora que podían darse más lujos, Megumi intento desde el sarcasmo hasta palabras atípicamente dulces para consolarla, Kenshin le obsequió entradas para un concierto al que ella quería ir a ver pero al cual no fue y regaló las boletos. Al final todos acordaron que era mejor dejar que el tiempo curara a la muchacha.

Mayo también fue un mes lleno de cumpleaños, el de Sano, el de Ayame y el de Tsubame.

Sanosuke había planeado irse a un bar con Kenshin para mortificación del pelirrojo, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Megumi organizó una pequeña reunión en el restaurante de Tae, Katsuhiro Tsukioka llegó con Kenshin y con amigos de Sano que nadie conocía, algunos que Megumi ni siquiera quería conocer. Sano terminó ebrio y el pelirrojo tuvo que llevarlo hasta su casa a rastras mientras él le cantaba "Fell In Love With A Girl" a una muy avergonzada Megumi.

Cuando el mes de junio llegó Kaoru entró en un colapso nervioso de 'ni me toques ni me mires', solo quedaban dos meses para su graduación y sus actividades se habían multiplicado de tal forma que se sentía ahogada por todo y por todos, también en un esfuerzo por relajarse había decidido retomar sus ejercicios y sus clases de kendo pero todo le había salido al revés ya que los campeonatos habían iniciado y ella era la responsable de entrenar a su grupo. El poco tiempo del que disponía y tener a un mocoso como Yahiko detrás de sus orejas gritándole a cada segundo para entrenar no mejoraba las cosas…

- Todo va a salir bien Yahiko-chan- Kaoru enroscó su dedo en el cable del teléfono, mientras suspiraba a los gritos del niño al otro lado de la línea- De acuerdo, de acuerdo Yahiko, ya deja de preocuparte- hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos al comentario del niño-  Sino estas preocupado ¿Por qué demonios me sigues llamando? Esta es la tercera vez que lo haces- Yahiko le gritó algo de cerciorarse de que ella no iba a quedarse dormida y a faltar, luego le dijo algo de bruja y fea y le colgó.

Kaoru suspiro y colgó el teléfono, luego se estiró en el sofá grande y negro, murmuró algo incoherente y volvió a suspirar mirando al techo; estar en casa de Kenshin siempre la tranquilizaba.

Había decidido ir temprano y pasar en día con él hasta la hora del torneo, así no tendría que soportar a Yahiko con sus nervios que eran peores que los de ella, aunque el niño no había dejado de torturarla por teléfono. Oyó el sonido amortiguado de la regadera y pensó que Kenshin ya tenía mucho tiempo allí y que estaba comenzando a aburrirse, tal vez debía echar un vistazo…

- Kaoru eres una pervertida- se dijo sonriendo tontamente y parándose del sofá. Caminó por la sala hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, observando las cambios que el apartamento había adquirido en un año… un año… dentro de poco cumpliría un año de haber conocido al pelirrojo y un año de estar junto a él, todo se sentía como si hubiese pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al mismo tiempo sentía como si estuviese con él desde hace muchos años.

Kaoru se acostó en la enorme cama de sabanas blancas con un suave ¡plof! Y suspiró viendo la foto de ella y el pelirrojo abrazados que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama, hacia meses que sus visiones y sueños la habían abandonado y ella se alegraba porque si hubiese tenido que soportar su horario y las locuras de su mente se habría vuelto loca en verdad, y es que tan repentinamente como habían aparecido habían desaparecieron.

El agua de la regadera siguió sonando y Kaoru sonrió suavemente abrazando la almohada impregnada del olor masculino de Kenshin, era lindo estar enamorada, todos los problemas quedaban a un lado cuando pensaba y estaba con su pelirrojo.

Le había asustado entender que Kenshin se había convertido en una necesidad primordial para ella, pero lo había aceptado porque la llenaba de felicidad. Estar sin Kenshin era algo que no cabía en su mente, era algo por lo que nunca quería pasar.

Kaoru observó la habitación y frunció el ceño al verla tan desordenada, Kenshin solía ser muy ordenado pero después de todo era hombre…

- ¡Mou que desastre!- murmuró levantando la ropa del piso, hizo una mueca y la llevó hasta la lavadora poniéndole algo de jabón y encendiéndola. Luego recogió la ropa que estaba limpia pero desordenada en la cama y la dobló una por una pulcramente hasta formar una montaña de ropa. El closet de Kenshin era amplio y empotrado en la pared, con puertas blancas de madera que se abrían fácilmente, al abrirlas el aroma de Kenshin se extendió fuertemente por la habitación y Kaoru sonrió comenzando a acomodar la ropa en sus respectivas gavetas, obviando la de la ropa interior que causó cierta perturbación en la pelinegra.

El sonido del agua de la regadera dejo de escucharse aunque Kenshin aun no había salido del baño, Kaoru suspiró nuevamente algo aburrida hasta ver algo en el fondo del closet.

Su curiosidad no era algo con lo que ella podía luchar, nunca lo había podido hacer y ahora no era la excepción así que se agacho y sacó el objeto del armario. Sentándose en la alfombra Kaoru observó la funda blanca que cubría lo que claramente se sentía como una espada, pesaba lo mismo que una y su forma era igual, ella la desenvolvió y se encontró con un katana con una funda negra y elegante, casi nueva.

'No pensé que Kenshin tuviera una espada' pensó ella desenfundándola y sorprendiéndose cuando se encontró con el brillo de una espada con el filo invertido… un sentido tan viejo y nostálgico la invadió por completo al verla fijamente, se veía muy vieja pero muy bien conservada y Kaoru no pudo evitar acariciarla con su dedo mientras pensamientos que nunca tenían concordancia pasaban por su mente.

- ¿Qué haces?- la voz curiosa de Kenshin la sacó de su letargo y Kaoru saltó culpablemente.

- Nada- dijo ella viéndolo desde su posición en el piso, pero pronto la culpabilidad abandono su mente siendo reemplazada por otros pensamientos más… agradables. Kenshin llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de deporte y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto bastante de piel, su cabello húmedo y enredado caía libremente sobre sus hombros hasta un poco más abajo. Kaoru agitó la cabeza antes de comenzar a babear.

- Solo estaba viendo la espada ¿no te molesta ne?- preguntó ella viéndolo.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza y se sentó en cuclillas a su lado observando la espada también – Claro que no me molesta-

- No sabía que tenías una- dijo ella declarando sus pensamientos previos.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros – Nunca me lo preguntaste. Me la regaló mi padre cuando era pequeño, creo que la consiguió en una subasta o algo así no estoy seguro. La use varias veces en algunas competencias en las que me permitían utilizarla-

- Hai, veo que es especial ¿nunca le has cambiado el filo?- preguntó ella alzando la espada para verla mejor, pesaba mucho más que las espadas modernas y el metal estaba lleno de cortes y rayones que relataban los secretos de antiguas peleas.

- No, siempre a estado así pero debe tener varios cientos de años- dijo Kenshin viéndola y sintiendo la nostalgia que la espada siempre le producía.

- Bueno podemos llevarla hoy al torneo, estoy segura que Koe-sensei podrá decirnos de que época es exactamente sin tener que desmontarla- dijo ella guardándola en su funda negra y luego envolviéndola en la manta blanca.

- ¿Para que quieres saber de que época es?- preguntó Kenshin medio confundido

- Simple curiosidad- respondió ella poniendo la espada sobre la cama para no olvidarla.

- Bueno, si eso te hace feliz- dijo Kenshin encogiéndose de hombros, Kaoru sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó felizmente.

- Me estaba aburriendo sin ti- le dijo ella respirando su olor a jabón y su colonia masculina.

Kenshin le sonrió y la besó suavemente en la frente – Podrías haberme acompañado- dijo Kenshin en broma y Kaoru lo golpeo festivamente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- ¡Hentai!-

Kenshin rió divertido un rato hasta que Kaoru comenzó a peinar su cabello como solo ella lo hacía, suavemente desenredaba sin dolor cada hebra roja mientras zumbaba alguna melodía que Kenshin se sabía de memoria pero que nunca recordaba, él solía entrar en un estado de relajación completo que lavaba todo su ser y que lo dejaba tranquilo por el resto del día.

- Tú cabello ha crecido mucho- dijo Kaoru pasando el cepillo por el largo cabello escarlata completamente desenredado. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama enorme y suave, ella detrás de él.

- ¿Crees que debo cortármelo?- preguntó él ausentemente.

Kaoru no abandono la caricia que le estaba regalando cuando respondió – A mi me gusta como lo tienes, pero si te hace feliz cortártelo a mi me gustará-

Kenshin sonrió suavemente y ambos se quedaron callados cómodamente por un rato.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó Kenshin cuando ella dejó de peinarlo y amarró su cabello con una colita fina y negra.

- Algo- respondió ella, Kenshin se volteó a verla y ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente sobre la cama – Pero sé que todo va a salir bien, los muchachos han practicado mucho, sobretodo Yahiko aunque anda con los nervios de punta ¿Puedes creer que me ha llamado más de cinco veces? ¡Mou y todo lo que hace es quejarse!- dijo ella indignada, Kenshin sonrió ligeramente.

- Solo está nervioso, es el primer torneo serio en el que participa ¿no?- preguntó Kenshin y Kaoru asintió con la cabeza – Deberíamos irnos ya-

- Hai- respondió ella pero cuando se paró Kenshin hizo lo mismo y ambos se desequilibraron en la cama enredándose y cayendo juntos hacía el suelo, Kaoru se rió alegremente cuando Kenshin se golpeó contra el suelo quedando ella sobre él con sus piernas enredadas entre si.

- Creo que solemos quedar mucho en esta posición- dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia.

- Bueno a mi no me importaría quedarme así para siempre- dijo Kenshin con voz ronca, apretando sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha y atrayéndola hacía él.

Kaoru suspiro en el beso cuando Kenshin mordió suavemente su labio inferior y exploró con su lengua su boca caliente y húmeda, ella a cambio dio un golpecito con su lengua al colmillo del pelirrojo y él chupo sensualmente de la herida hasta que la falta de aire los hizo romper la conexión.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar…

Kaoru besó una vez más sus labios e hizo un sendero de besos suaves hasta llegar a su barbilla la cual mordisqueo sensualmente, con su posición dominante ella tenía esa facilidad. Kenshin murmuró su nombre acariciando suavemente su espalda por dentro de la camisa ajustada, tocando tanta piel como le era posible hasta llegar a la tira de su sujetador.

El teléfono siguió sonando y la contestadora con la voz de Kenshin hizo eco en el apartamento.

Kaoru volvió a besarlo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello, su respiración se hizo pesada cuando Kenshin desabrochó su sostén.

- Kenshin- murmuró ella suavemente, sin poder pensar en nada… solo sintiendo…

- Kaoru…-

- ¡Vieja bruja sé que estas allí! ¡Kaoru mueve tú enorme trasero en este instante! ¡Hace más de dos minuto que debías estar aquí! ¡Y tú Kenshin deja de distraerla!- la voz chillona de Yahiko resonó en todo el lugar tan fuerte que las orejas de ambos jóvenes dolieron.

Kaoru suspiró frustradamente y Kenshin rodó los ojos algo molesto por la interrupción. Que manera de matar la pasión…

................

El tumulto de gente sorprendió a Kaoru cuando ella y Kenshin llegaron al dojo Shiru, lugar donde se celebraría el decimonoveno torneo anual de kendo en la categoría juvenil. Las personas se agrupaban en las gradas de espectadores y en las entradas haciendo la movilización bastante difícil, pero Kaoru pudo divisar a Sanosuke sentado en una de las gradas más altas con Megumi a un lado y Misao al otro, el cabeza de pollo y la comadreja parecían estar peleando por algo mientras que la zorra bostezaba aburrida. Kenshin se dirigió hacia ellos luego de despedirse de su novia y está fue a los vestidores de donde diferentes murmullos llegaban.

Yahiko la recibió con un grito histérico, el pobre niño a penas podía hablar de los nervios y Kaoru tuvo que utilizar una gran fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, la mayoría de sus jóvenes estudiantes estaban en un estado parecido al del niño de cabello castaño y Kaoru pasó los próximos veinte minutos dándoles consejos y ánimos aunque las mariposas también habían comenzado a volar dentro de su estómago. Su grupo de estudiantes estaba conformado por niños de diez a catorce años aunque en esta competencia solo participarían los mayores de doce, todos estaban vestidos en hakamas de un azul oscuro a excepción de ella que como sensei vestía con un hakama blanco, cada uno de sus estudiantes tenían sobre su espalda una cinta gruesa de color blanco que los identificaba. 

Cuando llamaron a los equipos para dar inicio a la competencia Kaoru estaba terminando de dirigir las respiraciones, ellos salieron de los vestuarios para ser recibidos por la bulla de la multitud que ya estaba sentada en sus respectivas gradas. Kaoru buscó con la mirada a Kenshin y no fue difícil ya que su cabellera roja resaltaba enormemente entre las personas, a su lado estaban sus hermanas, Sanosuke, Tsubama, Tae y el Doctor Guensai con sus dos hermanas pequeñas, ella les envió un saludo con la mano que fue correspondido efusivamente por todos.

Una molestia detrás de su cuello hizo a Kaoru voltear rápidamente, sus sentidos en alerta sin darse cuenta… pero solo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Enishi Yukishiro, su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente y una sonrisa amable agració sus labios.

- Me asustaste Enishi- dijo ella viéndolo, su cabello seguía igual de plateado y corto, sus ojos igual de brillantes y su sonrisa igual de encantadora – Hacía meses que no te veía ¿Dónde has estado?-

- Por ahí- dijo él despreocupadamente – Tuve que volver a Kyoto a dejar a Aoi con mis abuelos por un tiempo mientras estaba de viaje, pero mañana voy a buscarlo-

- Me alegro, ya debe estar grande- dijo Kaoru alegremente.

................

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace Enishi hablando con Kaoru?!- le preguntó Kenshin aterradamente a un Sanosuke que se quejaba del ruido de las personas.

- ¿Hu?- Sanosuke lo miró confundido y Kenshin apuntó al muchacho de cabello canoso que estaba al parecer hablando con una Kaoru que les estaba dando la espalda a ellos – Ah si ¿Acaso no lo sabias Kenshin? Enishi y Jou-chan fueron novios- dijo Sano tranquilamente, como si le dijera la hora pero para Kenshin fue como si le predijera su muerte. Si Enishi lo reconocía todo estaría perdido para él…

Pero tal vez esa fuese la mejor forma de que Kaoru supiera la verdad, ya que él se había dado cuenta después de tantos meses que era imposible que él lo hiciera, y es que el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para que pasara algo cada vez que tomaba fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

Tal vez la mejor forma era que Enishi lo delatara…

Kaoru volteo a señalarlo y Kenshin se agachó bruscamente hasta quedar ocultó por las demás personas, bajo la mirada confundida de todos sus amigos.

Tal vez no era la mejor forma…

................

Kaoru buscó extrañada a su novio entre la multitud, habría jurado verlo al lado de Sanosuke y de Tae pero ahora no veía ni rastros de él, bueno a lo mejor había ido al baño o algo así y ella no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el gran tipo con el que aun sales?- preguntó Enishi cruzándose de brazos al ver la cara confundida de la muchacha.

Kaoru volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y lo labios apretados -¡Mou Enishi! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo llames tipo?! ¡Él tiene nombre y es Ken-!

- ¡¡BUSU ven que nos están llamando!!- el grito de Yahiko resonó grandemente y algunas personas buscaron a ver a la "busu". Kaoru enrojeció y dejó ver la vena irritada en su frente.

- ¡¡Mocoso Yahiko!!- gritó ella corriendo hacía donde estaba el niño. Enishi la vio y sonrió… la había extrañado el tiempo que estuvo sin verla… el espíritu de Kaoru era tan fuerte que llenaba de vida el lugar.

................

Kenshin sonrió a la algarabía de las personas cuando el estudiante del dojo Shiru, instruido por Kaoru ganó el primer combate de la tarde contra otro dojo cercano.

El pelirrojo observó  el rostro sonriente de Enishi a varias gradas bajo él y de repente se sintió… ¿molesto? ¿celoso?

Si.

De repente sentía una aversión mucho mayor hacía el muchacho, mucho más allá de la que siempre le había tenido. ¿Por qué nunca había sabido que él fue novio de Kaoru?

Obviamente Kaoru había tenido alguno que otro novio antes que él (el solo pensarlo le trajo una oleada de celos) pero… ¿Enishi? Kami ¡¿Enishi?!

Jamás había visto una foto de él en casa de Kaoru, ni ella alguna vez le había comentado algo de él, bueno, no es como si él hubiese preguntado mucho. El tema de ex-  novios/novias no era algo sobre lo que le gustaba hablar. 

- ¡¡Vamos Yahiko tú puedes!!- el grito alegre de Misao sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos trayéndolo a la realidad donde el hermano menor de Sanosuke estaba preparándose para su combate. Yahiko lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal pero aun así se veía confiado y altanero como siempre.

- ¡Mocoso! ¡Dale una paliza a ese mocoso!- gritó Sanosuke ondeando su mano en lo alto para llamar la atención del niño, pero Yahiko se veía tan concentrado esperando el momento de embestir contra su rival que no le hizo caso, además que el niño con el que iba a combatir parecía diez años mayor que él, era enorme y grueso.

Los tres árbitros que estaban en la pista esperaron a que las personas bajaran el tono de voz y el shushin que era un hombre pequeño y calvo habló con una voz tan fuerte que contrastaba por completo con su físico. (arbitro jefe)

- Da inicio la segunda ronda, el Dojo Shiru con su representante en la liga de menores Mioyin Yahiko contra el Dojo Ku con su representante Akitsuna Hiruma, ambos de trece años de edad- el shushin hizo una pausa y miró a los dos niños- Este combate tiene una duración de tres minutos y será un sanbon shoubu, ahora ¡comiencen!- (partida a 3 puntos)

Kaoru observó atentamente a su estudiante estando segura que daría el primer golpe pero el niño del Dojo Ku atacó primero.

- ¡MEN!- gritó y ambos fukushin levantaron sus banderas rojas, señal de que le otorgaban el yuukou datotsu a Akitsuna Hiruma, que llevaba sobre su espalda la cinta roja. (Sub-árbitros) (Puntos validos)   

Yahiko parpadeó confundido y aturdido sintiendo la cabeza dar vueltas cuando el primer golpe de la shinai de su oponente hizo un violento contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo. Escuchó algunas voces gritar y trató de despabilarse antes de que lo volviera a golpear y él perdiera su combate.

- ¡DOU!- gritó Yahiko cuando golpeó en el costado derecho a su oponente. Los tres árbitros levantaron sus banderas blancas esta vez y Yahiko sonrió retomando la confianza.

El último golpe era el decisivo y quedaba solo un minuto.

- ¡KOTE!- gritó Yahiko y solo uno de los árbitros levantó su bandera blanca, los próximos minutos los tres árbitros discutieron si darle o no el punto al  Dojo Shiru, pero como no llegaron a ningún acuerdo se decidió omitirlo.

- ¡KOTE!- volvió a gritar Yahiko segundos después de reiniciar el combate y esta vez los tres árbitros levantaron sus banderas blancas. Las personas gritaron alegremente en especial Misao y Sanosuke que agitaron sus manos felizmente y Yahiko luego del protocolo usual salió corriendo hacia Kaoru que le dio un abrazo de oso. Yahiko se retorció apenado.

Dos horas después las personas abandonaban el dojo Shiru bajo un atardecer cálido y agradable, comentando lo que había sido el torneo amistoso entre los dojos, del grupo de Kaoru cinco de los siete estudiantes habían ganado su combate y Kaoru se sentía tan orgullosa que brillaba por si sola.

- ¡Yahiko felicitaciones! ¡Sabía que ibas a ganar!- dijo alegremente Misao cuando llegó a donde estaba el niño junto a Kaoru, él ya se había cambiado su kimono pero ella no.

- ¡Eso era obvio! ¡Estas hablando con el GRAN Yahiko Mioyin!- dijo el niño arrogantemente dejando relucir la medalla de oro en su cuello.

- Pues yo tenía mis dudas enano- dijo Sanosuke llegando a donde estaba con Megumi agarrado de la mano.

Yahiko frunció el ceño y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Sano lo abrazó por el cuello y lo agitó alegremente.

- ¡Pero lo lograste! ¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Le diste su paliza a ese mocoso!-

- ¡Suéltame Sano! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Yahiko molesto aunque en sus ojos había un brillo de orgullo

- Creo que Yahiko se merece que celebremos su victoria- dijo Kenshin sonriendo alegremente, pero viendo a los lados, no quería arriesgarse a que Enishi lo viera.

- ¡Si!- grito Yahiko

- Bueno podemos ir al Akabeko- dijo Megumi agitando su cabellera- Y claro que Sanosuke va a pagar por todos-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- gritó Sanosuke asustado

- ¿Acaso no vas a celebrar la victoria de tú único hermano menor? ¡Que vergüenza Sanosuke!- dijo Megumi en ese tono que lograba perturbar la conciencia del muchacho castaño

- Yare, yare… vamos antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Sanosuke bajando los hombros, Megumi le guiño un ojo a Yahiko y siguió a su novio mientras el niño los seguía felizmente.

- ¿Y ustedes no vienen?- le preguntó Misao a su hermana que no se había movido

- Si, ahora vamos, tengo que cambiarme primero- respondió Kaoru señalando su vestimenta.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde. Adiós- gritó Misao agitando la mano

- Parece que Misao se siente mejor- dijo Kenshin observando a la muchacha que desapareció por la puerta principal del dojo

- Si, bueno eso parece- dijo Kaoru suspirando, solo quedaban ellos dos en el dojo hasta que Kaoru vio a un anciano que caminaba con paso lento- ¡oh Koe-sensei!- gritó Kaoru y el anciano se volvió a verla

- Kaoru-chan, felicitaciones por tú grupo- dijo el hombre, tenía una voz rasposa y baja

- Arigatou Koe-sensei- dijo Kaoru inclinándose levemente- Onegai sensei, si yo le enseño una espada antigua usted cree que puede decirme de que época es aproximadamente- preguntó Kaoru, el anciano la vio y vio al joven que estaba a su lado y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que puedas ir a buscarla Kenshin? Esta en el asiento trasero del automóvil- le dijo Kaoru y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza yendo a buscarla, al él no le importaba mucho saber de que época era su katana, pero si Kaoru quería saberlo ¿Por qué negárselo?

- Domo arigatou sensei- dijo nuevamente Kaoru cuando Kenshin desapareció por la puerta enorme.

- No es problema Kaoru-chan- dijo el sensei amablemente.

Kaoru le sonrió un poco sintiendo de repente un frío correrle por la espalda, tal vez era porque el dojo estaba muy solo o porque estaba anocheciendo.

- Tantos meses…-

O tal vez era porque había un hombre con una voz bastante escalofriante a sus espaldas.

Kaoru se volteó rápidamente hacía la voz y vio que cerrando la puerta suavemente estaba un hombre muy alto y delgado, tenía un pantalón negro muy ancho y una camisa negra también muy holgada, su piel era amarilla como la cera y Kaoru pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sino fuera porque ella de repente tenía un miedo increíble se le habría acercado a preguntarle si estaba bien. Tenía el cabello plateado, pero no era para nada igual al de Enishi, el de Enishi era brillante y suave, el de este hombre se veía opaco y seco, tenía los ojos negros pero brillaban tanto que Kaoru no pudo dejar de asustarse aun más.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señor?- preguntó amablemente el sensei, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que sentía Kaoru en ese instante.

- Tantos años…- dijo el hombre sin hacerle caso al anciano y de repente clavó sus ojos brillantes en Kaoru, y allí ella lo supo… esa mirada ella la conocía… esa mirada la había seguido por meses, la había atormentado y asustado muchas veces cuando estaba sola, también cuando estaba acompañada, cuando caminaba por la calle y cuando iba de compras.

- Sensei… no- dijo Kaoru suavemente temiendo hablar muy fuerte pero el anciano pareció no escucharla y se acercó al hombre, este sacó una espada que tenía en su espalda y con la vaina lo empujó hasta la pared dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Kaoru gritó y corrió hacía el pobre hombre asustada, pero se dio cuenta que solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que aun respiraba.

- Tanto tiempo…- dijo esta vez el hombre y Kaoru lo sintió cerca de su oreja, totalmente paralizada cerró los ojos sin entender nada.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó suavemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó con una voz irónica, luego soltó una fría carcajada- Yo soy su mayor pesadilla… y también la tuya…-

................

- ¡Kenshin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kenshin maldijo mentalmente al escuchar la voz en sus espaldas, terminó de sacar su katana, cerró la puerta del automóvil y se volteó a ver a Enishi Yukishiro con la mejor expresión que podía poner.

- Hola Enishi- lo saludó Kenshin amablemente como siempre.

- Nunca pensé ver al gran Battousai Himura en un lugar como este- dijo Enishi alzando una ceja.

- Tampoco me imaginé verte aquí- dijo Kenshin ladeando la cabeza y esperando que Kaoru no se apareciera justo en ese instante.

- Si bueno, vine a ver a una vieja amiga, pero no creo que quieras saber quien es- soltó una carcajada

Kenshin no dijo nada pero sintió el estómago revolverse.

- Ella es una muchacha muy linda- continuó Enishi desprovisto del mal humor de Kenshin, y de sus celos claro- Si la hubieras conocido jamás le hubieses negado el préstamo, tal vez la viste adentro, Kaoru Kamiya resalta en todas partes ¿sabes?-

_'Coincido en que nunca le hubiese negado nada'_ se dijo Kenshin a si mismo -hu… si me lo imagino-

Las luces de la calle se prendieron con un zumbido ligero y Enishi miró su reloj.

- Ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana en la oficina ¿no?-

- Hai, Adiós Enishi- se despidió Kenshin y cuando el muchacho se fue Kenshin soltó un suspiro cansado. Iba a terminar muriéndose por tanto estrés…

................

La cabeza de Kaoru dio contra la pared con fuerza y el ruido retumbó en el dojo vacío como un eco potente, ella dio un suave quejido de dolor y quedó sentada en el piso completamente asustada ¿Qué hacía? Ella nunca había estado en una situación así, con un maniático que la apuntaba con una espada, completamente sola y desprotegida… y Kenshin que no llegaba… en el fondo no quería que volviese y que estuviese en peligro.

- Han sido tantos años buscando una forma de vengarme, tanto pensar y pensar- los ojos del hombre brillaron maniáticamente y Kaoru sintió que ya había visto mucho antes esos ojos.

- Yo lo conozco- murmuró ella- no se de donde pero lo conozco-

El hombre la miró fijamente y sonrió con desprecio –Es posible- dijo.

- ¿Kaoru?- la voz confundida de Kenshin hizo eco en el lugar y las dos únicas personas que se encontraban allí se voltearon a verlo, Kaoru lo miró asustadamente pero el hombre sonrió.

Kenshin miró a su novia entre el susto y la confusión, hacía unos minutos la había dejado hablando con el sensei y ahora estaba contra una pared encogida como una niña pequeña y llena de miedo.

- Jinei…- pronunció Kenshin con lentitud al ver al hombre frente de su novia, apuntándola con una katana que brillaba terriblemente.

- Me alegro que llegaras- dijo él hombre y Kaoru miró a Kenshin aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Kenshin?- le preguntó ella pero Kenshin la ignor

- ¿Qué quieres Jinei?- le preguntó estrechando la mirada, de repente se sentía más sobre protector de lo normal al ver en ese estado vulnerable a Kaoru.

- Solo quiero divertirme ¡Te he buscado por años!- gritó Jinei desquiciadamente y Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentido de recuerdo que golpeó su mente.

- Bueno, pero primero déjala ir a ella, no tiene nada que ver en esto Jinei- dijo Kenshin cuidadosamente.

La mente de Kaoru nado en la confusión ¿de que hablaban?

- ¿Kenshin?- preguntó ella nuevamente.

- Esta bien Kaoru, todo va a estar bien- le dijo suavemente, pero no sonrió como ella habría querido que lo hiciera, su sonrisa siempre la tranquilizaba.

Jinei alejó la katana de Kaoru y la apuntó hacía Kenshin, que dejó caer la funda blanca de su espada y la puso en una posición extraña.

- Esta vez no me vas a ganar… está vez la victoria, la fama y las compañías Hiten Mitsurugi serán mías - dijo suavemente el hombre sonriendo- Formaran parte de mi imperio… Battousai Himura-

Y el tiempo se congeló en la mente de Kaoru, de hecho todo comenzó a pasar tan despacio que ella tuvo miedo de estar volviéndose tonta… ¿había dicho Battousai? ¿Le había dicho Battousai a su Kenshin? Estaba hablando de las compañías más importantes de todo el país…

Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente y volaron directo a Kenshin que parecía completamente imperturbable, de repente la mente de Kaoru no viajaba tan lento, todo lo contrario viajaba a mil por hora registrando todo recuerdo y pensamiento que le ayudará a entender lo que estaba pasando pero era difícil… no le entraba en la cabeza…

Kenshin era Battousai…

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Me ganaste en todas las competencias de secundaria y por eso ganaste ese nombre… Battousai Himura, el Gran Battousai rico y poderoso… pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes- dijo él hombre

- Cállate- le espetó Kenshin sin atreverse a mirar a Kaoru –Estas desquiciado, ¿Cómo puedes lastimar a otras personas por un estúpido rencor infantil?-

- ¿Le llamas rencor infantil a la humillación que pase por años? No juegues conmigo Battousai, esto va más allá, aunque tú no lo recuerdes yo si lo hago- dijo Jinei y se lanzó al ataque, Kenshin desenfundó la espada y se defendió lo mejor que pudo sintiendo la misma tristeza que lo invadía cada vez que luchaba con esa espada de doble filo.

Kaoru los miró fijamente sin saber que hacer aunque gritar, llorar o morirse allí mismo parecía una buena opción, pero no podía pensar en nada más.

Y la pelea… Kami ella ya había visto esta pelea…

Koe-sensei se despertó repentinamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza, llamó a Kaoru varias veces pero la pelinegra no reaccionó a su llamado, con su paso lento y cuidadoso el anciano abandonó el lugar silenciosamente.

Kenshin empujó con su espada a Jinei y trató de controlarse, sentía la mirada asustada de Kaoru y eso lo descontrolaba, quería que ella se calmará… quería que lo escuchara…

Jinei volvió al ataque rodeando al pelirrojo y enviando su espada filosa directamente al cuello del pelirrojo pero Kenshin logró esquivarlo a último momento haciendo que la punta de la espada rozara ligeramente con su mejilla izquierda.

Kaoru se llevo una mano a la boca cuando la sangre corrió por la mejilla de Kenshin… por su mejilla…

Ambos hombres lucharon haciendo chocar sus espadas en el aire provocando un sonido fuerte cuando los hierros hicieron contacto entre si y Kaoru no pudo dejar de asombrarse por la agilidad y la destreza que demostraba Kenshin al manejar la espada, tampoco pudo dejar de asombrarse al darse cuenta que esos movimientos no eran nuevos para ella, porque ella ya los había visto.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Kenshin y con un fuerte golpe de su espada lo envió a la otra esquina de la enorme habitación donde los gritos alegres de las personas aun permanecían en el aire. Jinei quedó medio inconsciente en el suelo y el silencio lleno el lugar cuando Kenshin enfundó su espada y se volvió a ver a la pelinegra.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Kaoru. Creéme que jamás quise mentirte ni esconderlo de ti- dijo Kenshin suavemente, viéndola con tanto amor que todo en la mente de Kaoru explotó y las imágenes y los recuerdos regresaron a ella desde lo más profundo de su alma a una velocidad abrumadora que la dejó sin respiración.

Él le había dicho eso mismo hacía mucho tiempo, en otra época cuando ella era solo una muchacha de diecisiete años y defendía el honor de su dojo, él le había dicho eso cuando ella había averiguado que él era un asesino… que él era Hitokiri Battousai…

Y desde allí siempre habían estado juntos… porque a ella no le importaba su pasado…

Lo recordaba… cada instante… ella no podía estar loca, ahora lo veía todo con claridad, ellos habían reencarnado de verdad.

Y las imágenes corrieron en la mente de Kaoru, los instantes pequeños se mezclaron con los bonitos y los tristes recuerdos, las palabras y los sentimientos se apresuraron en su pecho como un volcán en erupción y Kaoru se llevó las manos a la boca asustada.

Regresaron a su mente los kimonos en sus telas… las expresiones… los colores y las formas… las frases y los lugares, las personas que había conocido y hoy conocía…

Y Kenshin, Kenshin regresó completamente desde su alma, con sus disculpas y sus pecados, con su tristeza y su dolor regresó a la mente de Kaoru tal y como había sido…

Y la sangre, la muerte, la soledad… llegaron a ella tan real que podía tocarlas y sentirlas sin esfuerzo alguno.

El odio y la desolación trajeron al rencor y los recuerdos que no quería recibir invadieron su mente sin compasión. Y tanto odio la abrumó de pies a cabeza, sintiéndolo en cada fibra de su ser…

Así como su amor… su amor la desequilibró por completo y sintió el nudo en la garganta explotarle con un fuerte sollozo.

Era real, todo era real, tan real como que él estaba frente a ella hablándole y diciéndole cosas que ella no entendía, cosas que no quería entender.

Y de repente sintió un pánico que le heló las venas por completo y la hizo levantarse de golpe del piso.

- ¿Kaoru?- dijo la voz preocupada de Kenshin, su mano rozó su brazo y Kaoru se apartó con miedo… era real… él estaba aquí y ahora y también estaba allí en su mente con su otra vida y su otro mundo…

Y el pánico se mezcló con la confusión y el miedo dejando a Kaoru como una recién nacida, temerosa y vulnerable a todo.

- ¿Kaoru estas bien?- preguntó Kenshin completamente preocupado, parecía verlo y al mismo tiempo no lo veía ¿estaba en un estado de shock? Parecía tenerle miedo a él y eso lo estaba asustando más allá de la muerte.

Kaoru lo miró por un segundo aterrada sin saber que hacer.

- Adiós- dijo suavemente y corrió.

Corrió tan rápido que no sintió a las personas que derribó a su paso, corrió tan rápido que los sonidos de la calle se mezclaron con los sonidos de sus recuerdos y corrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de los automóviles que chocaron por evitar atropellarla.

Kenshin corrió también…

Las sirenas de la policía simplemente hicieron eco en la calle en la que el pelirrojo estaba parado cuando la observó correr, la noche ya había llegado y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo oscuro.

De esa forma no tenía pensado que pasarían las cosas.

Kenshin se sentó en la acera fría y llevándose las manos a la cabeza rogó que ella lo perdonara… aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible.

  œœœœœœ

Las reglas del Kendo son bastantes y sería muy largo explicarlas pero espero que no haberlos confundido.

Hoy por hoy en Japón solo pocas familias mantienen la tradición de los matrimonios arreglados, la mayoría de las personas se casan por su voluntad pero aun existen acuerdos tanto por dinero como por tradiciones familiares.

Notas de la autora:

De acuerdo fueron varias semanas de ausencia pero aquí estoy finalmente con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, me costó bastante ya que he pasado por muchas cosas que me han tenido bloqueada y deprimida (una de ellas que no quede en la universidad que quería) pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten.

No me culpen por la forma en que pasaron las cosas así estaban planeadas desde un principio, era inevitable que Kaoru no se enterara de la verdad y puedo decir que estoy satisfecha por la forma en que todo surgió, aunque no dejan de darme tristeza los personajes

Espero no haberlos defraudado ya que se que todos han estado esperando por este capitulo prácticamente desde que inició esta historia.

El próximo capitulo es el último así que esperó que me dejen sus mensajes para saber su opinión que en estos momentos es muy valiosa para mi, así como me gustaría saber sus dudas si es que las tiene.

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **jeje no, no será tan triste. Que bien que te gusto el S/M, la semana pasada volví a leer el capitulo y me di cuenta que si estaba un poco más violento de lo que había pensado pero así y todo me gusto

Si bueno de Magdalia se sabrá en el próximo capitulo, y con respecto a como Kaoru se enteró de la verdad, bueno… agradable no fue :P Y lo de Misao y Aoshi… mm… no tengo comentarios…

**Ai8:** Que bien que te gustó el S/M, en realidad tenía dudas de que gustara esa escena. Si bueno en un principio las cosas entre K/K iban a ser un poco más hot pero…

**gaby**** (hyatt):** Bueno dudo que se dejen de boberías en realidad :p y sip, es la canción de esa novela ¿linda no?

**Megu-chan1:** jeje me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena, de verdad gracias.

**Bizcochia U-u: **Oh bueno si ellos tendrán algo en el próximo capitulo, pero… no aviso que no será un final muy rosa.

**Boricua 2004: **Bueno después de este capitulo te imaginaras porque no será un final de hadas :P pero tranquila, no son tan mala tampoco.

**Ady:** Bueno aquí esta ¡gracias!

**Sakura:** bueno si me tarde más de lo normal pero espero haberlo recuperado con la extensión.

**Demi-san: **¡Yo tampoco!     ****

**Justary: **jeje muchas gracias en verdad.****

**Sumire-chan: **jaja si bueno Sayo es especial para Sano aunque no queramos. Lo que va a sentir Kaoru es extraño, no todos los días recuerdas tu pasado y te das cuenta de que ahora es tú presete y que te ha engañado por meses, siendo Kaoru yo estaría muy confundida.

**DanielaHimura: **jeje bueno seguro ya lo leíste todo ¡gracias!

**Serenity: **gracias!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!

**Megumi014:** Sip, me alegro que esa parte te gustara ­­­­­­

**ARLINE:** Bueno pues lemon en esta historia no, tal vez haga algún one-short relacionado pero lo que es Promesas Pasadas termina en el próximo capitulo.

**Marie Shinomori:** lo sientoooo, de verdad lo lamento, no será un final de hadas pero tampoco será un final muy triste, solo lo normal que puede pasar entre ellos.

**Anikasama:** Bueno aquí esta ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

**Megumi** **Sagara:** Hola!! Gracias, de verdad que me halagas mucho y me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir. Y claro que me gustaría que me ayudaras con mis errores que en realidad me vuelven loca, ya te agregue a mi msn y espero que hablemos pronto :p

Gracias a todos!!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	26. Capitulo XXVI: De lo que fue y será

**_Nota previa_**_: Para entender de mejor forma esta historia es recomendable leer primero el one short de "Es una promesa". Arigatou_

Promesas pasadas

Por Kary

Capitulo XXVI:

De lo que fue y ser

Aquella noche caminamos juntos sin importar la lluvia

Aquella prisa por saber quien eras y por rozarte un poco

¿Donde estabas?

 Ya habías ido… antes por ese lugar

Creo que sí, te había visto y no me atreví a hablar…

Y como si esto fuera un sueño

Me encuentro aquí contigo y parecía que ya lo había vivido

Aquellas frases que yo ya había oído

Aquellas manos que yo ya había sentido, no, no

Juro que esto ya lo había vivido

En esas noches que soñé contigo

Sin tú saberlo te había poseído no, no

Juro que esto ya lo había vivido…

Y como siempre el tiempo pasa de prisa

Amaneció de pronto, nos sorprendió la luz de la mañana

Debajo de aquel portal, con tus manos en mis manos

Y con las ropas húmedas,

Con el sueño en los ojos, pero feliz de estar all

Y todo fue como un instante, ni tiempo tuve de decirte

Que parecía que ya lo había vivido...

Ya lo he vivido- Franco De Vita.

œœœœœœ

¡Ring!… ¡Ring!… ¡Ring!…

_- Usted se ha comunicado con la residencia Kamiya. Gomen nasai pero en este momento no es posible atenderlo, deje su mensaje y su teléfono después de la señal…-_

- Hola Kaoru… soy yo Kenshin… por favor Kaoru atiéndeme, quiero hablar contigo. Te amo- La voz de Kenshin murió de repente.

¡Ring!… ¡Ring!… ¡Ring!…

_- Usted se ha comunicado con la residencia Kamiya. Gomen nasai pero en este momento no es posible atenderlo, deje su mensaje y su teléfono después de la señal…-_

- Lo siento. En verdad lo siento mucho. Por favor Kaoru habla conmigo. Te amo.-

¡Ring!… ¡Ring!… ¡Ring!…

_- Usted se ha comunicado con la residencia…- _la voz de Kaoru dejó de escucharse en la habitación cuando el cable del teléfono fue brutalmente arrancado de su conexión y el aparato en forma de mapache cayó estrepitosamente al piso, de repente todo volvió a estar en sumo silencio.

Las cortinas de la habitación habían permanecido cerradas por varias semanas dándole un aspecto gris a las paredes usualmente blancas, los peluches que siempre estaban acomodados en la cama ahora estaban regados descuidadamente en el piso junto a varios libros y cuadernos, el tocador estaba igual de pulcro y parecía que no había sido tocado en meses.

Kaoru suspiró cansadamente desde su cama y miró el techo de su habitación fijamente, como si esperará que esté le diera la respuesta a sus problemas.

Un mes…

Hacía un mes que su vida se había convertido en un infierno diario.

La melodía de la película de _Aladino_ comenzó a hacer eco en la habitación oscura y Kaoru tanteó con su mano debajo de la cama hasta encontrar su celular, en la pantalla verde podía leerse entre corazones la palabra 'Innazuke', ella vio el aparato fijamente por algunos segundos y suspirando apretó el botón de _apagado _para luego tirarlo al suelo, afortunadamente esté cayó sobre un oso de felpa bastante grande. (Novio)

Todos los días desde hacía cuatro semanas, por lo menos seis veces al día, él la llamaba. También le mandaba mensajes de texto y siempre terminaba diciéndole que la amaba…

Kami… ella también lo amaba, lo amaba más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, pero estaba tan confundida…

Después del día del torneo y de todo lo que había pasado ella se sintió completamente desequilibrada, su novio era el hombre que ella más detestaba y toda su vida pasada se había abalanzado hacia ella sin permiso, entonces ahora no era que solamente su novio era su enemigo sino que también era el amor de su antigua y actual vida que había sido uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia ¿Sonaba loco? Pues ella aun no sabía que hacía fuera de un manicomio.

Las últimas semanas las había pasado encerrada en su habitación pensando, solo salía para ir a la universidad pero únicamente a presentar sus últimos exámenes que habían sido hacía más de dos semanas, luego pasaba a la biblioteca y volvía a su casa a encerrarse en su habitación.

A un lado de la cama había varios libros enormes y pesados que se apilaban en una fila alta, la lapto sin batería yacía cerca de ellos con la pantalla oscura y muerta.

Lo poco que había encontrado en los libros de historia solo la habían logrado confundir más, hablaban de un asesino robusto y fuerte que había cometido seppuku al no poder establecerse en una era de paz, pero ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, Kenshin había anhelado la paz como nadie más… sin contar que él era pequeño y menudo.

Suspiró cansadamente una vez más.

Apenas había visto a Megumi o a Misao, incluso apenas había escuchado a Ayame o a Susume, simplemente era muy duro para ella terminar de entender que sus hermanas habían sido aquellas amigas que habían pasado con ella por tantas cosas.

Era duro pensar que la pequeña Misao a la que había tenido que cuidar desde que había nacido también había sido aquella joven ninja que había arriesgado por ella su vida tantas veces y que había esperado hasta el fin de sus días por un hombre que jamás había salido de su infierno… era difícil ver a su hermana Megumi y no recordar las lágrimas de dolor que había derramado al no haber encontrado nunca a su familia y haber permanecido siempre sola.

Todo esto era muy difícil.

Y lo peor era recordar el día de su muerte, ese simple y doloroso recuerdo le revolvía el estómago hasta llevarla al baño… ahora no era solo que no comía sino que lo que comía lo terminaba vomitando… bueno tal vez tenía que acostumbrarse a ver la imagen de su sangre cubriendo el dojo de punta a punta, de sentir el olor y el sabor metálico del líquido rojo en cada bebida y comida.

Tenía que acostumbrarse al frío de la muerte y a los lamentos constantes que no sabía de donde provenían, tenía que acostumbrarse también ver los ojos de su asesino en cada luz que brillaba a lo lejos y tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea que era ahora su turno de cargar con el recuerdo de vidas tristes que no eran suyas y de sentimientos dolorosos que nadie más podría evocar.

Ahora ella y solo ella tenía el deber de cargar con el recuerdo de todos los rencores y fantasmas que habían quedado enterrados hacia más de cien años. 

Pero eso no era lo más difícil, no, para nada era difícil cargar con esa cruz. Tampoco era difícil aceptar que había hecho el papel de estúpida durante meses al no saber que Kenshin era el mismo empresario al que ella tanto había odiado, nop, y mucho menos era el hecho de que TODOS en el maldito mundo sabían la verdad menos ella, eso incluyendo a sus hermanas, a su primas, a sus amigas, a su tía y hasta a su manicurista.

No.

Lo más difícil era volver a verlos a cada uno de ellos sin derrumbarse a llorar de tristeza, por la simple razón de que… estaban vivos… ¿Qué habría sido de ella si hubiese recordado todo pero ninguno de ellos hubiese estado a su alcance? Probablemente se habría vuelto de verdad loca y es que por más que estuviese dolida porque todos le habían ocultado la verdad, ella no podía dejar de alegrarse de que todos hubiesen tenido una segunda oportunidad para vivir, sobretodo Kenshin.

Nadie más que él merecía una segunda oportunidad de vivir sin todos esos fantasmas y ese dolor que lo habían mantenido al margen de la felicidad siempre, y si ella no quería contestar sus llamadas no era porque no pudiese perdonar que él le hubiese mentido, si estaba muy enfadada por eso, muchísimo si le preguntaban pero esa no era una razón lo increíblemente fuerte para que ella dejase de amarlo.

Seamos sinceros una mentira hiere pero no mata. No por lo menos a un amor como el que ella le tenía a él.

Lo que ella tenía era miedo de verlo, aunque también le emocionaba volver a estar cerca de él con todos los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel. Era extraño, quería verlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, tal vez era la inseguridad que tenía o la impresión de que se encontraría al viejo Kenshin en esta nueva vida, o de que otro como Jinei apareciera como por arte de magia y se enfrentara al pelirrojo trayendo al Battousai que iba más allá de ser el importante empresario.

Según lo que había leído en las reseñas de los periódicos, Jinei había sido contrincante de Kenshin en el kendo desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes y al parecer el hombre tenía desarrollada una fuerte esquizofrenia que lo hacía ver alucinaciones, y ahora estaba internado en la Clínica Siquiátrica de Tokio, pero Kaoru sabía muy bien que esas alucinaciones no eran más que los recuerdos pasados que atormentaban a ese hombre.

Tal vez algunas personas volvían a pagar en vida sus pecados pasados.

Había buscado en libros y en internet algo que le diese a saber lo que había pasado con su dojo después de su muerte, pero no existía ningún dojo registrado bajo el apellido Kamiya, al final se había dejado por guiar el instinto primitivo tratando de llegar a su viejo hogar pero simplemente había terminado frente a un enorme estacionamiento de una cadena de supermercados.

Eso había ameritado una semana más de encierro y depresión.

Pero ella ya estaba cansada de sentir el ya mullido colchón bajo su espalda, solo estaba a una semana de su graduación y ni siquiera tenía elegido un vestido decente… Kami ella ni siquiera estaba en un estado decente, no le hacía falta verse en un espejo para darse cuenta de las ojeras moradas que cubrían sus ojos, de las arrugas prematuras por el encierro y de los seis o siete kilos que había perdido en el mes.

Kaoru escuchó algunos pasos sonar en el piso de madera que estaba en el pasillo de su cuarto, luego algunos murmullos incomprensibles de dos voces que estaban detrás de su puerta para después oír el sonido del tocar de su puerta.

- ¿Kaoru-nee?- una vocecita infantil y chillona se oyó detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Estará dormida?- preguntó otra vocecita mucho más infantil que Kaoru supo inmediatamente que pertenecía a Susume.

- No sé- dijo la pequeña Ayame esta vez -¡Kaoru-neechan! ¡Ayame y Susume tienen hambre! ¡Kaoru-neechan!-

- ¡¿Será que Kaoru-nee se fue?!- la voz angustiada de Susume hizo que el corazón de Kaoru se encogiera, así que con un fuerte suspiro se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, podía ver claramente como el cabello castaño de Ayame comenzaría a oscurecerse cuando creciera dentro de unos años, también podía ver vividamente como los rasgos de Susume comenzarían a alargarse con el tiempo.

Cuando la abrió una Susume llorosa y una Ayame mortificada saltaron alegremente hacía ella.

- ¡Kaoru-neecha! ¡No estabas muerta!- gritó Ayame alegremente, Kaoru sonrió con suavidad alzando a Susume y agarrando la mano de Ayame.

- ¡Mou! Claro que no estoy muerta, solo estaba durmiendo- dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar por el corredor con ambas niñas.

Susume la miró desde sus brazos con ojos acuosos y grandes – Desde hace muchos días-

- Mm, si pero ya no más- respondió Kaoru suavemente, mientras bajaba las escaleras con las niñas - ¿Y como es eso que tienen hambre? ¿Acaso no hay nadie más en está casa?-

Ayame negó fervorosamente con la cabeza – Ayame y Susume buscaron a Megumi- oneechan y a Misao-oneechan, pero no estaban en ningún lado, Sano-nii esta durmiendo con las flores-

- Ya veo- dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño, Sanosuke había vuelto a dormirse en el trabajo, un caso perdido. Kaoru entró a la cocina bajando a Susume en el suelo, luego abrió el refrigerador sintiendo unas enormes nauseas aunque en este solo había una botella de dos litros de coca-cola, una lechuga, varios tomates, queso crema y algo que parecía sopa de verduras.

_'Seguramente fueron al supermercado' _pensó Kaoru con respecto a sus hermanas.

- Pues no hay mucho que hacer- dijo abriendo la alacena - ¿Qué quieren comer?-

- ¡Helado!- gritaron ambas niñas al unísono y Kaoru las miró con los ojos anchos.

- ¿Helado?- preguntó ella buscando en el freezer, pero no había ningún helado – Creo que no hay tampoco-

Las niñas pusieron los ojos acuosos y la miraron fijamente, Kaoru sonrió suavemente ¿Cómo le decía que no a esos ojos?

- Bueno vamos a comprar helado- dijo Kaoru caminando hacia la puerta principal y buscando con la vista sus llaves, las risitas de Ayame y Susume llamaron su atención - ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Kaoru-neechan va a salir así?- dijo Ayame señalándola y riéndose.

- ¿Hu?- preguntó Kaoru viéndose, luego rió suavemente – Creo que es mejor si me quito la pijama antes de salir- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Las risas de Ayame y Susume la hicieron sonreír a pesar de todo.

................

- ¿Kaoru-neechan no quieres helado?- preguntó Ayame a su hermana mayor mientras le jalaba la manga larga del suéter azul, a pesar del calor primavera-verano que había en la ciudad Kaoru tenía cierto frió.

- Iie- dijo Kaoru esperando a que la empleada de la tienda de dulces le dijera el monto a pagar.

Susume comió de su helado de vainilla y sirop de chocolate entusiástica mente mientras Ayame comía el suyo de fresa, la pelinegra le pagó a la cajera y sonriendo suavemente salió de la tienda con sus dos pequeñas hermanas encontrándose de frente con unos lentes negros bastante conocidos. 

- ¡Hola!- dijo Enishi sonriendo alegremente.

- Hola Enishi- dijo suavemente Kaoru, viéndolo con cuidado. No podía relacionar al Enishi que la había secuestrado y había tratado de matarla a ella y a Kenshin con el Enishi con el que había compartido sus años de adolescencia.

- ¡Kao-nee!- la voz infantil a sus pies la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando bajo la mirada una enorme sonrisa agració su cansado rostro.

- ¡Aoi-chan!- dijo alegremente extendiendo sus brazos, el pequeño hermano de Enishi saltó a ellos de inmediato.

- Íbamos a tu casa- dijo Enishi viéndola suavemente, y Kaoru supo que él ya sabía todo, también supo que él no había sabido el pequeño secreto del pelirrojo antes que ella y eso de alguna u otra forma la alegró - Pero Aoi se empeño en comprarte helado-

- ¡Si!- gritó el niño aturdiendo a la pelinegra.

Varios minutos después los tres niños iban caminando delante de los dos adultos, los cinco comiendo helados de diferentes sabores.

- Estas más flaca Kaoru- comentó Enishi casi con desdén, ella nunca había sido una muchacha que tuviese que hacer dietas para estar en forma, más que todo porque siempre hacía ejercicio, así que la perdida de peso… digamos que no le hacía mucho a favor.

- hum hu hai- dijo ella distraídamente, viendo como los tres niños conversaban agradablemente.

- Por cierto, oí lo que paso- dijo Enishi está vez sin verla- En verdad que no tenía idea de que ambos eran la misma persona, si lo hubiese sabido te lo habría dicho-

- hum…- Kaoru suspiró suavemente sabiendo a la perfección que Enishi sacaría el tema- Si lo se Enishi, no te preocupes-

- Bueno es que no creo que ha…-

- ¿Por qué tanto adorno hoy?- preguntó Kaoru, Enishi la miró y sonrió permitiéndole cambiar el tema.

- Hoy es siete de julio ¡Esta es tu fecha favorita! ¡Vaya Kaoru que estas perdida! -dijo Enishi sorprendido

- Si, un poco- dijo Kaoru medio sorprendiéndose. Las calles estaban siendo adornadas por las guirnaldas de colores desde los postes especialmente colocados para ellas y algunas personas caminaban vestidas en sus kimonos de Hotoe, ella no pudo dejar de sentirse nostálgica al verlos.

Hoy era Tanabata. Era un día especial donde se conmemoraba a una historia de amor entre dos amantes… y Kami en este momento ella se sentía como el ser más patético del mundo.

- Por cierto Kaoru, aun me debes una salida al cine- dijo Enishi guiñándole un ojo y Kaoru sin saber porque se ruborizó.

- Oh no Enishi- dijo ella negando con la cabeza febrilmente – No, no, no-

Dos horas y medias más tarde los dos jóvenes con los tres niños salieron del cine hablando alegremente.

................

Cuando la tarde cayó comenzó a verse la excitación de las personas debido a la fecha, los árboles de bambú comenzaban a rebozar de coloridos Tanzakus que las personas, en especial las jóvenes supersticiosas, colgaban alegremente. Los templos comenzaban a llenarse de personas que agradecían a los dioses por cosas que nunca solían pensar, y en las plazas rebozaban las ferias con juegos y dulces.

- ¡Misao deja de moverte de una buena vez!- gritó una muy exasperada Megumi tratando de atar el obi de la joven pelinegra.

- ¡Gomen, gomen!- Misao dijo sin dejar de moverse y tocando las puntas de su trenza con suavidad - ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! ¡Piensa onee-san! ¡Es una historia tan romántica! ¡Tal vez la historia de Aoshi y la mía es igual! ¡Separados por una monstruosa bruja verde!-

- ¡Por Kami Misao! ¡A Orihime y a Hikoboshi no los separó una bruja!- dijo mucho más exasperada Megumi al no poder atar el cordón del obi.

- ¡Yo lo sé!- dijo Misao pensativa y frunciendo el ceño - ¡Es solo una metáfora!- 

- Pero no es muy buena ¿no comadreja?- preguntó alzando una ceja Sanosuke, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina viendo a las muchachas mientras jugaba con la caja de cigarros. Él tenía puesto un hakama azul oscuro y un gi blanco que llevaba completamente abierto revelando varias vendas blancas alrededor de su torso, su cinta roja estaba como siempre en su cabeza.

Misao le dirigió una seña bastante obscena con respecto a su comentario.

- ¡Misao!- la reprendió Megumi.

- ¡Pero él comenzó!- masculló la muchacha guardando su celular en su pequeño bolso verde, este tenía pintada a una grulla en negro. Luego se puso en pose para que todos la vieran, tenía puesto un kimono verde oliva con unas mangas que le llegaban a las rodillas y en la tela estaban pintadas dos flores grandes y amarillas veteadas en blanco, el obi era completamente blanco y el cordón dorado. -¿Qué opinan?-

- Que es difícil que te pierdas- dijo Sanosuke bostezando.

- Te ves bien Misao-chan- dijo Kaoru desde la puerta de la cocina, donde llevaba rato en silencio.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó tímidamente Misao, aun no estaba segura si su hermana mayor ya la había perdonado por completo por nunca haberle dicho que ella sabía la verdad sobre la identidad de Kenshin. Después de la depresión por la que había pasado no estaba segura ni de cómo hablarle.

- Hai- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú vas a venir con nosotros?- pregunto ácidamente Megumi sacudiendo su cabello- ¿O vas a seguir quedándote en casa y ahogándote en tú miseria?-

Tanto Misao como Sanosuke hicieron muecas de dolor, a veces Megumi era muy imprudente o muy dura expresando sus ideas. Kaoru no cambió su rostro tranquilo cuando contesto suavemente – Creo que voy a quedarme aquí, aun tengo que  encontrarle una explicación al echo de que las personas en quien más confió no fueron sinceras conmigo- dijo ella fríamente  

Misao se encogió culpablemente y Sanosuke trató de no ponerse nervioso cuando su novia encaró a su hermana menor.

- Deja-de-lamentarte-de-una-vez- dijo lentamente Megumi- ¡Esto no se trata de nosotros! ¡Se trata de ti!-

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡No trates de entender por lo que estoy pasando por que es inútil!- dijo Kaoru agitadamente. Nadie podría entenderla, nadie podría entender sus miedos y el peso que ahora cargaba, no podían pedirle que viviera como si nada después de todo lo que había y aun tenía que pasar.

- Es verdad, no se por lo que estas pasando y sinceramente tampoco quiero saberlo- dijo fríamente Megumi- Pero no puedo seguir viendo como te encierras en tú habitación ¡Mírate Kaoru pareces una pobre muñeca vieja! ¡Y Ken-san! ¡¿Acaso lo has visto?! ¡Ese pobre hombre no ha dejado de llamarte ni un solo día!-

- Ese no es el punto onee-san- dijo Kaoru cansadamente recostándose del marco de la puerta.

- No importa cual sea el punto, aquí tú eres la única que se deja morir por una estupidez ¡Sal y demuéstrate a ti misma que puedes superar todas las barreras que el destino te pone!-

- Lamento no ser tan fuerte como tú Megumi- dijo Kaoru tiesamente

- No estoy hablando de mi Kaoru, pero si piensas así no se porque demonios Ken-san sigue buscándote- dijo fríamente Megumi y los ojos de Kaoru brillaron con las lágrimas contenidas – Estoy segura que Ken-san te ama, y se que tú también lo haces. Así que no seas tan tonta como para perderlo-

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de tantas lágrimas que algunas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas…

Ella no lo quería volver a perder… jamás…

Megumi la abrazó ligeramente y secó las lágrimas de su rostro en un gesto maternal, luego le sonrió suavemente tratando de ayudar a su hermana menor.

- Ahora, ve a cambiarte, ya subo para ayudarte- dijo la casi doctora con amabilidad.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y secándose las últimas lágrimas caminó de la cocina a su cuarto.

Megumi suspiro suavemente.

- A veces me sorprendes kitsune- dijo Sanosuke mirándola fijamente, Megumi bufó fastidiada.

- Para tu información amo a mi hermana y no quiero que siga sufriendo- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Misao suspiró alegremente – Voy a ayudarla- y también desapareció de la cocina.

- ¿Y porque diablos no puedes parecer decente por una sola vez en tú vida?- preguntó Megumi cerrando el gi de su novio, Sano rodó los ojos fastidiado y la besó para evitar contestarle algo que luego lamentaría.

- Esta mañana recibí una carta de Magdaria- dijo Megumi cuando ambos se separaron y todo lo que Sano había estado pensando se disolvió de repente.

- ¿Sou?- preguntó el con los ojos anchos -¿Qué… que te dijo?-

- Hai, esta mejor, el tratamiento esta funcionando a la perfección, esta algo triste porque ha perdido gran parte de su cabello pero ya le crecerá- Megumi suspiró suavemente – Pero hay buenas noticias, me dice que conoció a un muchacho-

- ¿Un muchacho? ¡¿Qué muchacho?!- preguntó Sanosuke exaltado.

Megumi alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos separándose del muchacho – Si un muchacho Sanosuke, se llama Shouzo y es su doctor, pero al parecer tienen algunos problemas, como sabes la relación entre un doctor y su paciente está prohibida, ella espera poder sanarse por completo para que puedan estar juntos sin complicaciones- explicó ella - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-

Sanosuke sonrió internamente, él no estaba celoso pero vaya que ella si. – Solo me alegro por ella, espero que se terminé de curar pronto-

Megumi no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta molestamente simulando que miraba el calendario pegado en el refrigerador.

- Me gusta como te ves- dijo él luego de unos minutos de silencio y abrazándola por la espalda. Ella sonrió alegremente, Sano no era una persona detallista, así que el hecho de que él le dijera que se veía bien era algo para alegrarse.

Megumi tenía puesto un kimono púrpura con unas mangas no tan largas como las de Misao, en la parte inferior de la tela habían varias flores pequeñas blancas y celestes, sobre un degrade dorado y con varias hojas verdes que caían, el obi era dorado y el cordón negro, todos los colores contrastaban grandemente con su piel pálida y su cabello negro y largo.

- ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir hoy?- le preguntó él cuando ella volvió a acomodarle el gi.

- No puedo creer que el señor bravucón crea en esas cosas aun- dijo ella alzando una ceja divertida. Sano aparto la mirada y alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

Hoy él tenía que pedir más que un simple deseo…

................

La campana hizo eco en el templo y luego se escucharon dos palmadas de cuatro personas sonar al mismo tiempo. Unos segundos después se dejaron oír tres suspiros.

- ¿Por qué suspiran?- le preguntó Kaoru a sus dos hermanas y a Sanosuke, los tres la ignoraron.

Kaoru vio suavemente el oscuro cielo que aunque estaba algo nublado no daba señales de lluvia, la noche era bonita.

Megumi solía ser muy dura cuando hablaba pero sino fuese por ella, Kaoru estaba segura que aun estaría encerrada deprimidamente dentro de su habitación.

Kaoru observó el kimono que llevaba puesto, lo estaba estrenando, su madre se lo había regalado cuando tenía solo diez años y le había dicho que lo utilizara en una ocasión especial, ella habría preferido seguir guardándolo para otra vez pero ante la insistencia de Misao…

El kimono era bonito, su color era de un rosado pálido y tenía bordado desde el hombro izquierdo flores blancas y doradas que iban en aumento hasta llegar al final de la tela, el obi era blanco pero tenia estampadas figuras abstractas en un rosa más pálido que el kimono, el cordón también era rosado.

Ella se sentía como una tonta.

Kaoru balanceo suavemente su bolsito blanco en el que había pintada en color salmón una flor del oto junto a una grulla, tal vez habría sido mejor quedarse en casa viendo televisión.

- Kao-nee- Ayame jaló la manga de Kaoru por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, se veía dulce en su pequeño kimono anaranjado – Ayame quiere colgar su deseo- dijo la pequeña, en su mano llevaba su Tanzaku en un papel verde.

- Claro que si- dijo sonriendo Kaoru, el árbol de bambú estaba repleto de papeles de colores con los poemas de muchas personas, y Kaoru pensó que sería lindo creer en una historia tan bonita.

Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi también estaban allí junto a Susume. Misao colgó alegremente su deseo, podría haber estado triste cuando supo que Aoshi estaba comprometido, pero ella estaba segura que sus destinos estaban unidos…

Sanosuke también colgó el suyo en lo más alto del árbol, tanto que ni Megumi con su estatura podía leerlo.

- ¿Qué pediste?- preguntó Megumi curiosamente, pero Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y no le contestó, así que ella colgó el suyo varías ramas más abajo.

- ¿Y tú Kaoru-oneesan? ¿No tienes ningún deseo?- Kaoru negó con la cabeza, si Misao hubiese insistido un poco más tal vez ella abría podido pensar en algo para poner pero había tanta gente esperando su turno para guindar sus Tanzaku que nadie se molesto en decirle nada.

Todos caminaron alegremente y Kaoru se detuvo a escuchar a la sacerdotisa del templo que les contaba la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi a los pequeños niños, entre ellos a Ayame y Susume, era una historia que ella había escuchado desde el día de su nacimiento, desde hacía muchos años más.

- Cada año, el siete de julio se celebra el festival de la Dama Tejedora que también es conocido como El Festival De Los Amantes. En este festival se celebra la leyenda de Tanabata- explicó la joven muchacha que a la vista de Kaoru no tenía más de dieciocho años – La leyenda cuenta que el gran Dios del firmamento tenía una hermosa hija llamada Orihime, ella solía tejer hermosas prendas para que él las usara, pero un día, mientras Orihime estaba creando otra prenda para él, vio a un guapo muchacho guiando un buey y fue amor a primera vista para ambos.

Su padre, siendo el gran Dios que era, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de los dos jóvenes y poco tiempo después, los dos se casaron. Desgraciadamente, como el amor entre Orihime y Hikoboshi era…- la sacerdotisa trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas - tan ardiente y enorme, los dos abandonaron sus deberes. Orihime dejó de hacer sus tejidos, y Hikoboshi permitió a su buey vagar por los campos de los altiplanos del cielo. El Dios del Firmamento se enojó tanto por tanta irresponsabilidad que ordenó que el Río Celestial debería separar a los amantes-  

- ¿Y los separó?- preguntó una niña de cabello negro y ojos lilas que Kaoru identificó al instante, era Okane la hija de Tomoe y Akira. La sobrina de Kenshin.

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente… eso significaba que Kenshin también estaba en el festival.

- Así es- dijo la sacerdotisa asintiendo con la cabeza- Y desde entonces, sólo una vez al año, la séptima noche del séptimo mes, si es que hay buen clima, una parvada de pájaros formara un puente a través del río para que, de esta manera, los amantes puedan reunirse- Ella miró al cielo que estaba levemente nublado -Pero sin embargo, si empezaba a caer lluvia, el río crecerá tanto que el puente de pájaros no podrá formarse, haciendo que los dos amantes tengan que esperar un año más para tener la oportunidad de verse nuevamente. También dicen que si un hombre le pide matrimonio a una mujer en Tanabata, su unión y su amor serán tan eternos como Orihime y Hikoboshi -

- Pobrecitos- suspiró una anciana que estaba cerca de Kaoru – Esperar un año para reunirse con el ser que más aman… debe ser muy difícil soportar tanta soledad y tanta injusticia, es triste pensar que ahora el amor es tan fugaz, no como en mi tiempo que las mujeres y los hombre amaban hasta que…-

Pero Kaoru dejó de escuchar a la mujer cuando esta se puso a dar un sermón del amor de aquellos tiempos, pero si en algo tenía razón era que, fuese una leyenda o no la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi era muy triste ya que ellos esperaban una año completo, trescientos sesenta y cinco días para volver a verse, y ella que podía ver al ser que amaba cuando quería no lo hacía ¿acaso era más fuerte el miedo a ver la realidad que se le presentaría que el amor que sentía por él?.

No. Nada en el mundo era más fuerte que el amor que ella le tenía y le tendría por siempre.

- ¡Kaoru- obasan!-

Kaoru sonrió alegremente cuando Okane corrió hacia ella y la abrazó hasta donde alcanzaba.

- ¡Okane-chan! ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó alegremente Kaoru, le había tomado un enorme cariño a la niña y viceversa, después no haberla visto desde hacia tantas semanas la pelinegra se sintió muy feliz.

- Okane está bien- dijo la niña alegremente - ¿Okane está linda?- preguntó la niña dejando ver su kimono amarillo.

- Hai, estás muy linda- dijo Kaoru sonriendo pero buscando algo con la mirada - ¿Dónde está tú okaasan?-

- Okaa-san está orando por el bebé- dijo la niña tomando la mano de Kaoru – Ella le dijo a Okane que el bebé nacerá la próxima semana-

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Kaoru asombrada, había estado tan agobiada en sus problemas que se había olvidado de Tomoe y el bebé… Tomoe ¿sería la misma Tomoe que fue esposa de Kenshin? Seguramente lo era, era raro pensar que ahora era su hermana, pero Kaoru no se asombró al relacionar a la Tomoe de ahora con la Tomoe que una vez le habían descrito tanto Kenshin como Enishi, tal vez no tanto mentalmente pero si físicamente.

Tomoe era una belleza de mujer y Kaoru pensó por un momento, ¿que era lo que había visto en aquel tiempo Kenshin en ella después de haber tenido a una mujer como Tomoe? Pero ese pensamiento se disolvió cuando la palabra amor resaltó en sus pensamientos. El amor era más fuerte que la imagen y Kenshin se había enamorado de ella como ella de él.

- Hai- respondió la niña viendo a Kaoru – Otou-san no quería que Okaa-san viniera al festival pero Ken-ojisan lo convenció ¡Kaoru obaasan, ojisan te ha estado buscando toda la noche!- dijo la niña alegremente, pero el corazón de Kaoru se apretó otra vez en su pecho con fuerza.

- ¡Okane! ¡Por Kami, Okane no te pierdas así!- dijo una muy preocupada Tomoe caminando hacia ellas, pero al parecer no había notado a Kaoru -¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?-

- Solo estaba con Kaoru-obaasan- dijo tranquilamente la niña y Kaoru pensó que a veces Okane parecía tener mucha más edad que siete años.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Tomoe, pero cuando levanto la vista una enorme sonrisa agració su pálido rostro - ¡Kaoru-chan no te había visto, Gomen nasai!-

- ¿Cómo esta Tomoe-san?- preguntó Kaoru ayudándola cuando la mujer le hizo una seña, su vientre abultado de nueve meses se veía mucho más enorme en el lujoso kimono rojo que llevaba puesto.

- Oh bien, pero me canso fácilmente ¿puedes ayudarme a sentarme en ese banco? – preguntó ella y Kaoru asintió con la cabeza ayudándola, cuando se sentó Tomoe suspiró casadamente – Este niño esta dándome más problemas de los que debería, me siento como una tortuga obesa- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Kaoru sonrió sintiéndose cohibida.

- Kenshin ha estado buscándote como loco últimamente, siento mucho lo que paso entre ustedes- dijo suavemente la mujer y Kaoru bajo la mirada abrumada – No tienes que sentirte mal, lo que hizo Kenshin no estuvo bien pero papá ya se encargó de castigarlo, que quedé entre las dos, ahora Kenshin tendrá que esperar aproximadamente tres siglos para volverá a sacar la cabeza del hueco en que se le  ha transformado la oficina-

Kaoru rió ligeramente sentándose a un lado de Tomoe y viendo como Okane coleccionaba los pétalos de algunas flores en el suelo.

- Él te extraña mucho- dijo Tomoe – Nunca lo había visto tan triste en mi vida, tal vez es bueno si los dos hablan, ahora mismo te esta buscando porque tú hermana menor nos dijo que habías venido-

Kaoru sonrió pensando en la mejor manera de matar a Misao – Creo que tienes razón- dijo Kaoru decididamente - Voy a buscarlo ¡Sayonara!- y desapareció entre las personas.

- ¡Oh Kaoru espera!- gritó Tomoe pero la pelinegra ya se había ido -¿Cómo se supone que me paro de aquí?- dijo moviéndose torpemente, como una verdadera tortuga sobre su caparazón – Okane cariño ¿puedes ayudarme?- le preguntó a su hija que poco caso le hizo.

- Buena representación de una tortuga- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Si ya lo sé, solo ayúdame a pararme Kenshin- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- murmuró Kenshin –Que carácter-

- ¿Sabes? acabo de hablar con Kaoru- dijo cuando Kenshin la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a pararse, el pelirrojo se congeló al instante.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunt

- Se fue por allá- dijo Tomoe señalando la dirección por donde se había ido la muchacha.

- Gracias- dijo Kenshin soltándola y corriendo hacía donde ella había apuntado.

- ¡Oye Kenshin espera! ¡Ayúdame a pararme!- pero su hermano menor también se había ido. Tomoe maldijo bajo su respiración y suspiro para no perder la compostura.

Paciencia ante todo.

................

- Paciencia kitsune, si sigues intentando tal vez algún día puedas atrapar algún pez- dijo arrogantemente Sanosuke entregándole a Ayame una pequeña bolsa con un pez colorido dentro.

Había muchos juegos en el festival y las personas no los desaprovechaban mientras esperaban que en el cielo las estrellas Vera y Altair mejor conocidas como los enamorados Orihime y Hikoboshi aparecieran entre las nubes oscuras.

Megumi tenía más de quince minutos tratando de pescar con el largo anzuelo, alguna de las bolsitas de peces que estaban en la piscina de agua, ya había gastado mucho dinero y había reventado cuatro bolsas, mientras que Sanosuke había sacado exitosamente tres peces en sus únicos tres intentos.

- Idiota, eres un idiota- murmuró Megumi rencorosamente - ¿Cómo puedes sacar tantas bolsas si apenas puedes amarrarte los zapatos?-

- ¡Oi yo puedo amarrarme los zapatos!- dijo él ofendido – Y no es mi culpa que la o-gran-kitsune-sabelotodo-mandona-histérica-perfecta-doctora no pueda pescar una estúpida bolsa de plástico-   

- Hazme un favor cabeza de pollo, púdrete- dijo Megumi exasperada, las rodillas le dolían de estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas y la risa sarcástica de Sanosuke alrededor de sus orejas estaba comenzando a molestarle.

- Deberías rendirte kitsune, esto no es para ti- dijo alegremente Sanosuke cuando ella reventó otra bolsita, el pez azul y rojo nadó libremente por el agua hasta que el dueño del juego lo capturó metiéndolo en otra bolsa plástica.

- Solo cállate Sanosuke- dijo Megumi molestamente y Sano le sonrió, sonrió mucho para el gusto de ella y sus ojos también estaban brillando más de lo normal. Algo tramaba…

- Hola Sano, Megumi-san- saludó una voz y Megumi volteó al reconocerla como la de Kenshin, desgraciadamente su distracción causo que rompiera otra bolsa, aunque esta vez no le prestó atención.

- Ken-san ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Megumi viéndolo - ¿Qué te paso?-

- Oh… hum… bueno corté mi cabello- dijo él pelirrojo observando su cabello que ahora le llegaba por encima de la barbilla.

- Si ya veo- dijo Megumi con los ojos grandes, pero luego regresó a su tarea de pescar – No se te ve mal por cierto-

- Gracias- dijo Kenshin rascándose el cuello tímidamente.

- Lo que se te ve mal es ese gi- dijo Sanosuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- Lo escogió Tomoe, no me mires a mi yo tuve que ponérmelo o ella comenzaría a llorar nuevamente- explicó cansadamente Kenshin.

- Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Sano encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No han visto a Kaoru?- preguntó él de golpe.

- ¿A Kaoru?- repitió Megumi algo sorprendida – Ella andaba por ahí, pero tengo rato sin verla-

- Oh bueno gracias- dijo Kenshin y luego se alejó con rapidez, tanto Sanosuke como Megumi se le quedaron viendo fijamente por varios segundos hasta que algo cayó en el anzuelo de la pelinegra.

- ¡Kami por fin!- dijo levantando el anzuelo hasta su línea de vista, pero cuando vio lo que había allí su mente se lleno de confusión.

Brillando por las gotas de agua que corrían sobre el, un pequeño anillo de oro estaba colgando de su anzuelo, era simple sin ningún cristal o piedra preciosa, pero cuando Megumi lo vio más de cerca pudo leer que en la parte interior del anillo estaban talladas las palabras "Kitsune & Tori-atama" en un kanji perfecto.

Ella se volteó a verlo completamente asustada y con la mente en blanco, el corazón paralizado y la respiración pesada ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Ni siquiera pudo pararse porque sabía que las piernas no la sostendrían.

- ¿Sanosuke?- preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente, aun con el anzuelo que llevaba colgando el anillo a nivel de sus ojos que estaban más que asustados.

Sano pareció perturbado y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente cuando contestó sin mirarla – Bueno, no se, ya sabes- dijo tartamudeando – Tal vez algún día… tú y yo… podríamos ya sabes… casarnos- terminó ahogadamente

Megumi lo miró fijamente por varios segundos sin saber que pensar… en cambio Sanosuke pensó muchas cosas… él que siempre le había tenido miedo al compromiso ahora le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y ella… ella…

- ¡Deja de poner esa cara de estúpida y di algo!- gritó Sanosuke, ese fue el clic que Megumi necesitaba. Al instante saltó sobre Sanosuke desequilibrándolo por completo y ambos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Megumi lo besó alegremente y Sanosuke suspiró aliviado, algunas personas los miraron desaprobatoriamente por dar muestras de cariño en público, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a ningún comentario.

Por ahora ellos vivirían su feliz cuento de hadas…

................

Misao se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con su pañuelo color rojo cuando vio a su hermana mayor besar a su novio, era tan bonito… si solo ella…

Una ventisca pasó suavemente y su pañuelo voló de sus manos cayendo al suelo – Demonios- maldijo agachándose para recogerlo, una mano que no era la suya también recogió el pañuelo- ¿Aoshi-sama?- preguntó Misao viendo al hombre que estaba frente a ella, en la ropa tradicional japonesa y con su rostro pacifico de siempre.

- Hola Misao- dijo él viéndola suavemente. Misao bajó la vista y vio que ambos aun sostenían por distintos extremos al pañuelo rojo.

Era su destino…

- No creí que lo volvería a ver tan pronto- dijo Misao sin soltar el pañuelo, él tampoco lo hizo.

- Sanosuke me dijo que habías estado deprimida- dijo él viéndola fijamente y Misao sonrió tiesamente.

- Si estuve un poco enferma- dijo ella pensando en si sería mejor matar a Sanosuke de un golpe o muy, pero muy lentamente – Pero ya estoy mejor- dijo sonriendo.

- Me alegro – y por primera vez en su vida Misao vio titubear a Aoshi Shinomori – Yo… yo había estado preocupado por ti-

- ¿Sou?- preguntó Misao sin dejar de asombrarse, él había estado preocupado ¡Por ella!

- Hai- respondió él suavemente mirándola – Por eso regrese –

- Oh- murmuró ella cuando sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido de lo normal, muy pero muy rápido para ser algo saludable ¿Acaso había vuelto por ella? Había dejado a su prometida… ¿por ella?

- Espero que su prometida no se haya enfadado por eso- dijo Misao sin poder evitar el tono resentido.

Aoshi se encogió de hombros soltando el pañuelo – No es como si me importara mucho lo que ella o lo que mis padres digan-

Misao lo miró asombrada – Pero… pero ¡Ella es su prometida! ¡Y se van a casar! ¡Y van a tener muchos hijos con un perro!- exclamó Misao alterada.

- El que yo este ahora comprometido con ella- dijo Aoshi lentamente, como si quisiera que cada palabra penetrara legiblemente en el cerebro de Misao - no significa que me vaya a casar con ella, apenas la conozco y no ha sido mi intención nunca casarme solo por interés-

Misao lo miró muda por varios segundos antes de sonreír - ¿De verdad?- preguntó con un tono esperanzado.

- Hai- dijo Aoshi – Además… creo que hay cosas más importantes en mi vida que un compromiso que no quiero- y él le sonrió, le sonrió suavemente expresando con esa sonrisa todas las cosas que aun no podía decir con palabras.

Misao también sonrió guardando el pañuelo rojo en su bolso, ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las personas sin hablarse, solo en la compañía del otro.

Ella sonrió tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado cuando suavemente tomó su mano en la suya, Aoshi simplemente apretó su agarre dándole la certeza de su cercanía, de aquella cercanía que iba más allá de la de dos cuerpos y la vio como nunca había visto a nadie más, porque ella era única.

Misao sonrió viéndolo, tal vez no era una declaración de amor pero era lo más cercano a eso que recibiría de Aoshi… por ahora. Él aun tenía que arreglar muchas cosas en su vida, su relación con sus padres que había sido su mayor problema desde siempre, su compromiso que lo tenía atado por todos lados y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y que se había convertido en la barrera que lo separaba del resto del mundo, pero para eso estaba ella, ella lo ayudaría en todo lo que él le permitiese ayudarlo y lo esperaría… ella siempre lo esperaría…

................

Kaoru suspiró frustradamente apoyándose de un árbol frondoso, había regresado al punto de partida. Observó al árbol de bambú que estaba lleno de papeles de colores,  también observó a Tomoe que aun permanecía en el banco de madera pero hablaba por su celular.

Parecía que estuviesen jugando al juego del gato y el ratón, porque donde ella lo buscaba él ya había estado buscándola y estaba segura que también era viceversa. Era irónico ¿no? Cuando por fin tomaba el valor para verlo parecía que el destino no quería reunirlos y ahora en verdad quería tenerlo cerca.

Volvió a suspirar… tal vez eso era lo mejor, tal vez ella aun no estaba preparada para volver a verlo, verlo ahora sería como si volviera a verlo desde el día de su muerte. Oh Kami ella aun estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente escribes tu deseo?-             

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Kaoru. Aquella anciana que había estado escuchando el cuento de la sacerdotisa le habló suavemente mientras le daba algodón dulce a una pequeña niña, su nieta tal vez.

- Que deberías escribirle tú deseo a los dioses, quizás ellos te lo cumplan al ver que eres una mujer tan bonita, muy huesuda pero bonita – dijo la mujer distraídamente. Kaoru no supo si la había adulado o insultado pero de todos modos le agradeció.

- Arigato Baasan- dijo Kaoru inclinándose – Seguiré su consejo, arigatou-

Ella caminó hasta el árbol del bambú buscando en su bolso una pluma, además de su celular había algunos papeles de colores que Ayame y Susume habían utilizado para escribir sus deseos, Kaoru apoyo el papel dorado del tronco del árbol y mordiendo la pluma pensó en lo que iba a escribir.

................

- ¡Oji-san ayuda a Okane a poner su deseo!- la voz chillona de la niña sobresalió del griterío de las demás personas que hablaban alegremente.

- Yare, yare- dijo Kenshin sonriendo suavemente. Había pasado más de media hora buscando a Kaoru por todas partes pero al final había regresado al templo de donde había salido, allí estaba Okane escribiendo su deseo y Tomoe aun sentada en el banco sin poder parase por si misma - Okane-chan a la una, a las dos y a las tres- dijo alzándola sobre sus hombros, la niña amarró su papel azul de una de las ramas que estaba libre.

- ¿Tú no vas a pedir nada?- preguntó Okane cuando Kenshin la bajo.

- No tengo en donde escribir- dijo Kenshin distraídamente tratando de encontrar a una muchacha linda y pelinegra entre las personas.

- Okane si ¡Toma escribe!- dijo la niña extendiéndole un lápiz rojo y un papel azul.

- ¿Oro?- dijo sin entender lo que pasaba. Okane comenzó a molestarlo tanto para que escribiera algo que al final se apoyó del tronco y escribió su deseo.

................

Ella vio como su papel colgó perdiéndose entre los demás que bailaban al son de la brisa en las ramas, luego de unos segundos suspiró abatida, eran solo cosas de niños…

- ¡Kaoru-obaasan!- gritó alegremente por segunda vez la voz de Okane, Kaoru sonrió bajando la vista hasta la niña.

- Hola de nuevo Okane-chan- dijo Kaoru viendo los ojos violetas de la niña, ver los ojos de la pequeña era como ver los ojos de Kenshin.

- ¿Kaoru?-

Y el tiempo se detuvo como tantas otras veces, los ojos de Kaoru volaron hasta toparse con la cara bonita de Kenshin y recorrieron cada uno de sus rasgos identificándolos con el del hombre que ella recordaba y quería. Su mente registró la voz de Tomoe llamando a Okane, algunos gritos divertidos de los niños y muchos murmullos diferentes, pero solo la voz de Kenshin grabada en su corazón la despertó de su catalepsia.

- Hola- la saludó él suavemente sin saber que más expresar, tantas semanas de planear lo que iba a decir y las palabras que iba a utilizar para disculparse y ahora estaba completamente perdido.

- Hola- respondió ella suavemente, viéndolo como alumbrada. Su cabello ya no era largo, ahora estaba muy corto pero seguía siendo tan rojo como siempre y sus ojos aunque se veían tristes celebraran tanto amor que se desbordaba, Kaoru se sintió agradablemente asfixiada de repente.

Y los recuerdos hermosos que parecían no haber querido visitarla desde hacía semana la llenaron por completo… las sonrisas y los paseos, las frases bonitas que solía decir, las miradas que estaban repletas de amor y cariño…

Ahora que lo pensaba, tener todos sus recuerdos pasados no era tan malo…

Kenshin la observó suavemente, algo había cambiado en ella, en sus ojos. Ellos ya no eran tan alegres como siempre, al contrario cargaban un pesar grande y a la vez una sabiduría que Kenshin nunca creyó ver.

Ella había crecido mucho ¿habría sido su mentira la causante de todo?

- Te cortaste el cabello- declaró ella con suavidad sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él solo asintió con la cabeza – Se te ve bien-

- Tú también te ves muy bien Kaoru- dijo Kenshin viéndola, ella estaba apoyándose del árbol de bambú con una mano y con la otra se quitaba el cabello que el viento movía hacia su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio por varios minutos, viéndose simplemente.

- Yo…-

- Yo…-

Kaoru sonrió un poco… estaba siendo tonta, este era el mismo Kenshin de siempre, era quien la apoyaba en todo, quien la defendía hasta de las hormigas, él era quien la escuchaba cuando nadie más lo hacía y quien la consolaba cuando las cosas no resultaban según sus planes. Kenshin era el que le brindaba una sonrisa cuando ella quería llorar, cuando ella lloraba él la acompañaba y cuando reía también lo hacía, él siempre estaba a su lado sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

- Habla tú primero- le dijo ella tranquilamente.

Kenshin carraspeó nervioso – Yo… yo lo siento Kaoru, jamás quise lastimarte de la forma en que lo hice- él la vio tristemente – Yo se que no puedo esperar que confíes en mi como antes, pero te pido que me des otra oportunidad por favor…-

Ella lo miró, claro que confiaba en él y no importaba si le había mentido, ella confiaba en él con toda su alma aunque la traición aun estuviese latente.

¿Pero ella era lo suficientemente tonta para perderlo cuando recién lo había recuperado? ¿Era tan tonta como para dejar que una mentira destrozara por completo su vida y su felicidad?

¡Claro que no!

- Yo lo único que puedo es hacerte saber cuanto te amo y tratar de recuperar tú confianza, pero sino quieres volver a verme, solo dímelo y yo nunca volveré a molestarte- dijo Kenshin dolorosamente, si Kaoru le dijese que no quería volver a verlo… Kami él se iba a morir.

Kaoru abrió los ojos ante esa posibilidad ¡Ella estaba dolida no loca!

- Kenshin…- ella suspiro suavemente apartando la mirada – Siento no haberte atendido cuando llamabas, creo que fue algo tonto de mi parte-

- ¡Iie!- dijo Kenshin agitando las manos.

- Si y lo siento. Kenshin yo te amo y por más que me hayas ocultado quien eras por tanto tiempo, no va a cambiar para nada mis sentimientos por ti- dijo ella suavemente y Kenshin sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho ¿Quién era él para merecerse a un ángel como Kaoru? ¿Cómo ella podía perdonarlo así de fácil?  ¡Él era un maldito cretino y a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando!

Kaoru acaricio su mejilla suavemente, nunca se cansaría de sentir la piel lisa de su rostro sin marcas ni cicatrices.

- Solo dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a muchas de las cosas que me están pasando ahora -  dijo Kaoru entrando en los brazos de Kenshin. Ambos suspiraron alegremente cuando recibieron el calor tan extrañado, el sentimiento de protección y amor que solo sentían cuando estaban el uno cerca del otro.

El sentimiento de estar en casa.

- Gomen nasai Kaoru- dijo él enterrando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, aspirando el aroma que había creído que no volvería a oler.

- Daijoubu ka- dijo ella acariciando su cabello corto, sintiendo el inconfundible olor masculino que siempre lo acompañaba – Daijoubu ka mi rurouni- murmuró ella suavemente, y Kenshin muy inconscientemente se sintió identificado con ese nombre.

- Te he extrañado mucho- dijo él suavemente

- Yo también- respondió Kaoru apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo – Dios… no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado. Prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca Kenshin-

Kenshin rió ligeramente acariciando su espalda – Te lo prometo Kaoru-

- Bien – dijo ella suspirando felizmente, ahora se sentía mejor de lo que había pensado que podría sentirse.

Kenshin le dio un casto beso en la frente y con su dedo pulgar secó las lágrimas que aun no salían de los ojos de la pelinegra, ella su vez lo beso ligeramente en los labios y con su dedo índice secó la lágrima que corría por la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo.

Los fuegos artificiales en el oscuro cielo llamaron su atención, miles de colores en distintas formas hicieron explosión en la distancia en un espectáculo hermoso de rojo, verde, amarillo y una gama de matices magníficos.

Megumi y Sanosuke observaron las luces de colores sonriendo y agarrados de las manos, el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la muchacha luciendo la alianza de oro orgullosamente.

Unos metros más allá Misao le habló con alegría a un risueño Aoshi, mientras ambos compartían sentados en el césped un rosado algodón de azúcar. Cerca del templo Tomoe Himura tuvo las primeras contracciones pre- parto en el banco de madera mientras su marido en un estado de histeria llamaba por su celular a una ambulancia. 

Mientras veía los fuegos artificiales Tae Kamiya conoció al verdadero amor de su vida, un extranjero que apenas hablaba japonés y entendía lo que ella decía.

Okon y Omasu juraron que el próximo año en Tanabata estarían junto a dos hombres ricos, inteligentes y amorosos…

Enishi mientras veía los fuegos artificiales tropezó con la que sería su novia durante los próximos tres años, y Yahiko recibió su primer beso de Tsubame.

Esa noche la vida de muchas personas cambió para siempre…

Y en el árbol de bambú dos Tanzakus se movieron a la par del viento, uno de color azul y otro de color dorado ambos con caligrafías diferentes pero con las mismas palabras.

**_"Como tú, yo solo quiero volver a verlo"_**

****

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a desayunar a algún lugar?- le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin cuando ambos vieron tomados de las manos los fuegos en el cielo.

Kenshin pensó en la pila de trabajo que tenía en la oficina, en las varias reuniones a las que tenía que asistir y en los muchos papeles que tenía que firmar – Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriendo.

Kaoru sonrió viéndolo y le dio un apretón suave, luego volteó la mirada al cielo – Por cierto me gusta tú ropa-

- Gracias. Eres la primera persona que me dice eso- dijo Kenshin sonriendo orgullosamente, Kaoru sonrió sin voltear a verlo pero comprendió que nunca antes había pensado que Kenshin se veía tan perfecto en el gi rosa y el hakama blanco.

- Simplemente perfecto…- murmuró ella.                 

- ¿Oro? ¿Dijiste algo Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin curiosamente.

- Iie- dijo ella negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora que lo pensaba había cumplido su promesa de volver a verlo… había cumplido su promesa pasada…

Mañana podría pensar y aclarar todos sus problemas, mañana podría vengarse de Kenshin haciéndolo gastar en comida por ser la causa de sus siete kilos menos, mañana podría salir con él al cine y obligarlo a que la acompañase a comprar su vestido para la graduación, mañana también podría empezar a vivir con el peso del pasado sobre sus hombros y empezar a pensar en un futuro junto a las personas que amaba.

Pero hoy… hoy todo era perfecto.

****

* * *

Seppuku significa literalmente "Quitarse la vida". Es una forma de suicidio ritual cortando el abdomen, el cual usualmente envuelve cortar la cabeza del sujeto con una Katana (usualmente hecho por un pariente o alguien cercano) mientras este se atraviesa el abdomen con un cuchillo para así limpiar alguna falta de modo honorable.

En Japón los niños suelen hablar de forma impersonal, es decir, se refieren a ellos mismos como si fueran otra persona.

Hotoe es el kimono de verano, se usa del 1 de Junio al 20 de Septiembre así haga calor o frío.

Tanzaku es el papel colorido que se cuelga de los árboles de bambú, en ellos se escriben los deseos que normalmente se hacen en poemas o frases.

En Japón es una creencia popular que si dos personas llegan a tomar una prenda roja, significa que sus destinos estarán unidos por siempre.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Pues aquí esta el final de esta historia y puedo decir que me siento muy feliz con los resultados ­­­ Ha sido un largo camino y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Además también estoy muy feliz ¡¡Ya me gradué!! (Bueno técnicamente la graduación es el 23 :P) ya no más del uniforme horrible, ni del timbre del recreo, ni de los molestos profesores que se empeñan en arruinar la vida de uno, ahora a la Universidad, donde la ropa se gasta más de lo normal, donde si no llegas temprano te cierran la puerta en la cara y donde a los profesores no les importa si existes ¿Qué lindo no?

Bueno con respecto al capitulo, tal vez no fue lo que muchos esperaban pero como dije antes, este capitulo fue hecho con el primero así que la línea de la historia iba a llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué por que Kaoru fue la única que recordó todo? Por          que ella era la que lo necesitaba para entender muchas otras cosas.

Y no tengo planeado hacer ninguna continuación, Promesas Pasadas termina aquí, tal vez escriba algún one-short relacionado pero aquí queda.

Espero que los amantes de A/M no me odien mucho, solo piensen, Aoshi no es el tipo de caballero andante que entiende que ama a una mujer y a los dos segundos se lanza a su rescate, no, para mi él es el tipo de hombre que va más calmado y tranquilo con respecto a sus sentimientos, no es un final muy feliz pero tampoco es tan triste, así que pueden imaginarse a su gusto lo que serán sus vidas.

Dos noticias que me tienen muy: feliz Gane en los Manga de Oro 2003 como mejor historia de Rurouni Kenshin . y ahora estoy siendo nominada como mejor escritora y como mejor historia humorística de Rurouni Kenshin en los Anime Awards,  no se quien me nominó pero a quien lo hizo se lo agradezco muchísimo, pueden ir a la página y votar por la historia que más les guste.  http:groups. msn. com/ Anime Awardspor Hayi- OS1 (sin los espacios)

Bueno quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me han acompañado y me han apoyado siempre y que han logrado que termine con mi primera historia es grandiosos ¡¡Los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes!!

**Meg-ek: **Gracias!! Espero que el final también te haya gustado.

**Rayen: **jaja gracias amiga por todo el apoyo!! Ojala te haya gustado el M/S ;)****

**gaby**** (hyatt):** Bueno… aquí esta el final, y en verdad traté de hacerlo lo más real posible pensando en la situación de Kaoru, y es que yo siendo ella hubiese terminado peor :P gracias!!

**Sumire-chan: **Si tienes razón, Aoshi ya lo dijo todo ¿no?  ¡Besitos amiga!

**Sakura:** jeje bueno aquí esta el capitulo fina!!

**Iris:** Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Kahoru Himura:** Ohmuchas gracias por todo. Lamento que estés triste pero piensa que las cosas siempre mejoran de algún modo ;) Y ya te agregue a mi MSN espero verte pronto!!

**Demi-san: **Aquí esta feita, gracias por todo tú apoyo sabes que te quiero!!     ****

**Ady:** perdón por la tardanza, pero había estado algo ocupada ¡¡Gracias por la espera!!

**Marie Shinomori:** lo siento!! Es que nunca pude abrir más a Aoshi en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos y no puedo poner de la nada escenas románticas, pero lo que quedó no estuvo tan mal a mi parecer…

**Megu-chan1:** Pues a mi también me da tristeza pensar que no habrán más capitulo pero bueno… todo tiene un final ¡¡Gracias!!

**Megumi** **Sagara:** Pues al parecer no le quitó el vicio al muchacho, pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo…

**Roxy: **¡Gracias pequeña eres mi soporte!

**K.a.o.r.u: **Bueno no es un final triste… Y si, como lo dije en el primer capitulo la historia esta levemente basada en una novela que pasaron aquí, yo soy de Caracas y ¿tu? Por cierto gracias por tu comentario.

**ARLINE:** jaja creo que no tienes porque cortarte las venas :P Y Misao y Aoshi creo que un capitulo para ellos solos se habría hecho un poco tedioso… ¡Gracias por todo!

**Serenity: **Gracias, bueno si ya me he resignado a entrar en otra universidad, el próximo año vuelvo a intentar en la que quiero pero si tampoco quedo es que en verdad no era para mi

**Boricua 2004: **¡Pues no dudo que lo haga pero claro con estilo! Y si después de tanto apuro Megumi fue la que salió premiada.

Bueno ahora voy a tomarme unas vacaciones, a dormir bastante y a continuar otras historias que tengo pendientes, una vez más ¡Gracias a TODOS por apoyarme!

Kary

Ja ne


End file.
